Dangerous Living
by MistressNature
Summary: Clary is an assassin but doesn't know she's a shadowhunter. Her journey into the world of angels and demons brings her closer to a fate the world has never been prepared for. Jace and MI cast included. Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments.
1. Chapter 1

**So... this is my first time writing fanfiction. I've been writing for about two and a half years now so I'm very confident in my work. Still, no one is too good for criticism. I'm putting myself out there for the world to see and judge. Please be gentle and review! Thanks so much!**

**Clary doesn't know she's a shadow hunter. She knows she's something else though. Through the years she has honed her skills to become known as one of the best at what she does. What happens when Clary wakes up to find herself in a cage and chained to the floor. Soon, though, Clary learns that there is more to the world than what she has already seen. A darker side that she will, inevitably, fall prey to the ancestry that has been hidden from her all her life. This is just the beginning...**

Chapter 1

The floor is cold and wet. It smells like sewage. I groan and force myself to open my eyes. I push myself up and look around. The lighting in here is horrible. I close my eyes then open them again. My eyes are adjusting to the light. I stand then wince at a pain in my neck. Oh yeah. Someone hit me from behind and knocked me out.

I see a shackle around my ankle. I'm also standing in a cage. I place my hands on the bars. These are sturdy. I'm not going to get out of these. Not unless I have the key. Not only that but my chains are bolted to the cement floor. I look beyond my little cage while I push my fiery red hair away from my face. I look with my shamrock green eyes.

It looks like I'm in some sort of warehouse. A large door opens on the other side. I hold up my hands and narrow my eyes at the light. Two figures stand in the light before I hear a voice. "Looks like our resident redhead has finally woken up. How are you feeling today?"

I keep my eyes narrowed. "Who are you? More importantly, where am I ?"

The three figures move forward so I can see them. The one who spoke has white blond hair and eyes like bottomless pits. He's wearing cardigan shorts and a plain green shirt. His smile is demented though. "My name is Valentine. I brought you here so you can play a game of mine."

I look at the other person. He has jet black hair and eyes the same as Valentine. He's wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt. "What about him?"

Valentine looks at the boy who looks about my age. "This is my son, Sebastian. He's the one who helped bring you here. It was surprisingly easy considering your reputation. I thought you always kept your guard up?"

I cross my arms over my chest. "After two years of nothing and being paranoid I was sort of convinced I didn't have to. Unlike you, I have a family who I actually spend time with now."

Valentine grins. "That's still no excuse. Now you've gotten yourself into quite a pickle."

"Who says that anymore?" I arch an eyebrow then move forward. "Secondly, tell me what you're going to do to me before I break you neck."

Valentine chuckles then his grin widens. "Very well. You're on an island. This island is a game course. There will be nineteen other people on this deserted island. I will explain everything once we get you all together."

They turn to leave. I just glare. Too many years of training and repressing emotions for just as long has taught me not to give the enemy anything to work with. That includes emotions. I can't let him get into my head. Half the damage is usually done in the head.

I sit on the floor and lean my head back. I close my eyes for a second before I hear doors open and a lot of noise. I open my eyes and see what looks like an entire army. One shoots something at me. My reflexes take effect. I dodge out of the way. The projectile hit's the iron bars of my cage. It's a tranquilizer. They try again and they miss again.

They open the cage door and rush inside. It's too small a place to fight properly but I manage to fight them off. Then a thought occurs to me. I've been trained to handle any situation. I stop fighting and let them put me to sleep. I feel my eyelids getting heavy. I'm putting a lot of faith in myself. I haven't gone on a survival trip in a while.

Suddenly I feel myself coming around. My body is capable of moving poisons and toxins or anything of the sort out of my body quickly. I open my eyes but it's still dark. I feel fabric over my face. There must be some sort of bag over my head to keep me from seeing where I am.

Then the cover is ripped off and light fills my vision. I close my eyes at first then slowly open them. I look up and around. There are nineteen others here. They're all looking at me. I arch an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"You can't even help yourself," a man with a heavy German accent spits.

I turn my head and give the German a look. "Then stop staring at me. Does anyone know where we are or what we're doing here?"

Everyone shakes their head. I sigh and slide down a little in my sea.t my hands are tied behind my back in handcuffs. I sigh. Usually my wrists are small enough for me to slip out of handcuffs but not this time. They made these secure. I go back to looking around the room.

Then Valentine and Sebastian enter the large warehouse with a camera crew. He's talking into a camera. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Survival of the Fittest. A show where some of the most notorious and wanted criminals have been captured and sent to a deserted island to battle it out to be the last one standing. Twenty dangerous people gathered onto one island is enough reason to glue your eyes to your television screen. Within this group of people are murderers, thieves and assassins. All of them are here for your pleasure and entertainment."

Valentine then turns to us and grins. We all glower. Then Valentine turns back to the camera. "You can feel the malice in the air. No. let's meet the participants. First is our youngest member. Clarissa, is her domestic name. she has been trained from birth to grow up to become one of the most feared names in the world of crime. Of course, I'm not allowed to tell you her work name. Just know to not underestimate her. It takes twenty men alone to transfer her from place to place."

Valentine walks over to me and holds up a microphone in font of me. "Tell the viewers of the world just what you're feeling right now."

I glare then smirk. I raise my foot to kick him in the crotch but my leg is stopped by Sebastian. He elbows me in the face. My head jerks back and I taste blood. I bring my face forward again and spit blood onto Valentine's shoes. Sebastian scowls then leans down to clean it. I take my chance.

I bring my right leg swinging over and connecting with Sebastian's face. He falls over with blood coming from his nose and mouth. I lightly drop my leg over my left one and sit I a ladylike position.

I lick the blood off my lips. "You should watch where you're going. I'm trying to look good for the camera. Posture is everything you know."

Sebastian glares at me. The others in chains chuckle. The German turns to me. "You're actually not that bad, Clarissa. Too bad I'm going to have to kill you."

"That's only if you can find me before I find you," I smirk.

Valentine goes back to talking to the rest of the captures. I can see Sebastian glaring at me from out of the corner of my eye. Then I go back to focusing on Valentine. He's finally done with the introductions.

Valentine stands in the center of the circle of criminals. "The rules are simple. There are no rules. Anything goes. The twenty contestants will be released onto different sides of the island. There are cameras everywhere so we will watch all their movements. The last one standing gets a pardon for all their crimes as well as ten thousand dollars."

That peaks my interest. With no record and that money I could start over with my family. I uncross my legs and start to focus. I want this. I want this for my family. Even if it resorts to me going back to my old ways. I will do what it takes.

Valentine's cameras pan around to get everyone's faces. Then a swat like team enters and takes us out of the warehouse. They're especially careful of me. I notice some of the guys who I decked before and their bruises.

They take us to a hanger where there are plenty of helicopters. We're each taken to one. I get into one and sit back. The helicopter starts up and rises into the sky. I can see the camera and the camera man in the front. They put a blindfold on me so I don't know where we're going. I got a look at the dashboard of the chopper though.

It feels like we're flying for a long time before the blindfold is taken away from my face. I look at the dashboard again. I smirk slightly before someone holds up a key. "Open your mouth."

I open my mouth slightly. He places the key on my tongue. Then I reach over with my and grab his belt. I head butt him then fall backward out of the open door in the helicopter. I turn over with my legs downward before hitting the water. I reach into my mouth and grab the key. I get my handcuffs off easy then swing toward the shore.

I pull of my sweater heavy with water. I throw it over my shoulder as I walk onto the white sand beach. I look around. I turn in the direction I know I should go. That's when I spot the first camera. I turn and walk in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part of my story. The chapters from now on will be longer than the first one. I just had some trouble getting everything organized. I write my stories on my iPod, then move to paper and back to my iPod so it gets kind of crazy. I would like to update at least every day. If not every day then every other day. It depends on how much I write on that particular day. Anyway, back to the story...**

**Clary has been set free onto the island with nineteen other criminals. Each one of them is trying to kill the rest. Clary has been trained for this sort of situation, but will her past get in the way? Read on and find out. Please enjoy and review! Thanks!**

Chapter 2

About five minutes into my walking I hear something crunching. I throw my sweater on the ground then climb a tree a few feet away. I get up on a high branch just as one of the other contestants comes into view. He looks around with a knife drawn. Where the hell did he get that?

He looks like a skinny Asian, but he looks skilled enough to take me on in a fight. He sees my sweater and picks it up. He looks around carefully. I've been moving through the trees silently until I'm just over him. I take in a deep breath then drop down onto him. He's taken off guard.

I hear the whir of cameras zooming to catch the action. The Asian boy throws me off him, but I know I injured him. He has a broken wrist. He still clenches both fists to fight. I wait for him to make the first move, which is a punch. I dodge down then grab his arm and bring it down on my knee, snapping it. He cries out in pain, but doesn't stop fighting.

In the end, I win, of course. I take his knife and grab my sweater. I throw it over my shoulder and keep on walking. I look around and make sure I'm not being followed. I have to make sure I never let my guard down. I'm not going to be taken by surprise this time.

I'm going to have to make it seem like I'm not heading in any specific direction before I decide to head back to where all those helicopters are. They'll most likely have a communications tower. I can get in contact with someone off the island. Even if I do win this game I'll still need an escape route.

As I'm walking I notice how late it's getting. If anyone is going to make an ambush then it's going to be during the night. It will be a lot easer to move around since there's better cover. Some people would consider night and darkness a deterrent. Not me. I was trained better than that.

I climb up into a tall tree and drape my dried sweater over myself as a makeshift blanket. I lean back against the tree as I stare up at the sky. I need to get some rest because tomorrow is going to be a big day. Tomorrow there will be people to hunt down and kill.

I close my eyes and fall asleep easily. I fall into a darkness that feels suffocating. I have horrible nightmares. Ones that I haven't had in a very long time. There's so much blood and screaming. There's pleading for mercy. I sit up shocked. I bite back a gasp though. I don't want to make any noise.

After quickly inspecting my surroundings I pull on my sweater and climb down the tree. I make sure the knife is still in the look of the belt I took from that guy in the chopper. I start tracking. I find footprints that belong to a woman. This should be an easy kill. Maybe not. It really depends on whether or not she's like me. That would be horrible. Another me.

While I'm tracking I see something move out of the corner of my eye. I pretend to not have seen it. I keep on moving and find myself watching a woman drinking water out of a small brook. I lean against a tree with my arms crossed. Then I see something moving again. I look in the opposite direction.

Then I feel a blade pressed against my throat. I feel a trickle of blood running down my neck as the point cuts into my flesh. I turn with an arched eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Give me any weapons you have then turn around and wrap your arms around the tree," the man presses the blade harder against my throat.

The man is looking at me with hungry eyes. I cross my arms. "Let me guess. You're the pedophile. Just so you know, I'm not as young as I look. I don't think you'll find what you need from me. Not unless you're a sex addict… you actually do look like one though…"

He strikes me across the face. "Shut up and do what I say!"

My eyes flash with danger. I grab his knifed hand and twist. The knife falls out of his grip. I twist his arm until it's behind him. I grab the knife from my own belt and quickly slide it across his throat. "Pedophiles sicken me."

Then I remember the woman. The knife from the pedo is missing now. I sigh then lean down to wipe my blade on some grass. "If you're going to kill someone don't hesitate to do it."

The woman, who's actually not much older than me, holds up the blade with two hands. It makes her look awkward. "There's no way I would survive everything I went through and die on this god forsaken island. You're going to die. You're all going to die. I swear…"

I move forward during her tirade. I knock the knife from her hand and plunge mine into her chest. That's three down. Now sixteen more to go. This should be fun. That's if the others haven't taken out each other first though. I haven't felt this alive in a long time. I need to be careful with it though. I don't want to get out of control.

Finally I come across something strange. I hear gurgling noises. I've never heard anything like it before. I can't think of a single animal that makes that deep, throat voice. I close my eyes and focus on the sound. I hear it getting closer. My eyes snap open. It's coming after me. I turn and start to run, but something grabs me from behind

I get thrown onto the ground hard. I turn over quickly and get my bearings again. I look up and I'm completely shocked by what I see. There's a demonic looking thing in front of me. It looks like some sort of lizard. It's tail is long and pointed. I know not to get stung by that. Even if I don't know what this thing is.

When I try to back away the demon lets out a piercing screech again. I wince at the sound. I hear the cameras freaking out at the sound. I don't know what's happening, but I know it can't be good for me. I've seen a lot of things and been to a lot of places, but I've never experienced something quite like this. I'm about to learn even I don't know everything.

The demon pounces on me. I dodge out of the way. I move around the tree, but the demon's tail pierces right through it. I know it's not going to do me any good to hide behind things. I'm either going to have to face it or run away and hope it doesn't catch me. I'll take my chances trying to fight the demon. If I die I die fighting.

The demon comes around the tree and tries tearing into me with its teeth, which are razor sharp. I duck down and roll out of the way. I come back to my feet and turn to the demon. The demon hisses then pounces again. I pull out both knives our. With every step the demon makes I have one in return.

One wrong move and I feel like I could end up as food for this demon. I don't feel like dying today, though. There are still things I need and want to do. I wonder what I did to end up like this.

I swing a knife which slashes through its chest. I back away quickly when it lashes out with a sharp claw. I look at its chest to see if it's bleeding. It's not. My eyebrows furrow.

Before long I realize that I'm not going to get anywhere the way I'm fighting right now. The demon is healing faster than I can hurt it. I flex my fingers. This isn't going well.

All of a sudden there's a light off to the side. It distracts the demon long enough for me to make a break for it. I reach the light which is next to some heavy foliage. I grab whatever is creating the light and dive into the cover.

The demon walks right past me. I inch back then look at the thing in my hand. It's a blade. One I've never seen before. The blade is as long as my forearm and looks like it's made of glass. The edges look very sharp. What is this light?

Just as I think this the demon's tail wraps around my neck and pulls me out of hiding. Damn it! I let my guard down again. The demon whips me around and slams me into a tree then onto the ground. I should have at least a couple broken ribs after that.

I look at the blade I found. It's light is pulsing. A name pops into my head. I have the strange urge to speak it. I'm lying on the ground trying to catch my breath. I speak in a breathless whisper. "Raziel!"

The blade explodes with light. I close my eyes. The demon shrieks in pain and surprise. It's so bright, but it's like a warmth filling me. It feels like I'm safe and being protected.

The demon falls back. I look over at the demon in confusion. I look at the blade in my hand. What the hell is this thing? I push myself to my feet then look at the demon. It's hissing at me. I flex my fingers on the strange blade. I run forward and slash downward. The demon bleeds black blood. It actually worked.

I push my hair back then pull off my sweater. I run forward and drop down onto the demon with the blade pointed at its heart. The blade sinks into the demon's chest with a sickening, wet, sound. I pull back and stand aside as the demon shrivels up then turns to dust.

When the demon is gone I look at the blade. The light has faded now that the fighting is over. It feels right in my hand for some reason. Before, when I would hold a blade, it would make me feel sick. This is the opposite. It fills me with a feeling of elation.

I stick the blade into my boot then grab my sweater. I keep on walking. I realize that the cameras are still out. I turn and start running in the direction I know the base is. I keep running until I hear something big coming from behind me. I look over my shoulder. My eyes widen slightly. This demon is much bigger than the last one.

This one has bulging muscles, razor teeth, and blackness for eyes. I turn and start running. I go at full speed. Suddenly, I hear the cameras come back on. I don't care. I'm not fighting another demon. Then I feel a warmth spread from my left boot. The blade.

It wants me to fight, but I don't want to in front of the cameras. I keep on running until I find good cover. I push my hair away from my face. I control my breathing. Then I feel a presence just outside the hollow log I'm hiding in. I see the camera watching me. I make a face then reach out to grab it, bur the log is shaken before I can touch it. I place my hand over my mouth to keep from making noises.

The shaking stops then the log is rolled violently. I get flipped over roughly. My hands get scraped up. It's a good thing I was wearing my sweater otherwise that would have been worse. I lie still until the presence is gone. I rub the sweat off my forehead. I need to get rid of this sweater. It's really only getting in the way.

When I crawl out of the log I see that the land around me has been disturbed. There are broken branches and dirt displaced into little mounds. That demon was seriously one ugly son of a bitch.

I take off my sweater and this time tear up the sleeves to make bandages for my hands. I rip other strips and tie them around my arms just in case I need bandages later one. I'm sure I will considering what's on this island.

I feel a lot freer with just my tank top and breathable jeans. I'm glad I decided to wear boots. Best decision so far. I head off in the direction I know the compound is at. I make it seem like I don't know where I'm going, but I've always been good with directions.

As I keep on going I feel my broken ribs, bruises and scraped up hands staring to wear me down. I sit against a tree to catch my breath. I can't do anything about the pain my ribs are forcing onto me. I wish I had some morphine. That would make everything a lot better.

After a few minutes I stand and continue walking. I'm so hungry right now. I need to find something to eat soon. Then I notice something from the sky. A few of them. A few planes are passing by overhead. I look at what's falling. It's a small crate held up by parachutes. I run toward it.

When I get there two people are already searching through it. A man and a woman. They look at each other and smile. A couple? I move forward so I'm visible to them. "Step away from the crate."

The man and woman look up. The man points a gun at me. I pull my knife out and throw it with lightning fast reflexes. It hits him squares on the center of his chest. He gets off one shot that I dodge, but it grazes my left thigh. The woman lets out a heartbroken cry. "JOSE!"

I sigh and move forward. The woman grabs the gun from her dead lover's hands. "You'll pay for that."

As quickly as the words leave her mouth I run forward, take the gun and stab her in the throat with my other knife. I pull it out then wipe it on the grass. I grab my other one from the man then check the gun. It's loaded. There are a couple of magazines in the box. There's also water and some food. I grab it all and quickly leave.

As I'm walking I drink some water and take a bite of beef jerky. It feels good to taste something again other than my own spit and blood. I stick the gun in the back of my pants so my hands were free for me to use to eat. I push my hair back with the back of my hand. I need to think.

Getting off this island by force is easy enough. Getting off while killing fourteen other people, if they haven't already killed each other, getting a pardon for my crimes and getting ten thousand dollars is a little harder. I think it would be quite the challenge, but a good one. I haven't tested my skills in a while.

On my way to the compound I finish my food, but I feel like I'm being watched. I think I remember Valentine saying something about this being a show. It's one hell of a messed up show. I can't imagine the kinds of people who watch this. Must be a bunch of sick assholes.

As I'm walking I come across a cave. It looks like a good place to stay for the night. I walk inside then immediately feel the danger. I close my water then stick my food into my back pocket. I sit against the wall of the cave then sigh.

I hear the footsteps moving closer. I pretend not to hear them. Then they break into a run. I sit up then stand. Whoever it is knocks into me hard. I get dropped to the ground. The person is really big. I look up. This guy could pass as a mixed martial arts fighter.

Being so tiny I can manage to wiggle myself out of his grasp. He watches me carefully. I push my hair away from my face. "Well, this isn't fair."

The man's scowl deepens. "How does a little girl like you get into this sort of situation?"

I sigh in exasperation. "Damn it! Why the hell do people keep saying that? I'm not as young as I look. That's what I get for being so damn short."

The man shakes his head. "I'm going to hell for killing a little girl."

That's it. I run forward and drop kick him. I land on my hands then push myself up. Before the man has a chance to get up again I move forward and jump onto his chest. I hear something crack. He grabs my legs and throws me off. I land hard on my back.

I roll over quickly behind his foot connects with the side of my head. I move into a low crouch and watch him carefully. Something passes between us. I reach into my belt and pull out one of the knives. I throw it to him. I pull out the other then stand.

We circle each other slowly. I recognize that look in his eyes. Neither of us likes killing and neither of us want to be the one to kill the other. We don't even need to speak. The words travel between us.

At the same time we strike. I get cut on my left forearm and I get him on his side. We back away then go at it again. I fake a strike then kick his legs out from under him. He rolls to his feet. I come up behind him and grab his head. I twist it sharply.

His body goes limp. I let him fall to the ground. I'm breathing hard. Damn it. I rub the sweat off my forehead. I grab my other knife and leave the cave quickly.

I don't look back. If it's going to go according to plan I need to make sure that I don't let on that anything is different. I know that I need to get some more rest before I head off to the next obstacle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On my way to the compound I finish my food, but I feel like I'm being watched. I think I remember Valentine saying something about this being a show. It's one hell of a messed up show. I can't imagine the kinds of people who watch this. Must be a bunch of assholes.

Being watched by a bunch of people who I don't know while I'm fighting for my life does sound like an interesting show though. I'm not going to deny that I'd watch it. It sounds very interesting. I look up at the sky. Dark clouds are moving in. it looks like it's going to rain soon.

As I'm thinking this I notice someone standing in a clearing. It's the German. I knew this was coming. It would come down to the two of us. If it's been this long with the both of us here we would be the last standing. Only one can truly go on from here though.

The German turns around and points a gun at me. I dive behind a tree. The bullet hit's the tree. I run around the clearing until I pull out my own gun and shoot back at the German. He dives for cover as well. I stop shooting because I don't want to use up all my ammunition.

We move through the trees silently. Then I hear the German speak. "Come out of hiding, little girl. We both know only one of us is going to walk away from this. We should face it like the criminals we are."

While he's talking I move to just behind him. I point the gun. "The only difference is that I'm better at it."

The German shoots over his shoulder. It gets very close to hitting me. It grazes my shoulder. Pain shoots through my upper arm and through my shoulder. I back away and place my hand over the wound. I shoot at the German. He dodges out of the way and shoots again. I move behind a tree just in time.

Even though I'm in pain I refuse to cry out. I won't give Valentine or Sebastian the satisfaction of seeing me break down. I grab one of the strips of cloth I wrapped around my arm earlier and tie it around the wound. It's painful but I manage to pull through.

The German's voice comes again. "That looked like it was painful, little girl. Unlike the others I won't hesitate to kill you. I want that money and my freedom. I won't let a brat like you get in my way."

I clench my teeth. Why? I'm strong. I'm capable of nearly impossible things. I killed a demon for God's sake. That's when it hits me. I look around the tree and carefully look at the German. There's something unnatural about him. That's for sure. Is it possible…

The blade in my boot sends warmth into me. It definitely is. The German seems to have been keeping a dirty little secret. I don't think I can use it against him, but at least I know what I have to do to defeat him. I'm not going to like it though.

I make a break for it. Gun shots follow after me. Blood is running down my arm. I need some real help soon. Thankfully the bullet didn't hit anything but my shoulder, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. All the running is making the blood run faster though.

That's when I come to a ravine. It's deep. There's water down there, but I don't know how deep it is. I look over my shoulder as the German comes into view. I turn and smirk. "No where to run now."

The German grins his agreement. "That, my dear, is the absolute truth."

A bullet comes flying toward me. I dodge it, but pretend it did hit me. I place my hand on my side. I smile sadly then fall back into the ravine. I hit the water hard. It knocks the wind out of me. I surface only for a quick breath then go back underwater. I stay underwater until I see the German turn away and leave. I resurface and pull myself onto the edge.

I notice that the feeling of being watched isn't there anymore. The cameras have been shut off. Everyone thinks the German won. I push myself to my hands and knees. Then I sit back on my heels. I hold my arm gently. The adrenaline is keeping me from feeling much at this point. I stand and start climbing. It's not easy.

I check my gun. It will work. I start running toward the compound. It's getting dark. Not because it's late in the day, but because the storm clouds are coming in. I make it to the compound in record time. I sneak my way to the gate. The rain has started to come down hard.

Even though I'm soaking wet it doesn't matter. I was already wet from falling into the ravine. I climb over the fence and drop silently into the compound. I push my wet hair back. I move forward until I'm standing in front of a large tent. This one has the most activity.

The guards in front see me. I'm not trying to hide. I run forward and use my knives to take them out. I pull out my gun to deal with a few others. It goes quickly.

I push my way through the flaps into the tent. There is a pile of people at the center. I see the German being congratulation for winning. Valentine and the German are standing in front of a camera with wicked expressions. They all turn to look when I enter.

By the looks of it they look shocked to see me. I sneer and rush forward. I knock out as many as possible. Then some guards come around. They don't hesitate in trying to kill me. I give them the same courtesy. I back flip to avoid an attack and land in a couch. I look up with a vicious look in my eyes. I know I'm covered in blood. My own and the others'.

The German pulls his gun at me. I pull mine out faster though. A bullet goes straight into the center of his forehead. Somehow I know that's only going to buy me some time. I turn to Valentine. "Valentine, meet your maker."

Valentine looks at me with discuss. "Don't think you can win so easily. Sebastian?"

Out of nowhere Sebastian jumps me. I get thrown to the ground. My knives and gun are knocked out of my hands. I knee Sebastian in the gut and push him off. I throw a punch that he dodges and returns with an upper cut. I take a step back quickly.

Sebastian comes at me and pushes me back against some computers. "You're getting in the way."

"Do I look like I care?" I elbow him in the face. Payback.

"You should," Sebastian knocks me down and holds me down. He gets a wicked grin. "You're actually really pretty. It would be a shame to let that body go to waste."

I get really angry. I head butt him hard just as his fingers the waistband of my pants. Sebastian reels back. I pull my legs to my chest then push out hard enough to throw Sebastian away from me. From there the fight goes on.

Sebastian keeps up the attack. I get some beating but he gets worse. I have been training since I could walk. I spin around and kick him while in the air. Sebastian stumbles backwards and is impaled onto a metal rod. I don't know how it got there, but it serves him right.

Valentine roars in anger. "NOOO! What have you done? You killed my son!"

I rush forward and grab Valentine's head. "You're seriously getting on my nerves."

With a swift motion I snap his neck. I let Valentine fall limp to the floor. I kneel to make sure he's dead. That's when I feel a presence behind me. I reach into my boot and wrap my fingers around the hilt.

We both move at the same time. I pull out the blade and stick it through the German's chest. The gun goes off against my forearm. Pain flares in my arm but I won't lose the arm. It's just going to hurt. The German on the other hand won't be so lucky.

Black blood runs down the German's chest. He stares at me with wide eyes. "What-"

I whisper a single word. "Raziel."

The blade glows brightly with light. The German demon shrieks with pain then folds in on itself and turns into dust. I clean the blade then stick it back in my boot. i place my hand over my arm. It hurts like a bitch. Luckily it only went through the fat and some muscle. It won't leave too much damage. I might be in an arm sling for a few weeks and a scar will show.

I turn to the computers. I start an SOS, but the computer fails. I swear under my breath then look at the camera. I pick it up and set it on the counter. I set up to broadcast. I look over my shoulder. There's a lot going on out there. This peace isn't going to last forever.

Finally, I'm online. I find a laptop that has a live chat going on. It goes crazy the moment I turn on the camera. I look around then speak in a low voice. "Listen, I don't have much time. I'm going to give you my coordinates. Hurry and-"

I'm cut off when bullets start to fly. I grab the camera and the laptop and hide behind a table. I tip the metal table over. It will provide some cover. I tilt the camera us so it shows my face. "I'm running out of time."

Quickly I type in my coordinates and grab my gun. There's only one bullet in the chamber. I fire it off then change the magazine. Then I see a response and I freeze the screen. I block everyone but that one. "Luke?"

A few seconds go by then a response comes: 'Clarissa! We're on our way. We've been tracking the signal for a while and we finally found the island thanks to you.'

I smile then sigh in relief. "You're a life saver, Luke."

Luke responds: 'Just try to stay alive until we get there. We're just ten minutes away. Stay online!'

I nod then turn to return fire. I hit a few then get grazed on the shoulder. I sit back down behind the semi-safety of the table. I look to see a message from Luke: 'How many are there?'

"About twenty," I push my wet hair out of the way.

'Hang in there' Is Luke's response.

It feels like an eternity trying to fight off twenty heavily guarded enemies with just on gun. I'm just trying to hold them off though. I sit behind the metal table with just one magazine left. I rub my hands together. They're starting to feel sore. They're still scraped up too.

Finally I hear the sound of sudden yelling outside. When I look over the table I seen men in military uniforms. I sigh and shut off the camera and laptop. I stand and walk over to the largest of the seven new men. I walk over and smile tiredly. "Hey, Luke."

Luke turns to me and takes off his mast that covers the lower part of his face. "Hey, Clary."

I sigh and my legs give out from under me. Luke catches me quickly and lifts me into his arms. I lean my head on Luke's chest and sigh. I let my body relax. I had no idea just how tired I really was until just now. I feel myself dozing off. I give into it. I deserve it.

The next time I wake up I'm lying in a white room. I can hear a faint beeping sound. It's slow and steady. I slowly open my eyes and turn my head, but stop when pain flares through my entire body. I lie still until it goes away. Then I remember what happened.

I groan and close my eyes. Then I hear footsteps. I want to open my eyes, but then I hear soft whispers. I hear Luke, but the other person is unfamiliar. Luke is speaking in a low and urgent whisper. "What are you doing here? I told you that I would talk to her when she was ready. Let her rest. She's been through a lot already."

"We need to know what she saw and experienced," the other voice comes back harshly.

I hear Luke growl. "Don't test me, shadow hunter. I'm not going to let you interrogate my daughter after what she went through. She deserves a chance to recover."

The other person grunts in disappointment. "Fine. I'm not letting this drop though."

"I'm putting my two best men outside her door so you don't get any ideas," Luke huffs.

The other person is silent for a moment before speaking. "I wasn't going to try anything."

I hear footsteps leaving. Luke mumbles. "My ass, you weren't."

When the other person is gone I groan to get Luke's attention. I open my eyes slightly and see Luke smiling down at me. I smile in return, not letting on that I just heard his conversation. I wince when I try to move my arm. "I haven't been this badly beaten since the run in with the rebels in the Philippines."

Luke lightly brushes my hair away from my face. "I'm just glad you're okay. You had me worried for a second there. You've been asleep for three days. I don't blame you."

I chuckle then wince. "Broken ribs are a bitch."

Luke laughs. "You're the same as always… Clary, if you ever need to talk I'm here for you. I know you gave up that life style a long time ago, but sometimes old memories can resurface and it's never pretty."

I nod slightly then sigh. "How much longer am I going to be in the hospital?"

"Just a few more days then I can take you home," Luke beams.

I smirk then look up at the ceiling. "I'm so sleepy."

"Then sleep," Luke places a light kiss on my forehead then leaves to get me something to eat.

I close my eyes, but I'm really not tired. I just needed a moment to myself. Luke is definitely hiding something from me, but I don't want to pry. If I'm going to find out what it is then I'm going to have to do it on my own. The old fashioned way. With some investigation and research.

Even though Luke knows what I used to do he doesn't exactly know who I was. i had a few identities. Actually, only three. The really me, my known assassin's name and a private one I use when I want to be under the radar.

The one that most know is Shamrock. I use that name because my eyes are so green. The other name is Selene. I use that name every once in a while. Just enough to make that name known. I think I'll use it when I'm out of the hospital and I'm able to move without wincing.

A couple of hours later Luke comes back with food from outside the hospital. I smile gratefully. I always hated hospital food. Since I can't move without it hurting Luke feeds me. It's not that bad. Sure it's a little awkward, but I would want to fee myself and go at my own pace which is really fast.

After I finish eating I look up at Luke. "Thanks. Oh, do you think you can get the doctors to let me leave earlier?"

Luke shakes his head and smiles sympathetically. "Sorry. I know you really don't like hospitals, but they won't let you leave until your bruises start to fade."

"That could take weeks," I pout.

Luke sighs then stands. "Fine. I'll go ask again."

I smile happily. Once Luke is gone I look up at the air vent. "You can come out now. Luke's gone."

The air vent moves and something gold drops down from it. He stands up straight and smirks. His hair is like gold and so are his eyes. They're impossibly golden. He may be wearing a leather jacket, but it looks like he's seriously ripped from the way his black t-shirt clings to his chest. Those fades jeans are looking good on him too. I just look like crap.

I sigh and look away. "What do you want?"

The golden boy steps forward. "My name is Jace. How are you doing?"

I make a face. "How does it look like I'm doing?"

Jace grunts then walks to the foot of my bed. "Stupid question. Right. I should know by now not to ask that anymore. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you some questions."

I close my eyes. "What do you want?"

Jace places his hands in his pockets. "I want to know what you saw on the island."

I watch his face carefully. He's good at hiding his emotions, but I'm better at reading them. I blink once. "I saw a lot of trees, some sand, water and a lot of green. I saw the sky and the stars at night-"

"That's not what I meant," Jace interrupts.

I sigh and raise my right arm, which is the only thing I can move without it hurting. "I saw people trying to kill me. I knew that somewhere on the island something was trying to kill me. Whether or not it be human. The chances of getting off that island was little to none."

Jace watches me intensely. "Did you see anything strange? Anything out of the ordinary?"

I shake my head. "Nothing really. I did feel that someone was watching me. I guess that was just all the people watching the show. How did you come across it though."

Jace shrugs. "A friend told me about it."

I grunt then relax my head onto the pillow. "I think-"

Luke enters the door looking seriously pissed off. "What are you doing here?"

Jace looks over his shoulder with a cool expression. "I was talking."

Luke walks over to me and smiles gently. "The doctor says you can go if you feel well enough to move."

I nod then look at Jace. "It was nice talking to you. I don't know if I'll see you again, but this was enjoyable. I hope to see you again some time soon."

Luke throws Jace a look. "I'm going to be having a chat with your parents later on. You got that?"

Jace waves away the threat and saunters cockily to the door. He looks over at me with a dazzling grin. "See you around, Clary."

Luke turns to me when he's gone. "What did he ask you?"

I pucker my lips. "Only if I saw anything strange on the island. That's all. That's a strange question to ask though. Don't you think so?"

Luke nods then a doctor and nurse enter the room. The nurse has a wheelchair. The doctor goes to check my chart. "It looks like you're stable. We already replaced the blood you lost from the gun wound. There are only two broken ribs and a few large bruises here and there. You were grazed in a few placed too. Are you sure you want to leave?"

I nod. "Yes please."

The doctor sighs and gives in. He gives me detailed instructions of what I need to do once I get home. It's strict bed rest and no strenuous activity. Take my pain medication twice every day. That I don't mind. I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of this pain. It's so annoying.

Luke helps me sit up. I take a deep breath and clench my teeth against the pain. I wait for a second before letting him take me to the wheelchair. The nurse makes sure to carefully cradle my arm. They put it into a sling. That makes it a little better.

When I'm sitting they give me a prescription. Luke goes to the pharmacy to get my medicine. I sit in the wheelchair in the lobby. People are glancing over and watching me. I ignore them and focus on not letting the pain in my entire body get to me.

Luke finally comes back and he has my medicine with a bottle of water. I take a medicine right then. It starts to take effect a few minutes later. I feel the pain slip away to a dull throbbing. It's a lot better than before.

After taking my medicine Luke rolls me down to the parking lot. There are a lot of people there for some reason. Luke gets really tense. "Crap."

As we get closer the people turn and rush toward us. I'm taken by surprise. I pull myself in on myself so no one touches any of my injured body. I wince at the pain, but it's better than being bumped and jostled.

Luke gets me to the car after the reporters finally get a death glare from Luke. That always seems to work. I'm grateful I have Luke here with me. I get put in the back seat. I lean back and try to relax my body. I'm dozing off by the time we get back home. We're met by silence.

Ever since my mom died nothing has been the same. Luke is still really nice and fatherly to me, but I know he misses her. I rub my hand over my shoulder gently.

Luke carries me to my room. He sets me down on the bed and smiles. "Get some rest. I'll get you something to eat.

When Luke is gone I sigh. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I try to think about how I'm going to figure out what Luke is hiding from me. Then I feel something poking my back. I reach behind me slowly and wrap my hands around it. When I pull it back I see the glowing blade. What the hell?

I don't know what's going on, but it definitely has something to do with me. I don't like it when people keep secrets from me. Even when I keep secrets from them. These are different secrets. I told Luke my deepest secret and he accepted it. I told him because I thought it would endanger his life if I didn't. I want Luke to show me the same courtesy.

Things are really starting to get interesting. I'm going to wait a few more days when I can actually move around without everything hurting to get out there and start getting back into the flow of things. I hide the blade until my pillow.

My mind is working in full motion when Luke comes back into my room. "Hungry?"

I nod and smile. "Starving."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fouth installment of my story. This is where things get kind of slow, but it's where Clary's relationship with the other characters of MI builds. I want there to be some suspense so it might be at least another chapter before the action comes back. Maybe not. It really depends on how I feel about it. So, I'll let you all get back to the story and please enjoy! Review please!**

**Clary is back home and things have quieted down. Back home Clary decides to return to school after her ordeal. How will Clary deal when she sees the golden haired boy again? Will she tell what she saw on the island or will she keep it a secret? Read on to find out. Please read and review!**

Chapter 4

The net two weeks things get a lot better. I can walk around on my own now. I've even been able to get in some exercise. Of course Luke makes sure he's right there just in case I need him. I just go out for walks. It's better than lying in bed doing nothing. I was bored out of my mind. I need to do something.

On one of our walks we decide to take a break on a park bench. I take in the fresh air. Luke glances over at me. "How're you doing?"

"Just fine," I run my fingers along the bench. "My arm still hurts, but the pain killers are really helping…"

Luke catches my hesitation. "What is it?"

I look over with a grin. "I want to go back to school."

Before Luke explodes with worry he catches himself. He clears his throat. "Are you sure? High schoolers can be bastards."

I tilt my head. "I know that. I'm one of them. I just want to get on with my life. Forget about what happened. It's been two weeks."

"Two and a half," Luke mumbles.

I laugh at that. "So what do you say?"

Luke sighs. "I don't think I can convince you otherwise. Alright. You can go back to school, but you need to promise that you will behave yourself. The new year doesn't start for another month. That will give you enough time to recover and me to convince the government to let you."

I smile happily. "Thanks, Luke. This means a lot to me."

We head back home afterwards. I go to bed while Luke calls the local school. I was never exactly popular or had friends, but I will feel a lot better mingling with people my own age who aren't trying to kill me. I think… teenagers are crazy like that.

The next month couldn't go by fast enough. When I was kidnapped it was right at the end of the school year. Another year of being a longer. Someone no one noticed. If they knew what I was then they would notice me in the worse way. Now that they probably do know thanks to that bastard Valentine.

The morning of my first day of school Luke drives me. I could have walked, but Luke was still paranoid that I would get kidnapped again. Not again. I learned my lesson. No letting down my guard while I'm walking on my own when it's dark out. Thinking back, I sort of set myself up for that one.

I look through the window of the car door as the school gets closer and closer. It's funny of thinking about Luke driving me to school. He's a Navy Seal. He's definitely one tough guy. I'm glad he lets the tough guy act fall when he's around me. It makes me feel special.

S we stop in front of the school I lean over and kiss Luke on the cheek. "Thanks, Luke. You don't have to pick me up after school. I'll take the bus."

Luke nods and unlocks the door. "Good luck. Don't get into any trouble."

"No problem," I laugh.

I grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder. My arm is still in a sling, but it doesn't hurt as much anymore. The wound is already starting to heal. I've been doing a lot of physical therapy to help bring my strength in my right arm back up. It's a work in progress. I can't do much while it's still injured.

As I walk up to the school I notice people staring at me. It looks like some people here watched that show. I just keep a slight smile on my face. I don't want to appear threatening. I was seen hunting and killing people after all.

I'm surprised the government let me go to school. They agreed under the condition that I not talk about what I experienced with anyone and that I would not commit any crimes. I don't mind. I don't plan on doing those kinds of things any time soon again. I can't anyway. Not with my arm this way.

When I enter the school I find my way to the main office. The women there are afraid to come near me. I figured as much. I take the paper they give me for my classes. I start walking around the school trying to figure out where my first class is. I find all my other ones. I just can't find the first one.

I'm looking at the numbers on the doors instead of where I'm going so I run into someone. I wince at the pain in my arm. I look up and see a really tall, sparkly, Asian guy. I get a weird feeling from him, but nothing bad. I does look like a rainbow threw up on him. He's not bad looking, but it looks like of tacky.

The guy arches an eyebrow and cocks his hip. "Like what you see?"

I look up and smirk. "I would if you weren't so bright and I could see you. Do you think you have enough glitter?"

The guy grins. "I like you. I'm Magnus."

I smile in return. "I'm Clary."

Magnus waves his hand. "I know who you are. You're one badass chick. I've never seen someone so tiny being so vicious. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I rub the back of my neck. "I was trained since I could walk. It was sort of a bad childhood."

Magnus nods, sympathetically. "I can guess. So, are you enrolling at this school? I would think you would have better things to do."

I shake my head and place my hand on his shoulder. "Nah. The government told me if I was caught doing my old job I would be put on their most wanted list again and I would have to go on the run again. I can't do that to my family. Besides, I gave it up on my own a while ago."

"It looked like you train at least once a day," Magnus crosses his arms.

I make a face. "My dad makes me. He's a navy seal and he makes me train with him and his team. It's hell, but it keeps me in shape."

Magnus nods slowly then snaps his fingers. "It's time for me to leave. School is starting soon. Did you need help finding your class?"

"Yeah," I mumble.

Magnus looks at my paper and smiles. "That's the last door of this hall, sweetie. Have a good day."

"You too," I call back.

Once he's gone I walk down to the end of the hall. The bell rings as I do so. When I get to the door it's crowded. They see me and some go silent. I sigh and push my way through. I get into the class and walks to the teacher. She signs me in then lets me pick a seat. I go to the back.

As I sit down I drop my backpack onto the desk. It's a two seat table. I really hope no one sits next to me. I want to take a nap. My pain killers are finally kicking in and they're making me drowsy. I put my head down on my backpack and groan.

I honestly don't know why I said I wanted to go to school. High school sucks. Everyone is a bitch. I have one of the highest IQs in the country. I really don't need to be here. I just needed something to distract me. Otherwise I'll get really bad nightmares if I linger on what happened too much.

When the second bell rings everyone enters and takes their seats. I'm able to fall asleep when I hear someone running into the class. "I'm so sorry for being late. I'm new and I got lost."

The teacher sighs. "Very well. You can sit with the other new student. She's sitting at the back with her head down."

I hear footsteps coming toward me. It sounds like she's wearing heels. I've never liked heels. They're way too painful to wear on purpose. I hope she walks past, but I hear the chair next to me being pulled back. "Hi."

I groan and open my eyes just slightly. I'm met by the sight of an extremely beautiful girl. I've never ran for the other team, but she seriously is one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Her long black hair falls to her thin waist. Her skin is smooth and light.

Like I thought, she's wearing four inch heels. She also has a tight, short, jean skirt. She's wearing a black tank top with a leather jacket over it. I close my eyes again and sigh. "Hi…"

"You sound tired," she sounds worried.

I turn my head so I can look at her. "It's my medicine. I shouldn't have taken it this morning. I should have waited until after lunch."

The girl smiles. "I'm sorry about that. I'm Isabelle, by the way. You can call me Izzy."

"Clary," I grunt.

The teacher starts the lesson and tells us to take out paper to take notes. I groan and sit up. There's a little pain in my arm, but it's bearable. I try to open my backpack, but it's hard with just one had.

A slender hand reaches over and helps me. I look over at Izzy and smile. "Thanks."

Izzy returns the smile. At that moment I feel a friendship growing between us. Then I feel something else. I had this same feeling with Magnus. There's something about her. I just can't put my finger on it.

Instead of lingering on it I turn to the front of the class and mindlessly scribble down notes. I eventually get bored and start drawing. I've never really tried it before now. I decide to draw a flower. It comes out better than I thought it would. I didn't know I could draw.

After class I stand and head to my next class. Isabelle walks next to me. "I saw your class schedule. It looks like we have class together for the next two periods."

"Great," I smile.

At least this time around at school I'm not completely alone. Isabelle seems like a nice enough person. Isabelle glances over and sees my arm in a sling. She makes a face. "So what exactly happened to your arm?"

I look down then back up. "I got shot?"

"Oh my GOD!" Isabelle looks like she's about to cry.

I hold up my good hand. "Whoa! Watch it with the waterworks. I'm fine. It didn't really hurt when it happened. Then the doctors gave me the pain killers to make it better. It's been a month now so I'm getting better."

Isabelle nods then reaches into her purse for a mirror to check her make up. "Sorry about that. I just don't like it when my friends get hurt."

"Friend?" I look up.

Isabelle nods. "That's right. And at lunch, I'm going to introduce you to my friends."

I've never been good with people so I don't know how this is going to work. We go to our next class where Isabelle takes us to the back again so we can talk more. I need to make sure I don't mention anything too personal about myself. It seems like she hasn't heard of what happened. I don't want to ruin this new friendship before it even starts.

Once lunch comes around I just follow the flow of students to find my way. Isabelle finds me and gently pushes me over to the table her friends are occupying. I stand there awkwardly. I try a smile. "Hi."

Isabelle pushes me closer. "Okay, the one in the glasses is my boyfriend, Simon. The one in the black sweater is my brother, Alec. The brown haired girl is Maia."

I nod and wave. "I'm Clary."

The boy with glasses, Simon, stares at me with wide eyes. "Wait. Aren't you that girl?"

I arch an eyebrow. "Yes, I am a girl. Thank you for pointing that out."

Simon shuts his mouth. Isabelle makes me sit down and plops down next to me. "So, since this is both our first day at school we were able to bond. Why don't we go to the mall after school?"

"I guess… I need to call my dad first," I reach into my pocket.

After the call I nod at Isabelle. She squeals with excitement. "Yes! This is going to be so much fun. We're going on a spree."

I shake my head. "I don't know how much money you have to spend, but I probably don't have as much. I'm going so I can be somewhere other than on bed rest."

Before anyone is able to say anything else I feel someone walk up behind me. The others at the table get a look on their faces. I look over my shoulder. It's Jace. He has a wide, cocky smile on his face. "Hey."

Isabelle gives Jace a look then turns back to me. "Clary, this is my other brother, Jace. Don't let his angelic looks fool you. He's actually an arrogant jackass."

I look forward then feel my stomach growl. I'm so hungry. I look over at Isabelle. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Isabelle pushes her tray of food over to me. "You can have my food. I'm on a diet anyway."

Without a second thought I dig into the food. It feels so good to eat without Luke making me stop and take it slow. I wipe my mouth and hand with a napkin. Jace sits across from me and smiles. "So, how exactly did your arm end up like that?"

"I got shot," I mumble around the food in my mouth.

When I finish eating I lean back and let it all sink in. Then I turn to Isabelle. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Isabelle asks.

I rub my shoulder. "Nurse's office. I need to take my medicine."

Jace stands and comes next to me. "I'll go with you."

We walk in silence for a while before Jace breaks that silence. "Have you been able to remember anything about what happened? Anything that would seem out of the ordinary at all. Even the smallest detail is important. Well?"

I look up with a curious expression. "Why are you so interested in what I saw on the island? I've been trying hard not to remember. You have no idea what that kind of thing does to a person's mind. Especially my messed up mind."

Jace moves in front of me with a strange look of compassion in his eyes. "If you don't want me to bring up those memories then I won't. I'm sorry if I brought bad memories already. It's just that I wanted to make sure. Just forget about it. I'll let it drop."

I stare after Jace in confusion. What the hell was that all about? I snap myself out of my stupor and hurry toward the nurse's office. I get there and she's ready with my medicine. Luke left specific instructions for her. I walk over and take the pills. I drink some water and make a face. "I'll never get used to that."

Jace clears his throat. "Can I ask you something?"

I nod. "Sure."

We leave the nurse's office and walk down the hall back to the lunchroom. Jace takes it slow. "I, um, wanted to ask… maybe if you wanted to… um…"

Jace curses under his breath for not being able to say what he wants to say. My eyebrows go up. What's going on with Jace? I may not know him personally, but this really is strange behavior for anyone. I tilt my head. "Are you okay?"

Jace swallows hard and turns back to me with a disappointed look on his face. "It's nothing. Just forget about it."

The bell rings. I stare in confusion. Jace smirks then lightly pushes my shoulder. "I'll see you around, red."

My face feels as red as my hair. I stand there a little shocked before Isabelle appears in front of me. "Hey, Clary. Are you okay? It looks like someone splattered red all over your face. What happened?"

I look down and shake my head. "Nothing. I need to get to class."

Somehow I manage to get through two more classes before getting to the last one. That's where I see Jace. He's sitting with his hands interlaced behind his head. The school slut, Aline, saunters up to him and sits on his desk with her legs crossed. Considering how short her shirk is that's a pretty bold move and I think she knows it.

Jace grins up at her. I sit on the opposite side of the class. I sigh then put my head down. The second bell rings and the class gets started. I hear footsteps moving closer. I groan and open my eyes. "What?"

The teacher arches an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. Is my art class getting in the way of your nap?"

I close my eyes and scowl. "I just took my pain killers. They make me sleepy."

The teacher sighs. "Very well. Just try to pay attention as best you can. I don't want anyone slacking off in this class. In this class we are going to take art seriously. We won't be drawing little cartoons or flowers. This is where your mind is free to wander."

I wrap my arm around my backpack to make it fluffier. "Right. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready for anything."

After that the teacher leaves me alone. I do get in ten minutes of sleep before I'm woken from my sleep when I feel someone standing next to me. I open my eyes and look up. Golden eyes look down at me. "Morning."

"Shut up!" I snap.

Jace chuckles. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of this desk."

With that comment I manage to lift my head and run my fingers through my hair. "What's going on?"

Jace points his thumb at the teacher. "The teach assigned partners and you got lucky. You get to be my partner for the rest of the year. Aren't you just ecstatic?"

I stand and stretch. "I'm surprised you even know how to use the word ecstatic considering you're a blond."

Jace arches an eyebrow, but he grins. "You're feisty. I like that. Now, why don't we get back to what we're supposed to do. We need to draw a portrait of our partners. I've never really taken the opportunity to really draw something. I guess this is as good a time as ever.

As I try to take out some paper I have a hard time with just that. Jace reaches over and pulls out my notebook for me. I take it from him and mumble. "Thanks."

We get started on our portrait. Unfortunately, I have to keep glancing up at Jace for the portrait. He really seems to be enjoying it. I just feel really awkward when he does it. I get most of his face right, but there's something about his eyes that's almost impossible to catch on paper.

Somehow I mange to get close enough. We are told to show the other the portrait. Some people straight out start laughing at the attempts. I'm completely enthralled in the one Jace made. I set down my and reach for it. I look at it closely. I don't know how, but Jace has managed to make me look far more beautiful than I actually am.

Jace clears his throat. "Do you like it?"

I look up and nod. "Yeah. This is amazing. I didn't know you were such a good artist."

Jace smirks. "Yeah. I'm good at a lot of things."

I scowl. "Can't you take a compliment without letting it go to your head?"

"What fun would that be then?" Jace tilts his head.

There's no point in trying to fight with him on this. I shake my head and go back to looking at the drawing he made of me. Jace reaches over and takes my drawing of him. Jace's eyes seem to glow. I look up with worry building up inside. "Is it any good?"

"Definitely…" Jace mumbles.

At least I know it's not horrible. I don't really spend all my time with a pencil and paper in my hand. I just know I'm decent. Maybe I should try doing it more. It feels like I could really do something with this. It's a great way to get my emotions out.

Jace looks up at me. "Can I keep this?"

"Sure," I nod.

Jace carefully pulls out the paper then folds it and slides it into his pocket. I really want to keep this drawing Jace made of me, but I feel way too embarrassed to even consider asking. I hand the paper back to Jace. He looks at me. "You can keep it if you want."

I smile. "Thanks."

When we sit back down the teacher goes to the board. "Alright. I want all of you to choose one artist to do a short, two paper essay on. Then you will study their work and create a pierce of art in the same style. You have a week to do this and most of your time will be taken up by this so you should get started right away."

Jace turns to me. "So, who do you want to research on?"

"Da Vinci," I mutter.

"That's the old dude we'll be researching then," Jace grins.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

Jace and I discuss what the plan's going to be. We decide to go to my house because he doesn't want to have Isabelle bothering us. It's going to have to be sometime after I get home from the mall with Isabelle too. I don't think that will be a problem though.

There's only going to be one problem. Luke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the fifth chapter of my story. I'm sort of making the story progress further by putting some tension between Clary and the rest of the characters. There are still a lot of factors to be put in so I'm working on getting there. Forgive me if it's a little slow, but this is how I wanted it to go. Enjoy and review!**

**Just when Clary thought her life was getting back on track Luke goes missing. Soon, Clary realizes that, despite gaining new friends, she is on her own. No one will tell her why this is happening. No one will even tell Clary what's going on. So she must must once again take it upon herself to do everything. With the help of a sparkly new allie Clary dives into the world of angels and demons.**

Chapter 5

After school I go off to meet Isabelle in the parking lot. Jace and I decide to meet at my house at around eight. That will give me enough time. I want to clean my room first and hide anything Jace might use to embarrass me with.

Isabelle is standing next to a really nice looking car. It looks like a Jaguar. I've driven a few of them. I usually ended up totaling them. It's not because I'm a bad driver, but because I did some jobs in the past that required it. It's going to be interesting riding in one and not having it crunched.

I throw my backpack in the back then sit up front with Isabelle. She starts up the car then we take off. I look out the window. This is the first time I've been out in the town since getting back. Time really does fly when I'm not able to move around.

We get to the mall and Isabelle helps me get out of the car. "This is going to be so much fun. We are totally going to get a whole new wardrobe for you because those faded jeans just are not doing you any justice."

I look down at myself. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Isabelle gives me a look asking if I'm kidding. "Come on, Clary. You're way too pretty to be wearing those kinds of clothes. If you want to get more boys to recognize you then you need to dress a lot nicer."

I shake my head. "The last thing I need right now is to deal with boys."

With a sigh Isabelle pulls me into the mall. Isabelle tries to get me into clothes that are over a hundred dollars a piece. That's way more than I would pay for any one thing. Not unless I had to. I keep complaining to Isabelle that I don't have the money to buy everything, but she wasn't hearing any of it.

Isabelle shoves some pants into my hand. "Here. Go try these on. Stop complaining about the price. Beauty has no price."

I go into the dressing room and manage to get the expensive pants on. When I walk out Isabelle's eyes light up. "That looks really great on you. Now I want you to try on these skirts. I really wish you could try on some shirts and dresses, but your arm is getting in the way."

At least this injury came in handy in one way. I hate trying on clothes. It's such a waste of time. I don't understand why people spend so much time buy clothes when they know they're only going to wear it once. I look at Isabelle with an annoyed expression. "Can we go home now? This is really starting to get on my nerves."

Isabelle puts her firsts on her hips. "Didn't I say to stop complaining? We have until seven so I'm going to use every moment we have. Now hurry up and try on the skirts."

I groan and go back into the dressing room. "I hate shopping."

A few hours later we finish shopping. I'm so tired. Who knew going shopping for clothes was such a workout. When we get back to my house I get my backpack from the back and go inside. Isabelle follows me with bags full of clothes. She follows me inside and up to my room. It looks like Luke isn't home. I would have thought he would be waiting for me. I guess he had something really important to do.

Isabelle drops the bags on my bed then goes to my closet. She gets started immediately by throwing things out. "You're not going to need these things anymore. You have much better things to wear now."

I watch while Isabelle puts my new clothes in my closet. I sit with my legs crossed. "You really don't need to do that."

After Isabelle is done putting my clothes away she turns to me and grins. "The moment your arm gets better we're going to shop for dresses and pretty shirts. Every girl will be jealous of you. I know you have a date right now so I'll get going."

I make a face. "It's not a date. We're doing a school project. Okay?"

Isabelle waves her hand. "Whatever you want to call it. See you tomorrow, Clary."

Once Isabelle is gone I shake my head and start cleaning my room. When that's done I go downstairs and make some lemonade. I get out my medicine just as someone knocks on the door. I pull the door to a grinning Jace. "Hey."

I step aside. "Come in. Give me a second and I'll be with you."

Jace moves into the kitchen. I go back to my pills. I take two and tilt my head back to swallow. I take a sip of lemonade. I turn to where Jace is standing. "You wanna go to my room or go to the living room?"

"Let's stay in the living room," Jace turns to the living room.

I quickly run upstairs and grab my things. When I go back to where Jace is he's looking at a picture of me, Luke and my mom. We were really happy there. I try not to look so sad. I sit on the couch and pull out my notebook. I turn on my laptop in front of me.

Jace sets next to me. "So, how long are we going to pretend there is no sexual tension between us?"

I punch Jace on the arm. "Shut the hell up!"

Jace grins and chuckles while rubbing his arm. "Alright, let's get to work. I don't want to spend all night doing school work."

"Then stop being so immature," I throw back.

We manage to actually get some work done before Jace has to leave. I see him to the door. Jace turns to look at me before leaving. "Good night."

I smile. "Good night."

Once Jace is gone I go put my things away. Then I go upstairs and reach under my pillow. The glass blade glows with a bluish light every time I hold it. I sigh and set it on my bed. I rub the bridge of my nose then look at the clock. Luke should have been home by now. I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about this.

I go to Luke's room. The door's locked. Luke only has it that way when he's working. Still, Luke comes out every half hour to check on me and to get food. I frown slightly. If I remember then the light wasn't on in his room when I came home. That can't be right. I take a step back and kick the door open. What I see inside makes my heart skip a beat.

It looks like a hurricane tore through this place. I step around a pile of papers. I know Luke to be very organized and clean. I go over to his desk. There are marks on it. It looks like claw marks. I see some blood on the floor. I kneel next to it and run my finger through it. It's already starting to dry. That means it's been here a while already.

Something definitely happened here. I can tell this is Luke's blood. I'm getting a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this. My heart beats faster. All of a sudden the image of the demon I fought on the island pops into my head. My heart rate increases even more.

Luke obviously knew something about the demons. So does Jace. I know that for sure. For some reason a demon came here while I was out with Isabelle. I didn't bother to check Luke's room to see if he was there because Jace was here. Something is definitely up and I don't like it.

Then I hear something moving near the window. I know enough not to be stupid enough to see what it is, but just standing here isn't going to do anything either.

I see a shadow pass in front of the window again. I back away slowly and run to my room. I grab the glass blade and move to the corner of my room. I hear something just outside my bedroom door. I can see someone moving under the door.

I pull my arm out of its sling and slide under my bed. I need to start moving my arm more. This is the perfect opportunity. If a demon comes in I will be ready to fight it.

When my door opens I make my breath as quiet as possible. I keep as calm as physically possible. Then I see something I didn't think I would see. Shoes. I don't think demons wear shoes. Not unless they're wearing a disguise which I don't doubt at this point.

There are three sets of feet. I stay absolutely still. Then I hear a familiar female voice. "Where did she go? I thought you said she was here when you left?"

"She was," a familiar male voice responds.

Then a voice I don't know speaks. "Either way we need to find her. Luke is missing and I have no doubt in my mind that the demons that took him will come back for her. Let's check out the other room."

Once they're out of my room I slide out from under my bed and stand with my back against the wall. Demons took Luke. I bury my face in my hands. What in the world is going on?

I hear them moving around in Luke's room. I stick the glass blade in my boot. I walk down the hall and push open the door. They turn around immediately with weapons in their hands. I cross my arms and lean against the door frame. "You mind telling me what exactly you're doing in my house without my permission?"

Jace moves forward without that familiar, confident, smile. "Clary, do you know anything about what happened here?"

I look between the three of them. It turns out that the third person was Alec, Isabelle's older brother. I look around the room and sigh. "Nope. It was like this when I kicked the door in."

"You kicked the door in?" Isabelle arches an eyebrow.

I nod slowly then look at my names. "Yeah. I was worried because Luke only locks his door when he's working. This is how I found it. Do any of you mind telling me just exactly what's going on?"

Alec turns to his siblings. "Come on, guys. They can't have gotten too far. Not with Luke."

They try moving past the door and past me, but I put my foot up against the other end of the door frame to stop them. I look up with a glare in my eyes. "Let me ask again. Do any of you plan on telling me just what is going on?"

Alec glares at me. "Get out of the way."

I tilt my head with hooded eyes. "Why don't you make me?"

Jace grabs Alec before he can do anything. Jace turns back to me. "Please, Clary. Let us pass. We need to find out what happened to Luke. We can't do that if you don't get out of the way."

Isabelle moves closer. "Please understand, Clary."

I growl and punch the wall. The wall cracks, but my hand is unharmed. I turn back to the three siblings. "Luke is the only family I have left. If you won't tell me what happened to him then I'll go find out myself."

Jace calls out to me. "Wait, Clary!"

I ignore him and go to my room. I lock the door and go to my closet and grab my black coat with a hood. Then I grab my entire ensemble of a black tank top and a pair of black pants. I reach into a compartment in the back of my closet. I pull out a box and put it on my bed. Inside is a mark, gloves, and a gun with two magazines.

The mask covers my entire face and it has a crescent moon on the forehead with an intricate design of flowers down the sides. I put it on then pull on my gloves. I stick my guns into a holster around my waist. Then I test out my arm. It's been over a month now. I should be just fine.

No one is going to tell me what's going on so I'll do it myself. I'm going to find out what happened to Luke. I leave through the window and head into the city. I know where to go if I want some top secret information. Getting it should be the easy part. Using it is another story.

As I'm walking I can definitely feel that I'm being watched. These aren't natural stares. I've felt this aura before. I don't pick up the pace. I just take it easy and don't let on that I know I'm being followed.

I get into the city and stick to the shadows. I climb onto the roofs and travel that way. When I get into a darker section of the city I enter a club. I get in with no trouble. I just look at the bouncer and he knows not to mess with me. That makes the people standing in like really pissed off. I just smirk to myself.

When I'm in the club I move through the crowds of grinding people. I find the person I'm looking for. A man that goes by the name Ragnor Fell. He has slicked back black hair and an expensive looking suit on.

Before, when I dealt with him, he would really try to just get rid of me as soon as possible. There was something always off about him. Now that I know there are demons out there I know why that is.

When I reach Ragnor he just glances up at me. "What do you want?"

I scowl and grab onto his collar. I pull him up and make him look at me. "You and me are going to have a chat and you're going to listen very closely. If you don't give me the answers I want then there's going to be some trouble. Got it?"

Ragnor nods quickly.

We go out to the back of the club. I throw Ragnor against a brick wall where he shakes in fear. "What do you want?"

I cross my arms. "I want to know what you know about a man named Luke."

Ragnor's face lights up with recognition of the name. Then an evil grin spreads across his face. "Sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about."

I move forward faster than he can see and slam him into the wall. "I'm going to ask you again, Ragnor. Tell me what you know about what happened to Luke or you're going to be suffering a lot tonight."

Ragnor swallows hard. "And what will I get for my cooperation?"

"Your life," I hiss.

For a second Ragnor says nothing then gives me a look. "You have no idea what you're dealing with. You have no idea of what dark and disturbing things the world holds."

I reach into my boot and pull out the glass blade. "You wanna bet. I think I know a lot more than you think. Now start talking before I decide I don't need you anymore."

Ragnor nods then speaks quickly. "A few days ago I heard some people talking about taking out the Alpha. That the pack was getting in the way of some plans some people were having. I heard they took out a contract on him."

"What kind of contract?" my grin tightens.

"They were commissioned by some human organization," Ragnor holds up his hands.

I narrow my eyes. "Which one?"

Ragnor shakes his head. "It's impossible to tell. You of all people should know it's nearly impossible to track down silent contracts. Even you would have trouble with it. There is someone else who might be able to help you. The high warlock of Brooklyn."

"Who is it?" I press the point of my blade even harder.

Ragnor squeezes his eyes shut. "Magnus Bane."

That sparkly boy I saw at school earlier today. I lean in close. "Where can I find him?"

Ragnor gets a relieved look on his face. He tells me where I can find this Magnus Bane. I'm about to leave, but quickly spin around and knock Ragnor out by kicking him in the head. That way he doesn't come after me. I don't want anyone following me.

I turn and stick the glass blade into my boot. I head through the club again and make my way to Magnus Bane's house. From what I saw it looked like Magnus is a very attitude oriented person. Possibly gay, but that's a whole different matter.

When I finally get to the address Ragnor gave me I hear loud music and see lights coming from inside. I walk up to the door. Before I have a chance to knock the door flies open. Magnus looks down at me and grins. "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

My face doesn't chance. "We need to talk."

Magnus cocks an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

I clench my fists. "My dad was kidnapped and I know demons had something to do with it. I need your help."

Magnus watches me for a second before stepping aside. "Come on in. We'll go to my room to talk. I can tell this is going to be one of those serious kinds of talks."

When I enter it's a completely different scene. It's like a club. I follow Magnus through the crowd until we're in another room where Magnus motions me inside.

Once the door is closed Magnus turns to me with his arms crossed. "Now, tell me what's going on."

I look out the window then turn back. "Luke, my dad, was taken from my house today. Some time between three and seven. His room was trashed and there was dried blood on the floor. Three people came to my house not too long after I discovered this. I asked them what was going on and they wouldn't answer me."

"So you thought you would come ask me," Magnus sighs and touches his sparkly spikes.

I shake my head. "I went to Ragnor Fell before coming to you."

"You went to that weasel before me?" Magnus gasps, offended.

I cross my arms. "I didn't know I should come to you. Ragnor was the only person I knew who would know anything about what I needed to know. I'm here now and that's what matters."

Magnus shakes his head and sits on his bed. "Sweetie, do you even know what you're dealing with?"

"Not as well as I should," I frown at myself.

Magnus stands and goes to one of the books on a shelf next to his bed. "There are many things you don't know. One thing you should know is that I'm a warlock. Half human, half demon. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you unless you make me. Now, did you know Luke was a werewolf?"

I make a face. "It makes sense."

After a second Magnus makes a face. "Take of that mask. It's starting to get on my nerves."

I reach up and touch my face. I forgot I had this on. I pull the mask off, but keep up my hood. "Ragnor told me that some demons made a contract with human assassins to take out the Alpha. He said that the pack was getting in the way of some plans."

Magnus nods slowly. "I've heard that Luke's pack has been getting in the way of some demons that have been trying to hurt a bunch of humans lately. Luke must have known that it was going to come to this at some point."

"He must have been distracted…" I wince.

"Don't blame yourself, sweetie," Magnus brings the book in his hand over to me. "Why don't you take a look in this book?"

I take the book carefully and open it to the first page. My eyes widen and gasp. Small and intricate designs enter my mind at a fast pace. I squeeze my eyes shut and drop the book. I look up and glare at Magnus. "What was that?"

Magnus chuckles. "Sorry, hun. Just had to make sure."

"Make sure what?" I rub my temples.

Magnus turns to me with a serious expression. "You really don't know. You don't know you're a shadow hunter?"

I look up at the sound of that name. "Shadow hunter?"

"That's right," Magnus nods.

I take a step closer. "What is that?"

Magnus points to me. "A shadow hunter is what you are. They are an advanced race of humans who have the blood of the angel Raziel running through their veins. This gives them the power and abilities to fight demons and other Downworlders."

I'm so confused. "Whoa, take it slow. What the hell are Downworlders?"

Magnus sits on his bed again and crosses his legs. "I'm a Downworlder. There are different types. There are warlocks, like myself, fey, vampires, werewolves and demons. Your job, as a shadow hunter is to make sure that the balance between the Downworlders and the human world are kept in check. I don't think you can though. Since you don't have a seraph blade."

"What's a seraph blade?" I inquire.

"It's a blade that looks like it's made of glass, but probably stronger than any blade any human can make." Magnus says this as if he's bored.

A glass blade… I reach into my boot and hold up my glass blade. "You mean this thing?"

Magnus winces and hisses. "Put it away."

I stick the glass blade back into my boot. "Sorry."

Magnus gives me a strange look. "Where in the world did you get that?"

I shrug. "It just sort of appeared. I was lucky it did. I would be dead otherwise."

With a sigh Magnus stands and walks over to me. "I can't put my finger on it, but I feel like there's something about you that's going to draw trouble to yourself and me."

"I tend to do that," I look up into Magnus' yellow-green cat eyes.

Magnus shakes his head then pulls out a mirror to fix his makeup. "Alright. I'm going to help you find Luke, but don't expect me to do any of the heavy lifting. I know what you're capable of. You need to do any of the violent things. I'll just be the clever mind behind the scenes."

"That's fine with me," I wave my hand. "I have a feeling you're a lot better at being sparkly and eccentric than anything else."

Magnus grins. "I like that."

Afterwards we agree to meet in a week. We're both going to collect as much information as possible. Magnus is probably going to get further than me, but it's a good thing. I'll just act on the information. I'm probably going to spend my time trying to track down the silent contract that was put out on Luke by the demons.

This is going to be a long seven days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the sixth part of my growing story. It took me a lot longer write this one because I needed to decide who and what to put in. I didn't know if I should put Magnus in or the wolf pack, but I think it turned out pretty well. Please enjoy and review!**

**Clary is having strange dreams of her mother and another strange woman. She meets the pack Luke tried so hard to keep a secret from her. As Clary digs deeper into her true heritage she learns that things are far more complicated that they appear. Will Clary accept help from the other shadow hunters and how will she deal when she learns that more people are starting to disappear? And who is this Jonathan person? Read on to find out.**

Chapter 6

The next week of school I do everything I can to avoid being anywhere around Isabelle and Jace. Alec really isn't a problem since he doesn't seem to like me very much. I don't think he's going to come after me himself. That's what Jace and Isabelle are for.

Of course, throughout the week, they try to talk to me, but I refuse to listen to them. During my classes with Isabelle I sit across the room from her. At lunch I sit by myself under a tree outside. It's a lot more relaxing than anywhere else could be. Especially with those two inside.

Then my last class comes around. I walk into the classroom and see Jace sitting with Aline on his lap. They're making out and the teacher isn't paying any attention to them at all. I make a face then sit at my desk which just so happens to be next to Jace.

I place my head down on my backpack and close my eyes. Then I feel someone watching me. I open my eyes slightly to see Jace's golden eyes on me. I make a face and turn my head in the opposite direction. I let my arm lightly rest next to me. It's getting way better now that I'm using it more. I should have done this in the first place.

When class starts Aline gets off of Jace's lap and saunters to her desk. I let my head rest, but I pay attention to what the teacher is saying. "Today you will draw what you feel. You could feel happy so you would draw something considered joyous. Afterward show it to your partner and they have to guess what you're feeling. Get on with it."

I immediately start drawing. I draw Earth. There is a piece missing for Luke, a part of it is ripped off that represents my world being torn apart. Then there are cracks everywhere that represent me being imperfect.

When I finish I set it down on my desk. Jace finishes his drawing as well and turns to me. He holds up his picture. It's a picture of a rag doll that looks like him. It looks worn and town and beaten. It looks like there's a wound over the heart. I look at my paper. "You're seriously messed up."

Jace set down his picture. "Let me see yours."

I hold up the paper. Jace takes it to get a better look. He looks up at me. "Maybe if you would just be patient then you wouldn't be feeling like this. We are doing the best we can."

I lean over and drop my voice dangerously. "Your best isn't good enough for me. Luke is everything to me. I'm just doing my part as his daughter to save him. I don't care if you want to tell me what's going on or not. I'll figure it out on my own."

Jace clenches his fists. "I don't want you getting hurt. There are still many things that you don't understand. We need to do this our way. Trust me, we are doing our best. Luke is our friend too."

I stand up abruptly and grab my backpack. "Just leave me alone. I'll find him without your help."

With that I storm out of the room. The whole point of going to school was to make me forget about what happened on the island. That's the complete opposite of what it's doing. I leave the school without looking back. I make it back home and go into the kitchen to make myself something to eat.

As I finish my sandwich I hear something moving upstairs. I reach into my boot for the seraph blade and make my way upstairs. It's coming from Luke's room. I push the door open and something shines in my eyes. I sigh and push the door open. "What are you doing here, Magnus?"

Magnus turns around with a grin. "I was just dropping by for a visit."

"Right," I stick the blade back in my boot.

Magnus cocks his hip and places his hand on it. "I came here to tell you that there is going to be a pack meeting tomorrow discussing the recent demon uprisings. I just thought you should know, if you had any interest in going."

I cross my arms. "I don't know. Werewolves seem like the type to not react well to bad news."

Magnus chuckles. "You're right there, sweetie. The trick is to make them listen to you before you tell them anything."

I nod and rub my shoulders. "I have more time now since I just walked out of school. I don't thin I'm going back. Not with those three there. I need my space to work."

"If you say so," Magnus shrugs.

I push my hair back and make a face. "Where is this meeting taking place?"

Magnus twirls his fingers and a paper appears in the air. "These are the directions. I'll try to get you more information by tomorrow so you have more to tell the pack."

"Thanks, Magnus," is my response.

Once the glittery warlock is gone I move back to the living room. I lie down on the couch and turn on the television. There's nothing on, but reruns of Spongebob. Who doesn't love the little, yellow, square, dude? I still like it even being at my age.

After about an hour I fall sleep. I dream about my mom, Jocelyn. I barely remember what her voice sounds like at this point. I still like it when I dream about her. It's a light and happy dream. Then it changes to something darker.

I see my mom lying on a metal table. It looks like she's pregnant. There's a man in a surgeon mask and scrubs with a syringe next to her. It looks like it's filled with golden liquid. He injects it into Jocelyn's swollen belly. She stirs slightly, but doesn't wake up.

The man grabs another syringe that's filled with black liquid. He injects it on the other side of mom's stomach. Again mom stirs, but doesn't wake up the man puts down the syringe. Then the door bursts open and an angry looking, younger, Luke runs into the room. He grabs the man and snaps his neck.

Luke grabs Jocelyn gently and lifts her in his arms. They leave the room…

I wake up sweating. I look at the clock. I've been asleep for three hours. I go upstairs to take a quick shower. I don't know what that whole dream was about, but it really freaked me out. What was that supposed to mean?

After my shower I get dressed and get ready to go out searching for some information on the silent contract that was put out on Luke.

I look at the clock again. It's time to get going. I pull on my mask and leave through the window. I hurry down into the dirty part of the city. I get around to asking a lot of people. I also get some good information. I know that it was demon's for sure that took Luke. Apparently someone named Jonathan had been asking around for him as well.

Now that I know of this other world it's going to be easier to find Luke. I just can't believe he never told me he was a werewolf. I would have believed him. I believed in a lot of things even before I first saw that demon on the island.

I also know that Jonathan is some sort of human demon hybrid, but not a warlock. I need to ask Magnus about that later. Right now I need to get back to gathering information. I want to have enough to bring to the pack.

When I get back home I drop onto the couch and pull off my mask. I sigh and close my eyes. I don't know how I'm going to manage in this new world of demons on my own. I'm considering going to Jace for help, but he would be it in my face. I just know he's the type of person who would.

I get up from the couch and drag myself to my bed. I fall into bed still fully dressed. I close my eyes a drift into sleep…

There is a woman sleeping on a metal table. This isn't Jocelyn. There is the masked man from before. This must be from before he had my mom. I watch carefully as he injects the gold liquid first then the black liquid into the woman's swollen belly.

This time no one is there to slam the door angrily. Instead, the masked man goes to the door and calls in a man. He looks absolutely happy that this woman was experimented on. I'm guessing he's her husband. What kind of person would condone this sort of thing.

My dream ends when the woman's eyes snap open. One is gold and the other is pitch black…

My eyes open and I'm sitting in my bed. I run my hands through my hair. I sigh and get out of bed. I go take a shower and get dressed in my pajamas. I make myself breakfast.

As I'm sitting in front of the television watching Disney movies someone knocks on the door. I get up with my bowl and answer the door. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec are standing there with serious expressions. Jace speaks first. "Our parents have been kidnapped."

I arch an eyebrow. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Jace takes a step forward. "We know you've been out gathering information on Luke's disappearance. We know you know something by now about whop's behind all this."

"And what if I do?" I mumble around a mouthful of cereal.

Isabelle moves forward. "Please tell us anything you may know. Please, our parents' lives could depend on it."

My face forms a scowl. "It's not so fun when it's the other way around, is it? Deal with it on your own."

I step back and slam the door shut. I feel satisfied. Maybe now I can forgive them once they get it through their heads that they can't just hold out on people when lives are at stake. I sit in front of the television again and watch Spongebob. I laugh at their shenanigans.

A few hours later Magnus arrives at my house while I'm getting ready to go to the pack meeting. He gives me a look. "You know, those shadow hunters came around to my place asking about the disappearance of their parents. Do you know anything about that?"

I shake my head. "No. They came by earlier to tell me about it and ask if there's anything that I could tell them."

"Was there?" Magnus arches an eyebrow.

I look at him over my shoulder. "Maybe."

Magnus shakes his head and sighs. "Alright. Let me tell you what I found out. It sounds like some demons have been working with an old society of rogue shadow hunters. They used to be lead by a man by the name of Valentine."

"Valentine?" my head snaps up.

Magnus nods and smirks. "It's okay. You already killed him. You got rid of his son, Sebastian too. It was lucky that it ended the way it did. You got really lucky when that pole ended up where it ended up."

I give Magnus a look. "You're not telling you…"

Magnus grins and bends in at the waist with a flourish. "Magnus Bane, at your service."

"I though that pole was out of place," I grin.

Magnus and I exchange a knowing smile before I finish getting ready and Magnus gives me the rest of the information he gathered. I take out the directions he gave me and set off toward the city.

Luke owns a restaurant downtown. I've been there only once before and it looked like a good place to go eat. The food is really decent. I find it with no problem. I make my way toward it. The sign out front says it's closed, but I can't remember the last time I let a sign tell me what to do.

When I get to the front of the shop I see a shadow moving behind a door. The last of them are most likely moving to the warehouse out back. I pick the lock and go in through the door. I lock it behind me and go to where the shadow came from. I get to the back door, but it's locked too.

I sigh. I don't want to open it and risk being found out. If I'm right then they're going to have a great sense of smell. If I'm going to get in without being seen, or smelt, I need to be very careful.

There's an air vent overhead. I climb into it and manage to get onto the roof. I climb in through a window of the warehouse and crouch down. The entire room is full of people. This must be the pack. There are some familiar faces in here. A couple of them are in Luke's navy seals team. I don't know why I didn't catch on sooner. It looks like they're waiting for something.

I sigh and realize what it is. They can't start without their Alpha. Then a brown haired girl walks into the room. I lean forward. It's Maia. One of Isabelle's friends. I frown slightly. So she's a werewolf too. What else am I missing out on?

Maia goes to one of the werewolves and starts talking. "Where's Luke? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

The werewolf shakes his head. "No. I haven't heard from him in a while. No one knows where he is or what happened to him. It's not like him to not make any contact with us."

Not having Luke around is really making me depressed. I stand and place my hand on the railing. "I know what happened to Luke."

The werewolves turn up at me and start growling. I stand my ground. Maia throws me a harsh look. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

I cross my arms. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Maia."

Maia looks confused for a moment. Then her eyebrows furrow and she gets angry again. "Just tell me who the hell you are right now before I go up there and rip out your throat."

I sigh and pull myself onto the railing. "How about I just come down to you?"

The werewolves surround me immediately. Maia pushes through the crowd to get to me. "Who are you?"

"Luke's daughter," I respond.

For a second nothing happens. Then the entire pack bursts out laughing. Maia is doubled over in fits of laughter. "No way! There is no way Luke has a daughter. That guy hasn't had a girlfriend in years."

"Let me guess, three years," I let my arms fall to my side.

Maia looks up with a curious expression. "How did you know that?"

"Because my mom died three years ago," I mutter.

The laughter dies down before Maia speaks again. "I don't know who you think you are, but I know for sure that you don't want to be here. If you know what's good for you, then you need to leave immediately and not tell anyone what you saw here."

I make a face and push past Maia to the center of the room. "I don't think so. You see, Luke, my dad, is missing and I'm the only one that can find him. I came here as a courtesy to you so I could fill you in."

Maia follows after me. "Who are you?"

I reach up for my mask and pull it off. "My name is Clary."

There are a couple of people who gasp. I look up and smirk. "Hey, guys. Didn't expect to see me here, did you?"

No one says anything, but they know who they are. I turn back to Maia who's giving me a strange look. "I don't understand. Luke has never said anything about having a daughter. Why would he keep you a secret from us?"

"Why would he keep you and this whole world of demons from me?" I run my fingers over the mask.

Maia moves closer to me and narrows her eyes as she looks at me. Then she sniffs me. Her eyes widen and she takes a step back. "No way. She really is Luke's daughter. She smells just like him."

"Does that mean she's a werewolf too?" someone else asks.

I never considered that. If Luke is a werewolf I could be one. He's my dad after all. Maia looks at me and leans in to sniff me again. "I don't know. Her scent is weird. It's like Luke's, but it doesn't quite smell like werewolf. It's really weird."

I hold my hand up. "No. Forget about that for now. There's something else you need to know."

"About Luke?" Maia inquires.

I nod and sigh. "Luke disappeared a week ago. He was taken by some demons."

Maia growls. "Which one?"

"Listen to me first," I shake my head then go sit on a box. "Listen to me first. This is a lot more complicated than you think. These demons took Luke, but also took a silent contract out on him. It makes it harder to track the demons, or people, who took him."

"What's a silent contract?" Maia asks, sitting across from me.

I cross my legs and make a face. "It's a little complicated to explain. It means the assassin has to kill the target without every any information on the target or the reason why that person is being targeted. The assassin never meets the contractor either."

"How do you know that?" Maia frowns.

I push my hair away from my face. "I'm an ex-assassin. That doesn't matter right now. You should know that the demons took Luke because this pack was getting in the way of some heavy demon business. They needed him out of the way so they could operate. Not only that, but a couple of shadow hunters have also gone missing recently."

"You mean the Lightwoods?" Maia pipes up.

I nod. "That's right."

Maia rubs her chin then growls in frustration. "I hate not know what happened to our Alpha. Tell me what you know about the people who took them and I'll go deal with them myself."

I throw my head back and laugh. "That's a good one. If I'm not able to find them then the chances of you being to find them are even less. Just sit and listen to me for a second."

Maia glares at me. "My nose is better than your eyes, human."

"Shadow hunter," I correct.

"You're a shadow hunter?" Maia arches an eyebrow.

I stand and give Maia a look. "Yes I am. Now stop interrupting me and let me finish. I've been looking for Luke for a week now none stop and I've come up with some good information. If you back off and let me work on my own I'm sure I can find out where he is. I can't do that with you and the pack rushing into the situation and making it worse."

"You can't expect us to just sit here and not do anything while our leader is out there somewhere, possibly dead," Maia stands and gets in my face.

I lean forward with a deadly look in my eyes. "Don't you dare even consider that Luke's dead. I will find him and I will bring him back home. I'm not going to lose the only family I have left."

Maia's eyes widen at the intensity of my voice. She backs away and lets out a breath. "I'm sorry, Clary. About your loss. I'm just saying that we have a duty as his pack to do whatever we can to save our leader."

I pull my mask back on. "Fine. Let me warn you now though. If you get in my way I will have no problem in taking you down."

With that I turn and exit the building. I head down the street while traveling across rooftops. Then I stop when I feel a familiar presence behind me. I look over my shoulder and see Jace. "Look what we have here. Did the pretty blond lose his way."

Jace's grin widens. "Never heard it put quite that way, but thank you for complimenting me on my devilishly good looks."

I turn around to face him. "What do you want?"

"What do you think I want?" Jace sticks his hands in his pockets.

I cross my arms and lift my head. "I think you don't know how to take a hint. I'm not going to help you. You need to learn your lesson."

Jace moves toward me with a confident swagger in his strides. "Well, if you weren't so stubborn I wouldn't have to come here and bother you. I know we did the wrong thing when we didn't tell you what was going on with Luke, but in our line of work we need to hold our cards close to our chests."

"What do you think I have to do in my line of work?" I throw back.

When Jace is standing right in front of me he grins down at me. "Clary, we need your help. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, but now our parents are missing too. You're the only one who knows how to get good information and get it quick. We know more about this new world you're just learning about. We need to work together."

I stroke my chin. "I don't know. Say 'please'."

"You're really milking this, aren't you?" Jace arches an eyebrow.

I tilt my head. "What would make you say that?"

Jace shakes his head then takes my gloved hand. He kisses the back and looks up at me with laughter in his eyes. "Please."

I burst out laughing. "That's good, Jace. That's really good. Alright, I'll help. Only on the condition that you don't try to protect me. I get enough of that from Luke. I don't need it from you too. Also, you can't tell me what to do. I'm very capable of taking care of myself."

Jace nods and stands up straight. "Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! It's getting really serious in the story now. The gang is starting to learn what's happening and why. It's still a long way from learning the real reason behind everything that's been going on. Also, Jace's and Clary's romance will bloom slowly, if anyone is wondering. I want the tension to build and I want it to break in a special way. I'm not sure how though. So, please enjoy and review!**

**Clary has decided to join the rest of the group and helps them pull the pieces together on the disappearance of their parents. The only problem is that more and more people are starting to disappear. They are on the verge of a war between the dark world of demons and downworlders and the shadow hunters struggling to protect humankind. How will Clary deal with this new development? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 7

Jace jumps down from the roof top. I follow right after. We're walking down the street together. I decide to remove my mask and hood. I run my hand through my hair and sigh. "So, what do you know about my parents disappearance."

Jace shakes his head. "There was nothing, but a mess. Just like Luke. We've been trying to figure out what happened, but we haven't been having any luck. When you slammed your door on our faces earlier we finally realized how helpless we must have made you feel. You should have seen Izzy's face. She was paler than usual."

I look up at Jace. "Jace… you're an ass."

Jace glances down at me with a wide grin. "Oh, yeah? Well you're a midget."

I glare. "Don't make fun of my height!"

Jace throws his head back and laughs. We end up walking to an old church. I tilt my head and squint my eyes. It does look like an old church, but it doesn't. Jace takes me inside. That's where everything changes. Instead of being run down the inside actually looks like a fancy mansion.

"It's called the institute," Jace answers my silent question.

I make a face. "It sounds like a place for crazy people."

Jace takes me to an old elevator that creaks as it comes down to meet us. Jace pushes me inside. "Come on, Clary. We don't have all day. Haven't you ever seen an elevator before?"

I make a face. "Sure I have. I've just never seen one this old. Are you sure it's safe?"

"Nope," Jace smiles widely and shoves me inside.

Jace gets in after me and grabs me before I can run off. The elevator starts moving with a groan. I don't think this hunk of metal has ever been inspected. I look up at Jace who looks like he's enjoying himself. I punch his arm. He turns to me with a frown. "What was that for?"

I smile when Jace rubs his arm. "Just cause."

The elevator doors open up on a new floor. I step out and look around. Jace nudges me. "Follow him."

Jace points at a fat grey cat. I tilt my head. I look at Jace to see if he's joking, but his face is completely serious. I guess things are just going to get weirder from here on out. Jace starts walking when the cat starts walking. It takes us to a set of double doors. Jace pushes them open.

Inside it looks like someone grabbed as much paper as they could and just threw it all over the room, with a few books thrown in for good measure. I look up at Jace with a question in my eyes. Jace shrugs and motions me forward into the destroyed library.

When we get further into the room I notice two people lying in all the chaos. They both have black hair. It looks like Isabelle and Alec pulled an all nighter. I sign and shake my head. "This is really starting to get out of hand. You people have no clue what you're doing. You must have been getting really desperate."

Jace looks down at me with an arched eyebrow. "Yeah. Isabelle and Alec are really determined to find their parents. After their little brother, Max, died last year they haven't really been the same."

I rub the back of my head. "Wake them up."

Jace walks over and kicks Alec on the side. The blue eyed boy groans in pain and annoyance. "What the hell, Jace? Why'd you kick me?"

"Because you're so damn adorable," Jace smirks.

Alec blushes a bright red and looks away. Then Jace goes over to Isabelle and wakes her up by throwing her off the couch she was lying on. Isabelle lands hard with a thud. She sits up and glares at Jace. "What the HELL!"

Jace just grins then turns to me. "We have a guest."

Isabelle sees me and gets up quickly. "What is she doing here?"

I sit on a chair sideways with a leg thrown over the arm. "That's not very nice. You should be more hospitable to the person who is going to help you find all of our parents."

Alec throws a look at me. "We don't need your help."

I throw my head back and look at him sideways. "From the looks of it you really need my help. I've been researching this longer and more thoroughly than you. I already have a name. It won't be long before I figure out why."

Ace walks over to me and looks down at me. "Do you really think you can figure it out that quickly?"

I lift my head and hum. "Take me to your parents' room."

Alec clenches his fists. "No way. Their room is off limits."

I sit up properly and cross my arms. "Fine. Let's just sit here looking through a pile of useless papers while your parent's capturers get further away."

Isabelle throws Alec a look. "Stop being so difficult, Alec. She's only trying to help. I'll take you, Clary."

We all walk to the adults' room. It's basically a regular room. It's big enough for two people. That means there is enough space to hide any kind of information just about anywhere. I doubt these people would have been taken for no reason. They must have some sort of tie with Luke too.

I walk inside and look around. I check the closet. I don't find anything there. Then I check the walls. I go to my knees and check under the bed. I make sure there are no openings or secret compartments.

Just as I'm about to pull away I feel a slight draft. I frown and reach for it. The carpeting is covering it. I move out from under the bed. I look up at Jace. "We need to move this bed."

Jace and Alec push the bed out of the way. I pull out a knife and cut out the carpeting. I pull it away and find the handle to a small door. I grab it and pull hard. The door opens. I look up to Jace. "Do any of you have light?"

Jace reaches into his pocket and holds out a small stone. "This is a witchlight. Just imagine light."

I take the stone and lean into the opening. I hold out my hand. The witchlight explodes with light. I squint for a second before my eyes adjust. I look around and my eyes widen. I pull myself back out then pull off my coat. I then turn around and get ready to drop down.

Jace grabs my arm. "What are you doing?"

I look up feeling more excited than ever. "There's a secret room down there. There are boots and notes everywhere. It might have a clue as to where our parents disappeared to."

I drop down and land in a crouch. I hold up the witchlight. Something drops down next to me. Golden eyes look up at me. "Didn't want you getting to have all the fun."

I roll my eyes and turn away from Jace. I move to the desk and rummage through some papers. I catch a few things here and there that are really starting to make me worry. I grab a journal and start reading. This looks really bad.

What I get to reading is very disturbing. I turn to Jace who had been playing with some books. "Jace, this is bad. This is very bad."

Jace turns to me. "What are you talking about?"

I shake my head and gesture at the room with my hand. "Just reading through some of these things is making is become very apparent that something is going on between shadow hunters and Downworlders. Something really bad and I think the demons are using this for some dark goal."

Jace moves over and reads a page from the journal. "I don't get it. What's that supposed to mean?"

I grown in frustration. "Come on, Jace. I know you're blond, but try to keep up with me. It means that some time soon a war is going to break out and I think we're caught right in the middle of it."

Jace's eyes widen slightly. "But a war of this size would-"

"Destroy the world," I finish for him.

Jace looks up with a sickened expression. "Could it be that Luke possible knew about this too?"

I rub my face. "I don't know. We should probably go to my house to check if he has a secret room like this. I've never been allowed to go into the basement. Especially after my mom-"

When I stop mid sentence Jace narrows his eyes. "What is it?"

I rub my temples and breathe in deeply. "Three years ago my mother died. She was sick and nothing could cure her. It was some sort of poison no one had seen before… tell me, is it possible for demons to poison people as a form of assassination?"

"Why would they do that?" Jace frowns.

"Maybe the same reason Luke disappeared," I stand up straight.

"She got in the way," Jace mumbles.

I groan and sit in the chair. "This is not good."

Jace walks over and leans against the table. "That means this has been in the works for over three years. That's a long time to plan and prepare."

A vision of my dreams flashes in my mind. "No. This has been going on a lot longer than that."

Jace gives me a look. "You're just full of good news. Aren't you?"

I make a face and ignore his comment. "I had a dream not too long ago. It was of my mom. She was lying on a metal table and she was pregnant. There was a man in a mask and he injected her with two different liquids. One was gold and the other was black. I recognize the black blood as demon blood, but I don't know what the other was. Luke was there too."

Jace crosses his arms over his chest. "Are you sure you're not just over thinking this?"

I stand and walk to the other side of the room. "I just know this was real. I know enough to listen to something when it's being thrown right at my face. I know for a fact that my mother only ever gave birth once. Me. That means I've been apart of this longer than I've known."

Jace runs his hands through his head. "Then your mother has been there since the beginning."

I look up and lower my voice. "There was another dream with another woman. This was before my mother. She was in the same situation though. There was another man as well. She was injected like my mother. She was also pregnant. What bothers me the most is that you look so much like them."

For a second there is nothing, but silence. Then Isabelle's voice breaks it. "Hey! What are you two doing down there?"

Jace and I look at each other. We climb back up to where Isabelle and Alec are waiting. I grab my coat and lean against the bed. Jace stands next to me with his arms crossed. Alec looks between us then rolls his eyes. "If you're not just going to say it then I'll ask. What did you find down there?"

Jace and I exchange another look the explain everything. They look really sick by the time we finish telling them everything. Alec looks really concerned. "I don't understand how our parents are involved in any way."

I sigh and tilt my head back. "They're shadow hunters. If a war was going to break out then they're obviously going to be involved in it. Also, I don't think this is simply a case of kidnapping."

"What do you mean?" Isabelle frowns.

I cross the room and look into the whole in the floor. "Well, they're most likely very capable of taking care of themselves. They fight demons after all. Luke is a werewolf and a navy seal. A human assassin or simple demons should have been easily taken down. The blood in Luke's room was his, but who doesn't get hurt every once in a while in a fight."

"Are you telling me they set this up?" Alec clenches his fists.

I shake my head. "I think they were definitely attacked. I know for sure there's someone named Jonathan out there looking for them, but I don't think they were kidnapped."

"That's a very bold statement."

We all turn at the sound of the voice. Alec turns a deep shade of red when we see who it is. Jace makes a face. "What are you doing here? You're leaving a trail of glitter behind you."

Magnus narrows his cat eyes at Jace. "Watch your mouth, shadow hunter. I'm here on official business. I heard a little red head was visiting so I decided to kill two birds with one stone."

I turn to Magnus. "What is it?"

Magnus cocks his hip. "I came here to ask you how the meeting went. I guess it didn't go to well considering the pack is searching the city for their Alpha even as we speak."

I sigh and rub my temples. "Why do they have to be so stubborn… anyway, have you head anything new."

Magnus shakes his head sending glitter flying everywhere. "Sorry, hun… actually, there is something I wanted to run by you. A lot of people I know are going missing. That includes Ragnor."

I look over at Jace. "It looks like the big shots in town are all disappearing. Soon, they're all going to be gone and we're going to be the only ones left. Does anyone know anyone else who might have disappeared or could?"

Isabelle gasps. "Simon! He'll definitely be targeted."

"Your boyfriend?" I inquire.

Isabelle nods quickly while pulling out her cell phone. "Simon is a vampire. The only vampire in existence that can walk in daylight. They call him Daylighter."

Isabelle hurries off as she speaks quickly into her cell phone. I turn back to Jace. "Simon?"

Jace shakes his head. "I still don't understand what she sees in him."

Alec turns to me. "How do you know Magnus?"

I tap my chin. "The first time I met him was at school. It was my first day and I go lost. Then I went around looking for information about Luke from Ragnor Fell. He directed me to Magnus. Magnus so graciously agree to help me out."

Isabelle comes back to us. "Simon's on his way. He should be here soon."

Jace rolls his eyes. "Great. The bloodsucker is coming."

I smirk then turn to Magnus. "Maybe you should stay here too. You are too important."

Magnus beams at my statement. "Why thank you, darling."

As we all get settled in the library Isabelle runs out of the room when she hears the elevator. A few minutes later she comes back with Simon. They both looked a little flushed. It looks like they had themselves a make out session before coming here.

Jace gives them a disgusted look. "Can't you guys wait to do that when we're not in a state of crisis?"

Isabelle gives Jace the finger. "You're just jealous because you don't have anyone."

I try to hold back a laugh, but it comes out as a snort. I place my hand over my mouth. Jace glares at me then turns back to Isabelle. "Honestly, Izzy, you're not helping the situation."

Isabelle turns to me with an exasperated expression. "Will you do something about him?"

"What am I supposed to do?" I push my hair back.

"Make out with him," Isabelle blurts out suddenly.

My face turns completely red. "Why should I?"

Jace turns to me with a sultry grin. "I wouldn't mind that at all. What do you say about going to my room for a while?"

I punch Jace's arm again and give Isabelle a look. "Don't say things like that around Jace. Damn it!"

Isabelle giggles then turns to Simon. "Come on, Simon. Let's go sit over there."

Once Isabelle and Simon are sitting on a loveseat alone in the corner I turn back to Jace. "You're really immature, you know that? I'm trying to be serious here and you're making stupid innuendos."

Jace sits on the arm of a chair and can't see to get that smirk off his face. "It's just too much fun seeing you squirm. Now, tell me what we're going to do about all the missing shadow hunters and Downworlders. This can't be just a coincidence."

"Well, I was thinking we could first try going to my house and seeing what Luke has been hiding in the basement from me all these years," I rub my arm.

I look around for a place to sit, but the only place to sit is right next to Jace since Alec and Magnus are taking the only other couch. I sigh and sit in the chair. Jace looks down at me with an amused look in his eyes. "What's the matter, Clary? You look uncomfortable."

"Shut up!" I snap.

It's actually the complete opposite. It feels right behind this close to Jace, but if I tell him that it will give him even more reason to tease me. I can barely deal with him as he already is.

Magnus looks over at us while we're arguing. He smirks. "You should get rid of the sexual tension by kissing already. You'll see how stressed you are about it after you do it."

"Not you too, Magnus," I groan.

Alec gives Magnus a look. "I don't want to see them kissing. Why would you encourage them?"

The look on Alec's face makes me wonder. I look up at Jace who has the same curious expression. I think we may be thinking the same thing. Then I turn back to look at Alec. His face turns bright red as Magnus looks down at the blue eyed shadow hunter. "Relax, sweetie. I was only kidding."

I lean my head against my hand. "What are we going to do to pass the time now? We can't go out to deal with anything and we need to keep the two Downworlders here."

"Wait, why can't we go out?" Jace inquires.

I look up with a look asking if he's stupid. "Because, not only do you have to lay low for a while after going around asking questions about some serious business, but there's a werewolf pack out there searching for their Alpha out there. I don't want to get into a fight if we happen to run into them."

Jace groans and stands. "This sucks. Now we can't even go outside?"

"That's why I was asking what we should do to pass the time," I frown at Jace.

Out of nowhere Isabelle giggles. She places her hand over her mouth when she realizes how loud she was. We all look over to her. Simon looks really proud of whatever he just said to make Isabelle react that way. Jace walks over to them. "Will you two shut up? I'm already annoyed enough as it is."

Isabelle stands and gets in Jace's face. "Go away, Jace. I know you're really upset that Clary refuses to fall for your _angelic_ looks, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of us."

My face gets as red as my hair. I stand and glare at Isabelle. "Stop using me to annoy Jace, Isabelle!"

Isabelle turns to me with a grin. "Come on. Don't deny you want it too."

I growl in frustration then sit back down with my arms crossed. I really wish there was something to do other than sitting here doing nothing. I lean my head back. "I'm so bored…"

"What should we do?" Simon asks.

We all just look at each other not really knowing how to answer his question. Then it hits me. It's been a while since I've done that, but I think it will be enjoyable. Maybe…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, everyone. I know I left this chapter in a weird way, but I don't know how to make them pass their time. I don't usually ask for help when it comes to writing, but I don't want to put something up that could come off as weird and out of place. So, I shall leave it to you to decide if you want. If no one responds I'll most likely just go with whatever I want. Now for the question. Should I make them play a game or perhaps they should forget about just hanging around the institute? Opinions and ideas are greatly be appreciated.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally, Chapter 8! Okay, I know this doesn't make sense right now, but I promise it's going somewhere. This is where some of Jace's and Clary's relationship builds. Also, I wanted Clary to pick on Alec so the relationship gets further. Please enjoy and review!**

**Clary and the rest are stuck inside the institute. What happens when they decide to play a game? Where does it lead? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 8

I look at Jace. "Hey, Jace?"

Jace turns to me. "Hmm?"

I stick my hands in my pockets. "You wouldn't happen to have a training room, would you?"

Almost immediately Jace's whole face lights up. "Yeah we do. I'll take you there."

Isabelle looks up when we turn to leave. "Where are you two going?"

"To my room to make out," Jace calls back.

I roll my eyes, but keep following Jace. The training room isn't far and we get there in no time. It's pretty impressive too. I move to the center of the room to get a better look. "This is impressive. I wish I had a place of my own like this to train. Usually I just get better by experience."

Jace walks over to a wall with a bunch of weapons hanging on it. "How about you and I go for a little one-on-one. It's bound to amuse me."

"We'll just see about that," I smirk then remove my coat.

We stand at the center of the room. I flex my fingers. It's been a while since I've sparred with anyone besides Luke. Actually, most of the time I was with him and his team. It was more of a sudden death situation. They never went easy on me. That's fine. I'm stronger because of it.

Jace moves first. He swings his short sword at me. I take a step back then knock the blade from his hand with a kick. Jace shakes out his hand. "Damn. You're good."

I smile then get into another stance. Jace comes at me without a weapon this time. I block his first strike then go for a right uppercut. Jace jerks back, then drops down to swipe at my legs. I jump up and pull my legs up to my chest. Just as quickly I kick out with both legs and hit Jace square on the chest.

Jace stumbles back, flailing his arms, trying to regain his balance. I use the momentum of the hit to flip backwards and land on my feet. I don't take the time to congratulate myself. I run forward and knock Jace down. I pin his hands and grin down at him. "I win."

For a second Jace doesn't say anything. Then a seductive smile spreads across Jace's face. "If you think about it, this is actually really kind of kinky."

I look down at how I'm sitting on Jace then at my hands pinning him down. My face burns bright red. Jace takes the opportunity to push us over so he's pinning me down. His grin turns mocking. "I win."

I'm sure my face is now redder than my bright red hair. Jace leans down so our faces are only an inch away. "Yu know, you're not too bad at fighting. Better than I expected."

I look away. "Get off me."

Jace touches my lips with his own, but only barely. "I kind of like this position."

I'm frozen in place. Those golden eyes are holding me in place. Jace's eyes look hooded and dark. Then someone clears their throat behind us. Jace barely reacts. He looks over his shoulder with a really annoyed look on his face. "What?"

Isabelle stands there with a huge grin on her face. "We were all wondering if you wanted to play a game with us, but I can see the two of you are already busy. I'll just leave you to yourselves."

I punch Jace in the side then push him off me. "No. I think a game would be a great way to pass the time. What game is it?"

Isabelle shrugs. "It's a game I've never played before. Simon called it Truth or Dare."

My face instantly falls. "Um, are you sure you want to play that game. Someone always ends up getting hurt. I don't think you should play with this group of people either. Magnus looks like the kind of person who would do something incredibly embarrassing."

Isabelle taps her chin with a perfectly done finger. "Well, Magnus was excited to play. I want to know what is so amazing about this game."

Jace looks up at me. "What is Truth or Dare?"

I groan. "You'll find out soon enough."

We move back to the library where everyone has settled into a circle of couches. I sit down in the only available seat. Unfortunately it's a loveseat and Jace has to sit next to me. I pull my legs up and look around the room. "Who should go first?"

Simon raises his hand. "I'll go first."

Alec clears his throat. "Is someone going to explain to us how this game works? I don't think any of us have ever played before."

I sit forward. "Basically, someone asks you if you 'truth or dare?'."

"Depending on which you pick something different happens," Simon twirls a piece of Isabelle's hair.

Magnus grins widely. "If you pick dare then the person who asked you tells you to do something. It can be really embarrassing or extremely difficult."

"Or if you choose truth you need to answer a question completely honestly," I finish the explanation.

Jace rubs his chin. "This sounds like a lot of fun. What are we waiting for?"

"We're explaining this to you because, apparently, you were deprived of learning human games as children," I throw Jace a look.

Finally we start the game and Simon gets to go first because, according to Isabelle, it was his great idea. "Alright. Magnus, truth or dare."

"Dare!" Magnus yells, enthusiastically.

Simon rubs his hands together then snaps his fingers. "I dare you to not look in your mirror for the rest of the night."

Magnus looks horrified. "Curse you, daylighter."

Simon waves Magnus' comment anyway. "I'm already cursed. Just take your turn already."

Magnus looks around the room before his eyes fall on me. "Clary, truth or dare?"

I make a face. I need to pick carefully. Knowing Magnus, if I choose dare, he's going to make me do something embarrassing. If I pick truth then he gets the chance to pry into my past. Still, I think I know which one is a better choice.

"Truth," I finally mutter.

Magnus looks a little disappointed. "Aw. I had a really good dare too. Alright, let me think… are you a virgin?"

Without blinking I answer. "Yes."

Magnus glances over to Jace then back to me with a happy smile. "Your turn."

I look around then my eyes fall on Alec. I look at Magnus who is trying to sit as close as he can to Alec without being too obvious. Alec looks like he can tell what Magnus is doing, but is trying to pretend that he doesn't. I don't get deceived so easily. I smirk then turn to Alec. "Alec?"

Alec starts getting worried. He swallows hard. "Dare?"

I was hoping he would say that. "I dare you to kiss Magnus."

Alec flushes bright bred. Isabelle gives me a knowing grin. I smile at Alec who looks like he wants to stab me. Magnus looks like he just won the lottery. Jace looks really confused. Typical blond.(sorry blonds of the world).

For a second it looks like Alec's not going to do it, but then does it quickly. Now he looks really red. He stares at the ground as he chooses. "Jace, truth or dare?"

Jace sits up with a grin. "Dare."

Alec frowns slightly. "I dare you not to speak until spoken to until your next turn. No matter what anyone might say. If you talk then I get to shake off half your hair. You can only talk to dare someone else right now. Then shut it."

Jace just smirks. He opens his mouth to say something, but decides to keep it to himself. Jace could have lost the dare right there. Instead he looks around and sees Isabelle. "Isabelle, truth or dare?"

Isabelle crosses her legs. "Dare."

Jace's smile turns wicked. "I dare you to strip to your underwear and run around the library yelling out loud that you want to be a hairy man. If you don't you get to dye your hair orange."

Everyone bursts out laughing. Jace would pick something so ridiculous. Isabelle looks ready to strangle her brother. "No way! That's completely ridiculous. Pick something else."

Jace shakes his head then makes a locking motion with his hand over his mouth and throws away the key. Isabelle glares, but does the dare. We all laugh the entire time. Isabelle redresses herself then turns to glare at her boyfriend who had probably been laughing the loudest. "Simon, I dare you to go kiss Jace."

Both boys pale. Simon looks at Isabelle like she's gone insane. "Come on, Izzy. Anyone, but Jace."

Because Jace can't say anything he needs to hold back the urge to say anything. It must be killing him. Simon stands and walks over to Jace. The kiss is awkward and quick. I hold back my laugh at when I see Jace's expression. Jace is wiping his mouth vigorously.

Simon does the same then clears his throat. "Truth or dare, Alec."

Alec looks worried that something bad is going to happen again. "Um, dare."

Simon taps his chin. I run over to him and whisper a dare into his ear. Simon arches an eyebrow in question. I wave my hand. "Just do it."

Simon shrugs. "Alec, I dare you to stare into Magnus' eyes without turning away for ten seconds. If you can't then you have to kiss him again."

I go back to my seat and smile at Alec. As Alec stares into Magnus' eyes he starts to turn really red. Alec does manage to go through all ten seconds, but only barely. Magnus pouts at the fact that he doesn't get another kiss.

Then Alec turns to me with a glare. "Truth or dare?"

I think I'll go with something different this time. "Dare."

Alec doesn't hesitate at all. "Same dare you did to me. Only with Jace."

Jace smirks. I already feel myself getting red. I turn to look into Jace's eyes, but the moment our eyes meet I look away. I realize what I just did. "Damn it!"

Then Isabelle jumps up. "Go ahead, Clary. Kiss him."

I look down. "I don't want to though. It's too embarrassing with everyone watching."

Isabelle growls in frustration. She walks over and pushes our heads together for a good five seconds. During that time I could have sworn Jace wanted to burst out laughing. Isabelle lets our heads go then goes to sit back on Simon's lap. I pull my legs up to my chest and try to make myself seem smaller.

Jace looks very content though. I give him a look when he turns laughing eyes on me. Then I punch his arm. Jace just grins and rubs his arms. We go on to the next victim which is Magnus. "Magnus?"

Magnus grins. "Dare."

I think of something that would be hard on the glittery warlock. Then I smile as the idea comes to me. "Go to the bathroom and wash out your hair. That glitter is getting on my nerves."

Jace bumps my shoulder in appreciation. I wonder what comments he would make at this point. Magnus looks pissed coming back out with wet hair and no glittery spikes. I laugh. Jace high fives me.

Magnus sits while pouting. "It took me hours to get it right. I'm going to get you for this, Clarissa."

I stick my tongue out and sit back. "Just go already."

Magnus huffs then mutters something about revenge. "Alright… Jace, truth or dare?"

Jace gives Magnus a look as if saying 'do you really need to ask'. Magnus crosses his arms and his eyes flicker over to me. An evil grin spreads across his face when he sees me playing with my bra strap. "Jace, I dare you to unhook Clary's bra."

Jace's face lights up with excitement. I back away from him and glare at Magnus. "You've got to be kidding me. Seriously, Magnus."

Magnus shrugs unsympathetically. "Either he does that or it's seven minutes in heaven."

With my face as bright as a tomato Jace reaches into my shirt grinning down at me. When my bra is undone I cross my arms over my chest. I look over at Isabelle. "Izzy?"

Isabelle walks over and hooks my bra back into place. "Alright, Magnus. No more picking on Clary."

Jace is now allowed to speak thanks to Magnus. "Alright, Simon. Choose."

"Truth," Simon answers.

Jace glances at Alec. "Have you and Isabelle slept together yet?"

Alec gets tense then turns a glare on Simon. The vampire swallows hard under the blue eyed shadow hunter's glare. Um, yes?"

If it weren't for Magnus grabbing Alec, Simon probably would have been viciously mauled. Jace sits back laughing looking properly amused. "I glare at Jace. "You're an asshole."

Jace shrugs then tilts his head at me. "That may be, but you're still a midget."

My anger flares. I pounce on Jace. Somehow Alec managed to get away from Magnus and is trying to get past Isabelle to Simon who stands a distance away with his fangs out. It's gotten so chaotic. This is why I hate truth or dare. People always end up getting hurt. I try my best to strangle Jace, but he's able to counter.

Finally Magnus stands on a table and lets his voice boom throughout the room. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

We all look up. Magnus is covered in blue sparks. I get off of Jace after punching him in the gut. Alec goes back to sit next to Magnus, but still glares at Isabelle. Isabelle is glaring back at her brother and Simon still has his fangs out. Jace has an amused smile on his face. I rub my temples. This is going to be a long night.

I look up at Magnus who's running his fingers over a compact mirror. This could be fun. I look up at Jace. I tug him down so I can whisper in his ear. As I speak the grin on his face spreads wider.

Jace and I look at each other then turn to Magnus. I pretend to see something on his face. I rub my cheek as if I could rub whatever is supposed to be there off. Magnus sees me and frowns slightly. "Do I have something on my face?"

I look up and shake my head. "No."

But I continue to rub my face as if it really bothers me. It's called psychology. It's one of my favorite methods of torture. It's an involuntary reaction for others. They start to worry then they start to imagine what could possibly be on their face. Finally the feeling of anxiety gets so strong they can't help, but give into it.

Jace is trying hard not to burst out laughing. I keep on glancing over at Magnus while rubbing my face. I frown slightly and keep rubbing my face.

Finally Magnus growls in frustration and opens the mirror. Jace finally lets out his laughter. So do I. Magnus looks up with a confused expression. Then he realizes what he did. Magnus' eyes turn to the vampire who has an arched eyebrow. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Magnus groans and slouches on the couch. "Oh no."

I turn to Simon, still laughing. "What's the punishment?"

Simon scratches his cheek. "Um, how about you can't have any glitter whenever you're around us."

Magnus looks like he's faint. Jace pushes me lightly. "That was good."

Isabelle turns to us with an arched eyebrow. "What are the two of you talking about?"

Jace laughs. "How you looked ridiculous running around in your underwear yelling that you wanted to be a hairy man."

I don't think Isabelle is the kind of person to get embarrassed easily, but the way her face turns red is a dead giveaway. I think it's a combination of rage and humility. She turns away and glares at Simon who's smirking at the memory.

Then Isabelle turns back to me with a glare. "One of these days I'm going to get back at you and you're going to regret crossing me."

"Whatever," I lean back and cross my legs.

Jace leans over and whispers in my ears. "You want to mess with them some more?"

I smirk. "Sure."

Then I hear my stomach growl. I make a face. Jace arches an eyebrow. "Someone's hungry."

Isabelle jumps up. "I'll go make something to eat."

Everyone stands and yells. "NO!"

Isabelle looks shocked. Jace grabs me and quickly pulls me out of the room. "It's okay, Izzy. I'll make her something. Just stay there."

Jace pulls me out of the library and shuts the door before Isabelle can come after us. I look at Jace curiously. "What was all that about? It looked like you were ready to pounce if she insisted."

"Trust me, you don't want to try any of Izzy's food," Jace makes a face at a memory.

Jace leads me down to the kitchen. I walk to the refrigerator and look around. "Hmm, you guys are really stocked up here. I guess I can make something out of this."

"You're talking to yourself," Jace chuckles.

I stand and look over my shoulder. "So? Is there anything you like to eat? I can make you something?"

"As long as it isn't Izzy's cooking then it's just fine with me," Jace grins.

Quickly I grab things out of the refrigerator and put some pots and pans on the stove. Jace stands back just watching me. I decide to make some soup. I hold up a spoonful and turn to Jace. "Come here and make yourself useful."

Jace walks over and looks at the spoon suspiciously. "This isn't going to put me in the hospital with food poisoning, is it?"

My eyebrows go up. "I'm sure I'm a better cook than Izzy."

Jace narrows his eyes at me. "I'm going to hold you on that."

After another second of procrastinating Jace lets me feed him the soup. His eyebrows go up. I set the spoon down and look up. "So, how does it taste?"

Jace smiles, happy that he's not collapsed from food poisoning. "That is the best soup I've ever tasted. Granted I've only ever tasted Isabelle's soup. Still, it's really good."

"Good," I stir the soup then go to another pan. "I'm going to serve you first then I'll call the others."

Jace and I sit at the table while we eat. It looks like Jace is seriously enjoying the soup. He goes for seconds and thirds. I go for fourths. It turns into a little competition. We finally stop when we realize we need to save some for the others.

I get up to put my dishes in the sink then Jace walks over and does the same. He looks over at the stove. "What's in that other pot?"

I smile and let him see. "Dessert. Want some?"

"Sure," Jace shrugs.

After serving the rice pudding Jace and I stand against the counter while eating. I look at Jace's face. "What do you think?"

"I like sweet," Jace mumbles.

We eat together until I finally decide that it's time to start planning how we're going to mess with the others. I look up at Jace. "So, what do you want to do to mess with the others. I feel like I need to do something so I can make it through the night. That game only took up about an hour."

Jace hums. "Yeah… why don't we just pull a one sided prank war. With my cleverness and swiftness and your psychological problems, we can really pull something off."

"Sounds good, but we need to make sure they don't know that we're the ones behind it," I stuff my face with the rice pudding.

Jace looks down and smiles. "You have some rice pudding on your face."

I reach up to wipe it off. Jace grabs my hand first and leans down to lick my face. My face heats up. I punch Jace on the arm and finish my dessert. I go to the sink and start planning in my head. I can tell by the look on Jace's face that he's thinking the same thing.

This should be interesting…


	9. Chapter 9

**I finally got chapter 9 up. Something weird was going on with my computer so it took me longer to post this up than it has in the past. This chapter is where things finally start to pick up again. I wanted a moment where these kids could have a breather before the actual action gets started. I'm going to start adding my own characters so I don't solely depend on the characters already in the story. This is a chance for me to work on my writing skills. So, please enjoy and review!**

**Clary is stuck in the institute with the rest of the gang. The morning starts normally, but quickly because quite serious. Clary learns secrets about herself and the future of the world from a new allie. What will Clary do with this newfound information? Will she trust Jace enough to tell him the truth? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 9

Jace and I call the others into the kitchen for dinner. I put some extra hot sauce in Isabelle's soup. Jace stands aside while eating some more of the rice pudding. I make sure everyone has some food. When Isabelle starts eating her face turn completely red.

Isabelle spits out the soup. "Oh my GOD! What did you put in here? Every spice we had? God!"

Alec look up with frown. "My soup actually isn't spicy at all."

Simon and Magnus gives the same reaction. Isabelle looks at all of them. I frown slightly, pretending to be upset. I walk over and taste her soup. It actually is really spicy, but I'm really tolerant. I turn to Isabelle. "What are you talking about, Izzy. This isn't spicy at all."

Isabelle looks at me, incredulously. "Are you kidding me? It nearly burned my tongue off."

Jace walks over and tastes the soup. "It tastes fine to me, Izzy. Are you sure you're not just saying this so you don't have to eat Clary's food?"

I pout and turn away. "If you didn't like it that's all you needed to say. You didn't have to make a scene."

Jace gives Isabelle a look then turns to whisper in my ear. "Good acting. Who's next?"

I look over my shoulder at Simon. A smirk pulls at the corner of my mouth, but I manage to hold it in. I see Simon finishing the soup then setting his bowl aside with a slight frown. It looks like he wasn't really interested. Is that because he's a vampire and he drinks only blood? Hmm…

I look up at Jace. "Would you like some more soup? It's really delicious. The flavors together are really great."

Jace follows my eyes when mine flicker over to Simon who is glaring at the bowl now. Jace's eyes light up with laughter. Jace turns back to me with a grin. "I would love some of your soup. And some more of the dessert, please."

When Jace gets his food he sits next to Simon. Jace lifts a spoonful of soup up to his mouth. "Wow. This is great. All the flavors are great. And the rice pudding is probably the best dessert I've ever eaten."

Simon stares with wide eyes and mouth watering. I sit across from Simon and smile. "So, vampire, can you taste anything besides blood?"

"No," Simon mumbles.

Jace finishes eating with a satisfied groan. "That was great, Clary. You should cook for us more often. That way we'll go to the hospital less often since Isabelle always insists on cooking."

Isabelle throws her spoon at Jace. Alec stands and washes his plate. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired and I can't stand being around you people any longer."

I glance over at Jace. He nods and follows after Alec. "Wait up, man. There's something I want to ask you…"

Isabelle and Simon decides that they're going to go to bed as well. Then it's just me and Magnus. He sits back watching me through narrowed cat eyes. "What exactly are you up to?"

I shrug. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Magnus sighs and washes his dishes. "You know what? I'm going to go to sleep. I'm tired of dealing with all of you."

Once Magnus is gone I'm alone. I decide to save the soup for tomorrow. I lean back in my seat and look up at the ceiling. My eyes narrow when I feel the seraph blade in my boot warm up. That only happens when there's a demon nearby. I sit up and look around.

There's nothing there. Nothing is making a sound or moving. I stand and move through the institute trying to figure out why the seraph blade reacted like that. The warmth soon fades away and I'm left standing in the middle of a hallway. I don't know where I am or where I'm going. I think I'm lost.

As I'm walking I come across a door splattered with black pain. I'm moving past it when I hear a noise coming from inside. When I recognize the sound I roll my eyes and go on trying to find my way. Whatever is going on in there I do not want to know about it.

Then I come to a smaller corridor that looks like it hasn't been used in a while. I push away some of the cobwebs and venture further inside. I'm starting to get a really bad feeling. The kind that climbs up my back and gives me the chills. I hate that feeling.

My seraph blade is reacting again. I reach down and pull it out as I move into a section of the corridor that is not lit. The seraph blade is the only light here. Now I'm getting the feeling that I'm being watched. I really hate that feeling too. I raise the seraph blade.

My eyes widen. This is the reason I couldn't find the demon from before. Because I was looking for something big and out of place. In a place like this it isn't unlikely to see one. I slowly retrace my steps back.

I accidentally scuff my shoe making a sound that resonates throughout the corridor. Millions of tiny red eyes turn on me. The entire corridor move sin a wave. I move back even faster. Then I hear a hiss coming from down the corridor. A word whispers into my ear. "_Nephilim…_"

I turn and start running. The small dark creatures give chase. I whisper the seraph blade's name. "Raziel. It bursts with bright light. It stops some of them, but not all of them. I keep on running. Then I feel something on my leg. I look down and see a thin, shiny thread.

As I'm examining it something pulls on it making me fall. I turn over quickly and hold up the seraph blade to keep the small creatures away from me. I hear something big running toward me.

When it finally comes into view my eyes widen. I back away as quickly as I can, but the thread keeps me in place. It's a lot stronger than it looks. I look up and see what was coming at me. I harden my nerves.

The creature stands as tall as the ceiling is high. At least seven feet. It's eight legs bristle with thick, black hairs. Two large fangs protrude from the front of its slimy mouth. I grimace at the smell. I've never seen anything this disgusting before. Well, actually…

I shake the thought from my head. That's not what should be in my mind right now. I reach down for the thread, but the moment my hand touches the thread it draw blood. I pull my hand away quickly.

The spider demon stares down at me, menacingly. I clench the seraph blade. The spider demon sees it and jumps back. I get to my feet, but the spider demon pulls on it and makes me fall. I curse and glare up at the spider demon.

I look around and see the smaller spider demons closing in on me. I throw the seraph blade onto the ceiling to clear the spider demons from over me. That way they don't drop down on me from above.

Of course, now I don't have a weapon. The spider demon realizes this and comes forward again with the intention to strike. I hold up my hand in desperation. I don't usually react like this, but I'm not usually pinned down by a seven foot spider demon.

There's a horrible shrieking sound. When I open my eyes my hand is glowing with some kind of golden light. I frown then look up. The spider demon has been completely turned to dust.

I stare at my hand. There's a huge whole where spider demons used to be, but now it's bare. The remaining spider demons back away. I stand and jump for my seraph blade. There's no way I'm getting it on my own. I'm way too short.

I sigh and instead get ready to leave the corridor when I hear a word whisper in my ear. "_Nephilim…_"

The word sticks in my mind. Nephilim? What is that? I turn back around and face the direction the voice. I walk slowly. I don't want to run into something without my seraph blade, but I don't have any other choice. I just need to know what this voice is.

As I get closer I hear steady breathing. It's deep and strained. I slow my pace until I'm barely moving. Then I see some light. It's not a direct light. It looks like the light that comes from a witchlight.

When I get closer I can see a figure moving in the near darkness. I put up my guard. A soft whisper comes through the darkness. This time it's actually words. "Do not fear me, Nephilim… I mean you no harm…"

I narrow my eyes to get my vision adjusted to the bad lighting. Then I see the figure of a woman. I look at her then notice something strange. She looks like a woman from the torso. Going down to her waist and beyond it's the body of a spider. I bite back a gasp.

The woman motions with a human finger. "Come closer, child."

Carefully, I move closer. As I approach the light gets brighter. Now I can see the spider woman better. She has long, black, hair and pale blue skin. Her eyes are as black as a demon's blood. I can see fangs inside her slightly opened mouth. Her lips are painted a strangely natural purple.

On her upper body she has a black corset, but the rest of her body is bare. It's nothing, but a spider body. What strikes me as the strangest is how she is sitting on a huge web. It's beautiful. The design looks really intricate and delicate.

The spider demon watches me with dark eyes. "Child, speak your name?"

"First tell me who you are?" I clench my fist.

The woman tilts her head. "I am Arcadia. I have been the keeper of the treasure hidden inside this institute for the last three hundred years. It seems like it is time for the treasure to be returned to its rightful owner."

I frown slightly. "What do you mean?"

Arcadia spreads her arms. "A thousand years ago a prophecy was made. The world would fall into a state of great chaos. The land will be torn apart by a great war. Only the chosen would bring the pieces of the world back together."

"Chosen?" I inquire.

"Six are chosen," is Arcadia's answer.

I let my hands relax. "The six in this institute?"

"The six chosen are in this institute," Arcadia responds.

This is intense. I don't know how I'm supposed to respond to this. Then I remember something else. "You said something about a treasure. What treasure?"

Arcadia gestures behind her. "Behind the doors is a treasure hidden by every generation of Nephilim. There are secrets behind this door that must never leave these walls."

"Is that the treasure? Secrets?"

"To others, but for you, there is another, greater, treasure," Arcadia moves slowly from the web.

When Arcadia is standing right in front of me she reaches up with a finger and touches my forehead. An overwhelming feeling of power engulfs me. I gasp and drop to my knees. I gasp. "What is this?"

"What you feel now is the power of the blood you have had since before you were born," Arcadia answers.

The feeling fades away when Arcadia touches my forehead again. I let out a breath of relief. I look up at Arcadia. "What was that?"

"All your answers are behind those doors," Arcadia gestures to the doors again.

I squint my eyes and take a closer look at the doors. They look like they have an intricate design. There is an angel hovering over what looks like a battle field. It looks really gruesome. I would imagine war would be worse than anything I've seen so far.

As I'm watching Arcadia moves to the wall where she pulls at her web. She pulls it from the wall. "Move to the door and let a drop of blood in the cup."

Arcadia moves aside to let me through. I swallow hard and move to the door. There is a cup attached to the door. I reach into my pocket and pull out a pocket knife. I cut my finger quickly then let a drop of my blood fall in the cup.

My blood dissolves into the cup. The door creaks with some locks be removed. Then the door groans as it opens. Light comes through from the other side of the door. I back away to let the doors swing open. I stare in awe as they do.

Beyond the door is the biggest library I've ever seen. I move forward and look around carefully. My eyes fall on something at the very center of the room. I step forward until I'm right in front of it. There's a case with a chalice. Inside is some gold liquid with a single, white, feather floating in it.

When I touch the glass the feather moves. I place my other hand on the glass then lift the cover. I set it down on the floor then look at the chalice again.

The liquid inside looks like what was being injected into Jocelyn when she was pregnant with me. I reach up and touch the feather. It sends ripples through the gold liquid. I smile. For some reason it sends a sort of warmth through me.

I turn around to look at Arcadia who's stilling standing at the door. "What's the matter?"

Arcadia steps back. "A demon such as myself is not allowed to enter this room. It is protected by the sacred blood of the angel."

Sacred blood of the angel? I turn to look back at the chalice. My eyes widen as I realize what this is. I turn back to Arcadia. "Are you telling me that this is angel blood?… that means my mother was injected with angel blood. Angel and demon blood? What's going on?"

"You were injected with pure angel blood, Nephilim," Arcadia assures me.

"What about the demon blood?" I ask.

Arcadia shakes her head. "I am not allowed to reveal that to you."

I nod then turn back to the chalice. I know I'm going to have to figure it out on my own. I hate that I don't know what happened to that demon blood. What I do know now is that I'm part angel. I don't know how that is even possible.

I turn back to Arcadia. "Tell me what this makes me. What does it mean that I have angel blood?"

"It means that you are the ultimate hybrid of human and angel," Arcadia moves forward a few feet. "You were created to be a weapon, but you had a different destiny. I will not say that you are indestructible, but you are the best chance the world has of surviving."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" I frown slightly.

"All that will be revealed in time," is all Arcadia responds.

When I look back at the cup the ripples have stopped. I sigh and place the glass case over the chalice again. "This is really confusing. I don't know what all this is all about, but I know I don't want a war to break out. I'll do whatever it takes."

Arcadia just gives me a look. I don't know what it means either. I sigh and walk toward Arcadia. She steps aside for me. "You are allowed to tell the other chosen. Of course it is completely up to you what you tell them. So, what will you tell them?"

I turn to Arcadia. "I will keep your presence here a secret. I think I'll slowly tell the others this information. I don't know how they're going to react about this."

Arcadia nods then gestures her arm. "You are free to go. One of my children will lead the way back for you."

I nod then start walking. The doors close behind me then I follow one of the spider demons. I look up at where my seraph blade is stuck to the ceiling. I see some of the spider demons pulling it out. I catch it before it hits the floor. Then I stick it in my boot.

The spider demons lead me back to where I came into the corridor. It leads me out of the corridor and the entrance disappears. I wonder how that's done.

When I finally get back to the kitchen I realize that everyone is asleep by now. I sit at the table and sigh. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I don't even have a place to sleep. I put my head down and close my eyes. It's been so long since I've had a full night of sleep. I feel like it's going to take even longer at this point.

I let out a heavy breath. This is all too much to handle for one person. Even if it's me. There's a limit to someone's psychological strength. It's been a long time coming, but I think mine is finally going to come. I just want to get this all over with.

Knowing that I'm part angel is a big responsibility. There's going to be a war and I don't know if I can stop it. Arcadia was being so cryptic there really is no telling what might happen.

After a few minutes I realize that I'm not going to get any sleep. I sigh and sit back up. I decide to go wandering again. This time I stay away from the part of the institute that I entered the corridor in.

While I'm walking up some stairs I think about how far Jace's parents must have gone to great lengths to hide so many secrets. Luke definitely did. I need to go home and check our basement. I don't know what they've been hiding down there all this time, but I know it has to be something seriously big. I don't know if I can handle any more news.

When I get to the top of the stairs I stop. My eyes widen as I take in the view. It's the most beautiful garden I've seen in my life. This must be their green house. What I wouldn't give to be able to stay in a place like this forever.

I walk to a clear area and sit down. I stare out at the city. The walls seem to be clear here. New York looks different from this point of view. My eyes have opened wider since I was taken onto that island over a month ago. I lie down and keep staring out at the city. I wonder what's waiting for me tomorrow.

Not too long later I manage to get a few hours of sleep before deciding I want to go home to just separate myself and mentally prepare myself for what might be coming.

I go downstairs and write everyone a note saying I'll be back soon. I don't put any specifics. I leave the note then leave afterwards. I walk down the street toward my house. It doesn't take long taking a cab.

At my house I go inside and go to my room. I quickly grab an overnight bag and start putting stuff I'll need. I go to take a quick shower then my curiosity gets the best of me. I go down to the basement. I stand at the door and stop short. I wonder if I should wait for the others. I'm already keeping enough secrets from them.

I sigh and back away slowly. Then I turn and head out of the house with my overnight bag. I make sure to pack a sleeping bag. I liked sleeping in the greenhouse, but sleeping on the floor isn't doing my back any favors.

As I'm walking back to the institute I can't help, but notice some kids from school. I don't even go to school anymore, but I recognize them. Especially one girl. Aline. She's throwing her hair over her shoulder flirting with some guy that has to be at least five years older than her.

Thinking back, she and Jace had a thing going on. I frown at the thought. I don't care about that. I start to walk away until Aline spots me. She gives me a dirty look then excuses herself from the guy she was practically shoving her tongue into.

I roll my eyes and start to walk away. Then I hear her shrill voice. "Hey! Loser! Where the hell is Jace? I've been trying to get in contact with him, but he won't answer my phone calls or reply to my texts."

I look up at the sky. What did I do to deserve this? Then I look over my shoulder. "Did you consider maybe he doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore?"

Aline crosses her arms. "As if. I'm totally hot. No guy has ever dumped me before. Especially not someone as hot as Jace. Now tell me where he is or else."

"Of else what?" I cross my arms.

For a second Aline just stands there. Then a smile spreads across her face. She looks over her shoulder and calls over the guy she was making out with before. He comes over with his hands in his pockets. I stare at him. No way. He's a fey.

Aline turns back to me with a look of triumph. "Meliorn, she was picking on me. Can you do something about it?"

Meliorn gets a dark look in his eyes. I clench my fists. Then I see his fist moving toward my face quickly. My body tenses up as I prepare to be hit. I close my eyes, but it never comes. Instead, I hear Aline gasp. I open my eyes to see light shining off of gold.

I turn to see Jace standing there, having caught Meliorn's fist with ease. Jace's eyes are burning brightly with anger. "Don't you dare touch her, _fey_."

Meliorn's face gets very serious. Aline is only focused on Jace. "Oh, Jace! It's been so long. I was getting worried about you. Can you believe this loser tried to convince me that you didn't want me anymore? How about you and I go somewhere more private?"

Jace's burning eyes turn on Aline. "I don't want you. I don't want to be with a whore."

Aline looks completely shocked by Jace's response. "But-"

Jace pushes Meliorn back then turns to me with a softer expression. "Come on, Clary. Let's get out of here."

I let Jace grab my hand and lead me back to the institute. On the way Jace keeps glancing at me. It finally gets too a point where I can't take it anymore. I growl in frustration. "What is it, Jace?"

Jace frowns slightly. "You should have told someone you were going out. Leaving a vague message on the table isn't enough. Like you said, we're going to take on some heat from now on. I know you've been doing this for a long time, but you need to trust us to be able to help you with these things."

I sigh and move in front of Jace with a look of determination in my eyes. "Jace, there's something you should know…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10. This is where things get picked up even more. I think more characters get developed and relationships are built. Tell me what you think about it. Please enjoy and review!**

**Clary has realize just how much she doesn't fit in with the other shadow hunters. Clary begins to doubt if she even belongs there. Jace is starting to make it very clear what he wants is something he can't quite have... yet. Will Clary let her feelings be known? How will Jace make Clary feel better? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 10

I end up telling Jace everything. I feel that he has a right to know. He is the only one who has be specifically kind to me and came out looking for me. I just don't know how Jace is going to respond to this news. It's a lot to take in. I know it was for me.

Jace just stares at the ground while we sit on a park bench. Jace clenches his hands together then finally looks up at me. "That means there really isn't anything we can do to stop this war."

I sigh and shake my head. "I don't know. We could always try."

"That spider demon said that there was going to be a war and we would have to put the pieces back together," Jace frowns then stares at his hands again.

"But we don't have to just sit back and take it," I sit forward and glare at Jace. "It just means that we know what's going to happen and we can start figuring out what to do about it."

Jace nods slowly and groans in frustration. "I've never fought a war before."

"Neither have I," I smile.

Jace nods then looks up at me with a smile. "I would feel a lot better if you would give me a kiss."

I roll my eyes. "You would make a serious situation immature. Can't you think of anything better to do than kissing me?"

"No," Jace answers matter-of-factly.

My face starts to heat up. I grab my overnight bag and stand to hide my blush. I clear my throat. "We should get back to the institute. The others might freak out if the two of us aren't there when they wake up."

"Or they might think we snuck out together for a little privacy," Jace stands and grins.

"Shut up," I start walking.

Jace falls into step next to me. I have to keep adjusting the strap on my shoulder because it's so uncomfortable. Finally Jace grabs it and carries it for me. "No complaining. You're bothering me with all your fidgeting. Hey, do you want to go get something to eat?"

I considering then shrug. "Sure. Why not?"

Jace grabs my hand and pulls me toward a restaurant. It's still sort of dark out, but this place is serving breakfast already. Jace pulls me into a booth with him. I look down at the menu and narrow my eyes. Raw mean, blood, etc… Jace reaches over and turns the menu over. "This restaurant serves human and non-human. Try the human menu."

I check the human menu. "You know, I once went to Africa and spent a week in the wild. The idiots who sent me there didn't remember to make precautions against the rebels and militia. There are always wars going on there."

"What happened?" Jace looks up.

I sit back and frown. "The compound I was sent to got attacked, invaded, and taken. It's a good thing I got away quickly. Horrible things happened to the people who didn't get away in time. Just thinking about it now makes me shiver."

"So then what happened?" Jace sets down his menu.

"Because I didn't have time to prepare, and I was being chased, I had to run into the jungle and stay hidden for a few days. They were persistent, but they didn't find me. I did have to survive on what I could find. I had to resort to eating raw meat a couple of times. It's not as bad as you might think."

"Why didn't you build a fire to cook it?" Jace asks.

I make a face. "Because they would have found me. Jace, it's brutal over there."

Jace nods and goes back to his menu. "That's pretty hard core. Didn't you get sick from eating raw meat?"

"Horribly, but it was better than dying," I look down at my menu.

The waitress walks over to our table and grins at Jace. "Hey, Jace. What can I get you?"

"The regular," Jace hands her the menu.

Jace's fingers touch hers by "accident" and pretends not to notice. I can tell the waitress likes Jace and they know each other from before. I roll my eyes and chose a pile of pancakes for my order.

Once the waitress is gone Jace turns to me. "That's Kaelie. You don't have to worry. We haven't been together in over a year."

"That's nice," I mutter as I reach into my bag and pull out a sketch book.

Since I was pretty good at drawing during art class I decided to take up sketching more. It's really relaxing. I need something to keep my mind off of things. Especially now that things are getting really intense. I need some sort of release.

Jace watches me curiously, but doesn't say anything. I lean forward as I draw. I know exactly what I want to draw. Of course I'll never show it to Jace, but I think he's a good muse. I draw what I remember of him. I'm in the middle of my sketch when Kaelie comes back with the food.

I dig into my pancakes then go back to my sketch. Jace looks totally involved in watching me. I ignore him the best I can, but it's really hard with the way he's looking at me.

When I finally finish I feel like I go it as best as I can get it. Why does Jace have to be so hard to draw? I close the sketchbook and put it back in my bag. I put my head down and sigh. Jace tilts his head. "What's the matter?"

I look up and shake my head. "It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"That's not the truth," Jace frowns.

"Like you haven't lied a single time in your life," I throw back at him.

Jace stares at me with blank eyes. "I don't lie."

"Ever?" I lift my eyebrows.

"Ever."

I sigh then sit back up. "Is that so? I can't believe someone has never lied before. I do it all the time. I made a living off of it. I think you're lying now saying that you've never lied before."

"Well, it's the truth," Jace goes back to eating.

For some reason I do believe him, but I don't want to give him the satisfaction of telling him that. I know Jace. He will do anything to not only get on my nerves, but to tease me to no end. It's like a sick game to him. It really is starting to get on my nerves.

When we finally finish eating we get ready to leave. Kaelie, on the other hand, has different ideas. She saunters up to Jace and presses against him seductively. "I'm off work in an hour. How about you and I get reacquainted tonight?"

Jace looks at Kaelie for a second then pushes her away. "Sorry, Kaelie, but I'm not interested. Not anymore."

"Since when did you start playing hard to get?" Kaelie pouts.

Jace arches an eyebrow. "Since someone I want started playing hard to get."

Kaelie crosses her arms. "Who exactly might that be?"

"That is none of your business," Jace grabs my hand and pulls me out of the restaurant.

I grab my bag quickly and we're out the door. I look up at the name of the restaurant. Taki's. Maybe I'll come here more often. I don't think I've ever seen this place before. I don't know why though. It serves humans and those who aren't human.

Jace is still holding my hand when we go into an ice cream shop. He lets go as we enter to open the door for me. "Ice cream after breakfast is the best. Come on."

I go inside and order two scoops. Butter pecan and pistachio. Jace gives me a look. "That's disgusting."

"Oh, chocolate and mint ice cream is better?" I throw back at Jace.

Jace licks his ice cream. "This is the best combination of ice cream there is. I don't know what's going on in your head. Maybe it's because you're ginger."

"Me being a ginger has nothing to do with the flavor of ice cream I like, Blondie," I lick my ice cream.

As I lick my ice cream I don't notice Jace watching me with hooded eyes. I stare out the window as I enjoy my ice cream. I don't care what Jace says, these are the two best flavors. I feel some drop onto my hand. I frown then lick it off quickly.

I grab a napkin just in case it happens again. Then I look up at Jace. He turns away quickly and finishes off his ice cream. "We should really get going."

When I finish my ice cream Jace takes me back to the institute. I go inside to find that no one is awake yet. We got back just in time. Jace takes me to the space bedroom. "You can stay here."

"Thanks," I wouldn't have minded staying in the green house though.

I set my bag on the bed and look around. It's not too over the top. At least it's clean. Jace leans against the door. "So, you're okay with staying here, right?"

"Well, I didn't pack my things for nothing," I unzip my bag.

Jace moves over to the window and looks down at the street. "We'll go check out the basement at your house after everyone is up and we tell them what you told me."

"Actually, could you not tell them about Arcadia?" I look up.

"Why?"

I give Jace a look. "Because I promised I wouldn't say anything about her. I just want to keep my word with her. She knows a lot more than she told me and I don't want to get on her bad side."

Jace nods then goes to the door. "There's a bathroom over there if you want to get cleaned up."

Then Jace is gone. I start unpacking. I put things where they should go then I go downstairs where Isabelle is trying to make breakfast. I see her trying to put salt in something that smells sweet. I hurry over and grab Isabelle's hand. "Don't put that in there."

"The recipe says it needs sugar," Isabelle frowns.

I pull the salt away. "Sugar. Not salt. Try paying a little more attention."

Isabelle frowns. She takes the salt back and frowns at it. "Where's the salt then?"

I grab the sugar from one of the cabinets. Then I hand it to Isabelle. "How about I label them so you don't mix them up again. It's one of those classic cooking screw-up moments."

After that I go into the living room where the others are waiting. I sit on the arm of Jace's chair. "It looks like Isabelle is making something sweet for breakfast."

Everyone groans. Jace looks up at me. "And you didn't stop her?"

"Well, I stopped her before she put salt instead of sugar so I think that will make a difference," I cross my legs.

When Isabelle sticks her head in the living room everyone gets tense. "Breakfast is ready."

I turn to Jace. "Come on. At least try it."

Jace crosses his arms over his chest. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't feel like going to the hospital again."

"Don't be like that," I grab Jace's arm and pull him with me.

Jace lets me drag him after me. I sit down next to him to make sure he doesn't try to run. Isabelle sets down a plate in front of each of us of what I think is a pancake-waffle hybrid.

For a second I just stare at it. Then I lean down to sniff it. I cut a piece and hold it up. Everyone watches me carefully. I've never had a problem when it came to food. I've eaten raw meat before. I don't think anything could top that.

So I put the pancake into my mouth. I chew for a second before it hits me. I wince. "God, Izzy. How much sugar did you put in this?"

Isabelle looks at the counter. "It said a cup."

"This is way too much to be just a cup," I spit the food back out onto the plate.

Jace takes a bite and makes the same face as me. "Seriously, Izzy. If this doesn't make me sick it's going to give me a migraine."

"Stop being such a woman," Izzy huffs and storms out of the kitchen.

I already have something sweet this morning. I don't want to have any more. Sweet things tend to not sit well with me. I'll need to work it off later or I'll get super hyper. It's not a pleasant experience. Knowing Jace, he would probably tease me with it.

"Can we go to the training room?" I look at Jace.

Jace nods and wipes his tongue. "Yeah. Anything to forget this mess of a breakfast."

I hit Jace in the ribs. "Stop being so mean."

"You said the same things," Jace grabs his side.

"All I said was that there was too much sugar," I push Jace then go through the door first.

Jace comes up behind me and grabs me. He lifts me and throws me over my shoulder. "Why do you have to be so aggressive? You should act more like a girl, Clary."

"Put me down, jackass!" I yell.

Jace thrusts his shoulder making it dig into my stomach. I let out a puff of air and hit the back of Jace's head. He takes me to the training room where he drops me on the floor hard. I roll over and get onto my knees with a glare.

Jace walks over to the wall of weapons and throws me one. "I want to know just how good you are at sword fighting."

I roll my eyes and grab the sword. Then I stand and rub my stomach. "That really hurt, asshole."

"Watch your language," Jace laughs.

I growl and run forward. Jace holds up his sword and dodges. He thrusts forward which I parry then swing at his head. There are a lot of memories for me that involve swords. It used to be my favorite weapon. Then I stopped using it because of the memories. I switched to guns.

At this point I think I'm no longer lingering on the past. I decided that I can't let it hang over my head for the rest of my life if I wanted to move on. It's something that can't be forgotten, but I can forgive myself for it.

I put my mind back to sparring with Jace. His movements are so fluid and agile. There is no hesitation in his actions. Jace knows what he's doing. He's been doing this for a very long time. I can tell that by just looking at the way he moves while fighting.

Finally my body is depleted from my body. Jace lays on the floor next to me. "You know, I've never been this exhausted after training. Usually it's only the other person collapsed on the floor."

"It's called a sugar low," I turn my head.

Jace stares up at the ceiling. "Maybe, but it's interesting finally meeting my match. Who trained you?"

I turn my face toward the ceiling. "Well, I remember Luke being really worried about me. Mom told me that when I was old enough to walk Luke started teaching me. It was just self defense at first. After my mom died I got into some bad crowds and ended up being a gun-for-hire. That's where I really started training seriously."

"So it was Luke who started you off," Jace sits up and looks down at me.

I look up. "What is it?"

"Luke's your biological father, right?" Jace asks.

I nod. "Yes. Why?"

Jace sits with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. "Well, Luke is a werewolf. Does that mean you're part werewolf as well?"

"But I was injected with angel blood," I roll over onto my stomach.

Jace rubs his chin. "I don't know. You could be part shadow hunter, part angel, part Downworlder. It would be the ultimate creation."

I set my head down on the cool ground. "Arcadia said that was the main reason for me being created. To be the ultimate weapon."

Jace looks at me with a stern expression. "You're not a weapon, Clary. Luke made sure that you weren't used like that. You're more angel than anyone else. You can't be bad."

"Whatever…" I close my eyes.

Then I hear some shuffling. I open my eyes and see Jace leaning over me. My face flares up with heat. Jace leans down and stops just a millimeter from my lips. "You're not a weapon. You're an angel. Nephilim."

Jace's eyes burn with an emotion I've never seen in him before. I swallow hard trying not to move. "Jace… I-"

My breath catches when I feel Jace's hand on my waist. Jace pulls away quickly when he hears someone coming. I sit up try to return my face to it's normal color. I stand and leave the room mumbling something about taking a shower.

When I get to my room I quickly head for the bathroom. I want to get what just happened out of my head. I make the shower as hot as I can take it. Then I just stand under it for a while before I wash the sweat off my body. I push the thoughts of Jace away.

I step out of the shower and look at myself in the mirror. I look more alive than I have in a long time. Maybe it's because of all the excitement. An image of Jace flashes in my mind. I shake my head. There's nothing between us. Jace just likes teasing me. That's it. Nothing else.

After getting dressed I go to the picture of me and my family I put on the nightstand. I can't believe I can't remember her voice anymore. I miss her laugh. I don't want to forget Luke's voice either. I don't want to lose my dad too.

I set down the picture then head downstairs. I find the others sitting around the television in the living room. They're talking and laughing together. I really don't feel like I belong here. I go to the kitchen instead.

Even though I didn't eat breakfast I'm not all that hungry. I just need something to comfort me. I grab some ice cream and make myself a sundae. I know I just ate ice cream in the morning, but I need some more now. I sit on the counter while I eat.

Then I decide it's time to go to the others to tell them about what Arcadia told me. When I walk in Jace looks up. "Hey."

"So…" I look around at everyone. "What's up with them? They look a little depressed."

"Oh, I told them what you told me and they're letting it sink in," Jace looks back at the others.

I stop and look around again. I thought we were going to do that together, but I guess it's out of the question. "Oh… okay. I'm going for a walk. Is there anything anyone needs while I'm out?"

Almost immediately everyone starts giving me a list of things they need. They give me the money then I head to the door. On my way Jace catches up to me. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Why would anything be the matter?" I frown slightly.

Jace moves in front of me and blocks my path. "I know you well enough by now to know that you're not telling me the truth. I haven't told a lie to you in all the time I've known you. Now tell me what's going on before I pry it from you."

I look up with a scowl. "Get out of my way, Jace."

Jace crosses his arms. "Make me."

I throw my hands up in frustration. "Ugh! You're so immature. Why can't you just listen to what you're told for once in your life and stop being such a jerk?"

"Because then I would be throwing away my bad boy reputation," Jace grins.

Before I can yell at Jace again I hear someone walk up behind us. I turn to see Magnus with an amused look on his face. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting a lover's spat?"

"No," I push by Jace.

Then I'm through the door and walking down the street. I go into the store and buy everything everyone wanted. I scare away some people as I'm going through the store. I guess I must still look really angry from when I was yelling at Jace.

When I'm done shopping I head out with my arms full of bags. I'm stuffing some money into my pockets when I bump into someone. I look up and I'm about to apologize when I see who it is. I groan and roll my eyes. "Just great."

Maia looks up at me with a surprised expression. "Clary? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Right back at ya," I move past her and start walking.

Maia follows me. "Let me take some of those bags for you. You're going to the institute right?"

I give her a look then decide it couldn't hurt. If she steals anything I can just use the extra money I have to go get a replacement. Maia takes a few bags from me and walks silently as we make our way to the institute.

After a few minutes Maia breaks the silence. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you at the pack meeting. It's just that Luke never really mentioned anything about having a kid. He was pretty adamant about keeping his pack life and his human life separate."

I stare at the ground. "I don't understand why he would keep this whole other world from me. It's not like I wouldn't have believed it. Maybe he was just ashamed of me."

Maia looks up, surprised. "Why would he be ashamed of you?"

"You tell me," I sigh.

When we get back to the institute Maia hands me the bags. She shuffles her feet. "I have to get back to my pack. We're going out to search for Luke again tonight… you know you're welcome to join us. I believe that you're his daughter."

I shake my head. "No. I need to stay with these guys. Thanks for the offer though. Try not to get into too much trouble."

With that I go inside. I find the others talking in the living room about my prophecy. I drop all the bags on the floor. They all turn to me. They all rush over to get their stuff. Jace looks up at me. "Come sit down, Clary. We were just talking about the stuff you told us about."

I move inside and stand against the wall. Isabelle sits on Simon's lap once again. Alec and Magnus are sitting on the couch. Jace is sitting on the only other chair. That leaves me to stand. I don't mind.

Magnus starts up the conversation again. "So, does this mean that we're all supposed to fight in a war? I don't like war. I've seen enough of them to know that they're not pretty or easy. I'm also old enough to know that it's going to be dirty."

"No one said war is going to be easy," Jace throws at the warlock.

Alec gives Jace a look. "All Magnus is trying to say is that none of us is prepared for this. Only Magnus knows what it's like to be caught up in the middle of a war."

Jace looks at me. "No he isn't."

Everyone turns to me. I look up and sigh. "Jace, I was running for my life."

"But you were running because of war," Jace responds.

Magnus narrows his eyes. "Which war?"

"Africa," I cross my arms.

"Very specific," Magnus rolls his eyes.

I scowl and look at the floor. "I was caught up in an uprising. That's all. It doesn't mean I was apart of it. I went on the run when the compound I was staying at was attacked and taken. I hid in the jungle for a week while I was being hunted."

"Hunted?" Isabelle covers her mouth with her hand in shock.

I shrug. "I guess that's the right word."

Jace sees the look on my face and stands. "Clary, come with me."

Before I can say anything Jace grabs me and pulls me out of the room. I have a feeling this is going to be really awkward and annoying.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11. Sorry for such a long wait. I've been dealing with a lot of things like school work and home life so it's difficult getting things up quickly. Now my computer is acting up so it might be like this for maybe another few more days. Forgive me. Please enjoy and review!**

**Clary is unlocking more secrets about herself and her destiny. She must learn what it means to be a shadow hunter. She still doesn't know who is making everyone disappeare and now she must learn to deal with her feelings for Jace. Of course, no one gets far being serious all the time. It's time for Clary to have some fun before things go to hell. What will happen when Clary decides to let Isabelle convince her to go clubbing? What will Jace think of his innocent red head being turned into a sultry babe? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 11

Jace pulls me into the kitchen and makes me sit down. He sits across from me and watches me carefully until he finally breaks the silence. "I'm sorry. For not waiting for you to tell the others about what you learned from the spider demon. It was your information to give."

I'm thrown off for a second. Then I narrow my eyes. "Who put you up to this?"

Jace shakes his head then makes a face. "No one, but I'm sorry. I know you're already feeling a lot of pressure from everything that's been going on lately. You don't need to feel left out too."

"Listen, it's nothing-"

"No it's not nothing!" Jace stands and paces back and force through the kitchen. He comes back and leans down to face level. "Clary, you deserve to be treated better."

I look away. "Really Jace. I'm okay."

Jace sighs then stands up straight. "I'll wait for you to tell me what's really going on with you. Until then, we need to get back to the others so we can figure out what we're going to do now."

We go back to the living room where everyone is arguing about something. When Jace and I enter they all turn to us. I try to run, but Jace grabs my arm. I give Jace a look. "Let go."

"If I have to suffer so do you," Jace pulls me over.

Jace sits on the chair and I sit on the arm of it. Isabelle stands in front of us with her arms crossed. "Clary, tell Simon and Alec that Magnus and I are allowed to go out shopping."

"No one is allowed to go anywhere," I frown.

"You went out already," Isabelle puts her fists on her hips.

I cross my arms. "Because I went out to get things for you. The only reason anyone should go out is for something important. Shopping is not one of those reasons. Stop complaining and sit down already. We need to discuss our plan of action."

Jace looks up. "So, what do you plan to do about stopping the war?"

I make a face. "Well, we need to go back down into the secret room to try to figure out what started this all. Also, who started it and why. Then we need to come up with a list of all the people who have gone missing and who might go missing."

Simon, Alec and Magnus all agree to write out the list. Isabelle, Jace and I go back to the secret room. I go down first. Jace jumps in after me, but Isabelle is a little hesitant. "Are you sure we should be here? I mean, this is mom and dad's secret room. They obviously kept it hidden for a reason."

"If they hadn't kept it a secret we wouldn't be in this situation," Jace throws back.

Isabelle jumps down into the secret room. "Listen, Jace. I'm just as mad at them as you are. They should have told us, but everyone has a reason. They didn't tell us for their own reasons."

"No one could possibly have a good enough reason," I pick up a book.

Jace sits in the chair and grabs the journal from before. "Well, we're going to find out what that was. I mean, I know why you were involved, Clary, but I don't know why it was so important for them to keep it a secret from us."

Isabelle sighs and moves around the secret room. I sigh and put down my book. I think about Luke. What possible reason could he have to keep such a big secret from me? I know Luke loves me and wants to keep me safe, but I think I had the right to know.

Jace sees me expression and grabs my hand. "Hey, we'll find Luke. That werewolf is strong."

I give a weak smile. "I know."

Isabelle walks over to us and holds up some papers. "This has a language I don't understand."

Jace takes the papers and frowns. "I don't know this one either."

I take the papers and smirk. Slowly it builds into a laughter. Jace and Isabelle look at me like I've gone insane. Isabelle crosses her arms. "Just what is so amusing?"

"This language…" I burst into another fit of language.

When I sober up I read the paper and sigh with relief. Jace stands and looks over my shoulder. "Can you read the papers or not?"

I nod and hold up the papers. "When I was really little my parents and I created a method of writing to each other so no one could intervene in our conversations. They taught me two alphabets when I was growing up. The normal one and this one. I know exactly what this says."

"So who wrote this?" Jace asks.

"Luke, obviously," I sigh.

"What does it say we're supposed to do?" Isabelle takes the papers from my hands.

"We need to go to my house and look in the basement," I take the papers and fold them up.

I put them in my back pocket then go to the door. We go back up and go find the others. They're arguing about who else might disappear. The list for those who have already disappeared looks like it's already finished. I take it. Luke and the Lightwoods are on the top of the list. They're followed by Ragnor Fell and a few others. The list goes on and on.

Magnus sets the other list in front of me. "Here. These are all of the people we think could possible go missing. It's a long list, but I think we got them all."

Jace takes the list then looks at the rest. "Everyone, get geared up. We're going over to Clary's to check the basement."

Everyone gets up and heads to the weapon room. I'm a impressed at how many weapons they have. I stick to what I already have. I have my seraph blade in my boot and my gun stuck to my hip. I haven't really used it in a while, but it's good to be prepared.

Isabelle notices me not gearing up. "Do you want me to get you a weapon?"

I shake my head. "I'm good."

"We have weapons that actually work against demons," Isabelle motions with her hand.

I sigh and tuck my hair behind my ears. "Nah. I'm good with what I have. Just hurry up and finish getting ready."

Once Isabelle is gone I pull out the papers to read them again. I felt relieved when I first read them, but it worries me. Luke tells me that I might find out things that could come as a surprise to me. If Luke is saying that I have no doubt in my mind that it's true.

As I'm reading I see a glint of a blade. I look up quickly ready to fight, but it's just Jace throwing a knife in the air and catching it with ease. He makes it look easy.

Jace holds out his hand. "Give me your hand."

I frown. "Why?"

"Just do it," Jace takes my hand.

I give Jace a look, but he ignores it. Instead, Jace touches the tip of his blade on my skin and creates a marking. Where the blade moves blackish ink looking stuff appears on my flesh.

When Jace finishes I lift my hand to my face. "What is this?"

"It's a rune of protection," Jace places the blade at his waist.

"A rune of protection?" I look at my hand.

Jace takes my hand and pulls me over to a table full of weapons. "If you're going to be fighting with us you need a stele to create runes. This is something every shadow hunter knows."

I look at the table with a frown. Jace picks up a stele and hands it to me. I wrap my fingers around the hilt and sigh. I stick it in my belt next to my gun. Then I turn to the others. They're getting dressed in special clothes and armor. I smirk. "Figures."

Alec looks up, obviously having heard me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I play with the sleeve of my coat. "Oh, nothing."

Jace is now giving me a look. "What's going through your mind now, Clary?"

A smile pulls at my lips. "Nothing… I was just thinking about how it's amusing that you have to put on so much armor. I didn't think shadow hunters needed so much. I thought you were stronger than that. Seeing that you have angel blood and all."

"Well not all of us were blessed with being injected with angel blood before birth," Alec snaps.

I smirk. "I guess not."

Jace bumps my shoulder with a grin. "Why don't you and I go ahead of the others to make sure the street is safe? Let Alec cool down."

We go to the front door where I make sure all my weapons are secure. Jace opens the door and lets me pass through first. I feel warmth from the seraph blade in my boot. I look around carefully. "There's a demon nearby."

Jace's body gets tense. Then I see a shadow moving down by the gate. Jace's eyes narrow. He moves quickly toward the gate. When Jace gets there it's absolutely silent. Too quiet in fact. Then the demon attacks. It grabs Jace and throws him away from the institute. It looks at me and grins. I reach back for my hood and run forward.

The demon gets distracted when Jace attacks it again. I see another demon coming from the shadows. I reach down and grab the seraph blade. The demon sees me and growls. I pull out the seraph blade and strike out. The demon moves out of the way and slashes with sharp claws.

I duck down and move into its defense. Then I thrust upwards into the demon's chest. In a second the demon is down, bleeding black blood. I stick the seraph blade back into my boot. Then I look over at Jace. He's done with his demon as well.

Jace turns and grins. "Not too bad."

I smile then walk over to him. The others come out of the institute and meet with us. Alec gives me a look, but talks to Jace. "Let's go."

Jace turns to me. "Lead the way."

We start walking in relative silence. I look over my shoulder. They look uncomfortable with the silence. I roll my eyes. I turn to walk backwards so I can look at everyone. "Just because we're walking at night it doesn't mean you have to be mute."

"Thank GOD!" Jace lets out a relieved breath.

I give Jace a look. Isabelle moves forward and grabs my arm. "Hey, after this do you think we could go to a club? It's not like I don't enjoy everyone's company, but being alone with just us is really starting to get on my nerves. Come on, Clary. I'll even give you a little makeover."

"No thank you," I make a face.

Jace moves forward. "Actually, it could be fun. Come on, Clary. It's just one night. After we check the basement we should go out. It might be the last chance we have to have a little fun for a while."

Then everyone, except Alec, is begging me. I don't know when it came down to this. If they wanted to they could easily do it on their own, but I don't want them getting out of control and disappearing on me. That would not be good.

I sigh and pull away from Isabelle. "Fine. You can go, but I'm staying in the institute."

"As if," Isabelle flips her hair over her shoulder.

We get to my house. We go inside and head straight to the basement. Magnus scrunches up his nose. "You live here? Why didn't you use the front door?"

"Because the front of the house is a book shop," I grab the key on a hook next to the door.

I unlock the door then turn to the others. They nod encouragement. I sigh then turn the doorknob. I push the door open then immediately duck down. I look at the wall. "Damn it, Luke!"

Jace looks at the dart full of poison. "Whoa. It looks like Luke really didn't want anyone getting in here. Not even you."

I pull the dart out of the wall then examine it closely. "Yeah, well, where there's one there's bound to be others. Give me a second to disable them."

I shake off my coat and lightly step forward. I look around. I find the disabling switch on the other side of the room. Figures. Luke would try to make it hard for me. It didn't say anything about these stupid traps. Not only that, but I also have to deal with everything else that's in the room.

There are a lot of bookshelves and tables everywhere. Everything is stacked and ordered properly. I roll my neck and take a step back. Jace leans forward to speak in my ear. "How are you going to get to the other side?"

"Knowing Luke, he probably did something high-tech, which no one would expect from him," I turn to Isabelle.

Isabelle frowns slightly. "What is it?"

"Do you have your make up with you?" I ask.

"Of course," Isabelle lifts her head.

I hold out my hand. "Hand it over."

Isabelle looks at me in horror. "You are not seriously thinking about using my make up and waste it just like that. I won't do it. I refuse to let it go to waste."

"Do you want to get into this room or not?" I give Isabelle a look."

With a groan of sorrow Isabelle hands over her powder. I crush it under it's a fine powder then stand in front of the room. I look back at Magnus. "Can you give me a slight wind, please? Just strong enough to blow the powder through the room."

Magnus nods and moves forward. I turn and hold up the compact. Magnus creates a wind the blows through the room. Red beams appear. It's a little cheesy, but it works. I have a feel that if I touch one of them it will not end well at all.

With that I give the compact back to a pouting Isabelle. I tie my hair back. I step forward and over the first beam. I duct down as the other beam comes closer. I get into an awkward position. I groan then I hear Jace chuckling. "Now we get to see just how flexible you are."

I throw Jace a look. "Shut the hell up! For all I know I could set off a bomb if I touch one of these beams."

Jace just grins as I bend down and place my hand on the floor. Then I slide my body under a low beam. I'm glad I'm not much bigger. That was close enough as it is. I pull my leg up then step over the next beam. I bend backward and flip over the next few.

Then I'm standing on the other side of the room with just a few more beams to go. I take a second to figure out where I'm going next. I can barely reach the panel to deactivate the traps. Then I hear Jace's voice. "Your legs are longer than your arms."

I roll my eyes and get ready to give Jace a look, but then I realize he's right. I turn back to Jace and give him a look. "You're going to enjoy this. Aren't you?"

"But of course," Jace smirks.

After rolling my eyes again I balance myself on my hands. Then I spread my legs to reach the panel. It opens and I pull the lever down with my foot. I immediately collapse and lie on the floor with a groan. I hear footsteps coming closer.

Jace crouches next to me and tugs at my hair. "Get up. We have work to do."

I frown. "Leave me alone. I'm tired."

"No you're not," Jace chuckles.

Jace grabs me and lifts me onto my feet. I refuse to hold myself up so Jace throws me into a chair. I slide down so I'm barely sitting on the chair then look at the table next to me. I frown slightly at what I see. I sit up and grab a paper. "No way."

Alec turns to me with an annoyed expression on his face. "This is all in some strange language I've never seen before."

I look up at Alec. "I can read this. I can't believe Luke wrote this all in the language Luke and my mom taught me. He must have really wanted to keep this a secret."

Jace hands me a book. "This has your name on it."

The book does have my name on it. I open it to the first page. It has the writing Luke and Jocelyn taught me. I frown when I read the first page. "Then he knew…"

Jace pulls up a chair to sit next to me. "What does it say?"

I rub my cheek. "If what it says here then Luke knew that things would eventually go this way. He knew war was going to break out. There was nothing he could do about it. The only thing he could do was leave me everything I would need in order to deal with it."

Everyone sits around me as I read from the book Luke left me:

_Clarissa, if you're reading this it means things have made a turn for the worse. Let me start by saying I'm sorry for never telling you the truth. Your mother never wanted the life of a shadow hunter for you. I tried to keep it a secret from you the best I can, but I know it would eventually come up. I wanted to keep you as safe as I could. I started writing this book when you were taken to the island because I knew things were already starting to get out of hand. It was only a matter of time before the world started to fall apart. Whatever you may read in this book I hope it doesn't change how you feel about me or your mother. We loved you too much to let you get caught up in our war. I see now that it was a foolish choice. We should have prepared you from the beginning. I love you, Clarissa, and I hope this book helps you…_

When I stop reading I shut the book. I squeeze my eyes shut so the tears threatening to come out don't. I run my hand over the cover. "Luke knew this war was going to break out. This book could tell us everything we need to know."

Isabelle stands and grabs my shoulders. "Listen, Clary. You need to get your mind off of things. Let's go out clubbing and maybe then we'll be able to wrap our minds around this whole situation."

"You seriously want to go clubbing when we have so much to go through here?" I give Isabelle an incredulous look.

Jace takes the book from me and studies the cover. "Actually, I think it's a good idea. When you think too hard about something you tend to over think it. You can't find your answer that way."

I look up at Jace a little surprised. Then I smirk. "Well, well, well. It looks like the blond does have something smart to say after all."

Jace rolls his eyes then grabs me. "Yes I'm blond and yes I have smart things to say. I'm only great to look at, but I'm intellectually gifted. Now, let's get back to the institute to get ready. I haven't been out to a club in weeks."

"Oh, you poor thing," I put as much sarcasm in my voice as possible.

We all leave the room. Magnus and Isabelle are making a big deal of the whole situation. Alec and Simon look annoyed at the thought. I feel the same way. I don't really know how to categorize the look on Jace's face. It's a combination of focus and determinations. With a little excitement and deviousness thrown in for good measure.

When we get back to the institute Isabelle grabs me and drags me to her room. The last time I was here there were some disturbing things going on behind her door. I make it a point not to go anywhere near the bed. I don't want to be close to what was going on their last night.

Isabelle makes me sit in front of her vanity mirror. "Alright. Take off your coat and pull your hair out of the tie. This shouldn't take much work. You have great skin and your eyes are gorgeous. Lucky, bitch. This is going to be so much fun."

There's no point in trying to fight her. This is going down her way or she'll probably throw a tantrum. I'm not allowed to look in the mirror until Isabelle is finished with make up and my hair. Then I have to go through the whole wardrobe situation. I hate getting dressed up.

Isabelle decides to put my hair up, but I don't like the feeling so I put it down again when she's not looking. Isabelle gives me a look when she sees what I did. "Damn it, Clary. You looked good with your hair up."

"Well I don't like it up," I cross my arms over my chest.

With an angry growl Isabelle throws a black dress at me. Or, at least I think that's what it is. It looks short enough to be a shirt on Isabelle. On me it will probably only go to my mid thigh. Isabelle makes me stand and pushes me to the bathroom. "Go change quickly."

"But it's too short," I complain before Isabelle slams the door shut.

I frown, but get into the tiny dress. I feel so exposed. It's not that I haven't done something like this before. It's the opposite. I've had to dress like this before in order to get a job done in the past. Those times I had to go to a professional to get my hair and makeup done. I could never do it for myself.

As I'm about to look in the mirror I realize that Isabelle had put a towel over it so I can't see myself. I groan and go back out to the room. Isabelle squeals when she sees me. "Oh my GOD! You look absolutely amazing. Just wait until Jace gets a look at you. He's totally going to fall hard for you."

"Why would I want that?" I frown, but blush at the same time.

Isabelle wags her finger at me. "Don't try to deny it, Clarissa. I know you two have a thing for each other. I'm not blind. Now, come put this belt around your waist. Put these heels on too."

When I hear the word heels I freeze. "There is no way in hell that I'm putting on heels. I don't care what you say or do. I refuse to wear anything other than flats or boots."

Isabelle pouts and throws the heels on the floor. "Fine. I'm getting you boots."

I sigh with a little with relief. Then Isabelle comes back with the boots she promised. They still have a little bit of heel, but it's not extreme. That's all I ask for. They go up to just below my knee and are plain black with a gold chain around the ankles. Isabelle hands them to me.

After quickly putting them on I stand so Isabelle can take a close look at me. She nods her approval then moves me in front of the mirror with my back to it. "Alright, Clary. Are you ready?"

"I guess," I mumble.

When Isabelle turns me around I gasp. I've never seen myself like this before. I look just like my mother. I move forward to get a better look at myself. This dress shows off what curves I have. I mean, I'm not totally flat, but I'm not busty like Isabelle.

Isabelle hands me a coat. "Take this. It's going to be cold tonight."

I frown at the coat she gives me. "What's wrong with my coat?"

"Are you kidding me?" Isabelle waves her hand at my coat that's lying across the foot of her bed. "That thing may be okay to wear into battle, but it certainly no good for a club. We're trying to make an impression."

"No I'm not," I take the coat she offers.

It's only until now that I realize that Isabelle is already dressed and ready to go. I guess I didn't notice because she always looks so beautiful. As apposed to me. I don't like make up at all. I like the natural look. I'm lucky Isabelle didn't decide to pile so much makeup onto my face.

When we head downstairs I can hear the guys talking about stupid guy stuff. Like who's the strongest or who's the largest. That one was Jace. I make a face. I don't understand why Jace has to be so crude and annoying.

At the bottom of the stairs the guys stop talking and turn to stare at me. Their mouths drop open. Even Alec's even though I know he doesn't like me at all. I look at Jace who looks like he wants to let his draw drop, but knows it wouldn't look attractive.

I sigh and move forward. Isabelle grabs me and pulls me toward Jace. "Hey, Jace. Don't you think Clary should let me put her hair up? It would look amazing."

Jace frowns slightly. "No way. I like it down."

Magnus moves forward and hums his appreciation. "Honey, you look hot. Not as hot as me, but close enough."

"You're starting to sound like Jace, Magnus," I smirk.

Magnus looks genuinely offended. "Excuse me? I am nothing like that conceited bastard."

"Hey!" Jace yells indignantly.

I roll my eyes and pull on my coat all the way. We're all walking out the door when Jace grabs my hand and leans down to speak into my ear. "You look great."

My face heats up. Before I have a chance to say anything Jace pulls me out the door and to the cars Simon called before Isabelle and I came down.


	12. Chapter 12

**At last, it's chapter 12. I really like this chapter. I know I need to go into further detail with this one, but that's what chapter 13 is for. All the relationships are going to get more intense and are going to build as the story goes on. Don't judge me just yet. I'm trying to build from this point on. Please enjoy and review!**

**The gang of shadow hunters have decided it's time for a break. Knowing there won't be one for a while they head of to a club where things get heated very quickly. How will Clary react when Isabelle tries to give her a make over? What will Jace do when he sees something so beautiful it takes his breath away? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 12

We all pile into three cabs. I get stuck riding with Jace. As if this couldn't get any more awkward. I sit there while pulling my coat closer around me. Jace looks over and smiles. "Hey, don't be so nervous. Is this your first time going to a club?"

"No, but it's the first time I'm going where I'm not there to do a job," I tuck my hair behind my ear.

Jace grins. "A girl who has blood on her hands. That's pretty hot."

"Shut up," I roll my eyes.

Jace licks his lips then moves closer to me. "Hey, Clary?"

"Yeah?" I look over.

Jace clears his throat then speaks. "Let me have the first dance with you. I promise you won't regret it."

I roll my eyes, but agree. When we get to the club I recognize the name of the club. I groan. Jace looks over at me. "What's the matter?"

"Last time I was in Pandemonium there was a raid and I nearly got caught," I'm just lucky it was Luke's team that time. I didn't want to have to deal with going to prison then reaching out. I have enough crap to deal with.

"What were you doing?" Jace opens the door of the car and gets out.

I slide over and swing my legs out. I start to remember the reason. A smile spreads across my face. Jace holds out his hand with a curious look. Jace pays the driver then takes my hand and takes me into the club. Images from the past flash in my mind.

Jace leads me over to the bar where Jace orders himself a drink. He turns to me. "Do you drink?"

"No," I scowl.

Jace smirks. "Why not?"

I lightly punch Jace's arm. "Because I'm tiny and my body can't process the alcohol. That's why, you idiot."

Jace grins then grabs his drink. "Just when I thought you could handle anything I learn you can't handle alcohol. I find it a bit pathetic and disappointing."

I cross my arms. "Well, excuse me for not being perfect."

Jace takes a swig of his drink. "No one is perfect… except for me that is."

I roll my eyes then look out at the thrown of gyrating dangers. I spot a familiar face in the crowd. I groan and turn away. Jace hears me. "What's up with you this time?"

I gesture over at where the guy is standing. "That guy over there is the son of a powerful mob boss. I told him last year that if I wasn't in a relationship the next time I saw him he could do whatever he wants to me. Trust me, Jace, I don't even want to picture it."

"Does it have to be a real relationship?" Jace takes another drink.

I shrug. "I guess not, but it looks like I have one more problem to deal with now."

"Maybe not," Jace matters.

Just then the others get to us. Isabelle orders drinks for herself and an upset Simon. He sits on a stool while his girlfriend gets hammered. Alec gives Isabelle a disappointed look. "Seriously, Izzy. Have you ever head of alcohol poisoning?"

Isabelle looks up with a dizzy frown. "Leave me alone, Alec. I'm trying to have some fun. You should try it too and go dance with Magnus."

With that Isabelle puts Simon onto the dance floor. Alec blushes deeply at Isabelle's words. Magnus leans in to whisper into Alec's ear. Whatever Magnus says it makes Alec turn an even deeper shade of red. Magnus grabs Alec's arm and pulls him into the crowd. That leaves me with Jace.

Jace is glaring at the guy from across the club. I see him coming over. I groan and turn to Jace. "Can we leave? I really don't want to deal with him."

"No," Jace grabs my hand and pulls me into the crowd.

I can see Isabelle and Simon dancing very close to each other. Alec and Magnus are sitting on the other side of the club in a lounge sitting very close to each other talking. It's about damn time they started getting to know each other.

Jace turns me around and puts his hands on my waist. "Just play along."

"What are you planning?" I give Jace a look.

"I'm just trying to get rid of your little problem over there," Jace jerks his head back.

He's coming over to us. I really don't like him. It's not that he's not good looking. It's that he's so unbearably stupid. He thinks he's so great just because his dad is powerful and he has his good looks. On top of that he was kicked out of school because there was really no point seeing that he was so stupid.

Jace moves my hips. I start moving on my own. When that guy sees this he gets really upset. Not just upset, furious. He walks over and grabs Jace by the shoulder intending on decking him. It goes the other way around. Jace grabs his fist and pushes his fist.

The guy stumbles back then looks up with a furious expression. "Get off my girl!"

Jace arches an eyebrow, mockingly. "You're girl? If that were true would she be grinding up against me?"

I do a little shimmy up and down against Jace. I wrap my arms around Jace and give the guy a look. "Deal's a deal. Go away. I'm with someone now."

He doesn't move. He glares at Jace. "Get away from my woman!"

Jace knocks him down before the guy can touch him. "You stay away from my woman! If I ever see you around her again I will personally hunt you down. Got it!"

The guy still doesn't get it. Finally the bouncer has to come and throw him out. Jace turns to me when I let go of him. Jace grabs my arms and makes me hold onto him. "Come on, Clary. You still owe me a dance."

I roll my eyes, but go with it. Jace moves even closer to me as we keep on dancing. It's not until now that I realize how he smells. It's like sunshine. It makes me feel warm. I turn my face up to look into Jace's eyes. He's looks down at me.

For a moment I feel like we would be stuck like that forever. Then Jace leans down and kisses me. It shocks me at first, but when Jace wraps his arms around me I melt into him. I slide my arms around Jace's neck to pull myself closer.

Jace's arms slide around my waist and brings me closer. I feel Jace's tongue against my lips. I hesitate for a second then part my lips. Jace is slow and gentle. I can tell he's holding himself back.

When we pull away from each other we're both breathing hard. I lick my lips and clear my throat. "Wow…"

Jace grins. "Not exactly the reaction I wanted, but it will do."

"And just what were you expecting?" I frown.

"Fainting," Jace muses.

I roll my eyes then move out of his arms. Jace grabs my hand and lets me lead him back to the bar. Jace sits and pulls me onto his lap. I give him a look. "Don't think this means anything."

Jace wraps his arms around me waist. "You keep telling yourself that, baby."

I make a face at Jace then turn toward the dance floor. I can see Isabelle and Simon still dancing. Isabelle glances over at us and flashes a grin. I scowl at her then turn back to Jace. "She's not the kind of person to forget everything after drinking, is she?"

Jace smirks. "No such luck."

"Great," I groan.

Jace turns me to him again and smiles. "At least I'll get to kiss you whenever I want now."

To prove his point Jace leans in and kisses me again. I reach up to curl my fingers through Jace's hair. It's incredibly soft. I play with Jace's hair as I pull away. "Jace, don't get carried away with this."

"Don't blame me if I do," Jace strokes my cheek.

I smile slightly then lean against Jace. I cross my legs making them look way longer than they should. Jace strokes the bare skin of my thigh and glares at any guy passing by who stares at me. I've never been with someone who had the urge to protect me. I kind of like it.

Jace takes my hand in his which he seems to enjoy a lot. I look up at Jace. "Do you want to leave? I'm kind of getting annoyed at how much guys are staring at me."

"Me too," Jace mumbles.

I stand and fix my dress. Jace takes my hand and pulls me out of the club. It's really cold outside even with my coat on. Jace puts his arm around me and pulls me in tight. The warmth I get from Jace is better than any coat. I put my arms around Jace.

As we stand outside waiting for a cab Jace turns me to him to smile down at me. "You know, you're really amazing."

I blush and look away. "Whatever."

When the cab finally comes Jace opens the door for me. Isabelle comes running out of the club. "Hey! Where are you two going? Jace, you better not try anything with Clary. She's the only pure friend I have."

"I promise not to do anything too naughty with Clary," Jace grins.

Simon runs out and grabs Isabelle. "Come on, Izzy. You know you're not allowed to be out here when you're drunk."

Isabelle gives Jace another look. "I swear, if you do anything to Clary I'll kill you."

Jace waves away Isabelle's threat then gets into the cab next to me. He pulls me close and kisses me. I pull away first, blushing. "You know, if you do try anything I'm going to kick your ass."

"Kinky," Jace smirks.

I roll my eyes and lean against him. I push my hair away from my face and look out the window. "Tell me something, Jace. How many girls have you been with?"

Jace's face goes pale. He clears his throat. "Well, I've been with a few girls. I don't know how many girlfriends I've had, but I've slept with five girls before."

"You're a manwhore," I push away from Jace.

Jace grabs me and pulls me back. "None of them meant anything to me. I was really messed up back then. Mistakes are mistakes. You can't tell me you haven't made some in the past."

I look down. "I guess… but I've never slept with anyone before."

"You haven't?" Jace looks surprised.

"Didn't I say I was a virgin just recently?" I give Jace a look.

Jace thinks back. "Oh yeah. I was kind of distracted. What with you sitting so close to me. Did you know you smell like green tea?"

"No," I frown slightly at my dainty scent.

Jace lifts my chin and smiles. "Don't look so disgusted. I really like it. It makes you seem a little bit normal."

I make a face. We arrive at the institute and get out of the cab. Jace pays the driver then he takes me inside. I go upstairs to my room to change out of the clothes Isabelle forced me to wear. I put on some pajama pants and a tank top. I wash the makeup off my face.

Then I walk back downstairs where Jace is lounging in the living room with normal clothes on. I go sit next to Jace. Jace puts his arm around me and pulls me in close as he watches an episode of CSI.

Eventually Jace gets bored of that and turns to kiss my bare shoulder. The sensation of his lips against my skin is intense. It sends a shiver all throughout my body which Jace notices. He smirks then kisses me again. This time Jace bites the spot. There is a mark after a minute.

Jace moves to my neck where he leaves a mark in a place anyone will see it. I'm not shy when it comes to kissing. It's just that Jace does it so softly and intimately. When I used to go on missions and I had to get close to a male target I needed to seduce him. Even then it was harsh and cold. This is something completely different. Something I haven't tasted before.

Jace trails kisses up to my lips where he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I reach up to run my fingers through Jace's silky hair. I'm usually the dominant one when it comes to kissing, but Jace just sucks the strength right out of me.

The feeling of Jace's hands on my back sends shocks throughout my entire body. Jace lets me go after five minutes of continuous making out. I feel really dizzy. Jace holds me close with a satisfied grin on his face. My face is really hot right now. I need a second to cool down.

We're doing a mixture of watching television and making out when the others finally decide to stumble into the institute. I make us break apart when I hear footsteps moving toward us. I look up as Simon practically carries Isabelle in.

Magnus and Alec walk in hand in hand. Magnus is beaming, but Alec looks a little embarrassed. Jace sees their hands then makes a face. "It's about damn time you came out, Alec. I was starting to think you wouldn't."

Alec blushes then glares at Jace. "You knew?"

Jace smirks and puts his arm around me. "Yeah, I knew. I didn't want to say anything because making you squirm was way too much fun. Lucky for you I now have my own little ginger to tease."

Magnus looks over at us. "So, you two are an item now? That means we all balance out. There are now three couples between the six of us. That's interesting."

Simon gives Jace a look. "Izzy will kill you if you hurt Clary. You know that, right?"

Jace smirks and turns to me. "Hey, Clary. You want me to _hurt_ you?"

I narrow my eyes. "Was that an innuendo?"

Simon lifts Isabelle and sets her down on the couch. Magnus sits on the couch, but then Alec looks uncomfortable when Magnus tries to pull him onto his lap. Jace stands and takes me with him. Jace makes Magnus move then pulls me onto his lap. Alec looks a little relieved when he does.

I on the other hand am very conscious of just how close we are now. Isabelle is asleep against Simon. Alec and Magnus look ready to crash too. I lean my head on Jace's chest. "Despite being nothing, but muscle you're actually really comfortable to lie on."

Jace wraps his arms arm me and strokes my arms. I could get used to the cuddling. I've never been in a relationship where I could cuddle with someone where it didn't make me sick.

The way Jace is holding me makes me feel so safe and comfortable. I want to stay here forever. I feel Jace lean his head against mine. I close my eyes and snuggle closer.

I don't know how long I'm asleep before I wake up against Jace. I shift slightly which makes Jace do the same. Jace has his arms wrapped tightly around me. I relax my body again and place my hand on Jace's chest. Jace's hand moves up to grab mine. "Good morning."

When I look up Jace's golden eyes are watching me. I close my eyes and let out a sigh. "What time is it?"

"Who knows," Jace shrugs then groans.

Jace tilts my head up to kiss me. I don't think I'll ever get used to the little shock waves it sends through my body. I let Jace kiss me then he pulls away first, to my surprise. "So, do you want to go up to my room? The others won't be awake for another few hours."

"Way to ruin a moment, Jace," I roll my eyes then sit up.

Jace sits forward then lifts me in his arms. "Wow. You're a lot lighter than I thought you would be."

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?" I narrow my eyes at Jace.

Jace shakes his head and carries me to the kitchen. "Stop picking at everything I say and just shut up for once, little miss ginger. Let me make you some breakfast."

"You cook?" I raise my eyebrows.

Jace sets me down on the table and leans in to kiss me before he gets to work. I watch while Jace starts cooking. He moves like he knows what he's doing. It's kind of strange seeing Jace doing this kind of domestic activity. I never imagined Jace being the kind to know how to cook. It looks like the big bad shadow hunter has a docile side.

When the food is ready Jace turns to me and sets two plates in front of me. I reach out for one, but Jace stops me. Jace takes a fork and holds up a piece of omelet to me. "Say 'ah'."

I give Jace a look then open my mouth. Jace feeds me. I give the flavor a second to settle then look up in surprise. "Wow. This is amazing."

Jace smirks. "I know."

I eat the omelet on my own then look up at Jace. "It's official. You need to make every one of my meals from no one. I don't care what you say. You are doing it."

Jace leans over and kisses my neck. "Sure, but it's going to cost you."

I groan. "Come on. Just give me this one thing. Your cooking is simply amazing."

"Perhaps, but it always comes with a price," Jace leans in and kisses me properly.

When we pull away from each other I finish eating then I head up to my room so I can get take a shower and get dressed. I feel like today we're going to have a lot to do. We had our fun. Now it's time to get serious. I feel like we already wasted too much precious time… except for Jace's kisses. I can make an exception for those.

After I'm finished in my room I head back downstairs to where everyone is finally waking up. Jace is making everyone else breakfast. I walk up to him and lean against him. "No more having fun today. We need to get out minds focused."

"Sure, but that doesn't mean we can't have some breaks in between," Jace serves the rest of the omelets.

"What do you think focus means, Jace?" I give Jace a look.

Jace shrugs then walks to the table. "I'm just going to focus on getting to kiss you again."

I roll my eyes then kiss Jace lightly before moving into the living room where Isabelle is groaning on the couch with a major hangover. She looks up and sees me. "Shouldn't you be making out with Jace somewhere?"

"Shouldn't you know not to drink more than what you can take?" I throw back.

Isabelle gives me a look then groans in pain. "Please tell me you know a remedy to get rid of hangovers. My head is killing me."

"That's your own fault," I sit on the couch and cross my legs. "So, where did Simon go?"

Isabelle manages to push herself up so she's sitting. "He went to his apartment to get some things. Since we're going to stay here for a while he might as well bring an overnight bag."

"Isn't he too young to be living on his own?" I ask.

"Simon's mom kicked him out after she found out he was a vampire so he had to find his own place," Isabelle kicks off her boots and pulls off her oversized earrings.

Jace comes into the living room carrying some plates. Jace hands one to Isabelle and places the other on the table. Alec and Magnus disappeared into the showers. They should be down any second now.

When I look up at Jace he winks at me then comes over to sit on the arm of the couch. "So, what's the plan today, Clary? Are we going over to Luke's again?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"Someone should go through the stuff in the secret room here as well," Isabelle suggests.

Simon walks into the living room carrying some bags with him. "I'll do. I really don't feel like going out again. Besides, I'm starting to feel like I'm being watched."

"Didn't I say it would be better to just lay low for a while?" I give Isabelle a look.

Isabelle crosses her arms and pouts. "I just wanted to have some fun before everything started falling apart. There won't be time to do this sort of thing again for a very long time. I mean, Jace, you got to see Clary all dressed up. Didn't you like it?"

Jace rubs his chin then looks down at me. "I definitely did like seeing you in so little clothing. I didn't like that so many guys were staring at you."

I push my hair back. "Don't expect me to wear anything like that again for a long time."

Jace pouts. "Aw. I didn't mean you couldn't wear it for me in private."

"I have a bunch of lingerie that Clary could borrow," Isabelle gets a sneaky look on her face.

Jace's face lights up. "That would be interesting. What do you say about that, Clary?"

"No." I say, adamantly.

Isabelle grabs my arm and makes me look at her. "Listen to me, Clary. Jace is one of those people who needs his sick fantasies fulfilled to be satisfied. I'm sure making out and groping is fine now, but at some point you're going to have to pick it up a notch."

"Well, I'll get there when I get there," I shake Isabelle off.

Jace leans down to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

I look up and see the seriousness in Jace's eyes. Despite how he may act, Jace is actually a very caring person. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Jace would hurt others in order to protect me. The thought is endearing, but I don't need to be protected.

So far I haven't had to deal with possessiveness, but I don't know how I'll deal with it. I already like that Jace wants to protect me. Having him want to keep me from everyone else might get on my nerves. We'll deal with it once we get there.

I stretch up to kiss Jace quickly. Jace returns the kiss and deepens it. I open my mouth. Then I hear Isabelle groan. "Get a room."

Jace looks up with an arched eyebrow. "I would like to, but Clary refuses to go anywhere near my room."

"Because I know the bed is where your mind is all the time," I push Jace away.

Magnus and Alec appear in the living room when their hair still wet from their shower. Jace stands and stretches. I admire his strong form. Jace groans and walks to the door. "I'm taking a shower. Eat breakfast then we'll settle on a plan for today."

Once Jace is gone I start to think. I wonder how this is going to turn out…


	13. Chapter 13

**Getting these chapters up quickly is really hard so forgive me if I start to slow down on updates. I'm only human. I do this on top of homework and the stress of graduating. So, here's chapter 13. Please enjoy and review!**

**Clary has had plenty of run ins with her past before. She knows that it is a ghost that will haunt her forever. What happens when someone takes a hit out on the red-headed shadow hunter? What will Clary do when she learns that some dirty tricks are being played out? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 13

About an hour later Jace comes back with his hair dripping water. He shakes his head like a dog getting the water on all of us. I give Jace a look as he sits next to me with a grin on his face.

Isabelle rubs a droplet of water from her face. "Now that Jace has returned, successfully getting on our nerves, we can get on with the rest of the day."

"Just because you have a hangover it doesn't mean you can be such a bitch," Jace pushes his hair back then leans down to kiss me.

I push him away. "Enough kissing, Jace. I want to get to work."

Jace pouts. "Fine. But you own me one later."

I roll my eyes then pull my legs up to my chest. "So, I need to go back to my house because I'm the only one who can read the writing. I'll go there alone since no one else knows how to read it and I don't really feel like teaching anyone how to read it. That leaves the rest of you to do something else."

Jace leans over. "I want to go with you."

"No," I turn away.

"Why not?" Jace whines.

"Because you'll just distract me, that's why, you idiot!" I punch Jace's arm.

When I refuse to kiss him, Jace starts pouting and giving me the puppy dog look. Isabelle leans forward, obviously amused. "I wonder how long you can go before you give in."

Jace is relentless. I decide to get Alec and Isabelle to work on the secret room while Simon and Magnus go out to ask the Downworlders about the people who have been going missing. Jace finally gets me to agree with him about coming with me.

Isabelle throws me an amused look. "I knew you wouldn't be able to hold out for long."

"Shut up!" I snap.

Jace just grins happily. He looks like a little kid who just got a bunch of candy. I go upstairs to get ready to go. I grab some weapons and pull on my boots. Then I hear the door opening. I glance up enough to see Isabelle standing there with her arms crossed. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," I grab my gun off the table and check to make sure it's loaded. "What did you want to talk about?"

Isabelle sits on my bed and crosses her long legs. "Clary, I want to talk to you about Jace."

"Great," I make a face.

Isabelle sighs and pushes her long hair over her shoulder. "Clary, Jace is a player. He's been with more girls than I can count on one hand. That's already too many. I just want you to know that you can't count for Jace not to cheat."

"Thanks for being so reassuring," I stick my gun in my belt then grab a dagger to put it in my belt.

I know Jace was a with a lot of girls before me. I know that I need to stay on my guard while I'm with him. I don't want to get my hopes up before I can be sure. I want to make sure that there is absolutely no doubt in my mind. I just find it annoying that Isabelle would say something about it too.

When I go downstairs I find Jace leaning against the front door. Jace moves forward when he sees me and puts his arm around my waist. "This should be fun."

"This doesn't mean we're going to fool around, Jace," I open the door and step outside.

Almost immediately I step back inside. A loud pop reverberates in the still air of the morning. I push Jace to the floor while throwing the door shut. I look to make sure neither of us is hurt. "Are you okay, Jace?"

Jace nods then sits up, bringing him closer to me. "What about you? You were outside and more exposed."

I sit up and shake my head. "I'm fine. Let's go find the others. We need to come up with a different plan. It looks like we're going to have to think of another plan."

When I try to stand Jace grabs my hand and pulls me down to him. I look back a little annoyed. "Jace-"

Jace leans up and kisses me. I'm taken by surprise. Jace pulls back before I can react. "Don't scare me like that again."

My heart skips a beat at the look in Jace's eyes. He stands and pulls me up with him. Jace leads me back to the living room where Simon and Magnus look up with wide eyes. "What was that sound?"

"Someone shot at us," I rub the bridge of my nose.

Isabelle comes running downstairs. "Thank the angel you're safe. Was that a gunshot?"

Jace nods gravely. "It looks like someone else is out to get us."

I sit on the couch to catch my breath. The rush of being shot at is still in my system. Jace sits next to me and rubs my back. My first reaction after being shot at is to kill the person holding the gun. This time I have to hold myself back.

Then I look up at Jace. My heart jumps. I was that close to losing Jace. It isn't until just now that I realize that. If I lost Jace after losing Luke and Jocelyn I don't know what I would do. I cover my face with my hands and try to hold back tears.

Jace wraps his arms around me. I let the feeling of Jace's body against my take up all the empty spaces in my mind. I lean against Jace with my eyes closed. "It's obvious that humans and Downworlders are working together on this one. We need to come up with a new plan."

I wrap my arms around of Jace and take a deep breath. "I need a phone. I need to make a call."

Magnus holds out his phone. "This isn't going to run up my phone bill, is it?"

"Does this have a secure line?" I look up.

"Of course," Magnus crosses his arms.

I dial the number and wait a second before someone picks up on the other end. "Hello? Who is this?"

I lick my lips. "Shamrock."

For a second it gets quiet then the other voice speaks again. "I never thought I would hear your voice again. I thought you gave up the business. What can I do for a legend such as yourself?"

"Tell me who put the hit out on me," I growl.

I can hear him swallowing hard. "W-well… I-I di-didn't want to have anything to do with it, but there was no choice. The organization was having monetary troubles and the client was giving us a large amount of money for taking you out."

"Well don't be surprised if you end up with one less man," I snap.

Then I shut the phone and hand it back to Magnus with a sigh. Jace squeezes my hand. "What was that about?"

I rub my face and groan with exasperation. "It looks like the demons are going to humans again. They took a hit out on me from the old assassin organization I used to work for."

Isabelle sits forward. "Whoa! You were a what?"

Everyone, other than Magnus and Jace, looks at me strangely. I only now remember I never actually mentioned anything about me being an ex-assassin. I wonder why it never came up before now. I was sure I had told someone other than Jace and Magnus. Oh well.

Jace puts his arm around my shoulder. "How badass is it that she was actually an assassin?"

Isabelle crosses her arms. "So Jace already knew? Who else knew?"

"Magnus," I point at the sparkly warlock.

Alec gives Magnus a look. "You knew about this and you didn't say anything?"

Magnus wags his finger at Alec. "Don't give me that, hun. I'm not the one who hid sexuality from my family my entire life. And, Clarissa, if you're going to try to put the blame on someone else do it in a less discrete way."

I smirk then look over at Jace. "It looks like the demons trying the same trick they did with Luke. They're going to try to use the same method. I need to deal with this problem soon or it will get out of hand."

"You're going assassin hunting?" Simon inquires.

I nod and stretch. "That's about right."

Simon rubs his chin. "Is it wrong that I think that's hot?"

Isabelle hits Simon in the gut with her elbow. "Of course it's wrong. You know, you're girlfriend is sitting right next to you, right?"

Jace glares at Simon. "And Clary's boyfriend is right here too."

The word 'boyfriend' sounds a bit strange, but I like it. It's not that bad to think about having a boyfriend. It's amazing how quickly Jace has already staked his claim. I sit back against Jace and sigh. "I need to go out there quickly before they start to regroup."

"What are you going to do?" Jace asks.

"Going on a hunt."

I get up and walk to the door. I crack open the door and peer outside. I narrow my eyes. My eyes focus on the possible position they could be perched on.

When I spot a shadow moving behind a curtain I back away quickly. I reach back for my gun. I make sure it's loaded then take a deep breath. Then I throw the door open. I duck down just as a gunshot goes off. I run down the stairs and head down the block.

There is no doubt in my mind that they're following me. I just need to keep going until I find a place I know I can fight properly without anyone getting involved.

I arrive in the warehouse district of the city. There are some train tracks running through here with live lines. I go into one of the warehouses which is presently not being used.

As I move through I know they're here. I can feel them in here. I grip my gun tightly. This is the perfect place to let it all unravel. I press my back against a wall and inch toward the edge of the wall. I hold up my gun and quickly glance around the wall in time to see the other assassin. I pull back when he shoots at me.

I point my gun around the wall and shoot back then I pull back quickly so I don't get shot in return. All of a sudden I feel someone punch me in the gut. I look over to see another assassin. Great.

My attention turns to this one assassin since he's the closest. I duck down when he strikes at my face then drive my knee into his stomach. When he doubles over in pain I grab his hair with my free hand then drive my knee into his face.

For a second he's down then I turn to the first assassin. He has moved forward until he's right next to me. I jump into the air, spin and kick him in the head.

Then another assassin comes out of nowhere. I lift my gun to shoot. He takes out his own gun as well. I back away around the wall then get attacked by the second assassin. It's not easy fighting off people who are in my own class. That still doesn't mean they're as skilled as me.

Soon, the fight becomes a flurry of arms and legs and weapons. I get pushed into one of the stalled train cars. I hit a pole hard. I roll out of the way just in time to keep a bullet from hitting me in the face.

All three assassins enter the train car behind me. I push one away with a strong kick. I shoot on in the arm then another gets punched in the face. Even though they're all out to kick me the urge to fight one another is way to strong. This becomes a four way fight. It's fair now.

Considering our skills are pretty damn close there's no other way to settle this. I know I'm the baby of this fight, but I've had my fair share of battles. I've fought demons so I know I'm on a higher level.

I grab one of the assassins by his coat and throw him into the window. Someone hits me from behind. I stumble forward a few feet before turning around to return blows to another one of the assassins. I lift my hand to fire off some shots. The assassins pull out their own guns and start to fire. Things get really complicated from there.

We finally come to a stop where we're all pointing a gun at each other's head. It's a stalemate. I look between all of them. A silent conversation passes through our eyes. I nod. They do the same. We lower our guns at the same time. We let the magazines fall out from the guns. At the same time we drop our guns to the floor.

The moment the guns hit the floor I reach back for my dagger and slash the assassin to my right across the chest. He stumbles back while placing his hand over his chest. I roll the blade between my fingers then run forward again.

Before I can strike again I'm grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor. I roll out of the way to avoid a foot from crushing my face. I roll back and push myself back onto my shoulders then strike out with my legs at the assassin over me.

I flip myself over and land on my feet. I grab the assassin and slash across his throat. He backs away and hit's the train wall with wide eyes. He presses a hand to his bleeding neck. I tighten my grip my blade tighter and plunge it into his throat. I pull it out and blood sprays onto my face. I back away and turn to the others. I get hit across the face. I grunt and hit the wall. I drop the blade.

I garb the assassins arm and twist it hard. I hear a popping sound. The assassin grunts with pain. I thrust upward making his arm bend in an unusual angle. I palm thrust his chest then knock him back with a kick to the gut. I grab the other assassin and throw him against the wall. He spins around and pins me. I manage to spin around and being my tiny fist against his face.

As he takes a step back I move around him and grab his head with both hands. I twist sharply hearing a crack. I let him fall to the floor. I then turn to the only living assassin left. I walk over and grab him.

When I pull him away from the wall I throw him against it again. I lean in close. "Do you know anything about the people who hired you to kill me?"

The assassin keeps his mouth shut. I know assassins are trained to keep their mouths shut. Even if it means death. It was worth a try though. I quickly snap his neck and remove any evidence that I was ever here. Then I find a crate nearby. I dump all the bodies into it.

Before having it ready to be sent I put a little present inside just for good measure. As a hello to the people who tried to kill me. I leave a little note as well. Then I seal the crate and have it prepared to be sent away. I make sure it's one of the first things to be sent out.

Then I stick my gun and blade in my belt. I run to the door of the warehouse where I stop when I feel a pain in my arm. I look over and see that I got grazed. Great. Just what I need. To get shot again. At least it wasn't the same arm as before.

As I leave I pull up my hood and make my way through the shadows back to the institute. I try not to get the attention of anybody walking down the street. I grab my arm. I'm starting to feel it. If I don't get this dealt with soon it's going to be a bother.

When I finally get back to the institute I push open the doors and quickly shut it behind me before something else happens. I hear footsteps running toward me. Jace is the first to reach me. "Clary!"

I shrug off my coat and wince at the pain in my shoulder. I look at the wound on my arm. "Damn."

Jace gently lifts my arm and pulls out his stele. He looks into my eyes. "Don't move."

For a second I let my eyebrows furrow as Jace presses the tip of the stele against my skin. Instead of drawing blood black ink appears on my skin. It tingles a little. It's another rune. My eyes widen slightly as the wound on my arm closes slowly.

Jace grins then puts the stele away without saying anything. I push my hair back then remember I have blood on my hands and curse under my breath. "I need to go take a shower. Damn, blood. Gets everywhere."

"I love how you're so nonchalant about being covered in blood," Jace grins.

I shrug then grab my coat. "I'm going up for a shower. I'll be down in a few minutes."

When I get to my room I peel the bloody clothes off my body. Then I go into the shower. I rub off all the blood from my face and hair. Then I scrub where my wound used to be. I don't know what rune Jace used, but it really came in handy.

Once I'm sure I've rubbed off an entire layer of skin I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself. I go into my room and pull on my clothes. I pull on a tight pair of jeans and a tank top. As I pull on my boots I walk downstairs. The mark Jace drew on my arm is already fading.

Down in the kitchen I hear the others talking. I walk in and see a familiar face. My anger rises. I rush forward and pin her against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kim's eyes widen in surprise. Her dull, blonde hair falling over soft, brown eyes. I glare at her as she tries to speak. "Clary, please… let me explain what happened."

Jace places his hand on my shoulder. "She said she knew you. Are you two not friends?"

I let go of Kim after slamming her back into the wall. "She not only abandoned me during a mission, but she left me for dead. She set me up and now she's here wanting to apologize for something I swore to kill her over."

Kim's eyes glaze over from fear. "Please, Clary. I'm here because I want to make it up to you. I know you've been going through a lot lately. I saw the web show. I know there were bound to be people who would come after you again. I don't know why, but I just got this feeling."

"Get to your point," I snap.

Kim jumps and nods quickly. "I think I know the person who put the hit out on you."

I narrow my eyes. "Who?"

Kim clears her throat. "His name is Valentine."

My eyebrows furrow. "That's impossible. I'm pretty sure that guy is dead. I snapped his neck personally."

Kim shakes her head. "It was definitely Valentine. The hit was put out on you two weeks ago. They had trouble finding you at first, but once they found you they started planning. Valentine is definitely your guy."

I cross my arms over my chest. "Too bad he's already dead. I never make a mistake when it comes to something like that. There has to be some other details that we're missing."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Kim asks hopefully.

"Not by a long shot," I turn and leave the kitchen.

Jace follows after me and grabs my hand. "Hey, Clary. Calm down, will you? I'm sorry. I didn't know she wasn't a friend to you. I promise to ask you before letting strangers like that into the institute."

I turn to face Jace. I lean in and kiss him firmly. Then I pull back before Jace can react. "Jace, if Valentine really put that hit out then that means everything gets a lot more complicated. Putting a hit on someone usually requires the client to be present and it has to be in writing."

"What's your point?" Jace asks.

I sigh and lean into Jace. "Well, it means that either I didn't kill Valentine, which is impossible, or someone is passing themselves off as that bastard. Either way, I know the demons are resorting to dirty tricks again."

Jace wraps his arms around me. "We'll figure this out. I know we will. How about we go kick that girl out?"

"Let me do it in my own way," I turn and walk back into the kitchen with a mischievous look on my face.

A few minutes later Kim is sitting on her ass on the steps of the institute. Jace leans over to whisper in my ear. "Do you know just how hot you look right out?"

I smirk then it turns into a glare as I turn my attention to Kim. "You know very well how things work in my world. You gave me information I can use and I let you live. Get out of here before I change my mind and rip your throat out for selling me out."

Kim nods quickly then runs away. I sigh and rub my temples. Jace wraps his arms around my waist. "Come on. I'll make you some tea."

"That would be nice," I sigh.

When the door is closed Isabelle walks over to stand next to me. "So, you were really an assassin, huh? That's actually pretty badass. Does that mean you used to go undercover too?"

"Sure did," I walk into the kitchen and sit at the table.

Jace gets started with making some tea. "What exactly does that entitled?"

"What do you mean?" I look over with a smirk. I know where this is going.

Jace looks over his shoulder with an arched eyebrow. "You know, have you ever had to use your body to get a job done? I'm wondering because you seem to be very experienced when it comes to kissing."

I smirk and give Jace a look. "Why is it important? It's in the past? It's not like you haven't had your fair share of experience. I did what I did for my job. You did it because you're a manwhore. It's as simple as that, Jace."

Alec sits across from me and smirks. "She has a good point, Jace. You were a manwhore."

Isabelle nods in agreement. "Definitely a manwhore. You have no idea how bad it was."

Jace places a cup of tea in front of me then sits in the chair next to me. "Well, those days are behind me now that I have Clary. By the way, just how many guys have you had in your room, Izzy?"

Isabelle's face flushes red then she turns quickly to Simon. "It's really not something I should be talking about. Mistakes are mistakes. There's no way to change them so what's the point of talking about them. Isn't that right, Simon?"

"Actually, I do want to hear this," Simon glares at Isabelle.

Everyone turns on Isabelle. Jace has a grin on his face that says he's happy that he turned everyone's attention to Isabelle. That doesn't mean Jace is off the hook. I really want to know what was so great about sleeping around and if he would do it now that we're together. Being sure never hurt.

When the awkward moment doesn't go away. I pick up my tea and take a sip. Then Magnus breaks the silence. "So, Clary, when are you finally going to lose your virginity?"

I choke on my tea. It burns my tongue. I glare at Magnus. "What the hell, Magnus?"

Magnus gives me his Cheshire cat grin then continues. "It was just a questions, sweetie. I mean, someone like you should hurry up and have your first experience. Considering your line of work the chances of you dying are getting higher and higher. Do you really want to die without experiencing it just once."

"When it happens it will happen," I take another careful sip of my tea.

Isabelle leans forward while narrowing her eyes at Jace. "What about you, Jace? Are you going to just sit around and wait for Clary to lose her virginity to someone else?"

Jace tenses up next to me. Jace hides his emotion behind a mask of arrogance. "Are you just asking that to take away from the fact that you've probably slept with more guys than I have slept with girls?"

Isabelle glares. "Don't try to turn this on me again. I'm asking you a question."

Alec puts his elbows on the table. "Actually, I want to know about this too, Jace. I know you and Clary just got together, but in our line of work families tend to be built quickly because of the threat of dying so young."

Jace seems to get really uncomfortable. "Can we just let this drop? I really don't want to talk about it."

Alec arches an eyebrow. "Come on, Jace. I see the way you look at Clary. There's no way you can deny you want to do it with her. Have you even talked to her about it?"

Jace clenches his fists. "Honestly, Alec. You're starting to sound like a woman. Clary and I have only been together for a day. Will you stop talking about it already? And what about you and Magnus? When was the last time you really got intimate with him."

It goes back and forth like that for a while. I just sit in my chair looking on with annoyance. My cheeks are red from the discussion going on between the siblings. I rub my forehead. This is one of those moments when I would really like to disappear, but can't. I hope this doesn't turn into a regular topic of conversation.

I give Magnus a look. "Thanks a lot, Magnus. Just look at what you started."

Magnus just smirks.


	14. Chapter 14

**I finally got Chapter 14 up. I've had so much stuff going on in my life that I just couldn't ignore. I was going to upload yesterday, but things came up that I couldn't ignore. So, here is the latest installment of my growing story. Please enjoy and review!**

**Clary has decided to continue her research in the basement with Jace. With Jace there to distract her, how far is Clary willing to go? How will she get through everything with her golden boyfriend there to get in her way? Will her dreams put a damper on their activities? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 14

After the awkward conversation I try again to go to my house. This time no one is shooting at me, but this time I make sure to be prepared just in case anything does happen again. I don't feel like getting shot again. It's not the most pleasant feeling in the world.

Jace makes sure to stay close and his guard is up. I make sure all my weapons are fully loaded and ready to be used. I don't want to have to deal with more assassins. They're a pain in the ass to deal with. I know because people have told me I get annoying to be around when I get pissed off at something.

When we turn onto the street my house is on Jace takes my hand. "What do you think we're going to find there?"

"Knowing Luke, I'm guessing something life changing," I grimace.

Jace takes my hand as we walk up the path to the door. I turn the knob carefully and make sure to not make a sound. Jace follows me just as silently as we make our way down to the basement again. I left the security off this time. I don't want to go through the whole process of shutting it down again.

Once we're inside I start going through some papers. I grab the book Luke left specifically for me and hold it with me. I'm sure anything that will be significant to me will be in this book. I just want to look around a bit.

As I pick up some old letters I notice some with my mom's name. I pick them up and read them. They're written in regular language. My eyes widen as I realize what this is. I turn to Jace. "Jace, come look at this."

Jace walks over and looks at the letter. His eyebrows furrow. "This is a letter to Luke telling him your mother was admitted into some sort of clinic doing experimental treatment. It was to make stronger shadow hunters. I guess your mom got dragged into it… look at this address. That's Alicante. The ancient home land of shadow hunters. This definitely proves your mother was a shadow hunter."

I rub my hands over my face. "This is so strange. I need to read the book Luke left me. I'm sure he explains everything, but it might take a while to get through everything."

"Why?" Jace inquires while rereading the letter.

I look up and show Jace the book. "Who knows how Luke organized this. Maybe it won't take me that long to read, but figuring it out is a different matter. Luke always did like to make things more complicated than they should have been."

Jace nods slowly then sets the letter down with an amused look on his face. "Hey, Clary…"

I look up. "What is it?"

Jace walks over and traps me between him and a table. "We're all alone in your house. There's no one to stop us from doing anything if we wanted to do something."

I cross my arms. "And just what did you have in mind?"

Jace wraps his arms around my waist. "A little of this and a little of that. You know, regular things couple do when in their exploratory stages of their relationship."

I place my hand on Jace's chest without pushing him back. "That may be true for normal couples. We are not a normal couple though. You're an arrogant asshole who is a shadow hunter while I'm an ex assassin who just found out is also a shadow hunter and part Downworlder. I don't think it could get much stranger than that."

Jace just pulls me closer to him. "It makes our relationship all the more exciting. Don't tell me you don't want to be with me."

The look in Jace's eyes tells me that this is something he thinks about a lot. I'm with Jace now and that's all that matters. I reach up to stroke Jace's cheek. "Listen closely, Jace. I haven't been in a serious relationship in a very long time and even that turned out to be fake. I'm not in this relationship because of one kiss at a club. I'm with you because it's my last chance for love and you're my only hope for it. I've lost so much already I don't want to lose this one chance. I want you to be the one."

Jace's breath hitches. He grabs my hand and presses a kiss to it then smiles at me with his eyes shining happily. "Thank you, Clary."

Jace kisses me gently then lets me go back to work. I'm a little surprised at that. I open the book Luke specifically left for me and start reading. The first few pages are of him confessing to some things then doing the same for Jocelyn. I sigh as I read another page. "Honestly, what's so hard about telling the truth that parents feel the need to hide everything from their children?"

I speak my thought out loud without knowing it until Jace responds to me. "Parents don't truth people under the age of eighteen. Especially teenager such as ourselves."

A scowl spreads over my face. "It's still a pain in the ass. I was honest with Luke about being an assassin. Why couldn't he tell me the truth? I'm mature enough."

"Are you sure?" Jace arches a condescending eyebrow with a mischievous smirk on his face. "You may be mentally mature, but you still have a very innocent feel to you. I think Luke was still thinking of you as his little girl. He just wanted to protect you. That's what I think."

I cross my arms and frown deeply. "I'm going to ignore your first statement because you actually said something very profound just now. It's a moment that should be reveled in."

Jace walks over and strokes my cheek. "You're adorable when you pout like that."

I push Jace's hand away then move to the other side of the room while trying to hide my blush. I push my hair back then look through a pile of papers on a desk. I notice some are in our made up language while others are normal language. I guess I missed these the first time I was here because I was so excited about it. I take a deep breath and go through everything carefully and slowly.

The entire time Jace stands back and out of my way. I can tell he's watching me from the corner of my eye. It makes me a little nervous. I need to be focused completely about this. I don't want to miss something again and Jace really isn't helping me here.

As I search I go between some papers and the book. I turn the page and come to a page that's blank other than a few written lines. I frown because this is in a very difficult language for me. Romanian. I never got that language and it got on my nerves.

When Jace sees my frustrated expression he walks over to me and stands behind me. Jace starts massaging my shoulders. "What's the matter, baby?"

I point at the book. "This language. I can't read it. I don't know why Luke put it in here if he knew I can't read it."

"Shocking," Jace chuckles.

I elbow Jace then turn back to the book. "Seriously, Jace. I can't read this."

Jace leans down as his eyes move over the words a smile spreads across his lips. Jace looks back at me with a gleam of excitement in his golden eyes. "Don't worry about it, Clary. It's nothing of an importance. Just go on with your work."

Then I find more papers with Romanian. I think Luke did this to get on my nerves. Maybe that wasn't the reason, but it still gets on my nerves. I know Luke didn't want me looking through all this stuff on my own. Luke wanted me to have help. I think Jace is the perfect person for that.

I make Jace sit next to me and put him to work. It doesn't look like Jace minds it at all. We need to keep track of where we are and what we're working on so we don't miss anything. I want to figure this out as soon as possible. The only problem is that a lot of this is really vague. Only the person who wrote these would be able to truly understand it without having to go through all the paper work.

Damn it, Luke! Why did he have to make things so complicated!

The only upside to this is that I get to see Jace so focused. The concentrated look on his face makes Jace look really adorable. I sigh and set the book down gently. Jace looks up, losing the cute expression. "What's the matter?"

I rub my eyes. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go upstairs to get some sleep."

I stretch up then cover my mouth as I yawn. Just as I'm about to get up Jace grabs me and lifts me into his arms. "I'm tired too. Let's go get some sleep."

"Only sleep!" I demand as Jace ascends the stairs.

Jace chuckles then pushes the door to my room open. Jace sets me down on the bed then sits next to me. I place a small kiss on his cheek then moves to the head of the bed so I can put my head on my pillow. Jace follows me and pulls me close to him with his arm thrown over my waist.

I lay my head on Jace's chest. "Hey, Jace?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up," I look away, blushing.

Jace strokes my cheek. "I promise."

I grab onto Jace's shirt as I cuddle into him. I don't want someone I care about going missing again. Right now there is no one else in my life so important to me. Sure I have new friends, but it's not the same. Jace knows how to comfort me. No one else can do that for me. It's hard to admit, but even Luke can't do that for me.

My eyes slowly begin drifting closed. I can feel Jace stoking my hair. It feels soothing. Jace leans down to whisper something in my ear. My vision has already gone hazy. The rest of my senses are already starting to shut down. I don't know what Jace says, but for some reason it makes me shiver.

I turn toward Jace more. In return, Jace wraps his arms tighter around me. For a moment longer I'm aware of the way Jace holds me protectively. It feels so good to be held in caring arms. Loving arms… arms so strong, but gentle at the same time.

Finally, I get to fall asleep it feels like I'm floating in air. Everything is full of light. The light pulls away to reveal a beautiful meadow. There are flowers everything. Then I see two figures sitting in the meadow. One is a man and the other a woman.

All of a sudden I'm transported so I'm right in front of them. They don't notice me. The light is so bright I can't see the faces. I squint and focus really hard. I take in every feature I can actually see.

I catch a glimpse of fiery red hair. My breath catches. I look at the woman's stomach. My eyes widen. She's laughing with a hand on her swollen belly.

The man flashes a familiar grin that makes the woman blush. I try to take a step forward, but something is pulling me away. I try to get more details. I see a flash of gold and an arrogant smile. My heart is going a mission miles an hour when I sit up suddenly.

My movement makes Jace stir. I remember the dream as I look down at a sleeping Jace. My face heats up at the thought. Then Jace opens his golden eyes slightly and looks at me. A sarcastic grin spreads across his face. "Well, isn't this a nice thing to wake up to. If you wanted to sleep on top of me all you needed to do was do it. I wouldn't mind it at all. It would just bring us one step closer to the ultimate level of our relationship. If you know what I mean. Why are you so red?"

While Jace was talking all I could think about was the dream I had. I crawl off the bed quickly. "I'm going to take a shower."

Jace sit sup with a smirk. "Trying to cool off after staring into my hotness, I see. I think I'll join you. It might defeat the purpose of why you're taking a shower, but it will be worth it."

I throw Jace a look. "Asshole."

After slamming the door on Jace's face I turn on the shower. I make it as cold as I can handle. Despite how much I hate agreeing with Jace I'm taking a shower for the very reason he thinks. That dream really didn't help anything either. I was already having a hard time around Jace. This is just making it worse.

When I finish my shower I wrap a towel around myself and realize I didn't bring any clothes with me in here. I sigh and put on the clothes I had on the night before and go into the room. Jace is still there, lying on my bed. I'm glad I decided against going out in just my towel. That would have been awkward… for me.

I grab some new clothes from my drawers and look at Jace. "Why don't you go downstairs and make yourself useful by making breakfast?"

Jace stands and walks over to me. He kisses me passionately then grins. "Alright."

Once Jace is gone I change my clothes then look at myself in the mirror. I look a little more tired than usual, but that's to be expected. I've been doing a lot lately and I haven't been getting enough rest. I know better than this.

As I descend the stairs I smell bacon and eggs, maybe even waffles. I sit at the table in the kitchen and watch as Jace finishes making the food. Jace sets a plate down in front of me and leans down to kiss me. "For my beautiful killer."

I blush then look down at the plate. "Don't say it like that. Killing isn't beautiful."

"It is when it's someone beautiful doing the killing," Jace pulls a chair around the table to sit next to me.

Jace comes in as close as possible, but Jace still doesn't seem to be happy with it. Jace grabs me and pulls me onto his lap. He smiles happily up at me. I roll my eyes. "You're so immature."

"Are you sure?" Jace smirks.

Jace grabs the back of my neck and pulls me down. Jace presses his lips firmly against mine. When I back away to gasp for air Jace takes advantage of my opened mouth to catch me in a kiss again. Jace lets his tongue slide into my mouth.

I moan against Jace's mouth. The corners of Jace's mouth turn up. I frown slightly and pull away. I give Jace a look. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Jace wraps his arms around my waist. "I'm just enjoying how you're enjoying this."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes then move off his lap.

Then I go to eat my breakfast. Jace smiles at me then eats his own breakfast. I love bacon. It's the best. When I finish with the bacon that's on my plate I move on to the eggs then get seconds.

As I sit at the table again Jace arches an eyebrow. "It's a good thing you work out so much or you would get fat from all the food you eat all the time."

"It's because I work out so much that I eat so much," I make a face at Jace.

Jace reaches over and pokes my cheek. "Either way, I'm surprised such a tiny person can stuff her mouth with so much."

For a second it's silent. Then a perverted smile slides across Jace's face. It takes me a second to realize what he's smiling about. I smack Jace's arm. "You're sick."

I take my plate to the sink. Jace moves behind me and kisses my neck. "Stop being such a prude. I know you're not quite that innocent despite being a virgin… so have you ever-"

"Shut the hell up, Jace!" I snap.

"It's just a question," Jace struggles not to laugh.

I turn to face him. "Jace, I've done a lot of things, but I would not stoop so low as to do something like that."

Jace places his hands on my hips. "Because you're so pure and you were saving yourself for when you would finally met me."

"Don't flatter yourself," I push off his hands.

Jace refuses to let me go. "You know… I'm glad you haven't done anything like that. I was really hoping that I would be your first time for everything. It's better when only one of us is experienced."

My face heats up, but I don't pay any attention to it. I roll my eyes. "You're so immature. Now move so I can go downstairs and get back to work."

Jace doesn't move. He leans in so our lips are barely an inch away from each other. "Clary, being in a relationship during this time of our lives isn't going to be easy. Part of why I want to be with you is because of the challenge. I just want you to tell me again we will make it through this together."

I cup Jace's face between my hands. "Jace, I swear we'll get through this. Together. I won't let what we have fall apart because of a secret our parents were to stubborn to tell us about."

Jace leans his forehead against mine. "Clary, you're amazing."

I smile then lightly kiss him before backing away. "Come on, Jace. We need to get back to work if we're going to figure out what mess our parents left us in."

Jace takes my hand and lets me lead him down to the basement again. I would like to spend some time getting to know Jace better, but there will be time for that later. Right now there are some things that I want to figure out. Things I want to know that Luke obviously hid from me.

One thing I really want to know is how someone is able to get angel blood in the first place. I didn't think angels would stay still long enough for their blood to be taken. I also want to know where the demon blood came from too.

I sit at a desk and get back to work. It's going to take forever to get through everything, but it's going to be worth it. Just reading through the book would be enough, but I want to know as much as I can. It's a bad habit of mine. If I don't know everything I get really on edge. Luke would have written everything I needed to know in the book. I just need to know more.

While I'm reading a few hours later I notice Jace losing interest in what he's doing. I should have known. Jace is the kind to get bored really quickly with this sort of thing. Actually, Jace sort of stuck me as the kind of person who really likes to read.

I sigh and put down my book. "You're bored. Aren't you?"

Jace looks up then leans back against his chair. "I don't get why we have to read through all of this. Everything we need is in that book. We could be doing other, more fun, things like making out."

I roll my eyes then turn back to the book. "Jace, every detail we can get will be important. You can't think that it's a waste of time. You'll just see. It's just as important as everything else."

Jace shakes his head then stand to stretch. I catch a glimpse of his rock hard abs. I stare for a second before turning away. Whoa. For some reason a six pack is a turn on for me. Whenever I meet a guy they either don't have a six pack or have overdeveloped muscles with an eight pack I think is ridiculous. That second one is really disgusting. I like how Jace is the right balance of muscle.

Of course I would never tell Jace that. It would go to his head. I feel Jace grabs onto my shoulders to massage them. "Come on, Clary. Let's take a break. It's not going to hurt."

I moan with relief as Jace works out a knot in my neck. I sigh and look up. Jace leans down to kiss me. I enjoy the upside down kiss. When Jace pulls away I smile. "Alright. Just for a little bit. I don't want you getting carried away with it though."

Jace smirks then moves his hands down to stroke my arms. "Come on, baby. Where's the fun in that?"

I look up read to snap at Jace, but he cuts me off with his mouth. I grab the back of Jace's neck to pull him closer. Jace grabs my waist and pulls me up. Jace sits down with me straddling him. I push my hair back. "This isn't the first time I've been in this position."

Jace arches an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

I wrap my arms around Jace's neck and move my hips closer. "Yeah, but it's the first time I'm actually enjoying it."

Jace grins and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer yet. "You should be enjoying it. I'm a dream for any girl. Even a girl as badass as you."

"You really know how to ruin a moment," I sigh.

Jace leans in to kiss me chastely. Then he deepens the kiss. I return it without thinking. I usually take charge of these situations because of my past, but this time I want someone else to take the lead. I'm just glad it's Jace. Despite how I hate it, I like that Jace is experienced. It just means it's going to get better from here on out.

I play with Jace's soft curls while we make out. I slide my tongue into Jace's mouth. It's the only sign of dominance I show. Everything else is Jace which I highly enjoy. I feel Jace's hands venture under my shirt and tracing circles on my back. I run my hands down Jace's chest.

Jace pulls back slightly and kisses me once more for good measure. "So, are you sure you don't want to make this short break a little longer?"

I bite my lip. "We should really get back to work…"

Jace smiles then leans in again. "It looks like you need a little more convincing."

With that Jace pulls me into another passionate kiss. I surrender completely. Jace pushes my shirt up slightly as his hands roam over the skin of my back and stomach. I press myself closer to Jace. I love the hardness of his body against mine. I grind my hips into his. Jace groans against my mouth. I smile at his reaction.

Jace smiles against my lips and it feels like the one he gets when he's thinking of something bad. I pull away, but before I can get away Jace lifts me and drops me onto the table. There, he pins my wrists down over my head. I shake my hair away from my face. "What do you think you're doing, Jace?"

"Payback," Jace smirks as he moves between my legs.

I frown slightly at Jace, but don't push him away. "Jace, seriously. You can't seriously be thinking about doing it here? I mean, really?"

Jace arches his eyebrow. "Why not? It should be fun."

I finally decide to take control and flip us over so I'm straddling Jace again. I pin his wrists this time. "Get your mind out of the bedroom and try to focus. We still have a lot of work to do."

"That's why we should take care of all the fun beforehand," Jace flips us over again.

I roll my eyes and push Jace off me. I sit in my chair again. "Jace, if you manage to get through another hour of work we can go to my room and make out for as long as you want."

Jace sits and picks up some papers. "You got a deal."

It turn out Jace can really focus if he wants to. Jace gets through a lot of the papers before long then he waits for me while bouncing his knee. "Come, Clary. You promise me a make out session and I expect you to deliver."

I throw him a look, but I'm a little excited too. I don't want to rush though. I read one more page carefully and it gets on Jace's nerves. I smirk. I'm sure I can keep Jace on edge until he finally gets me into bed with him. The image of sunlight and two laughing people in a meadow flashes through my mind. My face burns red hot. Damn it!

When I finally finish I close the book and sigh. So much crap to deal with in such a little amount of time. I know more about the situation, but we need to figure out the Downworlder's sigh of the story. Magnus and Simon could probably figure something out. Luke already stated his reasons as both a werewolf and as a human in the book. It still makes so little sense. Now I just need a fay's perspective.

Jace grabs me suddenly and lifts me into his arms. I laugh as he takes me upstairs. Jace walks upstairs and into my room. He sets me on my bed then settles next to me. Jace grabs my hand and weaves his fingers through mine. I meet Jace's lips and he graciously responds. I feel his arm drape over my waist.

Making out with Jace is way better than making out with stupid targets. It's much more intimate and warm. It sends shivers throughout my entire body. I place my hand on Jace's neck so I can play with his hair. I love the way it feels.

I pull away slightly do to my need for oxygen. I curse it then go back in for another kiss. Jace sticks his tongue in my mouth again. I rub my hands over Jace's incredibly toned chest. I guess that's what happens when someone fights demon's for living. It makes a person ripped. Jace pulls it off so well.

Jace pulls away first and smiles down at me. "Clary, did you know you're my first girlfriend?"

My eyebrows go up. "What!"

Jace arches his eyebrow. "Is it really that surprising?"

"A little," I smile.

Jace brushes my hair away from my face. "You're just that amazing. You must be happy that you managed to get someone as beautiful and all around badass as me."

I roll my eyes then pull Jace down for a kiss. "Well, you managed to ruin another moment, but it's sweet that you told me that. I promise to try not to use it as blackmail."

Jace just grins.


	15. Chapter 15

**I finally got Chapter 15 finished and posted. It's taking me a lot longer to put these chapters up because I've been having a writer's block for the past week or so. It sucks, but hopefully it will pass soon. I just want to let anyone reading this know that I'm doing the best I can. Please enjoy and review!**

**Clary is learning that there is more to her problem than paper. To learn the whole truth she needs to go to the only source who knows the answers to her questions. Demons. How will Jace react when Clary asks him to take her to a Greater Demon? What will Clary do when her golden boyfriend is picked on by the others? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 15

After making out for a while, Jace and I decided to get something to eat. We head down to Taki's. I really like the food there. I seriously don't know how I didn't know that it existed. I know now and that's all that matters.

Jace and I sit in a booth, across from each other, and way for the waitress to come over to us. I lean against the table and look out the table. "I can't remember the last time things were peaceful. Truly peaceful."

"It depends what your definition of peace is," Jace arches an eyebrow.

I sigh and turn back to Jace. "Well, peace is feeling safe and having the people who I care about near me. I want Luke back and I want Jocelyn back in my life."

"Why do you call your parents by their first names?" Jace asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. I guess that's how they raised me."

Jace hums, but before he can say anything else the waitress comes by. Kaelie looks over at me with disdain. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee and pancakes," I respond.

"Same here," Jace mumbles.

Once Kaelie is gone Jace leans forward and grins. "So, when we get home do we really have to get to work or can we finally give into this sexual tension between us? I like the latter a lot better."

I reach over and smack Jace on the side of the head. "Can you think of anything other than perverted thoughts. Honestly, maybe I should just go back to the institute and leave you there. I want to finish getting all the stuff Luke has stuffed into the basement before we make any other moves."

Jace reaches over and grabs my hands. "You should try loosing up a little. I know finding Luke is your top priority, but you shouldn't let it get too much into your head. You need rest too. Luke would want that."

I smile softly. Kaelie comes back with our food. I start with a sip of my coffee. Jace lifts his mug and looks up at me through golden lashes. I make a face. "What?"

"Nothing," Jace smirks.

Great. Now I'm going to be thinking about it until Jace finally tells me. I sigh and give Jace a hard look. "You better tell me what you're thinking or I'm going to beat it out of you."

Jace's smirk turns into a full blown grin. "Are you sure? It's kind of dirty?"

My cheeks turn red and I scowl at Jace. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Jace just sits back and chuckles. "A lot, actually. There's nothing wrong with a little fantasizing about my girlfriend. You're just a prude. You need to stop being so serious all the time. Try not to think about it too much. I will though."

Of course my cheeks refuse to stop burning. "Why can't you be more inconspicuous?"

"Because I like making you blush," Jace sips his coffee.

I roll my eyes then go for my pancakes. I mutter under my breath. One of these days I'm going to get Jace back for embarrassing me so much. I just need to think of something good. For some reason a chill goes through me and a vision of darkness enters my mind. I shake it away and I go back to my food.

Jace taps the end of his fork on the table. "Have you ever considered wearing see-through underwear?"

I nearly choke on my food. I take a sip of coffee to clear my throat. "Seriously, Jace. You need top doing that. One of these days you're going to regret this."

"Are you going to punish me?" Jace wiggles his eyebrows.

I sigh and sit back. "Forget it. I'll take my revenge out on you later."

Jace keeps his smirk, but doesn't say anything else while we eat. I don't know what it's going to take Jace to stop messing around with my emotions like this. It's not like I hate it, but I don't like it when he does it when we're in public.

After eating Jace places some money on the table then stands. I wipe my mouth quickly then stand up to follow after Jace. Jace grabs my hand and interlaces his fingers with mine. I blush slightly as we walk out the door.

On our way to the train station a bunch of girls turn to stare at Jace and glare at me. I groan and roll your eyes. "Why can't you be just a little bit ugly?"

Jace smirks. "I would really love it if you would get jealous over me too."

I look up while giving Jace a look. "I'm sure you would love it."

Jace puts his arm around my waist and pulls me in close. "It makes me feel like you really want me. I'm just saying, if you want to get possessive about me, I'm not going to stop you."

There's a genuine emotion behind Jace's words. I smirk then lean into his touch. "Jace, for being so confident you're really insecure."

Jace sighs and looks down at me with an arched eyebrow. "I'm really enjoying the time we're spending together. Even if most of the time you're so focused on working. I like spending time with my girlfriend."

A surge of guilt hits me. I'm his _girlfriend_. I decided on being in this relationship with Jace. I should take an interest in it. Even if it means losing some time on reading. I sigh and move in front of Jace. "Hey, why don't we watch a movie when we get back to my house. It's been a long day and I'm really tired."

Jace beams. "Of course."

I can't believe a little gesture like that could make Jace so happy. I smile and put my arms around Jace. I like the feeling of protection he gives me. Jace just seems to _care_. Luke cares too, but not in the way Jace does. I wonder when Jace started to be so interested in me. I know I've never really interacted with him before this whole shadow hunter business started.

When we get back to my house I go change into some pajamas and grab a blanket. Jace is sitting on the couch when I come back. He smiles as I snuggle into him. I turn on the television and find a movie to watch. Neither of us likes mushy movies so I'm go with something in between because I want this to be romantic.

As the movie goes on Jace holds me close and draws small circles on my shoulder. I look up. "Jace?"

Jace looks down. "Yes?"

I frown slightly then blurt it out. "When did you start to like me so much?"

Jace smiles as he remembers then he strokes my cheek. "Well, it was the first time I saw you with Luke. I remember you were walking sitting in the park by yourself. You were drawing something. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to walk up to you."

"You? Nervous?" I look in disbelief.

Jace chuckles. "Hard to believe, right?"

I bite the inside of my cheek. "But what was it that you liked so much about me. Most of my life was spend in the background or as the butt of the joke. I don't understand how someone like you could want someone like me. I really don't get it."

Jace leans down to kiss me. "I loved how you just didn't give a damn. Sure people picked on you, but you never cared. It made you even more beautiful."

"Beautiful?" I blush.

"Yeah," Jace lowers his voice.

I look down while trying to hide the heat in my face. "People have called me pretty, but never beautiful. I'm pretty sure there are better looking people that me. Why else would no one want to be with me?"

Jace grabs my face between his hands and makes me look at him. "There is a reason why girls are jealous of you when we're together in public. You're more than beautiful enough."

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" I make a face.

Jace laughs and wraps his arms around me. "Sure I'm great looking, but it's not the same as your beauty. That fiery red hair can't be missed and your shamrock green eyes are unmistakable. You told me that you had to seduce your targets to get close to you. If you weren't beautiful do you think that would have worked?"

Now that I think about it… I lean my head on Jace's shoulder. "Why do you always know what to say?"

"Because I'm amazing," Jace responds.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Jace. You're amazingly conceited."

Jace just holds me even closer. I can't help, but feel at home in his arms. The words 'I love you' pop into my head. I bite down on my lip so I don't speak them out loud. My face gets really red. I keep my face down and toward the television so Jace doesn't see.

Is that really how I feel about Jace? I stare into the screen trying to focus on the movie, but I just can't get into it. My mind is still focused on the three words that just drifted into my mind.

The only person I've ever said those words to were Luke, but as his daughter. I've never said it to someone I was in a relationship with. My hand clenches involuntarily. Jace notices how tense I am. "What's the matter, baby?"

I look up and suddenly my ability to talk is gone. I open my mouth, but no sound comes out. My grip becomes even stronger. I know my face is about as red as my face and I'm shaking slightly. Jace frowns slightly at how I'm acting. I look away quickly.

Jace makes me look up at him. I feel my eyes glistening with my emotion. Jace cups my face and smiles gently. "You don't have to say anything, Clary. I just want you to know I feel the same way."

I release my grip on Jace's shirt and move my hands up to cup his face. I still can't manage to say anything, but I can move. I lean forward so I lightly touch my lips to his. Jace closes his eyes and places his forehead against mine.

My body relaxes at the sound of Jace's words. I sigh and close my eyes. "I'm sorry. I guess I just sort of freaked out."

Jace strokes my hair and smiles. "It's okay. You're still getting used to this relationship."

I lean up and kiss Jace lightly. "Thank you for understanding."

We sit together watching the movie then go on to another one. After a few hours we decide to go to the institute to check up on things there. I go change quickly then meet Jace at the door. I kiss him quickly before we leave the house.

As we walk toward the institute Jace insists on glaring at any guy who turns to watch me walk by. Jace is very intimidating. Dangerous and good looking. Now where have I heard that before?

When we finally get to the institute we hear people yelling. Isabelle is yelling at her brother over why he won't eat her food. His smart response is that he doesn't want to go to the hospital again for food poisoning. The emphasis was on _again._

I look up at Jace. "It sounds lively in there."

"Well, I wouldn't want to eat Izzy's cooking either," Jace makes a face and grabs his stomach.

I smile. "Bad memories?"

"Sort of," Jace cringes then leads me inside.

We walk to the kitchen where all the yelling is coming from. I push the door open to find Isabelle holding up a wooden spoon with suspicious grey sludge dripping from it. Isabelle is holding it up like a weapon to Alec. "Come on, Alec! Stop being such a wimp and try my soup."

"That's soup?" I call out. "I thought it was sound sort of goop."

Isabelle turns to us and grins. "So the love-birds finally made an appearance. Did anything interesting happen last night?"

"Nope," I sit at the table with an annoyed looking Simon.

Magnus is sitting across from me giving me the _look_. "Tell me the truth. Nothing happened between the two of you? You spent all night, alone, together in an empty house and didn't do anything naughty?"

"Exactly," I sit back.

Jace stands behind my chair and begins massaging my shoulders. "Why can't you say we did and let them think you're no longer a virgin? It would have been fun to see their reactions."

"They wouldn't have shut up about it and it would have gotten on my nerves," I cross my arms over my chest.

Isabelle places a bowl of gray goop in front of me. I make a face at it. Jace pushes it away from me quickly. "Don't even try it, Clary. Not unless you want to end up in the hospital. I would rather you not."

I look up at Isabelle's pout. "Believe it or not this is definitely not the worst thing I've ever seen. Right, Jace?"

Jace makes a face a nods. "I would probably resort to that if I needed to."

Isabelle pushes the bowl toward me again. "If that's the case then you wouldn't mind having a taste."

I give the bowl a disgusted look then push away from me. "This may not be the worst thing I've ever eaten, but that doesn't mean I'm going to. The worst thing I ate put me in the hospital for a long time. There's no way I'm going back. Hospitals suck."

Jace lifts me from my chair, sits, then pulls me onto his lap. "So, did you guys find out anything from the Downworlders?"

Magnus sighs and taps the table. "It seems like plenty of shadow hunters are disappearing and so are a good number of Downworlders."

"There is also less demonic activity everywhere," Simon puts in.

I sigh and lean back against Jace. "Man, this is really starting to get serious. We need to figure out where everyone is disappearing too. This means that all shadow hunters are under the threat of disappearing and there really isn't anything we an do. Obviously the demons are recognizing this. Either they're in on it or they're worried they'll get dragged in."

"But the way they've been acting toward us makes it seem like they're apart of it," Alec sits back and crosses his arms.

"Well, we won't know for sure until we go out there and start asking them ourselves," I sigh.

Jace rubs his hand over my thigh. "A Greater Demon would know more, but going to one of them is dangerous."

"What's a Greater Demon?" I ask.

Jace kisses my neck. "A Great Demon is like a boss. They control legions of demons. They're not easy to talk to."

I make a face. "I'm good at making people listen to me."

Magnus arches an eyebrow to me. "Are you sure about that?"

I roll my neck and look over my shoulder at Jace. "So, where can we find a Great Demon?"

Jace smirks and gets a mischievous look on his face. I regret it every time he makes that face after something I say. It tells me that Jace is thinking of doing something bad. Usually it involves making me blush or something like that.

Alec taps a spoon on the table. "You're not actually going to let her go near a Greater Demon without training, are you?"

Jace shrugs and kisses my neck again. "Well, it's not like I'll be able to stop her if I wanted. Clary gets what Clary wants."

I smile and turn around to kiss Jace deeply. Then I hear someone say 'whipped' behind me. I turn to see everyone with a grin on their faces. I narrow my eyes. "What the hell are you grinning about?"

Simon shrugs. "Nothing. I was just thinking how quickly you got Jace to be so obedient."

Jace's arms tighten around me in annoyance. I place my hand over Jace's and turn back to Simon. "Oh, really? Let me guess something. You're the one who drooled over Izzy the first time you saw her and she was the one who had to make the first move."

The pink tint in Simon's cheeks confirm my statement. Simon clears his throat. "That's not relevant."

I tilt my head. "Are you sure? At least Jace had to confidence to come up to me and make the first move. What about you, Alec? I know you did not make the first move. You were probably scared out of your mind that someone might figure out your sexuality."

At that Alec turns a bright shade of red. Jace presses his face against my neck. "You're amazing."

Isabelle and Magnus try to comfort their significant others. I stand and grab Jace's hand. "Come on. The others can join us if they want, but we're going to look for this Great Demon you were talking about."

Jace grins happily and walks with me to the weapon room. "Do you know how great it is having a girlfriend who's as blunt and badass as you?"

"No, but I'm guessing it's great," I walk into the weapon room.

I grab a stele and stick it in my belt with my other blade and gun. I need to go get new magazines for that. I used mine up while fighting those assassins that came after me. I sigh. I grab my hair back into a ponytail. Jace turns to me with a certain look on his face.

Jace walks over to me and brushes the skin on my neck. "Is there anything you need to do before we go to the Greater Demon?"

"Well, I need to get new magazines for my gun," I pull my gun out.

Jace smirks as he sees the gun. "I love that you have one of those. So, are you going to show me how to use one or not?"

"You don't know how to use a gun?" I mock surprise.

Jace arches an eyebrow. "Surprising, I know, but not everyone knows everything. Even if it is me. I heard somewhere that imperfection makes a person perfect."

"You would use that excuse," I give Jace a look.

I pull out the magazine and take the bullet out of the chamber. "This might be a little too much for you to handle. It takes time and practice to completely be comfortable with a gun. It's not just pulling the trigger. It's the kickback, the residual powder, the bullets, the weight. Everything comes into play."

Jace puts his arms around me. "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

I roll my eyes and put down my gun. "Will you just shut up? Don't you want me to teach you how to use a gun?"

"Only if I get to stand behind you," Jace kisses me gently.

"Are you the one who's going to be taught?" I look into Jace's golden eyes.

Jace leans down to kiss my neck, then sucks so a mark will be left over before responding. "It doesn't mean I'm not going to learn. It just means I'll be learning from a different, more appealing, position."

After I remove Jace's arms from around me I check on the seraph blade in my boot. It's safe and sound. I close my eyes for a second. A spark goes through my body as I feel my angel blood awaking for just a second. I pull my hand away from the seraph blade quickly then open my eyes.

It's a good thing Jace was looking in a different direction when that happened or it could have gotten weird. I don't want to go into explanation over things I don't understand myself.

When we're all ready the others come into the weapon room. Alec and Simon don't meet my eyes because they're still a little upset. Isabelle walks over to me and grins. "I've never seen someone shut up a couple of guys that quickly."

"Dealing with so many men all the time gives you the experience to do that," I smirk.

Magnus walks over and crosses his arms. "Alec is so upset he won't even kiss me. You better fix this, Clary, or yourself going to regret coming over today."

I roll my eyes and walk over to Simon and Alec who are still fuming. I lean against the table Alec is picking his weapons from. "Hey."

Alec's frown deepens. I narrow my arms then grin evilly. I lean in and whisper something in his ear. Alec's face turns bright red then turns to me. "What do you want?"

I smile happily then sit up on the table to swing my feet. "You know I was only defending Jace, right? I didn't mean it. It's sort of my automatic defense. It happens whenever I feel threatened or someone I care about feels threatened."

Alec looks up with a look shock in his eyes. "You really care about Jace that much?"

I shrug. "Why wouldn't I? Even if he is a little obnoxious and his ego is huge, he's my first real boyfriend."

Simon grunts. "Just don't do that again. I have enough time feeling dominant around Isabelle."

I smile at Simon then decide to throw him a bone. "Listen, Simon, Izzy seems like the kind of person who is used to being in control, but don't let her be. Try starting something by yourself and see where it takes you. You never know. She might like it more than being in total control."

Simon thinks it over then smiles. "That's actually a great idea. How'd you think of it?"

"Because I'm just like her," I beam then turn to Alec. "And Alec, don't take your anger out on Magnus. He's taking it out on me and it's not fun being threatened by a warlock. I have a question though."

Alec looks at me uncertainly. "What is it?"

"Why do you blush so much?" I smirk.

Alec blushes severely. "I don't think that's the problem here. If I'm not mistaken, you blush a lot too."

I frown slightly. "That's just with Jace and that's only because he's such a perverted idiot."

Simon crosses his arms. "I still can't believe you got him whipped so quickly."

When I throw Simon a look he holds up his hands in surrender. We three look at each other for a second then burst out laughing. I pat Alec's shoulder then walk back over to the others who are watching me with curious looks. I give a small smile. "What?"

Jace crosses his arms. "What did they say?"

I make a thinking face. "Well, Magnus doesn't have to worry about Alec not kissing him anymore and Izzy is in for a nice surprise."

Both mentioned look at me quizzically. I turn to Jace. I smile then go onto my toes to kiss him. Jace arches an eyebrow. "Now what was that for?"

"Don't you like random kisses?" I pout.

Jace wraps his arms around me. "Sure I do. I like random make-out sessions a lot better though."

Before Jace can Alec and Simon walk over to their partners. Alec gives Magnus a big kiss while Simon whispers something in Isabelle's ear that makes her blush. She nods quickly. Simon looks at me and grins. I smile in return. They stand there together in silence.

I sigh and rub my cheek. "I need to go to an old source to get my new magazines. It'll take a couple of hours though."

"I'll go with you to keep you company," Jace kisses my neck.

I shake my head. "No. I need to go alone. If someone figures out I have a real relationship with someone they wouldn't hesitate to use it against me. Especially me."

"You must have done something really bad to a lot of people," Magnus puts in.

"Oh, you have no idea," I smirk.

After that we all decide on what we're going to do. I already know what I have to do. Jace is going to go out to find the Greater Demon. Magnus and Alec are going to go out to find out as much information as they can on what's been going on with the Downworlders and demons. Simon and Isabelle decide to stay behind in the institute to check out more of the secret room.

I have a feeling they're really not going to be getting that much work done. That's my fault, but I guess it's good for Simon's self-esteem. It might only take a couple of hours.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay... chapter 16 is up and I am working on chapter 17. I only just begun, but it shouldn't take me too long. That's only considering I don't get swamped with homework again. School is hell!... but I digress. The point is that I'm still trying very hard. I also plan on starting another fanfic on the Darkest Powers or perhaps a Teen Titan-Young Justice crossover. I'll see... Please enjoy and review!**

**Slowly, but surely, the pieces are falling together. Clary is beginning to unravel a secret that has been whispered throughout her entire life and behind her back. With the help of Jace and the rest of the gang, will they be able to learn the truth fast enough to save the people who are dearest to them? Who exactly is pulling the strings? And why is it happening now? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 16

I wait until the sun goes down before taking off. Everyone else already left to do their own thing. I pull the hood up on my coat and head out of the institute once it's dark enough. I don't want to be caught doing illegal gun trade during the day. It's just not good.

As I walk down the street I keep my eyes open for any sign of demon activity or any threat. I know I have more of a reason to keep my guard up now more than ever.

When I get to the lower part of the city I notice how the danger level gets higher. I make my walk easy and relaxed. I'm known for being in no state of anxiety ever. I can take care of anything that comes my way. That's the attitude that I always have.

Then I get to the an old building that looks like it hasn't been used in ages. I walk through the front door only to be stopped by two, large, burly, men. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I lift my head enough for them to see my eyes. I don't even have to say anything. They let me past them. I walk down to the basement. I move quickly and quietly. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. I already have enough crap to deal with other than being questioned about why I disappeared so suddenly.

At the basement I kick open the door and enter the room full of guns. There are other assorted weapons, but I just need stuff for my gun. I walk over to one of the men working on a rifle. He looks up and stops what he's doing. "Oh. It's you. It's been a while, Shamrock. What can I do for you?"

"Magazines," I pull out my gun and place it on the table.

The man nods and checks my gun. He goes through some of his stuff to grab a few magazines. He hands me a silencer as well. "For an extra hundred I'll throw in the silencer."

"Rip off," I grab the magazines and my gun.

The man grins then takes the silencer away. "I've heard you don't pay using money. You pay with information. You must know a lot of stuff to be able to do that. So, what do you have for me that's worth those bullets."

"Last I heard, someone has been looking to take over your business by sending assassins your way," I grab the magazines and put one in the gun.

The man's eyes widen slightly. "What? I heard rumors, but that was just it. I didn't think they were true. You must be joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking," I sneer.

The man swallows hard. "No. Sorry."

With that I leave the building. Almost immediately I feel that I'm being followed. These people seriously haven't learned their lesson in all the time that I've been known. I stay steady and calm. I don't want to get into a fight right now, but I don't want them following me to the institute.

I enter down a dark alley that empties into another street. This one is a little bit brighter lit than the one before. It's still not enough to stop those people following me from following me. I'll just lose them in the city. That would be the easiest solution.

As I get to a more populated area I feel their urgency. I enter another alley where they surround me. I sigh. It looks like I'm going to have to get into a fight if I'm going to get away from them. This really sucks.

Just as I'm about to get ready for the fight I notice some shadows moving in on us. Crap. Shit. Damn it! This is the worst possible time to be under attack by demons.

I keep my eyes on the humans for now. The demons probably won't attack right now. I fight off the humans and knock them out one by one, but during that time the demons managed to get even closer. I think that was the point of them waiting. They wanted me to get distracted with the human enemy before coming after me.

My attention is on one human when I feel a dark presence hovering over me. I turn just in time to be thrown against the wall of the alley. The wind is knocked out of me. I reach into my boot for my seraph blade.

A demon grabs me and grabs me around my throat with it's tail and throws me against the opposite wall. I taste blood in my mouth. Two demons come up to me and grab both arms to pin my against the wall. One demon moves in front of me with sharp claws ready. I spit blood in its face. What happens next really surprises me.

When my blood touches the demon it burns the demon. The other two demons let go of me and I fall to the ground. I stare in shock as the demon shrieks in pain.

I snap myself out of my trance and grab my seraph blade. I whisper its name. "_Raziel_."

The seraph blade bursts into life. I rush forward and cut the demon's head off in a single swipe. I turn to the other demons. They move back with uncertainty then rush me. There are way too many for me to handle on my own. I get ready for the impact.

Then a streak of gold drops down in front of me. Before I know it half of the demons are struck down. I wipe my mouth of my blood. I stand and stare as the golden warrior fights off the demons with so much grace and expertise.

When the demons are gone he turns to me with a cocky grin. "It looks like someone needed more help than she expected."

I roll my eyes then winch at the pain in my back. I sit and grab my shoulder. "Damn, that hurts. I didn't expect to be jumped by both human and demons."

Jace walks over while pulling out his stele. He takes my hand and draws a rune. I close my eyes and let it take effect. Jace brushes my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I open my eyes and nod. "Yeah. It's just that one thing bothers me."

"What is it?" Jace crouches in front of me.

I rub my chin. "When I was being pinned by the demons I spit on one of them. It had my blood. When it touched the demon it burned it."

Jace's eyebrows furrow. "That could easily be caused by the angel blood in you, but… that's never happened with me. All shadow hunters have a little bit of angel blood in them. My blood doesn't burn demons when it touches them."

"Maybe it's because I was directly injected by pure angel blood," I mutter.

Jace grabs my arms and pulls me to my feet. "That's possible. This is getting more complicated by the minute."

We clean ourselves up the best we can before walking out of that alley. I still don't understand how my blood could have done that. I know I was injected with angel blood. I'm half angel. That's something I know for sure. I just don't know how my blood could be that strong to effect a demon so much.

When we get back into a busy section of the city I pull down my hood. Jace puts his arm around my waist and pulls me aside to kiss me. Jace pulls back first with a smile. "I found a Greater Demon near central park not too long ago. I followed it to its lair. I could lead you there now if you want."

"Sure," I smile then kiss Jace again.

Jace leads me to the place he followed the Greater Demon too. I look up at the apartment building. It looks normal enough, but the stench of death and danger is everywhere. I cross my arms and frown at the building. I turn to Jace. "So, are we going up there alone?"

"Of course not," Jace jerks his direction that Alec and Magnus are coming from.

I let my arms fall to my side then turn to Jace. "Do you have any spare knives?"

"Why?" Jace asks while reaching for the knife at his waist.

I take the knife and put it next to my own. "It's just a precautionary measure."

As I stick the knife in my belt Alec walks up to us. "Hey, guys."

Magnus stares at his nails while he tries to look like he has no interest in what's going on what-so-ever. "So, are we going to just stand here or are we going to get some information from this Greater Demon."

Jace turns and walks into the building. I follow close behind him. A plan of action is already forming in my mind. I'm guessing that a Greater Demon is extremely powerful and hard to deal with. That's why I need to be careful when getting information from it.

When we move into the higher floors I feel a dark feeling surrounding me. Alec moves up to Jace. "Are you sure we should be doing this? We're putting ourselves into a lot of danger."

"This Greater Demon could have the information we've been looking for," Jace responds.

Magnus reaches up to tap my shoulder. "Sweetie, as much as I enjoy spending time with my Alec, I would rather not get involved in a fight so I'm going to wait outside."

Before any of us can say anything Magnus disappears with a flash of blue sparks. Alec sighs in exasperation. "That's just great."

We keep moving without the sparkly warlock. I feel the dark power. It feels so crushing. I take a deep breath to steady myself. I feel Jace's hand slip into mine in reassurance. I smile and I feel a lot better now. I just have to try not to freak out so much. I can handle this.

Finally, we get to the top level. It's considerably darker here. Not just because the lights are turned down low, but because the power that's being released into the air. I wonder why no one else is being effected as greatly to this as I am.

There's a tingling sensation spreading through my skin that feels like it wants to break free. I feel pressure building up inside my body. So many weird things have been going on with me lately that it's hard to keep track of it. I wonder if I should go ask the spider demon, Arcadia, about it. I don't even know if I can find the corridor I found her in again.

Alec sees me starting to slow down. "Hey, are you alright?"

Jace stops to look back at me. "Clary?"

I place my hand against my forehead. "Yeah. I don't know what's up with me. Let's just get this over with so I can go get some fresh air."

Jace cups my face between his hands. "If you're not up to this Alec and I can go on without you. You could wait outside with Magnus."

I shake my head and pull away from Jace's touch. "No. I'm fine. So we don't take any longer than we have to. I want to get this over with. This Greater Demon might have information we can really use."

Jace nods reluctantly then continues onward. I still feel the pressure building, but I need to ignore it for now to deal with the Great Demon. I don't want to drag anyone down. I need to just suck it up and keep my mind off it for now.

As we turn to one door that is especially bad I feel so light headed that it feels like body is about to explode. I move forward and reached down for the seraph blade in my boot just as Jace and Alec do the same.

I take a deep breath then nod at Jace to open the door. The moment it swings open I'm thrown back against the wall. Actually I stumble back against the wall gasping and grabbing my throat. It feels like someone just stuffed a sock down my throat. I choke trying to regain myself. The pressure on my body is unbearable at this point.

Jace drops down next to me as I try to breathe. Alec turns to look in the room then quickly shuts the door. I'm able to breath easier now. I gasp, trying to get oxygen into my lungs, but somehow that doesn't feel right.

"Clary…" Jace's voice sounds so worried and… scared?

I look up into Jace's eyes and reach up to touch his cheek. Jace closes his eyes at my touch. I smile at how sweet Jace can be. I close my eyes and try to take another deep breath. I'm getting the hang of breathing again when a loud crashing sound echoes through the quiet building.

Jace wraps his arms protectively around me while Alec gets into a defensive position. I get that choking feeling again. Jace gets a look on his face that tells me he's very uncomfortable. Not just the kind of discomfort that comes from facing demons, but something else. Alec doesn't seem to be as affected as we are.

All of a sudden a dark shadow passes over us. I look up and my eyes widen in shock. The darkness I see is like nothing I've ever experienced before. What gets me the most are those eyes. They're demonic yet so human looking. The pain and sadness are so overwhelming I feel it myself. Then I see the anger and malice. The feeling of pity turn to pure terror. A shudder goes through my body.

It's gone before anyone else sees it. Jace sees the look of total shock on my face. I'm still staring at the space where that dark figure was at. There is no way something so, so… _evil_ could exist in the world. I start to shake as another shadow appears from nowhere.

Jace grabs my shoulders and makes me look at him. "Clary? Clary!"

I slowly turn to look into Jace's eyes. "I-it w-was-"

Jace holds me close and look up to see the shadow. His eyes widen. "Shit!"

Alec and Jace both jump into action. I sit there against the wall still completely stricken by what I saw. Those dark, human, demonic eyes… it's not possible. Something like that can't exist. I haven't been this freaked out since my mom died. Only, somehow, this is still worse.

Then I notice Alec being thrown onto the floor. Suddenly, I remember what we came here to do. I look up just in time to see Jace being thrown against the wall. My eyes widen. I stand and look at the Greater Demon. It has the body of a serpent, but the head of some other reptile I can't describe. It looks at me with dead, black eyes.

As it moves closer to me I can't help, but feel disdain toward the thing that hurt my Jace. I manage to push myself up using the wall and stand there glaring at the Greater Demon.

Considering how it's, let's call it aura, is effecting me I'm sure this thing is really strong. It has to be really strong to throw around a couple of shadow hunters as experienced as Alec and Jace. Especially Jace since I think he was injected with extra angel blood as well.

I start to move. I reach down for the seraph blade in my boot. I whisper its name. "_Raziel._"

The light that explodes from the seraph blade is blinding in the dark hallway. I struggle to take a breath. The heavy feeling is slowly starting to disappear, but it's still hard. I don't know why it feels like this. I wipe the sweat from my forehead then speed forward.

For a second everything blurs. I feel the world rushing by. The next thing I know the Greater Demon is impaled against the wall bleeding dark goo onto the floor. My eyes widen in shock at what I see. I back away until my back hits the wall opposite of the Greater Demon.

Now I'm really starting to shake. I see something move to my right. I lift my seraph blade in defense. I quickly stop moving when I see the golden hair and golden eyes flashing. I lower my arm and open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

Jace moves forward slowly at first. Then he sees the desperation in my eyes and he throws his arms around me. "It's okay, baby. I'm here."

I hold on tightly to Derek as I stare at the Greater Demon. "I don't know what happened. I couldn't breathe then I saw it throwing you against the wall and I just… lost it?"

Jace pulls away enough to look into my eyes. "Clary, you're still trying to figure yourself out. It's okay. I don't blame you. You should have seen yourself though. It was the most amazing thing I even saw. I've never met someone who was able to take down a Greater Demon that quickly and efficiently. It's such a turn on."

My face heats up and I give Jace a look. "What the hell is the matter with you? Do you not see how serious this situation is?"

Jace smirks and pulls me in for a sensuous kiss. He pulls back, but only slightly. "Of course I do, but I wanted to see you blush."

I lean into Jace and lay my head on Jace's shoulder for comfort while also trying to hide my intensifying blush. I sigh then pull away completely. "Jace, take Alec and go outside. I'm going to do things right now that I really don't want you to see."

"Clary-"

"Please Jace," I beg.

Jace moves forward to kiss my cheek lightly. "I won't go down all the way. If you need me just call out for me."

I nod and turn toward the Greater Demon. I wait until Jace carries Alec down to the next floor down before I study the Greater Demon. I still don't know how I managed to get it impaled onto the wall. I seemed to have used the pipes that were already in the walls. The Greater Demon opens its eyes suddenly.

The sudden action should have made me jump if I were a normal person. I'm not a normal person though. I stare at it without blinking. "Do you know who I am?"

"Do I look like I would care if I did?" the Greater Demon spits.

My eyes close slightly, giving me a slightly hooded expression. "I will be your worst nightmare of you don't tell me what I want to know. I will ask you some questions. When I ask you will answer truthfully and completely. If I think you're holding out on me I will be forced to use my, let's just say _special skills_, on you. Is that understood?"

The Greater Demon hisses at me. "A mere human does not scare me. Run back to your mother, little girl. Before I kill her, that is."

I reach back into my belt for the knife. "Maybe I would if she wasn't already dead."

"There is no way you could possible get me to answer any of your questions," the Greater Demon growls.

My mood darkens. To be able to do what I'm about to do I need to make sure I don't have any hesitations. I hold up my knife and stick the seraph blade back in my boot. "I'm going to make this slow and painful."

"Without your angel blade it will be of little use," the Greater Demon sneers.

I hold up the blade and press it to my hand. "You see, over the last few days I've been learning many things about myself. One thing I recently learned is that I'm not your typical shadow hunter. I'm a little bit more… maybe a little bit more than that. My point is that you are in for a whole world of pain."

For a second there I could actually see fear in this demon's face. I tend to do that to others. Whether they be human or not. Maybe it's the look in my eyes. Or maybe it's the way I say it. Somehow I managed to make this powerful Greater Demon fear me. Good. It's already working.

As the Greater Demon watches I quickly cut my hand. I let the blood ooze out before letting it drip onto the blade. I hold it up and move toward the Greater Demon. It watches me carefully. I hold the bloody tip to its face. "I'm going to enjoy this."

The Greater Demon scowls. "You won't do anything. No human is so cruel as to be able to torture a demon properly."

"Wanna bet?" I sneer.

Slowly I press the tip of my blade to the demon's arm. I look into its eyes then press it in slowly. The Greater Demon's eyes pop open and it roars in pain. "WHAT IS THIS?"

I stop moving the blade, but keep it in. "Tell me what you know about the recent disappearances of shadow hunters and Downworlders?"

The Greater Demon manages to glare at me through its pain. "As if I would tell _you_ anything!"

I twist the blade in its arm causing it to hiss in pain again. "What has happened to all those who have been disappearing?"

The Greater Demon looks into my eyes then a mischievous look passes over its face. "I never thought I would meet a _human_ who was as dark and deranged as a demon. You told that little boyfriend of yours to leave because you didn't want him to see what you were really like. This is your true self. I can see it."

It's trying to get into my head. I've had too much happen to me to let it. "Perhaps your right. It just means that I could care less about how much of a monster I'm being."

At that I twist the knife again then pull it out slowly. The Greater Demon roars again in pain. I lift my still bleeding hand over the blade to add fresh blood. I then hold the point to the demon's throat. "Let me ask you again. Why are there so many disappearances?"

The Greater Demon stares at the blade then back at me. Finally, it nods slowly. "Have you ever heard of the name Valentine?"

I look into the demon's eyes. "Yes. What about him?"

The Greater Demon's eyes shift around nervously as if he didn't want to be caught revealing some big secret. "Almost twenty years ago he started a group known as a Circle. Valentine was their leader. They were bent on making a better, stronger, breed of shadow hunters. They were caught and they were banished from Alicante. Valentine lead a revolt, but ended up getting injured severely and losing his memory."

I frown slightly. "What about someone named Sebastian?"

"That boy was more demon than myself," the Greater Demon snorts.

I lick my lips as another name pops into my mind. "What about the name Jonathan?"

For a second a look of shock and terror crossed over the Greater Demon's face. It's gone so quickly I don't know if it was really there. "How do you know that name?"

"Something I picked up during my search," is all I say.

The Greater Demon watches me carefully. "That is a very dangerous name. Something you shouldn't be throwing around so carelessly."

I press the blade lightly against the base of its throat. "Thanks for the warning, but I don't care. Now tell me what you know about him."

The Greater Demon shakes its head. "No one knows anything about him other than the fact that he's a human-demon hybrid. A powerful one at that. Someone like him shouldn't be dealt with by someone like you. There's too much going on that you don't know."

I frown slightly that he thinks I'm just a stupid child. "Believe it or not I know a lot more than you think. But if that's all you know about Jonathan then I guess I'll let it go. Now, tell me why there has been so little demonic activity lately."

When the Greater Demon doesn't speak I quickly flick some of my blood onto its chest. It screams in main. I press a bloody finger against its chest to make the pain constant and intense. The Greater Demon breathes deeply, trying to regain its sense. "The smart ones cleared out before they could get caught up in the chaos."

"Of the war?" my eyebrows furrow.

"I guess you do know more than I suspected," the Greater Demon sneers at me.

My finger presses harder against its chest. "Who started this war and why?"

This time, when the Greater Demon doesn't talk, it isn't out of defiance. It's out of terror. True and absolute terror. My mind flashes back to that dark figure that I saw before. With those haunting eyes seared into my brain. It's that thing I saw. That's the thing that started all this.

I take another deep breath. "Do you know the names Luke Grayson or Jocelyn Fairchild?"

The Greater Demon snarls. "Those two were traitors. They betrayed the Circle. They were spies for the Clave. If it were not for them abandoning the Circle we would have succeeded in taking over Alicante, and in turn, the rest of the world. We would not have lost out leader or our pride."

I narrow my eyes. "They were key to the victory?"

The Greater Demon's eyes narrow as well. "In a way. The woman was with child when they escaped. I never met the two, but she and that werewolf were deeply in love. Having a half shadow hunter and a half Downworlder for a child would have proved to be of great use. Still, Valentine wanted something more. He injected the child with angel blood and blood from the most powerful Greater Demon in the world."

Okay. I think I'm starting to see the bigger picture here. My parents were having a half-breed child, me, who was injected with some powerful blood. It that child, me again, had been kept with the Circle things would have turned out differently for me. There's still something else I don't understand. "There was another woman who was injected. Who is she?"

"Only one other woman was injected with the two bloods, but she died while giving birth to a son," the Greater Demon grumbles.

I make another face then cover the blade with my blood. The Greater Demon watches me carefully because it's eyes widen when I move toward it with the deadly weapon. I take a deep breath and quickly slice off the limb. The Greater Demon cries out in pain and shock. I move to the other arm and do the same.

The demon's tail comes around to whip me, but I duck down and swing quickly and watch as the tail falls to the floor with a thud. I rub the sweat off my forehead. Then I cut off it's legs. I'm starting to feel woozy from the blood loss. I need to keep going though.

When I take a step back I look at the demon. It looks totally out of it. An image flashes in my mind of a black design. I reach for my stele. I press the tip of it against the wall. Then I move my hand to copy the design in my mind. When I finish I just stare at it.

A moment later the wall begins to move and contort. I pull back quickly as the wall covers the body of the Greater Demon and swallows it whole. I blink a couple of times when turn to walk downstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

**So now I am up to Chapter 17. At this point I'm trying to be really vague. I want to put hints of what's to come in these slow chapters. And I'm sure people are wondering why I put the name Derek instead of Jace in the last chapter. Simple. It was a mistake because I am currently starting a new fanfic on the Darkest Powers series. So... yeah... Please enjoy and review!**

**Clary is having nightmares after her encounter with the Greater Demon. Who is there to comfort her, but the always dependable Jace. Clary's dreams have become sour and they're starting to feel more and more realistic. What will Clary do when things get to close for comfort? How will Jace manage to make his girl feel safe again? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 17

Just like Jace promised he's there waiting for me of the next floor. Alec seems to have regained consciousness after the brutal encounter with the Greater Demon. He looks a little bruised and beat up, but it's nothing one of those rune things can't heal.

Jace stands and runs over to me when he sees me. I close my eyes and let the weapons fall from my hands. Jace catches me before I collapse. "I'm here. I'm here for you, Clary."

I squeeze my eyes shut to clear the haze. "Jace…"

My voice can't get any higher than a whisper, but it will have to do. Jace pulls back to look into my eyes. "What is it? Is something wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?"

I shake my head then swallow hard. "I know what happened to your mother."

Jace stares at me for a second not knowing what to say. Then I see him swallow. "You do?"

I frown deeply and lean my head against Jace's strong chest. "I'm sorry."

Jace wraps his arms tightly around me. I feel like he's trying to comfort himself more than me. That's fine. I want to be here for him. I wrap my arms around Jace's waist and squeeze. "Do you want me to tell you now or do you want to wait?"

Jace kisses my forehead. "How about we wait to talk about this until we get back to the institute?"

I nod and just hold him. Finally I hear Alec clear his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but I really think we should be getting back. I don't want to leave Magnus outside for much longer. Also, with Izzy and Simon alone together they're bound to do something stupid."

Jace smirks at Alec. "They've been doing something stupid for two months now. Get with the times, Alec."

Jace is trying to joke to lighten the mood, but I can tell his heart isn't into it. I reach up to stroke Jace's cheek. "Let's go back home."

Before leaving I reach down for my dropped weapons. I wipe the blood from the blades. Jace quickly grabs my hand and looks to see the deep gash. Jace looks up at me with a stern expression. "Did it do this to you?"

"No," I look away.

Jace's grip on my hand tightens. "You did this to yourself? Do you know how incredibly stupid and irresponsible that is? You could have passed out from the blood loss."

I'm about to snap back at Jace when I see the worry in his eyes. I just told him that his mother is dead and now knowing that I could have just as easily been taken away from him he's really freaking out.

Jace quickly pulls out his stele and draws a rune on my wrist. I grab Jace's hand before he pulls away from him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. It was just the most efficient thing to do."

For a second Jace looks furious, but he lets it go. I move in front of him so he has to look at me. Jace slowly wraps his arms around me. "I don't want to lose someone else."

I take Jace's hand and lead him to the stairs. Alec is just in front of us. I can feel Jace's hand flexing against mine. I look back to see a bit of sadness in Jace's eyes for the loss of the mother he never got to know… and never will.

When we leave the apartment building we find Magnus looking in a mirror checking his hair. Magnus looks up and smiles. "How'd it go?"

Jace pulls me close and keeps on walking. Alec stays behind to explain things to Magnus. I can feel how tense Jace is by the way he's holding me. I know I really scared him up there. I put my arms around Jace and let him lead me home. I'm really tired and the blood loss really isn't helping.

Once we're back at the institute Jace takes me straight to my room. I take off my coat and all my weapons. Then I lie down in bed. Jace turns to leave, but I grab his hand. "Please, don't leave."

Jace nods then takes off his weapons and armor. That leaves him in a t-shirt and his boxers. I turn to him as he lies down next to me. I place my head on Jace's chest. I feel his arm wrap around my waist. "Clary… are you okay?"

I squeeze my eyes shut and clench my fists. "Did you see what I saw? Jace?"

Jace nods. "Yeah…"

I open my eyes and look up to see Jace's golden eyes looking down at me. "That thing is what's behind everything. It has planned everything. It's the reason why shadow hunters and Downworlders are going missing. Whatever it is, it's pure evil."

Jace leans down to kiss me lightly on the lips. "We will stop it. I promise."

After Jace speaks he leans down to kiss me again. We break apart after about a minute. I place my hand lightly on Jace's cheek. "Jace… I love you."

For a second Jace is completely silent, but then he lets out a relieved sigh. Jace leans his head against mine. "I love you too, Clary."

I move against Jace's body just so I know he's there. My eyes start to slowly drift closed. I let out a content sigh as Jace pulls me in even closer. I drift off into sleep next to the man I love.

That night I dream. Actually, it feels nothing like a dream. More like a nightmare. My nightmares used to be really bad because of the things I used to see and do. Still, it's nothing compared to the nightmares I've had in the past. I can feel pure terror running through my body.

There's nothing, but darkness. No matter where I look there's no sign of light. I'm walking, but I don't know where to. I can feel something in my hand. A weapon?

Suddenly, a dull, red, light illuminates the sky. I look up to see a blood red moon. It's happening again. I stop myself. What's happening again? I have no idea what's going on. I'm scared, but I don't know why. Not knowing and being afraid are the worst two feelings to have put together.

When I look around I get the feeling that I'm being watched. I don't stop to ponder. My feet move on their own. It's like I'm not controlling my own body. I'm a spectator in my own body. I run toward a charred building. I go inside and shut a door behind me just as something rushes by. I stay absolutely still.

Then I start to move again. I enter another room of the building that looks like it was completely destroyed by a fire. I keep on moving. There's no time to waste on this.

I move onto the next room. I go to the lower levels without knowing it. I end up in some strange room where the floor is covered with shattered glass. I don't go in. I crouch down and pick up a piece of glass with a hand that's _way_ too thick to be my own. The hand turns to glass shard so I can see my reflection. This isn't me. It's a man with a gruff beard and a worn out look on his face.

The man hears something outside and drops the mirror fragment. He quickly stands and moves out of the room to find a place to hide. He moves into another room where the walls seem to be oozing some red stuff. The man moves over and takes a closer look. When the smell hits him he wheels backward. I know this smell too. It's the smell of blood. The walls are leaking blood.

Bile threatens to come up. I feel sick myself and I know this isn't real. Or… maybe… there's no way this can be real… right? I can't tell at this point anymore.

The man tries to move to another room, but something with a lot of evil power is moving toward the room. The man turns back into the room and hides behind some charred boxes and a desk. He sits while clutching something in his hands tightly. It's only now that I realize that it's a seraph blade.

Suddenly the door to the room flies open and off its hinges. The door hits the wall in front of the man and lands on one of his feet. The man bites his hand to keep from crying out in pain.

I feel an increasing feeling of dread and hopelessness fill me. I try not to let it distract me, but I've felt this before. Where have I felt this before? Who is this man who I'm looking at this dark world through?

When I think nothing could get worse I feel a chilling breeze spread over his body. He goes completely still. Even though I'm not the one in danger I can't help, but feel like this is where it's going to end. No matter what happens it's going to end with me dead.

All of a sudden the man runs out from his hiding space and attacks thing he was running from in fright. I can see nothing, but darkness. I try to shut my eyes, but I know it won't make a difference. It will be nothing, but darkness too.

The nightmare begins to fade away. I'm no longer looking through the man's eyes. I'm seeing this from my own point of view. I can see the man fighting a dark shadow. I can't quite make out what it is, but whatever it is the man has no chance against it.

Suddenly I'm thrust back into the man's body. It happens in time for me to experience a sharp pain in my shoulder. There's a lot of blood. Then I look up and see those eyes again. My body freezes in terror. I see something sharp aimed for my chest. It hits me square and-

I sit up straight gasping for air. I look around wide eyed. Then I feel warm arms around me. "Clary!"

The sound of my name snaps me out of my panic. I look up at two golden eyes staring down at me with concern in them. I swallow hard and open my mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a strangled cry. Jace brushes my hair back and pulls me in even closer. "Shhh… god, Clary. Don't do that again. I thought something had happened to you."

I shakily grab onto Jace. "It was horrible. It was so dark and the blood and the shadows. I-I-"

Jace cuts me off. "Please stop, Clary. I don't like seeing you so upset. Is there anything I can do for you to help you feel better?"

I look up with a slight blush. "Kiss me?"

It takes a second for the smile to spread across Jace's face. He leans down and presses his lips against mine. It's the best feeling in the world. Knowing Jace is here for me and I'm there for him is amazing. It makes me want to melt into him.

The kiss is light and sweet at first, but then it becomes urgent. I wrap my arms around Jace's neck and play with his curls. Jace grabs my waist and pulls me onto his lap. I'm aware at how we're dressed. Or, the lack of clothes we're wearing. I vaguely remember waking up at some point last night before my nightmare to take off my pants. Wearing leather to sleep is not comfortable at all. Jace had no problem with it.

Jace took off his armor last night and that left him with just a single layer of clothing. If anyone were to walk in on us at this point it would not be a pleasant discussion afterward.

When we pull away from each other we're breathing hard. I lean my forehead against his. Jace closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. "I love you, Clary."

A smile tugs at my lips. "I love you too, Jace."

Jace's smile widens and he opens his eyes. "Clary, I don't know what we're going to face in the future, but I know I want to be there with you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I've never been so stupidly in love."

I lightly caress Jace's face with just the tips of my fingers. "Jace, there is nothing wrong with being in love. It scares me a little, but I know you're the one I want to be with. I know we say we love each other now, but we need to get to know each other better before we take it to the next level. Okay?"

Jace sighs, but I know he's just being a drama queen. "Fine. How long do I have to wait before we know each other well enough to move on to the next level? If you know what I mean."

A blush crawls up my neck. "I'm trying to make this into a nice moment for us, Jace. Please stop trying to ruin it."

"You're the one who insists on blushing all the time," Jace grins.

I make a face. "You're the one who is always making innuendos."

Jace lightly rubs my back. "I thought you said you're used to being in these sorts of situations. I'm sure there were a lot of perverted ass guys out there who talked to you like this. Why is it effecting you more now?"

I look away feeling awkward. "Because none of them ever mattered to me. You matter to me."

"You really know how to sweet talk me," Jace lightly kisses me over and over again.

I wrap my arms around Jace's neck to get even closer. "Jace, I really don't know how to explain my feelings. I never did. When I was little I never got along with others my own age. I always felt like I didn't belong so I'm still trying to adjust to having these sort of feelings. I don't want to come off in a bad way to you."

Jace rubs my back lightly. "You're not the only one. Growing up, my dad always taught me to never show any kind of affection for anyone. Not even for him. I guess, looking back now, it was really wrong."

"Why would your dad teach you that?" I pull back to show him my frown.

Jace shakes his head. "I had a really messed up childhood."

I sigh. "You and I both."

For a moment we stay silent until Jace seems to remember something. "Why were you freaking out before? Was it a nightmare?"

I swallow hard then nod. I bury my face in the crook of his neck. "It was the worst one I've ever had. I used to get nightmares because I used to do a lot of bad things and I would repress the emotions of guilt and disgust in myself that it would cause them. This was worse than all of them."

Jace kisses my forehead lightly. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

I nod slowly then close my eyes. "I don't know where I was. When I first entered the nightmare there was nothing, but darkness. Then the light turned blood red. I was in a place that looked dead and lifeless. It looked like nothing had lived there in a while. Then I got a feeling of dread and terror so I started running. I found a building that looked like it had caught on fire at some point. I went in to try to find a place to hide as something had passed by outside. I found a room that had smashed mirrors in it. I picked up a piece and I saw my reflection, but it wasn't me… it was like I was looking through the eyes of someone else. Then I left that room to go hide in another room. I didn't notice it when I first entered the room, but the walls were oozing blood. I felt sick to my stomach, but I couldn't leave that room. I tried to hide, but whatever was after me found me and it stabbed my through the chest and-"

"You woke up?" Jace finishes for me when I choke.

I nod silently. Jace sighs and pulls me against him again. We stay silent for a while. It's a comforting kind of silence. Somehow I find myself straddling Jace. I feel so shaken up right now. I'm not used to this feeling. I don't like feeling so defenseless. I do like being so close to Jace though.

We start kissing. I tighten my arms around Jace's neck and play with the soft curls at his neck. I moan and Jace tightens his arms around my waist. It's getting really heated when the door flies open and Isabelle steps through.

Jace and I break away. Isabelle realizes what she just walked into and grins. "Well it's about damn time. I was starting to think that Simon and I were the only couple here to go all the way. I'm just glad you beat Alec and Magnus to it. They would have rubbed it in your face, Jace."

Instead of being embarrassed, Jace is more annoyed at the fact that we were interrupted in the middle of our make-out session. "Go away, Izzy. Can't you see that we're busy?"

Isabelle crosses her arms. "I came up here to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Did you cook it?" Jace arches an eyebrow.

"Who else could have?" Isabelle huffs.

Jace kisses my neck as I bury my face in his neck. "Clary could. She's the best cook I've ever met."

I move to get off of Jace's lap, but he tightens his grip. I blush harder than ever. Isabelle snorts as if she's trying to hold in a laughter. "Alright, then. I'll leave you two kids alone."

Once Isabelle is gone I smack Jace on the back of the head. "Let go of me, asshole."

Jace throws his head back and laughs. "You should have seen the look on your face. It was the cutest thing ever. Not only that, but I think you were blushing the hardest I've ever seen anyone blush."

"That wouldn't have happened if you would have just let me go and let me go get dressed," I scowl.

Jace leans in and kisses my lightly on the lips. "I would have rather you didn't. I like seeing you like this. Have you ever gotten this far with one of your targets?"

I shake my head shyly. "No."

My squeak of an answer seems to amuse Jace. I want to hit him again, but he grabs my hand to stop me. "That's good. I was really hoping that you didn't have experience in much more than flirting. Clary, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," I feel nervous about his question.

Jace tilts his head. "Who was your first kiss?"

My eyebrows go up at his question. I frown slightly as I think back. "My first kiss was my first target. He was this big shot in Italy. He was a crime boss and I was supposed to get close enough to him so I could kill not only him, but also his father and brother."

"Did you?" Jace arches an eyebrow.

I nod slowly. "Yeah. I did. I don't think they expected me to actually complete my mission."

"They were a bunch of idiots then," Jace murmurs.

I smile at the protective look in Jace's eyes. I run my fingers through his hand and sigh. "You're really sweet even if you are the most sarcastic, conceited, condescending, asshole I've ever met."

Jace rolls his eyes, but grins. "And you're very good at being a complete contradiction to how to look."

"You're one to talk," I lean forward. "You look angelic and yet you're a total jerk."

"You're supposed to be my girlfriend," Jace slides his hands down my back.

When Jace's hands get a little too low I grabs his hands and give him a look. "I don't think so, Jace. I think you're getting a little too comfortable with me."

"Can you blame me?" Jace grins suggestively.

Afterwards I get off of Jace's lap and grab my pants from the floor. I pull them on them grab some other clothes so I can go take a shower. I pull out some underwear and Jace hums. "You know, I didn't take you for the kind of person who wore lace. I liked the ones you're wearing now too. Red is definitely your color."

"Shut up!" I snap.

I start the shower as I try to suppress my blush. Jace is such an idiot. I do love him, but I feel like punching him in the face right now. I wasn't paying attention to the fact that I was just in my panties sitting on Jace's lap while he was only in his boxer. It should have been the only thing on my mind, but I'm just like that.

When I step into the shower I can't help, but remember the nightmare I had last night. I rub my hands over my face. Lately, I've been having nothing, but nightmares lately. If Jace wasn't here for me I don't know how I would have gotten through them.

Back when I used to be an assassin I remember always keeping them to myself. My nightmares just built up this emotional wall between me and the rest of the world. I wouldn't let anyone in. Not even Luke.

Somewhere along the lines I started to let Luke in. I told Luke about my nightmares and he would comfort me after one of my nightmares. Now it's Jace who's comforting me and in a way Luke never could have. I know it's a relationship different than anything else I've ever experienced.

I sigh and turn off the water. I quickly get dressed then grab a towel to dry off my hair. When I walk into my room Jace is still lying on my bed, but now he's wearing clothes and his hair is dark from a recent shower.

"When did you take a shower?" I ask.

"Girls tend to take longer in showers," Jace turns to me and grins.

When I look into Jace's loving, golden, eyes, I sigh and sit next to him. Jace sits up and wraps an arm around my waist. "Well, it looks like we have another long day ahead of us. I don't know how we're going to deal with everything."

I look up into Jace's eyes, hating that I'm going to ruin our moment. "Jace, I need to talk to you about what happened last night. I know this is really soon, but I really need you to know what I learned. I-"

Jace interrupts me with his lips. He pulls back after a second. "Clary, it's okay. I just want this moment to be me and you. We can talk about that stuff later when we're with the others. I don't know when we'll be able to have private moments like this again."

I sigh and lean my head against his chest. "Okay."

After another minute we stand. We move to leave the room. Jace pulls me in for one more, lingering, kiss. I moan and Jace pulls me even closer. I pull away for air then moan again when Jace starts kissing me slowly down my neck. Jace rubs his hands down my thighs. "God, Clary. Those sounds are so sexy."

I run my hands down the length of Jace's arms then manage to put together a sentence. "We really need to get going. I don't want to be late for breakfast."

Jace moves back up to my lips then begins speaking between kisses. "Only… if… you make… breakfast… for me."

I smile and grab Jace's hands. "Okay."

We leave the room after kissing a few more times. We go downstairs and we're hit hard by the scent of something being burnt. Jace pushes open the door to the kitchen and a cloud of smoke exits. I cough a couple of times before walking in.

Alec is in the kitchen with a grimace on his face. He turns to look at us. "Izzy burnt the pancakes she was trying to make. Then she had the audacity to try to make some more. It just built on and now it's just a terrible mess."

I walk over to a fuming Isabelle and grab the spatula from her hand. "Maybe we should establish the fact that maybe cooking just isn't for you, Izzy."

Isabelle crosses her arms and looks at me definitely. "I'm not going to stop, if that's what you mean. I'm going to make you all eat my food without complaining if it's the last thing I do."

Jace groans. "Great. We just might have to eat her crap for the rest of our lives. Clary, promise you'll be here to make me my meals for when Izzy decides to make something inedible."

I wave the spatula at Jace. "Stop being so mean to your sister. Besides, I think it's just a matter of being patient and the right kin of attention. Now, Izzy, sit down while I make us some breakfast because we really don't have the time to be waiting for you to try to make your breakfast perfect."

Before Isabelle has a chance to complain I push her over to the table to have her sit down. I go back to the stove to throw away the burnt mess that Isabelle made to start on something new. I think omelets will satisfy the others. It's better than burnt pancakes anyway.

When I finish the food I place a plate in front of the others. Jace looks up at me appreciatively. "I'm glad we no longer have to suffer through Izzy's horrible cooking anymore."

Isabelle glares at Jace. "Shut up!"

I light slap Jace's arm then lean down to kiss him. "Just each your food, angel. It's going to get cold."

Jace smirks then turns to his food. Magnus chooses then to enter the room and sits next to Alec while giving him a kiss. Jace scowls. "Save that for somewhere else."

Magnus arches his eyebrow. "And you're allowed to make out with Clary in front of all of us? I don't think so."

Alec and I both blush. We look at each other then smile. We both know what it's like to be in a relationship with guys who have pretty messed up minds and like making us blush.

Instead of sitting next to our boyfriends, Alec and I decide to just lean against the counter and whisper between each other. I break off a piece of omelet before speaking. "So, how are things with Magnus going?"

"Pretty good," Alec mutters as he puts a piece of omelet in his mouth. "What about you and Jace? It looks like the two of you are really starting to get close."

I smile and look over at my naughty angel. "Yeah. He may be a pain sometimes, and perverted, but I can't help but love him. Jace is probably one of the only people who's ever made me feel safe. The only other people were my parents and now they're gone."

"So Jace is like your security blanket," Alec smiles slightly.

I sigh. "I guess you can put it that way."

Alec puts his fork down on his plate. "I really don't know what Magnus is to me yet. I know I really care for him, but I don't want to end up getting hurt."

"Me neither, but I know Jace would never hurt me," I keep watching as Jace laughs at Isabelle over her cooking.

Alec clears his throat. "I know you two are really good for each other. You keep Jace in check while any other girl would have done anything he asked of them. You're tough enough for him. Someone who doesn't take the crap he gives everyone else."

I look up at Alec a little surprised. I know Alec had problems with me in the beginning, but I think I'm starting to grow on him. Maybe I can look up to Alec as a sort of friend and older brother. Since I'm an only child I don't know what it's like to look up to a sibling.

Once again I smile up at Alec. "You'll figure out your relationship with Magnus soon. I know you will. Just give it some time."

Alec just smiles before returning to his breakfast.


	18. Chapter 18

**Woo! Chapter 18! I've been working really hard trying to find a good way to make the story move forward. I think I found a good way, but only time will tell... I already have an idea of where I want this story to go, but I just need to get there so just hang in there and don't lose faith. Alrighty then! Please enjoy and review!**

**The city has been plunged into a greater darkness than anyone has ever experienced. Chaos ensues and nothing is certain. How will Clary protect those dearest to her? How will she escape the growing danger that surrounds her? And what will happen when Clary realizes there are more benefits to being half angel than she ever thought possible? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 18

After breakfast we go into the living room and get ready to get down to business. Simon enters about five minutes later. Apparently he went out to get some blood. That must be one of the downsides to being a vampire. They always need blood. Controlling their bloodlust must be hard.

Jace drapes his arm around me where we sit on the love seat. I cuddle into his side. I never thought I would be the kind of person to be so intimate with someone and mean it. I'm really lucky that I found Jace during a time when I really needed someone.

Simon sits on a chair and Isabelle sits on his lap. Once Alec and Magnus settle down in the other couch we get started. I start with what I learned from the Greater Demon. "Okay. So we went to go talk to that Greater Demon thing. I learned that there's defiantly something behind the disappearances of the shadow hunters and Downworlders. All the demons are lowering their activities because they don't want to get caught up in what's going on."

"What exactly is going on?" Alec asks.

I shake my head. "It's really hard to explain, but there is an extremely powerful demon out there trying to take over the world."

"Do you know what it looks like?" Isabelle asks.

Jace and I look at each other. Jace is the one to speak. "We don't know what it is. I saw it, but for only a second. It was nothing, but a shadow. It was literally the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. It was like the embodiment of pure evil."

"I didn't know something like that could actually exist," I mutter.

Magnus stares at his nails. "So, some kind of demon is behind this. At least it's a start. One thing I want to know. What happened to the Greater Demon? I hear a lot of screaming from up there, Clary. I had to put a silencing spell on the building so no one outside would hear it."

I don't meet anyone's eyes. "It's nothing that matters now. I did what I had to do. What matters now is that we know that there is a powerful demon out there trying to destroy us all and making people disappear."

Magnus arches his eyebrow. "I think it does matter. Something was going on up there and I want to know what it is."

Just as I'm about to open my mouth to tell Magnus to shut up the entire institute starts shaking. We all stand and get into defensive positions. I don't hesitate for a second. I run upstairs and grab my weapons. I start to get a really bad feeling. I grab my coat and clothes. I grab Jace's weapons as well. I run back downstairs to find that the others are gone. Now that bad feeling is getting worse.

I have to call out just in case. "Jace? Where are you?"

For a second I'm really afraid that he won't answer. Then I hear Jace's voice. "Clary! We're outside!"

I let out a sigh of relief. I run outside to see that the lights in the entire city have gone out. I go up to Jace who looks really tense. I walk up to him carefully. "Does anyone know what happened?"

"The humans are saying it was an earthquake, but I'm sure I felt some really bad energy," Magnus snaps his fingers.

I hand Jace his weapons and he smiles at me. "Thanks, babe."

I return the smile before looking back out at the city. I've never seen this place so dark and so still. It's the city that never sleeps. It looks like it just fell into some sort of coma. I can barely see anything beyond the street we're on. It reminds me of the dream I had.

All of a sudden I realize what that feeling from before was. Then something else hits me. It's supposed to be morning. It's pitch black now. This is really bad. My eyes widen as it hits me hard. I grab Jace. "We need to get inside. Right now!"

Everyone rushes inside. I shut the door just as something passes by outside. I start to shake as I remember what happened in my nightmare. I didn't realize I was shaking so hard until Jace grabs me. "Clary? What's the matter?"

"It's outside," I whisper, wide eyed.

Jace's eyes widen slightly then he turns to the others. "Go straight down to the bunkers."

I shake my head. "No. It will find us there."

"Then where?" Alec asks.

It takes me a second, but then I realize the only place that we could be safe from that thing. "I know where. I need to go get something from my room first."

Jace frowns. "There's no time. What do you need?"

"The book Luke left me," I pull away from Jace and run upstairs to grab the book.

As I'm running up the stairs I can hear the others following. I burst into my room and go straight for my bag. I rip it open and quickly grab the book. I turn and run for the door. I turn the corner just as something dark passes by the window. I keep running until I find the others. I grab Jace's hand. "I know where we can go where we will be safe."

Jace follows without hesitation. I remember where the corridor was that led me to Arcadia. I stop when I hit a dead end. Jace moves forward with a slight frown. "A glamour has been put here."

Magnus moves forward and examines the wall. "It's a strong one too. Whatever this glamour is protecting it must be pretty strong. Isn't that right, Clary?"

I nod quickly. "Yes. I'll explain once we're inside. Can you break it?"

Magnus nods then waves his hands for a few seconds mumbling a few words in a language I don't understand. Blue sparks fly from his fingers before the glamour drops. I push everything through then turn back as the glamour is put back into place.

I don't stop to think about it. I turn to run down the corridor. It's really dark down here. Jace reaches into his pocket for a witchlight. When the light fills the corridor everyone gasps at what they see. I grab Isabelle's arm before she freaks out. "Relax. They're not going to hurt you."

I'm referring to the thousands of spiders covering every inch of the walls. I turn to Jace who's staring at the walls with narrowed eyes. "Are these spider demons?"

I nod then point at the witchlight. "Can you turn down the brightness of that thing? I don't think they like it very much."

Jace's frown depends, but then the witchlight dims. A second later the institute starts shaking again. The spider demons stir. I turn to the others. I give them a signal for them to follow me. We run down the corridor as quickly as possible. The shaking is getting harder making it difficult to run.

Finally, we come to a large spider web holding a large spider demon. Arcadia looks down at me. "Nephilim, I thought we would see each other soon. You brought the chosen."

I swallow hard. "Please. There's no time. We need to go to the other room."

Arcadia nods then removes herself from her web. Before she moves her web she turns to me. "A warning to you and your friends… you will be facing many difficulties. Without each other the world will fall and your mission will fail. The room behind me will provide sanction and an escape. From here on, you are all on your own."

Once Arcadia is finished with her speech she pulls aside her web. I run to the door and grab my knife. I get ready to cut my finger, but Jace stops me. "Stop hurting yourself."

I turn to Jace with a pleading look. "Please, Jace. This is the only way to open the doors."

Jace's eyebrow goes up. "What doors?"

I grab the witchlight from Jace's hand and hold it up to show where the doors are. Everyone gasps. Alec moves forward and runs his hand down some of the carvings. "What is this?"

"Everything will be explained as soon as we get inside," I hand the witchlight back to Jace then cut my finger.

A drop of blood escapes from my finger. I hold my finger over the cup on the door. A few drops fall. I pull my finger away just as the blood is soaked into the cup. Jace grabs my hand and draws a healing rune on me. Then the doors open with a loud creak. I make sure everyone goes through before me. Then I turn to look at Arcadia.

"What will happen to you?" I ask the spider demon.

Arcadia looks up. "I will not be harmed. My will be sure to keep your location a secret. The danger that approaches is after you and the chosen. Even if I am a demon I know where I stand. I must protect the Nephilim."

I nod and smile sadly. "Thank you for everything, Arcadia. I really do hope we meet again."

This time Arcadia returns my smile. "As do I."

The doors swing closed afterwards. I turn to see the others staring at the contents of the room in awe. I walk over to the case where the cup of angel blood is. I look down at it and sigh. I turn around to look at the others. "This room has been hidden for as long as this institute has been here. It holds a lot of secrets."

Jace walks over to me and stares at the golden liquid. "What is this?"

"Angel blood," I lightly run my fingers down the glass case.

Jace looks up, surprised. "This is what was injected into us?"

I nod then turn to the others. "This place is going to keep us safe. This angel blood keeps any demon from entering. This is probably the safest place in the world right now."

"What are we supposed to do about the rest of the city?" Simon asks.

"That's the one thing I don't have any clue on what to do," I sigh.

Jace puts his arm around me. "Do you want to tell them about that nightmare you had?"

I swallow hard. "O-okay."

We all sit together in a circle on the floor of the large room. I hold onto Jace's hand as I explain my nightmare to them. They recognize some of the things I experienced in my nightmare from what's happening to our city as we speak.

Magnus crosses his arms. "Did you recognize the man?"

I shake my head. "No. I just know I was looking through his eyes at first. Then next second I was floating in the air and finally I was looking through his eyes again just as I was pierced through the heart."

Jace pulls me against him as I finish and I start shaking again. Simon looks around. "What exactly is this room?"

"Well, it keeps a lot of history," I look around.

Everyone stands and goes around to look at the room. There are a lot of books and anything else that an archive like this would have. It looks like thousands of years of information has been stored up in this place. I stay in front of the angel blood.

Jace walks up behind me. "Do you know how this got here?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Do you know what it's here for?" Jace asks.

I shake my head again. "No. Arcadia really didn't tell me anything. She said it would be too risky. I didn't push it considering I was talking to a powerful demon. Still, I can't help, but wonder what the point of this whole room is."

"We'll figure it out," Jace kisses me lightly on the cheek.

Instead of standing around and moping I look around the room and find a table to sit at. I pull out the book Luke wrote for me and start reading it. Since I don't have anything to compare it to I might as well just read it as it is. This will be quick.

Reading has always been an escape for me. I've always loved losing myself in a story. I used to love pretending that it was me that was the damsel in distress that needed to be saved. It sort of turned out to be quite opposite. I'm the damsel who's causing the distress. How ironic.

As I'm reading something just doesn't feel right. It feels like Luke is trying to tell me something, but he doesn't want to get to the point. I can see some hints, but none of them are coming together to make any sense. My frown deepens even more.

Before I turn the page Isabelle walks over to me and sits across from me at the table. "Um, Clary? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," I close the book.

Isabelle fidgets then looks me straight in the eye to get straight to the point. "Have you and Jace had sex yet?"

My cheeks burn red. "No! Of course we haven't, Izzy. What the hell?"

Isabelle looks like she wants to break out in a grin, but she's holding it in. "I was just wondering. If you ever need to talk to anyone about that sort of stuff I'm always here to help you. I'm sure Magnus wouldn't mind talking to you about it, but he would probably make you feel really awkward and would only embarrass you."

"T-thanks, I think," I mumble, still trying to contain my blush.

Isabelle beams. "No problem. Oh, and don't forget to come to me in case you need condoms. I'm sure Jace is too much of a blond to remember."

Again my face turns completely red. "This conversation is over, Isabelle!"

"Alright," Isabelle leaves laughing.

I'm glaring at the back of Isabelle's head when Jace walks over to me. "What was that about?"

"Shut up!" I snap.

Of course I feel incredibly guilty afterwards so I put my head down and sigh. Jace leans on the table next to me and chuckles. "It's okay. I don't take any offense. What exactly did Izzy say to make you snap at me?"

My cheeks turn pink. "Nothing important."

"That's not what I heard," Simon mumbles as he walks by.

I glare at the vampire. "Damn you."

"Too late," Simon calls back.

Jace chuckles. "It looks like you and the bloodsucker are already starting to get along pretty well. It's starting to worry me."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. And stop calling him that. I think he gets enough crap being a vampire who can walk in the daylight. Being a vampire in general has to be hell. Don't make it worse for him."

"Since when do you take his side?" Jace crosses his arms and pouts.

"Since you don't know how to play nice I decided to stick up for the people who refuse to do it themselves," I look up and smile.

Jace arches an eyebrow and reaches down to caress my jaw. My face heats up again. Jace leans down and barely touches my lips with mine. "I'm sure if Simon could he would. It's just a shame he's too much of a wimp."

Simon hears this. "Hey!"

Jace smirks then quickly presses his lips to mine. I pull away before I get too caught up in it. Then I grab my book and flip to the page I was going to read, but Jace pulls it out of my hands and holds it just out of my reach. "If you want this back you're going to have to earn it."

"Damn it, Jace!" I jump for the book.

Jace just laughs. "That's what you get for being so short."

Alec appears out of nowhere and gives Jace a stern look. "Come on, Jace. Don't be like that… if you're going to tease Clary you might as well let us all in on the fun."

I stare in horror at Alec. A broad grin just appears across Jace's face. Jace turns back to me. "This should be a lot of fun."

"This isn't funny," I make another attempt at the book.

Soon everyone is joining in the game of keep away. I'm getting more and more frustrated because I want to know just why exactly Luke is being so secretive about what he's really trying to tell me. I want to know what it is. If I don't find out soon I'll end up strangling someone out of anxiety. That person may just end up being Jace too. He's the one who started all this.

When I have had enough of this game I pounce on Simon who just so happens to have it at the time. I pin him to the ground and growl. "Hand it over, Simon."

Instead of listening to me, Simon flicks the book across the floor over to where Jace is standing. Jace picks up the book and waves it around. "Like I said. If you want this back then you have to earn it."

"You're such an asshole," I hit Simon in the ribs then walk over to Jace.

For a second Jace just grins at me then he leans down to kiss me. I pull away. Jace chuckles then waves the book in front of my face. "I get all the make out sessions I want. That's the deal."

I roll my eyes. "You're such a child."

"A child doesn't know how to make you moan with pleasure," Jace wiggles his eyebrows.

My face burns with embarrassment. "Shut the hell up and give me back the book!"

Jace holds the book out of my reach when I make a grab for it. "Nope. You have to promise first otherwise I won't hand it over. And you have to honor your promise. If you don't I'll just embarrass you until you do. Is that understood?"

"You're impossible!" I yell.

Jace winks at me. "But you still love me."

I clench my teeth and speak in a hiss. "Fine. Just give me back my book, you son of a bitch."

With a triumphant smile Jace hands over the book. As soon as it's in my hand Jace grabs me and pulls me into a kiss. I hear Isabelle groan. "Come on, guys. Why don't you wait until you're somewhere alone to do that? Don't forget what I said either, Clary. Just in case you do end up being alone in a room together."

I break away from the kiss and turn to glare at Isabelle. Before I can say anything Jace pulls me back for another, long, kiss. I'm still not over my anger at Jace, but right now I'm too preoccupied to do anything about it. I think I could manage not being angry until I finish my make out session with Jace.

When Jace and I finally break away from each other I try to remember why I was so angry at Jace. I'm really out of it right now. Jace grins then leans down for another kiss. I slide my hands down to Jace's shoulders and push him away gently. "Okay. I think that's enough of that."

I hear someone clear their throat behind us. I look over my shoulder to see that the others have been watching us. My face turns completely red. Magnus claps enthusiastically then turns to Alec. "Honey, I suggest we do something like that more often."

Alec blushes just as hard as me. We look at each other then smile sympathetically. It's hard being in a relationship where the other person is really messed up when it comes to innuendos and sexual references.

Jace puts his arms around me tightly. "As hard as it may be, you need to stop staring at us. We're trying to have a private moment."

"It's not private when you do it openly in front of other people," Simon throws back.

Jace looks down at me with a pleased look on his face. "Why don't you get back to your reading?"

"Huh?" I respond stupidly.

This makes Jace grin wider. "The book Luke left you."

I look don at my hand. Now I remember why I was upset at Jace. I smack Jace on the side of the head with the book. "You need to stop being such an ass."

"You must really love my ass, since you keep bringing it up," Jace kisses my nose quickly before backing away, laughing.

I glare at Jace before turning to glare at the others. "You shouldn't encourage him. I thought you knew that. Alec, I thought you were better than that."

Alec just shrugs. "We're going to be stuck in here for a while so why not have a little fun."

Isabelle stares at Alec incredulously. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

We laugh as Alec blushes. Our fun, however, is cut short when the room starts to shake. Then something starts banging on the doors loudly. We turn to watch the doors just in case they get knocked down, but it doesn't happen. The banging just gets louder and louder.

Jace walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. It comforts us both. We sit in silence and wait for it to stop. I hold on tightly to Jace. I'm getting a really bad feeling about what's on the other side of the door. Jace and I both know what it is. We've seen it before. We know what it's made of and it scares me.

The images from my nightmare flood back to me. This time I realize something I didn't quite tell the others. I seemed to have forgotten the seraph blade that the man in my nightmare had. He was a shadow hunter. He was one of us and he was killed.

I look up to look at Jace. "Jace…"

"Yes?" Jace looks down at me.

I lick my lips then look down at the book. "That man that was in my nightmare… he was a shadow hunter."

Jace's grip on me tightens. "Why didn't you say that before?"

I shake my head. "Because I forgot. I don't know how I could have, but he was a shadow hunter. I guess the other parts were so overpowering that it just slipped my mind."

"Then that means we have another clue as to where all the shadow hunters are disappearing to," Jace rubs my arms.

"You might be right," I mutter as I close my eyes.

Somehow I manage to fall asleep. I must have been a lot more tired than I thought I was. I feel myself slipping away into another nightmare…

Before I know it I'm standing in the middle of Central Park. I turn in a slow circle. It's really dark, but I can see what's around me. This feels so realistic. It's like I'm actually in Central Park. Knowing what my nightmares are usually about, this one is going to be really bad. I just know it.

All of a sudden a group of people flock by me. None of them even notice me. I turn around just as someone runs right at me. I get ready for impact, but it doesn't come. I look down at myself. I'm transparent.

I look back up just as something dark flies by overhead. I run toward where it's heading. I can see a bunch of people running around in a panic. Is this really New York. I recognize a lot of the streets and buildings. This should be the same city. I'm not sure if this is really going on. There's no way I could know what's going on beyond the sealed room.

Then again I remember reading in some of Luke's papers about out of body experiences. It's a skill that some Downworlders have. Luke called it astral projection. It's rare and extremely hard to master. This skill allows someone to have their thoughts and essence move around out of their body with just the will of the person. Of course, the body is left defenseless and in a sleeping state. It's the only downside.

Could this really be what's happening to me? I am half angel after all. It might come easier to me. I just didn't know astral projection was one of the abilities that came with being part angel.

All of a sudden the ground begins to shake again. The ground cracks open a few feet from me. Hot air gushes out of it. Then fire bursts up along with a big puff of smoke. I back away from it quickly. A few more of these things open up around me. I leave the park before I get trapped.

I run toward the street where there are even more people panicking. There are cars piled onto each other and buildings are on fire. An image of my nightmare flashes in my mind. The buildings are burning. They're going to be just like the buildings in my nightmare.

When I look around I can see that there are a lot of shadows moving around. The ground seems to be crumbling in places too. It's total chaos out here. It's so sad. This place used to be so lively and now it's like this. Just what is happening to this world?

I'm crossing a street when a motorcycle comes rushing toward me. I get ready for the impact. It doesn't come. It's just like last time. It goes right through me. That means I'm pretty much safe. Nothing can touch me. This is just my essence. I don't think anyone will be able to see me either. At least I won't have to worry about being stopped by anymore.

As I'm walking I can see a lot of people that look hurt and lost. There are children without their parents. Most of the stores have been looted. God… what the hell happened?

Suddenly, the ground shakes again. Another crack appears just down the street. Most smoke and fire. People are running away from it. I can see some dropping from the smoke inhalation. I turn away quickly. I don't want to watch them knowing there's nothing I can do.

I keep on walking until I see something down an alley. I hear sobbing. I walk carefully into the alley and look around for the source. I find it curled into the corner. It's a little girl. I move forward. It looks like a little girl.

When I get closer the girl's head shoots up. "Who's there?"

What? I crouch in front of the girl and look into her eyes. Mine widen as I realize she's blind. I reach forward and lightly brush my fingers over her cheeks where her tears steak her face. "Can you feel me?"

The girl tilts her head. "Who are you? Where are you?"

I lean forward and lightly blow on the girl's face. She closes her eyes and smiles. "It's warm. You're not going to hurt me."

I can't help, but smile. I pat the girl's head. Suddenly I feel darkness coming over me. I look up to see the sky turning red. My eyes widen and my body starts to shake. The girl feels my distress. "What is it?"

This isn't good. It's coming. I look at the girl. There's no way someone like her is going to survive on her own like this. I sit next to the girl and wrap my arms around her. She seems to lean into my touch. Then the sky turns completely red and the world around me turns cold. I know it's cold from my last dream, but I'm warm because I'm not really here. I close my eyes because I don't want to see what's going on around me.

A few minutes later I feel the cold leaving and I open my eyes. I look around carefully to make sure nothing is out of place then I stand and lightly place my hands on the girl's shoulders.

She turns her face up. "Do you start walking now?"

I reach down for her hand. She smiles then giggles. I keep my hand on her shoulder as I walk her out of the alley. We move into the sidewalk and I lead her through the streets. We keep walking until I find a huddle of people who have taken refuge in a small building.

The girl tilts her head to the side. "I smell mama's perfume."

She must have a very powerful nose. I lead her toward the direction of the other people. She stops when we hear someone squeal. I turn to see a woman running toward us. I let go of the girl's shoulder as the woman wraps her arms around the girl. "Oh, my baby! I'm so happy you're safe. Are you hurt?"

The girl shakes her head. "No, mama. I'm fine."

I smile slightly then turn to leave. I can't help the urge to call out over my shoulder. "Be safe."

Honestly, I didn't know what I was expecting, but I didn't expect her to respond. "I will. I promise."

I look back to stare at the girl. She heard me? I was under the impression that no one could. Then I smile again. Maybe I'll meet her in person one day. It would be nice. She seems like she has a good heart. I sigh then turn to start walking.

Leaving that girl alone I know her chances of survival are really low. I don't want to linger on that fact. It's really not a pleasant thought. Instead I turn my attention back to the rest of the world around me.

I've seen a lot of things and done a lot of things, but nothing can compare to this. I've never seen anything so devastating. I've never seen anything so dull and destroyed. The city lights are no longer on. The sky over New York was always smoggy. Now with all the new smoke it's nearly impossible to see the sky anymore. I sigh and keep on walking.

All of a sudden I get the horrible feeling of being watch. I don't want to look around because I know what I'm going to find. I try not to move, but I know that's not going to keep me safe.

In just a second I'm running away from the shadows closing in on me. I run down the street an past Central Park. I notice it getting darker behind me as I keep going. I try not to focus on that. I know where I have to go.

When the institute comes into view I don't hesitate to run straight through the front door. I run through the halls to the corridor leading to the secret room. I go right past the spider demons. They seem to watch me as I go by. Then I see Arcadia. She's sleeping, but the moment I see her she wakes up. She watches me as I run by.

Then I go straight through the door and I'm surrounded by light…


	19. Chapter 19

**Phew! I finally got chapter 19 up. Yay! I beg for all of your pardons. Things have just been really crazy with school and all that junk that I just lost track of time. But here it is. The newest installement of Dangerous Living. Please enjoy and review!**

**Clary has discovered there is more to being Nephilim than she ever thought possible. The world is about to fall apart and these new skills could come in handy... that is if they can escape the secret room. They have been locked inside for hours in safety while the rest of the world falls apart. What happens when Clary learns the truth about herself? What will happen when Jace tries to comfort her? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 19

It feels like I'm floating… I'm lying on something incredibly soft. This is too comfortable. I know this isn't what I'm supposed to be feeling. I should be breathing, but it feels like there's no air. I just exist. This feels strange. I don't know what this is, but I don't like it. It's too unbelievable…

All of a sudden I'm falling. I want to yell, but I can't fill my lungs with air. I open my eyes and I see that I'm falling through clouds. I'm falling at an incredibly speed.

Down below me is a wide field of green. I look up at the clouds as they speed away from my reach. I reach up, but it's a futile effort. The sensation of hitting the ground rips through my entire body.

In a moment I'm staring at the sky through a brown cloud. I know where I am, but it's hard to process. I'm so confused. I look up and see shadows. That makes me more confused. There are many of them. I move just parts of my body before I am able to stand properly. I feel myself floating again.

Somehow it feels as if I'm on the wind. I look down at the forms below me. They stare at me with wide eyes and reverence. They fall to their knees and raise their hands to me. I hold my hands up and light engulfs my entire body…

When I open my eyes again, I see myself falling toward my body. I see Jace leaning over my body trying to wake me up and the others looking on gravely. I squeeze my eyes shut as I hit.

I gasp and sit up with a start. My heart is beating a million miles a second. I breathe heavily as I look around the room. I'm back in my body and I'm back in the secret room.

Then I feel strong arms around me. I look up and see Jace. He's holding onto me tightly. I calm down a bit. I reach up and stroke Jace's cheek. "Jace?"

Jace opens his eyes. "Don't scare me like that again, Clary."

I wrap my arms around Jace then kiss him. Jace holds onto me until we break apart. The others move around me. Isabelle has tears in her eyes. "We thought you had died."

I look up at Jace's eyes. It looks like he's ready to break down. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself closer. "I'm fine. It was something else completely. I don't think I died either."

"But you had no pulse," Alec frowns.

"That may be, but I just experienced something really incredible," I try to stand, but Jace holds me to him.

Jace wraps his arms around me. "What was it?"

I sigh and just stay where I am. "Well, it was like I was outside of my body. When I feel asleep I was suddenly outside of the institute and I was standing in Central Park. It was all happening during real time and it was a complete mess out there."

Magnus moves forward. "Are you talk about astral projection?"

I nod. "Yes."

Magnus crosses his arms and cocks his hip. "I didn't know something like that was still possible. Especially for someone who doesn't have any magic."

"Since I'm part angel I think that gives me the ability to do some things other people can't," I adjust my position in Jace's arms.

Jace looks down at me. "So, does that mean you have a new kind of power? Does this mean I can have this power too?"

I didn't think of that. "That's possible. I mean, I know I don't know a lot about what I can do yet, but it feels like there's a lot more to it than what we barely know about it. The first time I came down here Arcadia did something that unlocked my powers. It felt completely overwhelming and I don't know if I could control it."

"Arcadia definitely knows something we don't," Simon mumbles.

We nod in agreement. Everyone sits down around Jace and I since he refuses to let me go. I sit on Jace's lap. "So, do you want to know what it's like out there?"

They nod. Isabelle asks the first question. "Are there demons?"

I frown as I remember. "No. I actually didn't see any. The only demon was the one Jace and I saw when we went looking for the Greater Demon."

"Do you know what caused all the shaking from before?" Alec asks.

I lean my head against Jace's shoulder. "Yeah, actually. The ground has been opening up and fire shoots out of them. These geysers have been showing up all throughout the city. I don't know what they're for though. I just know they're tearing up the whole place."

Magnus holds up a finger. "What was it like astral projecting? I've always wanted to try, but I heard rumors that it's way too dangerous. Some warlocks are able to do it, such as myself, but not being properly prepared could end up being very disastrous."

I nod in agreement. "You're right."

Isabelle looks between us. "Wait, what do you mean? How is it dangerous?"

I lick my lips. "Well, what I understand is that you are able to send your spirit out from your body and get into just about anywhere. You can move through walls and you're invisible to just about everyone and everything. The only down side is that your body is left completely open to attacks and anything else like that."

Jace makes me look at him. "You're not going to do it often, are you?"

"Not unless I absolutely have no choice," I answer.

We sit around talking about some stuff before I decide it's time we start searching for something to help us get out of this room. It may be safe, but we're not going to get anywhere. We need to figure out a way to try to stop the war that is bound to start.

For the next few hours we search through the hundreds of books in the secret room. We can't manage to find anything. Jace refuses to leave my side. I know I scared him bad this time. I grab him and pull him off to the side so we can have a private conversation.

Jace watches me carefully. "What's the matter, Clary?"

I shake my head. "I think I should be asking you that. You're not the kind of person to go for so long without saying something sarcastic or rude. I know I scared you bad this time. I'm sorry. I really wasn't planning on it just happening like that. It just happened."

Jace reaches up and strokes my cheek. "I've already lost so much and I just couldn't stand losing someone else I love. I don't want to ever lose you. You're everything to me, Clary. I love you."

"I love you too, Jace," I smile and go onto my toe to kiss him.

Jace leans down to meet my lips. We stay together until someone clears their throat behind us. Jace and I break apart and see Isabelle watching us with an arched eyebrow. "Are you two done or am I going to have to pry you two apart?"

Jace tightens his grip around me and gives Isabelle a look. "Can't you tell when people want to be alone? What if I randomly appeared if you and the bloodsucker wanted to be alone? You'd be pissed off, too."

Isabelle crosses her arms. "You better not get any ideas, Jace. And we're trying to figure out what we're going to do about getting out of here without being caught by that stupid demon you two saw."

I look up at Jace. "Come on, Jace. We really need to get back to work."

Jace groans then leans down to kiss me one more time. "Fine, but you owe me. That's two times you own me. You better not let it get to three because I'm going to get really frustrated."

Isabelle reaches out and grabs my wrist. "Come on, Clary. Jace is just being a baby. He doesn't like being denied his make out sessions. Let's get out of here before he decides to do something bad with you."

So Isabelle pulls me away from a pouting Jace. I go sit down at a table and pull out the book I didn't get to finish before. I continue reading. I try to focus, but all I can focus on is Jace sulking as he moves around the room looking for a way out of the room.

I roll my eyes and walk over to him. Jace sees me walking toward him. I kiss his cheek quickly. "If you don't stop sulking you won't be able to finish quicker and you won't get to be with me."

That seems to motivate Jace. He searches through the books quickly. Jace is an incredibly fast reader. I go back to my table just to be interrupted by Magnus. He sits across form me. "Hey."

"What do you want?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

Magnus arches an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything about it. "It's about your experience when you did that astral projection. I want to know what it was like."

I sigh and close my book. "Well, it was like floating on air. I was there, but not really. There was no physical part of me there. It was more like a dream than anything else before I realized that there was no way it could be a dream."

"How did you know?" Magnus asks.

I rub my forehead. "Well, I just knew. I was looking out at the city and I just knew that I was there and what I was seeing was real… and something else that happened made me realize that is was real."

"What?" Magnus inquires.

I shake my head. "I don't want to say."

A few minutes later Magnus leaves me along to read. I open the book and manage to get in a few pages of reading in. I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about this. Luke really is pouring his heart out here. He's telling me secrets about himself and about Jocelyn I never thought he would admit to. It's amazing and terrifying at the same time.

As I'm reading my heart rate picks up. My hands are shaking as I read on. Then I get to one part that shocks me so much I just stare at the book. How am I supposed to react to this?

I get through a few more pages before I shut the book. I swallow hard. It's impossible. My eyes are wide with shock. It can't be true. I want to forget what I just read.

Jace sees that I'm really freaking out and walks over to me. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head and don't meet his eyes. "I just can't believe it. It's not possible."

Jace sits next to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "You can tell me if something's wrong? Was it something you read in the book? Luke would give you shocking information."

"This isn't just shocking information," I turn to face Jace. "It's more like life changing information. I don't know what Luke was thinking when he didn't tell me about this. They should have told me a long time ago when this wouldn't have come as such a shock."

Jace puts his arm around me. "What is it?"

I swallow hard and squeeze my eyes shut. "I-"

"Look what I found!"

I'm interrupted by Simon yelling. Jace looks up with an annoyed look on his face. "What is it, vampire?"

Simon gives Jace a look. "I found this really old book over near the back of the room. It's written in a language I don't understand, but maybe one of you shadow hunters knows this language."

Alec walks over and takes the book. He frowns at the cover. "What the hell is this? It's that language Clary knows."

I walk over and take the book. I look at the cover. "It says 'Enchiridion of the Golden Bloods'. Doesn't enchiridion mean handbook, but like in the archaic term?"

Jace nods and takes the book. "What does it mean by 'Golden Bloods'?"

I take the book back and turn to the first page. I see signatures. "Who are these people?"

Alec looks over my shoulder. "Those are the names of the founding shadow hunters… come to think of it, we weren't called shadow hunters when we were first founded. I think it was something like-"

"Nephilim," Magnus puts in.

I frown. "Why?"

"Because back then human women would hate children with angels and they would be half blooded like the name Nephilim implies," Magnus explains.

I nod slowly then turn back to the book. I go to the next page. It's nothing, but the words I was taught when I was little. I mouth them as I read for some reason. Jace clears his throat. "What does it say?"

At first I don't answer, but then I speak up without looking away from the book. "It's talking about the history of the shadow hunters at first. They were nothing, but a bunch of farmers and merchants at the beginning. Then something big happened."

"Does it say what happened?" Isabelle asks.

I nod then flip through the next few pages. "I'm going to paraphrase here. Something fell from the sky. Apparently it was the size of a mountain as it fell, but when it hit the ground it was the size of a person."

"What was it exactly?" Alec asks.

I shake my head and read that section again and again just to make sure. "It says it is the source. Or it's the founder. I've never seen this form of the world before. Maybe creator."

Alec raises his hand up for me to stop. "Let's just say founder. Does it say what specifically it was? Could it have been a meteor or something like that?"

I shake my head. "It says it looked human, but it wasn't."

An image of falling, but feeling light, enters my mind. I shake the thought from my mind, but it's still there. I look up at the others. "Let me read this some more and I'll get back to you."

Jace grabs my hand. "What were you going to say before? About what you read in Luke's book."

I shake my head. "Forget about it. I'll tell you later."

When I look back at the book I get a really bad feeling that this is going to turn out really bad. I go to sit down at the table with the book opened in front of me. Luke's book lies next to me while I try to focus on the book that's in front of me.

It looks like whatever fell from the sky caused a huge earthquake, leveled a few villages, and created a crater deep enough for an entire city to be built in it. Which was what happened. Apparently, it was built in a country that isn't on any map I've ever seen and I've seen a lot of maps.

I look up and see Alec. "Hey, Alec."

Alec looks up from his book. "Yeah?"

"Come here," I wave him over.

Alec walks over after setting down the book in his hand. He sits across from me. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Where is this?" I point to the map.

It takes Alec a second to recognize the placement of the country. "That's Alicante. That's the home land of the shadow hunters. What does this mean? What does the book say?"

I shake my head and sigh. "I honestly don't know. I'm still figuring this stuff and I'm still distracted from what I read in Luke's book…"

"What did you read in Luke's book?" Alec asks.

I shake my head and look over at the book in question. "It's not something I want to talk about right now, but I'll tell you all as soon as I figure out what this enchiridion means. I'm still in the first chapter. There's a lot of history stuff."

"Alright," Alec walks off afterwards.

Once Alec's gone I go back to the enchiridion. I rub the bridge of my nose and sigh. Then I set the book down to rub my eyes. I am so tired, but I know I can't go to sleep. Not now. We still need to figure a way out of this room. Maybe another hour of reading will wake me up.

About an hour later my face is flat on the table. I'm trying so hard not to fall asleep. Jace walks over and seems my lame attempt to stay conscious. Jace chuckles. "Stop fighting it. Sleep will do you good."

I shake my head. "What if I accidentally do that astral projection thing again? I don't want to know what's going on outside. It looked really bad when I went out there before."

Jace sits next to me and strokes my back. "I'm worried you'll do it again too, but depriving yourself of sleep isn't going to help you or any of us. You can't read these books if you can't focus because you're exhausted."

I sigh and nods slowly. Jace lifts me so I'm sitting on his lap. Jace picks me up and takes me over to one of the couches. Jace sets me down on top of him. I cuddle up to him. Jace is surprisingly comfortable despite being mostly muscle.

Jace wraps his arms around me and lets me go to sleep. I'm grateful that I don't end up astral projecting this time. I'm actually able to get some real sleep in.

A few hours later I wake up to the sound of people arguing. I groan and shift my position. I'm still lying against Jace. His hair is messed up which tells me he was sleeping too. By the look on Jace's annoyed expression I can tell he was woken up by the arguing too.

When I look over I see Alec and Isabelle shouting at each other. Jace sits up with me. He glares at the others. "What the hell? Don't you know how to be quiet?"

Isabelle throws Jace a glare. "Shut up! Alec called me vein and shallow."

"Really?" Jace chuckles as he looks at Alec.

Alec shrugs then turns back to Isabelle with a shrug. "I'm not the one checking myself out in the mirror to make sure I look good. Who are you looking good for, Izzy? Simon? Sure, he's your boyfriend, but I think the situation we're in is more important than your make-up."

Isabelle throws her hands up in frustration. "You just don't get what it's like being a girl. Tell him, Clary."

I shake my head. "Oh no you don't. You're not dragging me into this argument."

Jace chuckles and puts his arms around me. We lie back down as we watch the others fighting with each other. I lay my head on Jace's shoulder. "Despite being in this situation it's good to see that they can still fight and argue like the siblings they are. It's refreshing. Since I didn't grow up with any-"

When I suddenly break off Jace looks at me worriedly. "What's the matter?"

I shake my head and sigh. "It's nothing. Just forget it."

Jace rubs my hand with his thumb. "Is it about what you were trying to tell me before? If it's important and if it's bothering you so much, you shouldn't bottle it up inside. Let it out. I'm sure I can help you."

I sigh and lean up to kiss Jace on the lips. "Thank you, Jace. Just give me a few minutes to gather my thoughts. Then I'll tell you."

Jace nods, content that I'm going to tell him at all. I sit back and think about what I'm going to tell Jace. It's hard even thinking about it. How can something so simple be so hard to wrap my mind around? I didn't know Luke and Jocelyn would keep such a huge secret from me.

When I turn back to Jace I lean in to whisper into his ear. Jace's eyes widen in surprise for a second then they fill with sympathy for me. He leans down to kiss me sweetly. I smile up at Jace when we pull away from each other. Jace strokes my hair and just holds me. I let out a little sigh of relief. That was a lot easier than I thought it was.

Of course, telling someone about this stuff, but accepting it for myself is another thing entirely. I'm just glad I have someone as understanding as Jace. Even if he is an ass sometimes.

When I look up at Jace, he's smiling. I give him a look. Jace just grins at me. "Hey."

I roll my eyes then punch his arm lightly. "Shut up."

Jace just laughs.

Then Isabelle turns on us. "What the hell are you laughing about? Alec and I are trying to have an argument here and the two of you are just lying there acting all lovey-dovey."

"Well, I prefer doing this than listening to you whine and complain," Jace wraps his arm around my waist.

Isabelle stalks over to us then eyes us carefully. Then a wicked grin spreads across her face. "Clary, do you want to know what it's like to sleep with someone? I mean, if you do then Jace is the perfect person to ask."

My face gets really red. Jace goes stiff. I glare at Isabelle. "What the hell, Izzy? We're just trying to relax here and you're snapping at us because we're not paying any attention to you."

The smirk on Isabelle's face falls into a scowl. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't have started complaining if Alec wasn't such a jerk. Magnus doesn't do enough to keep him distracted either."

"Hey!" Magnus calls indignantly.

Alec glares at Isabelle. "Leave Magnus out of this, Isabelle."

Isabelle glares at Alec. "Shut up, ALEC!"

We get into a glaring match. Then Simon clears his throat. "Um, I think you guys should come over here and look at this."

I grudgingly get up from my spot next to Jace and walk over to where Simon is standing. He's staring at the angel blood. I look down and my eyes widen. I grab the glass case and pull it off. The feather is floating over the angel blood with the tip facing downwards.

When I reach out for it the feather leans toward my touch. I pull my hand away quickly. I look up at Magnus. "Do you know anything about this?"

"No one really knows about angels and what their blood can do other than it gives shadow hunters the ability to fight demons," Magnus moves forward to examine the feather closer.

I reach out to touch the feather. When we make contact the feather sinks into the golden blood. I pull my hand away immediately. Then, the feather rises slowly. Unlike it's pure, white, softness from before, now it's a bright gold.

We all watch as the feather floats in mid air. They all look at me. I give them a look. "What?"

Isabelle motions with her hand. "Hurry up and do something already, will you?"

"What exactly do you expect me to do?" I give her a look.

Isabelle just shrugs. I turn back to the feather and swallow hard. I reach out again. This time when my finger touches it images float into my mind. I gasp and grab onto the feather. A string appears through the feather so it looks like a necklace.

Magnus leans forward. "What happened?"

I turn to Jace. "Come here."

Jace steps forward. "What is it?"

I hold up the feather. "This is for you."

Jace looks confused, but lets me put the feather around his neck. It glows softly with a warm light. Jace looks down at it. "It's really warm. It's like a little heart beat. What is this?"

My face gets really hot. "Well, apparently, back in the beginning, the 'founder', gave the original shadow hunters gifts to give their lovers these tokens as a sign of their loves. It was supposed to signify a promise of eternity together."

Jace looks down at the feather and strokes it softly. "Like a promise ring, but one that's for sure."

"I guess you can put it that way," I blush even harder.

Isabelle squeals. "Oh my GOD! It's like the two of you are engaged. This is so amazingly cute. Just wait. Before long they'll be married with kids and everything."

Alec gives Isabelle a look. "Stop it, Isabelle. Clary looks ready to drop from embarrassment as it is already."

Magnus gives me a Cheshire grin. "You weren't hesitant at all about giving that to Jace. It's amazing how much you trust Jace, Clary. Especially considering he was a total manwhore."

Jace gives Magnus a look. "Let it go already. I'm with Clary now and I'm not going to be sleeping around anymore."

Simon rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

Jace turns to me with a sincere look in his eyes. "I sweat, Clary. I wouldn't ever think about it."

I smile and lean over to kiss him. Isabelle groans in exasperation. "Seriously, you two. Why don't you two get a room already?"

"We are in a room," Jace smirks then wraps his arms around me.

When Jace holds me close I can feel the warmth of the feather charm around his neck against my skin. It does feel warm. Like a little heart beat. The warmth spreads throughout my entire body. It gives me a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. An image of a couple sitting in a meadow.

My face gets hot all over again when I remember that the woman was pregnant. I swallow hard and wrap my arms around Jace. Jace returns my embrace. "What happens now?"

I shake my head then turn back to look at the cup of blood. "Well, it's obvious that this chalice of blood is very important. I can just feel the power radiating off of it and it calls to me. It's protecting us from that demon out there terrorizing the city."

Afterward I go to the table I was reading at before and get back to the enchiridion. There's bound to be something in here to tell me how to get out of here. This room feels ancient. Ancient enough to be mentioned in the enchiridion. I see the writing my parents taught me when I was little all over this place. It has to be mentioned somewhere.

Of course there's always Luke's book, but I'm a little afraid of what I might read. I don't know if I can stand another huge secret like the one I shared with Jace.

If there's something important in Luke's book then I need to suck it up. I pick up the book and skip to the page after the big secret. I keep one reading to where Luke is apologizing about the horrible way of telling me that big thing.

When I get into the next few pages I come across something shocking. This is actually on the same level as the last thing. I stand up with the book in my hands and hurry over to the others who are surrounded by books and those sort of things.

Alec looks up. "What's up?"

I hold up Luke's book. "I found something in here that you might find very interesting."

I sit next to Jace with my legs crossed. "It says here that everything that has happened so far has happened for a reason. It was all going to happen no matter what anyone did or tried to do. There was no chance of changing fate. What's going to happen will happen no matter how much we don't want it to."

"What the hell does that mean?" Simon scowls.

I sigh and keep on reading. "It also says that because we are so important we need to be kept safe. The chosen six have to be kept away from the devastation the beginning of the war will bring. Even if that means locking them away in a room."

Jace's eyes narrow. "You don't mean-"

"The reason we're in this room is to keep us away from trying to stop the war from happening," I finish for Jace.

"They trapped us in here?" Isabelle asks, incredulous.

I look up at Jace. "There's a war going on out there and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

We all look at each other grimly, probably thinking about the same thing I am. The war is going to happen. And we're all trapped in here. Helpless.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 is finally up! God dammit! It took me long enough... I've just been so busy with school. I don't understand why schools need to give so many tests in such a short amount of time. Sure midterms are next week, but seriously... but I digress. Please enjoy and review!**

**The war continues to wage outside of the secret room. They search for a way out, unbeknownst to them of the destruction of the outside world. It's been a long time coming, but soon, they will see the truth for themselves. Will the demon come after the chosen six? How will they manage to survive the apocalypse? And when will they finally find their missing loved ones? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 20

For a while we're stunned silent. I can't believe they would trap us in here just so we wouldn't interfere with a war. If there's something we can do they should let us do it. Why would they let this war just happen? What is it with all these secrets?

A few minutes after telling the others Alec growls in frustration. "What the hell? Why does it always have to be like this? Those stupid adults don't have a clue about what they're doing. I just know it."

"If they did then we wouldn't be in this mess," Isabelle glares, obviously just as upset.

When I sit on the floor with my legs crossed the others do the same. I lean against Jace and sigh. "So no matter how hard we look we're not going to find a way out of here. Not until the war has already started. Who knows how long that might be."

Jace nods in agreement. "That Arcadia must have known all along."

"There's no way she couldn't know," I frown.

I'm really starting to get tired of all these people lying to me. Arcadia I can understand, but that's only because she's a demon. She isn't my mother or father. She doesn't have to tell me the truth. It just would have been nice for someone to be straightforward for once.

I flip through some more of the pages of Luke's book. I rub my temple. "This is so confusing. Why would they want this to happen?"

"Maybe because of fate," Magnus puts in.

Isabelle gives Magnus a look. "You're not really going to believe that load of crap are you?"

Magnus shrugs. "Fate is very powerful. You should really pay more attention to it."

Jace runs his hands through his golden hair. "I'm not someone who believes in that sort of crap, but after everything I've been seeing lately I don't doubt it. We're in here because we're the chosen six, but we're the only ones who can actually do something about the war."

"This is so frustrating," Simon grabs his hair.

Isabelle crosses her arms over her chest. "Who are we going to trust if our own parents can't trust us with these sort of things?"

"We can trust each other," I speak up.

They look at me curiously. Jace puts his arm around me. "Clary is right. If we can't trust anyone else then we need to trust each other. We're here together and we're family. No matter what we can't afford to lose each other."

Everyone nods their agreement. I take Jace's hand in mine. We look at each other lovingly. I'm glad Jace is here. I don't know where I would be if I hadn't found him when I did. Without Jace I don't know where I would be. I guess it would be really bad. I would have been alone.

When we all get too tired to stay awake from the shock we go off on our own to get some rest. Jace and I go lie back down on the couch. Jace pulls me onto his chest. "You're incredibly light."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I make a face at Jace.

Jace chuckles then strokes my cheek. "You're like a feather. Delicate and beautiful, but also versatile enough to move around danger. It's a really good thing, Clary."

I blush at Jace's words. "You can actually be really sweet when you want to."

Jace grins. "When I want. I don't have to be though."

"Yeah, I know," I make a face.

This makes Jace grin even wider. Jace wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. "I don't understand how someone so beautiful can be so insecure about herself."

I blush and look away. "That's not true."

Jace arches an eyebrow. "Really? You're beautiful, kick ass, and you are half angel. You're all these things yet you still don't think you're really as amazing as I know you are. I've seen you do things I didn't think I would see anyone do. You fought off assassins. Isn't that enough proof of how incredible you are?"

Jace's words really make me think about myself. "I just thought that because I was so different no one would be interested in me. I'm not exactly the most sociable person in the world. I used to be an assassin. How do you explain that to people? I just don't know…"

Out of nowhere Jace sits up and nearly throws me off. I glare at Jace while he just gives me an incredulous look. "Clary, I love you, but you're seriously starting to get on my nerves."

"Well you're the one who brought this up," I cross my arms over my chest.

"Don't pout," Jace commands.

I turn away. "I'll do whatever the hell I want."

Jace grabs me around the waist. "I said don't pout. I was just saying you need to be more confident in who you are."

I sigh and lean against Jace despite myself. "It's just frustrating because you're the first person not intimidating enough by me to not say anything about it. Damn it, Jace. Why do you have to be such an ass?"

"For being able to speak the truth?" Jace places his hand over his heart and speaks with fever. "I am a man of truth and honesty. Never will you hear me utter a lie."

"Ever?" I narrow my eyes.

Jace leans in and lightly kisses me. "Yes. I will never tell you a lie. That's the one thing you can always count on."

I smile slightly. "Well, at least I can always call you on that. If you lie to me I can just say you lied about never lying to me. I just don't know if I'll never lie to you."

"Just as long as you tell me eventually," Jace kisses my forehead.

We sit together in silent until Isabelle walks over to us with a grin on her face. "Come over here. We're going to play a nice, fun, game of Truth or Dare?"

Jace breaks out in a wide grin. I groan. "Really, Izzy? I thought you would have learned your lesson the last time."

Isabelle just shakes her head and waves her hand at us to follow her. I turn to Jace who has a mischievous look on his face. I frown, but then Jace grabs my hand and pulls me over to the other side of the room where the others are already sitting. Alec has a pained expression on his face.

I smile at Alec then sit between him and Jace. I look over at Alec. "I'm surprised you agreed to play this game again."

Alec gives Magnus a look. "Magnus threatened me with permanent glitter if I didn't play."

"They make permanent glitter?" Simon inquires.

"All glitter is pretty much permanent," I scowl.

Alec makes the same face. Glitter gets everywhere. I don't know how Magnus can stand to have it on him all the time. I sigh and turn to Isabelle. "Alright. Go ahead."

Isabelle claps eagerly then turns to Magnus. "Truth or dare?"

Magnus grins. "Truth."

"How far have you and Alec gotten?" Isabelle smirks.

Alec blushes furiously. Magnus grins, devilishly. "All the way, baby."

Isabelle and Magnus share knowing grins. Then Magnus turns to me. "Clary. Truth or dare?"

I think for a second then answer. "Truth."

Magnus rubs his chin. "Have you and Jace considering having sex at all in the near future?"

I give Magnus a look. "Seriously, Magnus? Are you really going to bring this up again? Remember what happened last time? We all got in an argument."

Magnus shrugs then arches an eyebrow. "Answer the question."

My cheeks turn a faint shade of red. "No. We haven't talked about that yet."

I look up at Jace and I swear I can see a blush rising from his neck. I've never known Jace to blush at anything. Isabelle and Magnus gives us pointed looks. Isabelle crosses her arms. "How long are you two going to wait? We've already slept with our significant others. Why can't you just get it over with already?"

"Because we're not that kind of couple!" I yell.

Isabelle arches a perfect eyebrow. "Oh, really? If you guys aren't doing something else you're always making out. Do you think we can't see the way you two look at each other? You're totally in love and you need to get it over with already."

Jace rolls his eyes. "Leave us alone already. We're not going to do it until we want to. Not because you want us to."

Isabelle looks at me. "Clary, are you sure you want to wait? It might be a long time before you get the chance."

"We're not doing it now and we're most definitely not doing it in here, Izzy!" I turn away so I don't have to look anyone in the eye.

Jace wraps his arms around my waist. I look up to see a smirk on his face. I punch Jace on his shoulder then turn around to pout with my arms crossed over my chest. I'm still blushing furiously. I don't understand what's wrong with these people. Why can't they just leave me and Jace alone? Just because they're Isabelle and Magnus are sexually active it doesn't mean we have to be.

After another second the game continues. I turn to Alec. "Truth or dare, Alec?"

"Um, dare?" Alec winces.

I smirk then rub my chin. "Let me think… I dare you to…"

Alec gives a frustrated growl. "Just say it already!"

I tilt my head. "Alright. I dare you to… take off your shirt and wear nothing, but a lacy pink bra."

"But I don't have one," Alec gives me a look.

I smirk then turn to Isabelle. "I know you're wearing one, Isabelle. Hand it over."

For a second Isabelle looks like she would refuse, but then she sees the look on her brother's face and decides to give up her bra. It's exactly like the one I told Alec to wear. Simon's mouth is hanging open and is drooling slightly as Isabelle removes the bra. Magnus has the same reaction when Alec takes off his shirt and puts on the bra.

Jace rubs my back gently. "You're just a little bit evil, aren't you?"

I smirk at Jace's comment. "Well, if you put it that way I guess that's one way of putting it. Anyway, it's your turn to go, Alec."

Alec glares at me then turns to Isabelle who seems to be trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. "Isabelle! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Isabelle yells.

Alec hesitates when Magnus leans in to whisper into his ear. Alec turns a bright shade of red before clear his throat and turning back to Isabelle. "I dare you to let Simon hug you."

"Not a halfhearted hug either," Magnus blurts out. "A full on embrace."

Isabelle flushes bright red and Simon might have too if he could. They press together for a few seconds before breaking apart. I didn't think that a couple that was so open to their sexual relationship could be embarrassed by something so small. Well, wonders never cease I suppose.

About an hour later just about everything in the room is blushing to some extent. Even Magnus and he never blushes. Jace is definitely on blushing from anger. Maybe I shouldn't have dared Isabelle to chose two people in the room to kiss. I didn't know she would chose Jace and Magnus.

We sit around not really talking or making eye contact with one another. I'm blushing because of the make out scene I just saw between Alec and Magnus. They were dared to.

Now that our game has ended we have nothing left to do. I don't know how we're going to spend the rest of our time here. I don't know how long it's been since we've been in here, but it can't have been more than a couple of days. Then again the state the city is in could mean it's been more than just a couple of days.

I sigh and stare off at the wall. Jace notices my distracted moon. "What's the matter, Clary?"

The sound of Jace's voice snaps me out of my spacing. "I was just thinking about how long we're going to have to stay in here. I know we're basically trapped in here until the war begins, but maybe the war already began without us knowing it. Maybe there are people out there waiting for us to open those doors and step out."

"Maybe that demon is still out there waiting for us too," Jace mumbles softly.

We all look at each other. Then I stand up making a frustrated sound. "I can't stand sitting around like this anymore. I'm going to look for a way out of here before I completely lose my mind. You can help me if you want or not. Whatever you want."

I walk over to the shelves of books and start browsing. A lot of these are books are in that language I was taught when I was little. I flip through a few pages of each book that catches my eye.

Suddenly, I'm spun around and pinned against the bookshelf behind me. I look up in a defensive pose to see Jace's smirking face. I scowl. "What the hell, Jace? I could have killed you."

"I'm sure," Jace leans in to kiss me.

Then a cough stops us. We both look up to see Isabelle standing there with her hands on her hips. "I thought you said we should focus on looking for a way out of here, but I guess that's not the case for you two."

Jace gives Isabelle a look. "Can't you find something better to do other than bothering us. If this keeps up I'm going to start annoying you and Simon when you want to get intimate. Then you'll see how it feels. You know I will too. I don't give a damn about what compromising position I might find you in."

Isabelle's face flushes red like before. "You better not, Jace."

"Try me," Jace arches an eyebrow.

For a second Isabelle contemplates it then she turns on her heel to storm off. Jace turns back to me, chuckling. I give him a look then lightly slap his arm. "Stop doing that."

"What? Making sure people don't interrupt us when we're trying to get some quality time together?" Jace leans in and kisses me passionately.

After a few minutes we break apart. I lick my lips then run my fingers through my hair. "Um, I really think I should look through some of books to find a way out of this room."

"Maybe the enchiridion has something in it?" Jace tilts his head.

I shrug then look up at the rows of books. Jace takes the opportunity to kiss the base of my throat. I choke back a giggle. I can't remember the last time I giggled, but Jace makes me want to do a lot of strange things I haven't done in a long time. Sometimes things I've never done before.

I clear my throat then firmly push Jace away. "I'm going to go look in the enchiridion then. You might just be right. Or maybe Luke's book has something useful in it."

"But you'll enjoying being with me better," Jace quickly grabs my hips and pulls me back to him.

"Jace, stop being so greedy," I try to pull away, but Jace is very strong.

Jace leans in and sweetly kisses my lips. "I want to spend time with my love."

I smile slightly. "I love you too, but things need to be done. I promise we can have as many hot, make out, sessions as you want once we figure out how to get out of here."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise," Jace growls.

With that I saunter away in a way that I know will make Jace crazy. All my years of practicing to seduce men to get closer to them is really starting to come in handy with Jace. If it weren't for all that experience then I really wouldn't have the confidence to be with such an incredibly beautiful person. Of course I would never tell him that to his face. Jace's head is inflated enough by his ego as it is.

At the table again I pick up the books I had been reading. I look down at both covers. I sigh then open Luke's book. I want to get this over with so I'm not shocked if any more family secrets happen to come out sometime in the near future.

Knowing that my parents kept so much from me is unnerving. How can parents love their child if they refuse to trust them with the truth? I would have understood. I know how to keep a secret. Probably better than more people. Why couldn't they see that?

Of course adults always think they're right and what they do is what is right. Adults can be so stupid. That's why people my age don't trust them at all. It's just an instinct that comes naturally to most teenagers. Adults lie about a lot of things and our feelings are never considered. It's a good thing that I have my friends here to trust and support me. We've all been burned in one way or another by the people we cared about.

As I'm looking through Luke's book I come across something that I find very interesting. It's about my angel blood and the writing. Apparently it's called the language of the angels and it's the key to unlocking a lot of things. I see this writing everywhere in the world. I go to the enchiridion.

My heart is racing as I read. Somehow I feel like I'm learning things I might not have known if I never found this room. I think my blood, this writing, and something about runes has to do with all of this.

I look up from my book and find Alec searching through some papers. "Hey, Alec. Come here for a second."

Alec walks over with a stack of papers in his hands. "What is it?"

I lick my lips. "Do you think you can find a book on runes for me? I think I'm on to something."

Alec nods and sets down the stack of papers and turns to the books. I bite my lip as I read through another few pages. If this is right then I need to learn to draw these runes. There's one specifically that I need. I'm getting a feeling that I should know it, but it's just out of my reach. Teasing my mind with its hidden presence.

That rune is still not coming to me when Alec comes back with a book in his hands. "I found this. It looks like it could be the original copy of runes ever created. It has to be over a thousand years old. What exactly did you need it for?"

I dive for the book immediately and flip through the pages as quickly as possible. I lift the book and tilt it to let the pages pass quicker. I narrow my eyes and watch carefully. My eyes widen when I see something. I slam my hand onto the book, covering the rune.

Alec gives me an unsure look. "What is it?"

I take a deep breath and move my hand. The image is instantly burned into my mind. I gasp and place my hand over the rune again. That rune was definitely not the one I was looking for, but it was more powerful than the other runes. I flip the page quickly and continue on from there until I see the rune I need. I see it then quickly cover it with my hand.

My breathing is unsteady when I look up at Alec, wide eyed. "This rune is the key to getting out of here."

Jace hears the commotion and runs over to me. "What's the matter, Clary? What happened?"

The others come over quickly too. I stand and look around at each of their faces. I reach out for Jace's hand. He gives it to me without a second though. I take a deep breath. "This rune I found is the key to getting out of this room. I don't know how I know that, but I just do. I have it burned in my memory now and I just know it's really, really, important."

"Are you going to let us see the rune?" Jace inquires.

I shake my head. "No. It's too powerful. Just a glance was almost too much for me. I think this rune will release us from this place, but it's going to need to be specific. I need to know how this place was built. Look for anything that looks like building plans or ritual books."

"Ritual books?" Simon asks.

I nod. "This place was built using magic. I can feel it. There had to be some kind of ritual for it."

Magnus hums and crosses his arms. "You caught up really quickly to this whole shadow hunter world. How'd you figure that stuff out so fast?"

I shrug and look down at the books in front of me. "I'm not as stupid and defenseless as some people believe I am. Despite not really caring that much for school I have an IQ of over a hundred and ninety."

"Whoa," Simon whispers.

I shrug. "It's the only way I'm was in the grade I was at school after missing two years of it."

"What do you mean?" Jace tilts his head.

This story is really getting old. I don't like it and the memories it brings, but whatever. "After my mom died I got into some bad crowds. I told you this. I didn't go to school for a long time. It was only after I had decided that what I was doing was wrong that I went back. I took a placement test and I was actually supposed to reenter a year above the one I was in."

"My girl, a genius," Jace wraps his arm around me and kisses my neck lightly.

I turn to meet Jace's lips, full on. "Well, one of us has to be."

Before we get to kiss again Isabelle groans. "Alright. Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff already. You said you weren't going to have sex in here and I'm holding you to your word. Now stop being distracted. We're trying to escape from here, remember?"

Jace glares at Isabelle. "Just up. I don't like it when my hot make-out sessions are interrupted by people who obviously don't have anything better to other than to stare at us while we're having an intimate moment."

That comment leaves everyone fuming. In less than a second Jace is arguing with everyone. It's just him against the four of them… and he's winning. It's amazing how Jace knows just where to poke to make everyone back down. It gives him a sense of satisfaction.

When the yelling dies down Jace turns to me and kisses me softly before whispering in my ear. "We'll get to finish eventually and I promise it's going to be the best experience of your life."

My face goes totally red. Jace saunters away. Isabelle sees my expression and walks over. "What did he say to make you turn into a tomato?"

I shake my head. "Nothing. Get to searching already."

Isabelle holds her hands up. "Alright. You don't have to be so damn pushy."

As Isabelle walks away the meaning behind Jace's words linger in my mind. The image of the couple in the meadow flashes through my memory. My face heats up even more. I sit down at the table and start reading as much as I can as quickly as I can so I can distract myself.

Two hours later the others come back with some books and papers stuffed in their arms. I eye everything suspiciously. Jace walks back with a single book. He's reading it intensely. I guess that one isn't written in the angel language.

Jace looks up at me then neatly slides onto the table next to me. "Take a look at this, Clary."

I lean over to see what has Jace's attention. I narrow my eyes and lean in closer. "Is this what I think it is?"

Jace pulls the book away with a smirk. "Stop leaning in like that. You'll fall over. Now, this book contains all kinds of rituals and ceremonies that used to be used by the original shadow hunters. They were obsessed with it. Tradition was a big thing back then."

I try to take the book from Jace, but he keeps it away from me. I give Jace a look. "Give me the damn book, Jace!"

Jace just laughs and holds the book away from me. "It talks about a releasing ritual here. It's written in a language that looks like a combination of Latin and old English. It's really weird. It's completely different from the language Luke taught you, Clary."

"Can you just give me the damn book so I can read it," I dive for the book one more time.

This time Jace lets me get the book. I hold it up to look at it then my eyes widen when I look at the page. A dream of mine enters my mind. The sensation of falling through soft clouds.

I look away from the book quickly, gasping. "That's what it was."

Magnus gives me a skeptical look. "You've been doing a lot of freaking out lately. What is it this time?"

I give Magnus a look then turn back to Jace. "What do you feel when you look at this picture?"

Jace sticks his hands in his pockets and shrugs. "It feels familiar. It's like I've seen it somewhere before, but I can't really place it. It makes me feel lonely and sad. Like something is missing."

I sigh and nod. "It was a dream I had. It happened right before I woke up after the first time I did the astral projection. I was falling through the clouds. It felt like I was floating at first. Then I hit the ground incredibly hard. Then I saw shadows all around me. I started rising from the ground and I looked down at them. The dream ended there."

Jace watches me carefully. "I had the same dream."

"Really?" I look up at Jace.

Jace nods and rubs the back of his neck. "I was looking at the sky as something fell. It had to be the size of a mountain. It landed so hard it made me fall. There was a huge cloud of dirt. I went to look at whatever it was and it was a lot smaller than I expected it to be. It looked like a person. There was light shining off of it then the dream ended."

"The same dream, but in two different points of views," I rub my chin in thought.

I take the book Jace had and flip to the next page. This is a weird form of writing. I can read it, but it's a little difficult. Latin has always been a very dry language and old English is something I haven't studied in a while. I tilt my head as I try to read the two basically dead languages. I flip through a few other pages until I find what I'm looking for. I place the book on the table for everyone to see.

Jace places his finger on one spot of the page. "These are the floor plans for this room. Does it say Sacred Temple?"

"I guess that's what they called this place," I swat Jace's hand away.

Alec gestures at another part of the page. "It has a lot of intricate designs and symbols. I can see that this is for the doors we can in through. I don't see any other exits though. Maybe there's a secret door somewhere?"

I look through more of the pages, but don't find anything. I shake my head. "Nope. Nothing like that. Those doors is the only way in or out. Maybe it can be added at some point, but right now there isn't another way out. That means I need to get to work as quickly as possible."

"Didn't Luke's book say we weren't going to be able to get out until after the war started?" Simon steps forward.

I sigh and nod. "That's what I'm counting on. If I can open the doors that means the war has started. It's depressing, but at least now we can do something about it. I don't want to feel trapped in here anymore. I feel helpless enough as it is."

The others nod in understanding. I turn to the doors. We all stare at it. I don't know what we're waiting for. If I open those doors I might let that horrible demon in. Or I might open it to the apocalypse. Either way, it's not going to be good.

I turn to Jace. "Let me use your stele."

Jace hands over the stele from his waist. I walk over to the doors. I look over my shoulder at the others. They followed me to the doors. I turn back to the doors and raise the stele. I close my eyes and imagine the rune in my mind. I press the tip of the stele against the doors. I open my eyes when I feel a strange tingly sensation.

The tip of the stele is on the wrong spot. I look around the doors until I find a locking rune where the two doors meet. Each door has one half of the rune. It takes up a good deal of space. I lick my lips and move forward. I can feel the power of the rune. I place the stele tip against the doors. I move my hand quickly and surely. The rune doesn't have to be huge, but big enough.

My hand moves with the fluidity of an artist. I must have inherited it from Jocelyn. I've never really been interested in it before, but I've been considering it.

When I finish with the rune I take a step back to admire my work. It worries me that the rune doesn't start working immediately. My eyebrows furrow then I realize something. I take out one of my daggers and press the tip of it against my finger. I let a drop of my blood fall onto the stele. Then I press the bloody tip to the rune

That's when the rune glows faintly. I back away quickly as the rune I made seems to make the rune under it come undone. Jace grabs my hand and looks at my finger. "Seriously. Stop hurting yourself, Clary."

"Stop being so damn protective," I pull my hand away.

"What's with you and the word 'damn' today?" Jace frowns slightly.

I shrug. "It just seems appropriate."

Without saying another word I turn back to the doors. They open, excruciatingly slowly. We all hold our breaths in expectation of what might be waiting for us on the other side of those doors.

Light surges through the door and engulfs us…


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally! Chapter 21! I know it's taken me forever to upload, but things have been so crazy with school. I've been trying to get my grades up so I don't fail and even now I have a lot of catching up to do. Still... I finally finished this chapter and I hope it will be enough to hold your interest until I can get the next chapter up. I don't know how long that's going to take, but I promise I'll try my best to update faster. Please enjoy and review!**

**The doors have finally been opened and the group is able to see the damage done by the great evil that has been terrorizing the shadows. Soon, though, Clary and Jace will have to face the greatest challenge that either, as a couple, has ever faced... separation. How will they make it through this new challenge? What will they do when they see the destruction their home has been put through? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 21

"God, damn it! My eyes!"

Isabelle's voice breaks through our stunned silence. I blink a few times to adjust my vision before the light finally dies down. We're standing in the same corridor where we entered, but Arcadia is no longer there. The web is gone.

There are blood stains everywhere and decaying bodies of spider demons. I look around with narrowed eyes. I turn to see Isabelle rubbing her eyes. "Damn it. What the hell was with that light?"

I smirk. "It was kind of over done."

"Kind of!" Isabelle nearly yells. "It nearly blinded me. Who was the genius who did that."

"I'm pretty sure an angel had something to do with it," Jace walks forward.

Alec moves forward and examines the bodies of the spider demons. "It looks like they've been dead for a few days now. Maybe a week. It looks like their bodies were burnt in some way."

Jace crouches next to one and shoves it with his foot. "It was probably that demon that's been after us. Anyway, I think we should go upstairs to see the damage. I know Clary already saw what was going on outside, but I think it would be good to see it for ourselves."

We all agree and start moving. Then a buzzing hits me. I turn to see the door shining with light. The doors swing shut and the light concentrates into a small point. The doors disappear. Then the light shoots forward at me and straight at my chest.

The feeling of warmth shocks me. Then I look down to see a new necklace hanging around my neck. It has the doors on it. I look up to stare at the others. "What the hell?"

Jace leans in and lightly touches the necklace. "Well, will you look at that. It's fun size. Just like you, Clary."

I smack Jace's arm then turn to the others. "Let's get going before any more weird stuff starts to happen."

Jace slips his hand into mine and interlaces our fingers. "Let's move out!"

"Stop acting like a child," I give Jace a look.

Jace lets go of my hand and wraps his arm around my waist. "No need to get snippy with me. We're moving in uncharted territory. It's best if we're not on each other's bad sides. It would only complicate things even more and I don't think any of us want that. We need to stick together."

"You're sarcastic tone is getting on my nerves," I mumble.

"That goes for all of us," Simon adds.

Jace throws Simon a look. "No one is talking to you, rat-face. I'm trying to have a conversation with my lovely girlfriend over here."

The moment Jace finishes speaking an odd look passes over his eyes. His hand goes to his chest where the golden feather lays over his heart. My heart flutters at the gesture. I look up at Jace with a smile. I move to my toes and kiss Jace lightly before wrapping my arms around him. "Let's go."

Jace doesn't complain.

We all keep walking in silence as we leave the corridor and into another part of the institute. It looks like a war took place in here. There are all kinds of things thrown around. Furniture and clothes are everywhere. Walls have been smashed and floors have been crushed. What could have happened here?

"Someone really went to the trouble to destroy this place," Jace frowns.

I move into the living room to find it in ashes. "There was definitely a fire here."

"Looks like there was a flood as well," Alec calls from another room.

"This really is the apocalypse," Simon groans.

We meet up in the living room. We all have grim expressions on our faces. I sigh and rub my hands over my face. "Maybe we should go to our old rooms and try to salvage anything we can. Who knows. Something could have been saved."

Everyone splits up. I head straight up for my room. Well, temporary room. I look around. It's all destroyed. The bed has been torn apart, the ceiling collapsed, and the rest of the contents of the room have been shredded and thrown around. It doesn't look like anything here is worth saving. Just to be sure I'll look around. I can never be too sure.

As I push over the remains of the shredded mattress I see something that definitely surprises me. It's my duffle bag. It looks like it's totally in tack. I grab the strap and pull it out from under the rubble.

When I look inside I find everything I need. My weapons are inside and so are my clothes along with a few other things. It's a relief. I sling it across my chest then search around for anything else. I find nothing. That's fine. I have everything I need already. I head downstairs quickly.

No one has gotten back yet so I just walk around and see what I can find down here. It looks like the lower levels were attacked the most. I know my room was torn apart because it was my room. That demon was looking for me. I don't know the state the others had their room in.

The first person to come down is Jace. He has a pack over his shoulder. He grins when he sees me. "My room was completely untouched. It's a good thing. I had a bunch of weapons stashed in there so we're all good."

"Did you make sure to pack extra clothes?" I inquire.

Jace rolls his eyes. "Yes, mother."

"Shut the hell up!" I snap.

Jace bursts out laughing and doubles over from the effort. Isabelle walks in and stares at Jace. "What's up with him?"

"He's just being an ass," I scowl.

Isabelle shakes her head then turns to be with a bright expression. "Nothing in my room was touched. It's a good thing."

Simon comes down next with two packs. Looks like Isabelle is making him carry the bags. Seeing as Simon is a vampire it shouldn't bother him too much.

Magnus and Alec walk downstairs holding hands. Alec holds up a pack too tell us that nothing was destroyed in his room. I sigh and rub my temples. "The room I was staying in didn't fair too well. It looked like it was specifically targeted because it was mine."

Jace puts his arm around me and kisses my temple. "Don't worry about it too much. There's nothing we can do about it now. Let's get going before demons show up."

We all start walking toward the door. I go in front of everyone because they're all being hesitant. They don't know what's out there and it scares them not knowing. I honestly don't know either, but going out there is better than staying here and being sitting ducks.

I pull the door open and what I see shocks me. The city is completely dead. It looks exactly like my vision. My eyes are wide with shock. The feeling of terror fills my entire body. The urge to cry right now is really strong, but I refuse. Now's not the time.

Everything is grey. The ground and buildings are covered with what looks like snow, but I know it's ash. It makes the scene in front of me look that much more depressing. It's exactly like my dream. I know what's going to come. It's terrifying.

Jace moves forward and looks at me worriedly. "Clary? What's the matter, baby?"

"It's just like in my dreams," I whisper.

Jace looks out at the city and a frown slowly forms on his angelic face. "This isn't good then. We need to find a way out of this city. Who knows what might be out there."

We all agree and leave the sanctity of the institute. We walk down the street. Buildings have crumbled and the ground is destroyed. Jace whistles softly. "I didn't know it was going to be this bad. I don't know how anyone could have survived this."

I remember the little girl I saved from the demon and I can't help, but be sad. I sigh and look around. "If I'm right then we need to get out of here soon. In my dream there's this thing that happens. The sky turns red and everything gets really… disturbing."

"Disturbing, how?" Magnus inquires.

I shutter at the memory. "I don't know. Everything was just _alive_. In one room I was in the walls were bleeding. It was like it was alive, but it wasn't. I just don't know how to explain it without wanting to throw up."

"That's exactly how I feel about the bloodsucker," Jace mumbles.

I smack Jace's arm. "I'm being serious."

"So am I," Jace crosses his arms.

Isabelle glares at Jace. "We're trying to survive here, idiot. Try leaving the smack talk for another time."

Jace lifts his chin and puffs out his chest. "Never, woman."

I shake my head. I'm about to say something when I get a really bad feeling. I look around quickly trying to figure out what it is. It's too familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

Then it hits me. I grab Jace's arm. "It's coming."

Jace is on alert immediately. "What's coming?"

The sky fades to red. My eyes widen in terror. I turn the others. "RUN!"

My feet start moving on their own accord. I can hear the others in pursuit. I keep running until I find a building that looks decent enough. Just before I go in I stop. Jace checks himself before running into me. "What's the matter? What is it?"

I clench my fists. "What if I see the same thing as before? What if it's the exact same thing?"

Jace shakes his head and looks around. "I'm getting a bad feeling, Clary. We can't be outside. Whatever we might find inside can't be worse than what we might face if we stay out here."

"But-"

"I promise I'll be right there," Jace takes my hand and interlaces our fingers.

The contact sends electricity through my body. I smile at Jace then walk inside. My grin on Jace's hand tightens with what I see. The walls are spilling blood. My breathing speeds up. Jace moves closer to me.

Just as we're about to move in further I see something move in the corner. It takes me a second to realize that it's the shadow rippling. It peals itself away from the wall and moves away from the wall and forms into a man. He's pitch black and the only feature on it is the jagged mouth with razor sharp teeth.

I turn and run outside, pulling Jace with me. The others follow suit. When we're outside a dark shadow is looming overhead. I turn around when I feel something moving in the building. That shadow man is limping toward us with its teeth gnashing together.

We form a circle so we're back to back. I reach down for my seraph blade, but something digs into my back. I grunt and grind my teeth together. All of a sudden I'm being lifted from the ground. I look up at what's lifting me. It's a demon.

I grab my seraph blade and slash at it. I'm dropped back onto the ground. Jace kneels down next to me. "Clary? Are you okay?"

I grab my shoulder. "Yeah. It's nothing."

Jace pulls out his stele and pushes down my coat so my skin is showing. He draws a rune and the wounds heal. I stand and roll my shoulders. I turn to Jace and smile. Jace nods then lifts his face to the sky. "I don't understand what's going on, but I know for sure we can't stay here. Look at those things."

We look at the sky. There are weird bird demons circling over us. They look like pterodactyls, but really deformed. Their claws are sharper than they should me and their wings are shaped like bat wings. Their eyes are black, but have an eerie glow about them. I've never seen demons like those before.

Jace curses under his breath. "I've never seen demons like those before. They must be new."

"Of just ones that are special to this place we're in," I point out.

Alec moves to Jace's other side. "We can't stay here in the open. I'm getting a really bad feeling. If we don't move now, something is going to happen and we're not going to like it."

Isabelle places a hand on my shoulder. "You're the one who had the dreams about this place. Do you know what's supposed to happen?"

I swallow the panic ready to rise in my chest. "When I did my astral projection this happened too. I don't know how, but I managed to survive it even though that demon passed right over me. I know it would have come after me. I know it could have seen me. Or at least sensed me there."

"Why didn't it?" Alec asks.

Just as I'm about to shrug I remember what I was doing. "I remember I was with a little blind girl. She got separated from her mother. I did my best to protect her. All I could think about was not being seen. I just wanted to make sure the little girl didn't get hurt."

"This is news to us," Magnus places his hands on his hips.

I make a face. "Can nothing be personal?"

"Not during this point in time," Magnus looks at his nails.

Jace moves in front of me and places his hands on my shoulders. "Stay focused, Clary. What do we do? Where are we supposed to go? Those demons won't stay up there forever. They will attack."

I squeeze my eyes shut and try to think. I've had years of practice of thinking on the fly. Winging it is what I do best. My IQ is higher than most people my age. I can think of something. Then it finally clicks in my head. I open my eyes. "During my astral projection there was a light that surrounded my body. I think that's the key."

Jace's eyes narrow slightly. "When you fought the Greater Demon it was the same light. What do you think it's from?"

"Maybe the angel blood in you?" Simon puts in.

I nod slowly. "That may be true, but I don't really know how to tap into that power. Arcadia said it was something that I would need to learn to control. I don't know anything about it."

Before anyone can respond, a piercing shriek interrupts out quiet conversation. We look up to see the bird demons diving down at us. We duck out of the way. I reach down for my seraph blade. The others reach for their weapons as well.

I whisper the name. "_Raziel_."

The seraph blade lights up. A demon bird comes down to attack me. I take a deep breath before swing my arm up and plunge the seraph blade into the bird demon's chest. As it flies by I keep my arm firm and hold the seraph blade in place causing a long, angry, line to form from its chest to the abdomen.

I feel blood fall onto my face. I use my hand to wipe it away. When I turn back to the others they're still fighting. Jace being the exception. For some reason it looks like he's moving five times faster than the rest of them. It looks like they're having a really hard time getting through the thick skin the demons seem to have.

Well, that's weird. I had absolutely no trouble with the demon I took down. Jace sees me then glances over at the dead demon at my feet. He runs over. "How the hell did you get through that skin? It's tough as hell."

I shrug. "I don't know. I just did. How are you moving like that?"

"Like what?" Jace tilts his head.

"You're moving fast as hell and you really don't notice it?" I cross my arms.

"No," Jace frowns slightly.

Before I can say anything else I hear Isabelle cry out in pain. I look to see a bird demon digging it's claws into her shoulder. Jace runs over faster than anyone I've ever seen before. He tries to cut the leg holding Isabelle, but it's too tough.

I finally get there and swing at the leg. My blade slices right through. The bird demon screeches in pain and flies up into the sky. Isabelle drops to her knees while holding her shoulder. Jace pulls out his steel and draws a rune on Isabelle's shoulder.

The rune works its magic and the wound begins to heal. Jace looks back at me. "Okay, now that I think about it. I am faster than most. What's the big deal? You're stronger, apparently."

"This is getting frustratingly weird," I mutter.

Jace shuffles his feet then looks up at the sky. He squints his eyes. "They're going away. It won't be long before more of them come back. Let's get moving and find some shelter. Bloodsucker, be useful and help Izzy walk."

Simon wraps his arm around Isabelle and helps her to her feet. Alec has a gash on his arm and some scratches at other places. Magnus looks unruffled. I guess that's a perk of magic. Magically cleaning yourself and healing yourself. And no hand to hand combat. Sucks for him.

We agree with Alec and start moving. I make sure to keep my eyes open for anything. I can see things moving in buildings. The walls look really distorted and disturbing.

Jace grabs my hand. "Don't pay attention to it. It will only make it worse."

By the look of it Jace is having a hard time not looking too. He has his jaw set and his eyes are locked ahead of him. I interlace our fingers and hold on tight. I don't think I've ever felt like this before. Maybe it's because this time we're in a situation where I could most definitely die. I know what to expect. Sort of.

As we're moving down a vaguely familiar street the sky fades from red and returns to a dull grey color. Everyone lets out a relieved sigh. I turn to the others. "It's over and we made it through…this time."

"How many times is this going to happen?" Jace asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know. It's already happened before and I'm pretty sure it's going to happen again. It's only a matter of time. We need to find good shelter before then or things are going to get really difficult. How are you holding up, Izzy?"

Isabelle grunts. "Fine."

I give Isabelle a look. "That isn't good enough, Izzy. If you're really not feeling up to walking you need to say something. You're no use to us if you can't even manage to walk."

Isabelle throws me a look. "Thanks for the compassion, Clary. I'm fine. I mean it. Let's just fine some cover."

Knowing Isabelle, she's not going to give it a break until we find a proper place to rest. I look around carefully. It looks like New York, but not quite the same. I lick my lips. "I think the best place to go is underground. Maybe the subway. We don't get attacked from above and we're able to control our surroundings if we do get attacked again."

They nod in agreement. Jace leads the way to the nearest subway. I'm too focused on other things. I'm trying to figure this place out. The last time I experienced this place I didn't make it through the Red Zone. This is a whole other feeling.

When we finally get to a subway station we go in immediately. It's a lot darker and eerie looking than what I remember. I lead everyone to a place where we can hide in the shadows a little better.

Once we all get settled in I sit by Jace and lean against his shoulder. "How are we going to get out of this place?"

Jace shakes his head and puts his arm around my shoulders. "I don't know, but we need to. We need to get out of this city and get to Alicante if we want any real answers on why everyone is disappearing. All of this is too much to be a coincidence."

"There's no such thing," I murmur.

Jace arches an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? You're not only a shadow hunter, but your part werewolf and half angel. On top of that you're an ex-assassin. You've seen more crap than any of us here. Well maybe Magnus is an exception of course. Other than that, is it really that hard to believe in coincidences?"

"Do you believe in coincidences?" I give Jace a look.

Jace looks forward. "Nope."

"Then who the hell are you to lecture me on believing in it or not," I give Jace a look.

"It's fun seeing you confused and annoyed," Jace wraps both of his arms around me. "It's like watching an angry kitten."

I pout. "That's not funny."

Jace leans down and kisses my cheek. "All I'm saying is that you can be as adorable as a kitten. Like you can be a sexy vixen at other times."

My face turns red and I punch Jace on the arm. He laughs and rubs his arm where I hit him. I lean against the wall and pull my legs up to my chest. I sigh and try to figure out what we're going to do now. We obviously can't stay here forever.

Before I start thinking about all the horrible things that could go wrong I stand and head back to the entrance of the subway. Jace calls out to me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check things out before I go insane from sitting around so much," I climb up the steps.

"Be careful!" Jace calls back.

I make sure my seraph blade is in my hand as I come up into the open. I take in a deep breath. It smells like death. This isn't the first time I've smelt it. This brings back depressing memories from the time I was self-destructing after losing my mom. It's not a good feeling.

Staying just at the entrance of the subway isn't going to get me anywhere. So I step away and walk down the street at a steady pace. As I get further down the street I hear something. I stop in my tracks to listen closely.

It comes again. It sounds like something hitting metal. I press my back against a wall and look around the corner. I narrow my eyes at what I see. It's a person. Most likely female. It looks like she's trying to get into a store using a crowbar, but failing miserably.

For a second I consider helping her out, but then I feel the ground start moving under my feet. I look up and see the sky fading to red. My eyes widen. I turn to see the girl running in the opposite direction. I don't have time to consider where she might be going. I turn and sprint back to the subway the others are at.

As I approach it I notice those bird demons coming out of nowhere again. The buildings start to get an eerie feeling to them. Some even start to ooze blood out the windows. I ignore it and keep on running. There's no time to be distracted.

When I finally see the subway I see Jace standing at the entrance. He sees me and moves toward me. Then the bird demons screech and make a dive at me.

I duck and roll out of the way. The bird demons go after Jace. I grab my seraph blade and run toward Jace. Just as I'm about to say the seraph blade's name I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I look up and my eyes widen. What I see shocks me to say the least.

This isn't a normal demon. There's an aura about it that I can't seem to pin to anything, but pure evil. My mouth opens in shock then the pressure and pain in my shoulder increases.

The demon overhead looks like nothing I've ever seen. It has large wings, that look bat-like, and large tentacle looking things that sway back and forth. There's really no face, but I can see it's two eyes.

What's grabbing my shoulder is a claw that seems to have come out of a mouth at it's base. It's digging into my shoulder completely. I lift the seraph blade and whisper its name. "_Raziel_!"

The seraph blade glows with its pure power. I swing upwards at the claw, but it only gets buried in it. The demon cries out in pain and squeezes even more. I gasp at the pain.

When I look down I see Jace staring in horror. I reach out with my only good hand. Then the demon lifts me up into the air. My shoulder hurts even more with the weight of my body added onto it. I clench my teeth at the pain.

I'm lifted even further into the air. I use the seraph blade to try and cut the claw off me, but it's too strong. I look down at Jace. He's trying to break away from Simon and Alec who are trying to hold him back. I feel a burning feeling in my chest when I see the look in Jace's eyes.

The feather I gave Jace is glowing brightly with golden light. I feel a tear run down my face. I reach out even though I know I can't touch him. I see Jace fall to his knees as tears track down his face.

I feel my heart tearing in half as I'm torn away from the person I love. I gasp at the hollow feeling I have in my chest. Never in my life have I ever felt this kind of pain before. A pain I can't help, but let out like I've never done before.

"JACE!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh My God! It's been almost a full months since the last time I've updated. I blame my procrastination. Anyway, I've just been so busy with school and getting things ready to go to college that time really got away from me. I promise I will update sooner, but the chapters might not be as long. I'm just saying. This is a warning. It's been a while since I've worked on this story so let me know if there's anything that could use some changing and what not. Anyway... please enjoy and review!**

**The gravity of being separated from the others has hit Clary hard. Her grief at not being with Jace, her soul mate, is making it harder for her to focus on the task at hand. Then, out of nowhere, a man appears before Clary with a proposition that could change her life forever... or end it. Will Clary get back to Jace and the others before it's too late for the world? What exactly does this mystery man want? Will Clary risk trusting him in return for learning who she is and what she can truly do? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 22

For a while after I can't see Jace anymore, I'm stunned silent. I've never felt as empty as I felt just then. I didn't know this was what it feels like to be completely hollow inside. Being torn away from the one person I truly love hurts a lot. It hurts more than when I lost Jocelyn.

Jace is someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. Being torn away from him is the worst thing that can happen and it just happened. I look up at the bird demon that's flying leisurely through the red sky. Anger flares in my chest. How dare it? What right does it have to do this to me? Haven't I gone through enough already? Haven't I suffered enough? Haven't I lost enough?

I reach for the claw and pull at it with as much strength as I can muster. The bird demon lets out a screech and clenches harder. I grunt as the pain hits me, but I don't stop. I'm not going to let this thing get away with what it's doing to me.

The bird demon screeches even louder as its claw begins to withdraw from my body. I strain my muscles to their limit and the claw is released. I start falling.

When I look down I see the ground quickly approaching. I bend my knees and land in a hard crouch. A shock goes through my entire body, but I'm surprised I didn't break my legs. I landed a lot softer than I thought I would.

I grab my shoulder. I wish I knew how to do that rune thing Jace and the others did. Thinking about Jace sends a whole new wave of depression over me. I shake my head. I can't think about that now. I look up and see the Bird demon swooping down at me again. I set my jaw and get ready.

Before anything more can happen the bird demon dissolves as the red sky disappears as well. I let out a sigh of relief then wince at the pain in my shoulder. I look around and find a suitable building to hide in for the moment. I don't want to be caught outside by anything else at this moment.

I sit against the wall while trying to catch my breath. I need to find a place that won't turn into something out of hell when everything turns all red again.

When I move to get up a pain shoots through my shoulder and down my arm. I push my coat down to look at my shoulder. It's times like this that I really wished I new how to do those rune things those shadow hunters do. I know I'm one too, but I wasn't raised to be like them.

It looks like the bleeding is already slowing down. That's strange. I've always been a fast healer, but never this fast. A lot of things about me have been changing a lot lately. Maybe it's because I'm finally learning the truth about myself. The truth my parents kept hidden from me for so long.

I feel my face darken. Luke and Jocelyn knew about all of this and they didn't tell me anything about it. They knew how dangerous this world was and they left me blind. I clench my fist on my injured arm. I use the pain to try to forget about the betrayal I feel, but it's not working very well.

Knowing that they could have told me about all of this and warn me about what was out there could have helped me so much. I wouldn't be in this situation right now… okay, maybe I would be, but maybe the situation would be better. I would understand better why this is happening to me.

Then I remember that I've been separated from Jace and the others. It hurts my heart to think about him. Jace is my soul mate. I just know it. If he wasn't then it wouldn't feel this bad.

I reach for the stele at my belt. I lick my lips. I don't know if I can do this. Whenever Jace would draw that healing rune on me I ignored it like I do with most pain.

Okay. This can't be that hard. I have been injured enough times for Jace to use the rune on me enough times so I can remember it. I have a great memory. I just don't want to end up making the wrong symbol and then having my arm fall off.

With a deep breath I lift the stele up to my shoulder. An image flashes behind my eyes. It takes me a second to realize that it's the same rune Jace draws on me every time I get injured. My hand moves quickly as I press the tip of the stele against my skin near my wounded shoulder.

Once I finish I pull the stele away from my skin and watch as its magic works. It's healing my wound, but it's still going to hurt a little while it heals.

I pull up my coat over my shoulders again and stand. I look out the door. I honestly don't know where I'm supposed to go. It's completely lifeless here as far as I can tell. The only other living person I've seen, besides my ground, was that girl from before.

Maybe if I can make my way back to where I saw her then maybe I can find the others. I feel a dull ache in my chest at the thought of seeing Jace again. I don't know if I will even be able to find him. I've lived in New York for such a long time, but with the condition it is in at the moment, it will be nearly impossible without some sort of miracle happening.

Of course miracles wouldn't be that farfetched at this point. I'm an ex-assassin angel hybrid. Not to mention my father is a werewolf and my mother is a shadow hunter. All of this, minus the assassin part, I had no idea was true until just recently. Just thinking about it now makes me sort of pissed off.

I roll my shoulder and barely feel any pain at this point. Those runes really do come in handy. Maybe I should ask Jace later about teaching me about runes. Maybe Jace can teach me more about demons too. Seeing that I really never studied them in length. Only enough to satiate my curiosity.

Maybe Jace- no… I need to stop thinking about Jace. No matter how much I want to keep him in my thoughts. God! I didn't know it was going to be this hard being separated from him. I love Jace so much being away from him is causing me to have a mini panic attack. I can't afford to do this right now. I'm in trouble and I need to focus.

I take a few deep breaths to settle my nerves before walking out of the building. I look around quickly before heading off down the street. I stay close to buildings. If I go into a building even when it's all messed up when everything gets weird again, then the chances of being snatched by a bird demon goes down drastically. Common sense.

I keep my eyes open and constantly look everywhere to spot anything out of the ordinary. Not like the entire city is in worse shape than a ghost town.

After walking for a few hours I come to the conclusion that this city is deserted. I haven't found any signs of life other than myself and that girl. I know Jace and the others are here somewhere, but it's going to be difficult finding them.

Suddenly the sky starts to turn red again. I look around and dive into what looks like a diner. I go behind the counter and watch as the walls start to ooze blood and become like flesh. A shiver runs down my spine. I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

The bird demons appear in the sky once again. They're searching for me. I just know it. That means that I'm in some serious danger. Especially since I'm by myself.

Usually I would think I have better chances by myself because there are no other people to mess up my plans. This time it's different. This is a different kind of dangerous. I didn't know about the different danger before I got into all that underground stuff from a while ago. Luke knew it was dangerous and let me go anyway.

Again anger fills me. I shake my head. I can't let myself get caught up in that kind of thinking. It will just make me distracted. I look down when I feel something move across my ankle. I swallow hard when I see it's some kind of leech. There are a bunch of them around me.

I keep absolutely still. I don't know what these things are capable of. As far as I can tell, they could end up being my doom. I never thought I would be thinking this pessimistic. Honestly.

The leech crawls off my ankle leaving behind a trail of what looks like blood. I take a deep breath then jump up and over the counter. The leeches shoot off after me. I grab a table and hold it up to stop some leeches from latching into my face.

I throat the table at some leeches near the door then make a breath for it. The moment I'm outside the bird demons swarm me. I pull out the seraph blade. "_Raziel._"

The seraph blade glows with an angel light. I swing at the nearest bird demon. I duck down when I feel another one coming from behind. I keep swinging until I hear a screech pierce the sky. All the other bird demons swarm to get away. One knocks the seraph blade from my hand.

I curse and turn to get it, but the screech gets louder. I look up and see that bird demon that carried me away from my friends… and Jace. Anger fills my entire being.

The bird demon comes directly at me. Its claw is out and ready to grab me to carry me away. I stand my ground. There's no way I'll be able to get any progress done if I have to deal with this thing every time I this red sky thing happens.

Seeing that I'm not moving, the bird demon rushes in faster. I know that look in its eyes. It doesn't matter if it's a demon or not. That look in that demon's eyes can only be described as cocky. If anything, arrogant. It doesn't think I have a chance. Well I'll show him. There's more to me than meets the eye.

I bend my knees and flex my hands. I wait for just the right moment and my body reacts on its own. My arm pulls backward then whips out. My fist connects with the bird demon's chest with more force than I thought I was capable of.

My eyes widen as the bird demon's chest is completely crushed then thrown back farther than I can tell. For a second I just stand there, staring at the bird demon that isn't moving in the distance, before looking down at my fist. That should have caused some kind of damage, but it didn't. my hand is perfectly fine.

I blink a few times before walking over to where the bird demon lies. I get there after a minute of walking. I can't believe it landed this far away. It looks completely destroyed. I look at my hands. There's defiantly more to me than I thought myself.

Does this have something to do with the angel blood? That must mean that Jace is going through something very similar to this. What exactly did Jocelyn let those people Circle people do to me? Whatever they did they did exactly the same to Jace and now I'm really starting to get pissed off.

This just adds to my arsenal. I'm sure Jace is already thinking of ways to use his new and unexpected powers to his advantage. I should me thinking of it too. I just need to figure out how my new powers work.

Looking down at the bird demon again I know I need to learn to control this. It could seriously potentially hurt someone if I'm not careful. I clench my fist and head back to where my seraph blade was thrown. I can't find it. Well that's just great.

I sigh and rub the back of my neck with my hand. Then I start walking down another street. I seriously don't know where I'm going. All of this doesn't look familiar. Damn it. How am I supposed to get around? I need to get back to the others.

As I'm thinking this the sky turns back to normal… wait, no it's not. It fades to a dull black and white. Before it was pretty bleak, but this is different. Bleaker. Colder.

I look around. There's a strong feeling of being hunted coursing through my body right now. I've had this feeling before. I've been hunted plenty of times in the past, but it was never something this malicious. This is the first time I've felt something like this. Maybe this is how all my past targets felt before I took it out.

Slowly, I turn in a full circle. When I get back to where I started there is a dark shape a few feet in front of me. I take a few steps back. I narrow my eyes and watch as this dark shape takes on the form of a large man.

Then a tall man in a black trench coat and black cowboy hat stands in front of me. His face is tilted downward so I can't see his face. I tense my body. Ready for a fight if it's needed. "Who are you?"

The man tilts his head up, but I still can't see his face properly. "My, my. A feisty one. I, little lady, am what you call a Seed. A master of the Saplings. The name's Nordic."

I try not to let my confusion show on my face. "What is a Seed? And what are Saplings?"

Nordic lifts his head even more so I can see his face now. I keep my blank expression on like I've practiced for so long. "A Seed is an equivalent to Greater Demons in your world. Demons are not quite as abundant as in my world so they're the best you got. In my world, we Seeds are on top. The Saplings are our minions."

"How is this supposed to effect me?" I ask, bored.

Nordic smirks, his burnt skin crinkling. "You have a great poker face. I didn't even see you flinch when you saw my face. Anyway, we are the regulators or the demon world. Recently, things have been getting pretty nasty. Not too long ago an extremely power and ancient demon escape from its prison and entered your world."

An image of the demon he speaks of enters my mind. I take a deep breath. "What about it?"

Nordic continues speaking. "I need to get it back in its prison or destroy it. Having it go on a rampage and destroying the human world will disturb the balance and bring down the demon world with this one. It has stolen an entire nest of Saplings making it all the more dangerous."

"Why are you telling me this?" I clench my fists.

"Because you and the chosen ones are the only people who can stop it," Nordic answers seriously.

My hands unclench for a moment before once again turning tense. "So this all goes back to that prophecy. Honestly, if you knew it was going to happen then why not do something about it?"

Nordic reaches up to tilt his hat. "Because, little girl, it was going to happen no matter what we did. If we left it alone it would obviously have come to pass. If we had done something we would have made a mistake and helped the prophecy come true. Sometimes doing something to prevent an event is the road to helping it happen. If that makes sense."

"It does… so what am I supposed to do about it?" I frown slightly.

"I came here because you are obviously more sensible than the other chosen ones. You are the one the prophecy speaks of specifically. Though you can't win without the help of the others, it's obvious you have a greater part to play. Now, I'm here because I wish to offer my services."

I narrow my eyes in suspicion. "Why would you want to help me? You're a demon, a Seed, but a demon none the less."

Nordic removes his hat and runs his gloved hand over his scarred head. "You see, this demon that escaped was my ward. I know you will have to fight it at some point. Maybe not now or soon, but eventually. You will need my help to do it though."

"I thought you said only the chosen ones can help me with this demon," I throw back.

Nordic holds up his hands. "I know what I said. I mean that I can help you understand your powers better. You'll need them to fight this demon. In turn you can help the other angel hybrid who you are obviously so fond of. If I'm not mistaken, you're soul mates. How sweet."

My defenses go up when Nordic mentions Jace. "How do you know that?"

Nordic grins so wide I can see his destroyed skin stretch with the strain. "It's quite obvious. When two angels mate they give off a glow. There are only two half angels in existence and you two are it. There really couldn't be anyone else for the two of you. It was a given."

I bite my lip in contemplation. Then I look up. "I have super strength for some reason. I don't know if that's the angel blood in me or the werewolf blood. Or maybe a combination of both."

"Werewolf?" Nordic arches an eyebrow.

I think about telling him then decide on it. "My father is a werewolf."

Nordic's face lightens into one of understanding. "I see. So that's how they got pure angel blood in you without having to put demon blood as well to balance it out. It was natural so you didn't go insane. It was a miracle it worked on the other hybrid. The chances of it happening twice were really low. You got lucky."

"What are you talking about?" I frown.

Nordic sighs and holds up a finger. "Seventeen years ago a woman named Celine Herondale conceived a child with Steven Herondale. They were apart of the Circle. I'm assuming you know who they are…"

I nod.

Nordic continues. "They allowed their leader, Valentine, to use their child as an experiment. He injected angel blood into the child when Celine was just a few months into her pregnancy. Valentine waited another month to inject more without using demon blood to balance it out. Because of this the child was given more angel blood than its unborn body could take. It was becoming an angel in essence."

I start to understand. "They needed to balance it out with demon blood."

Nordic nods a yes. "Exactly. The thing is that there was so much angel blood in the child that it burned out all the demon blood before it was born and was left as a hybrid. What he is now. The other half is human. Unlike him, you are half werewolf."

"What does that mean for me? What's the difference between us?"

Nordic shakes his head and replaces his hat. "Nothing much. Just that you were born with the blood you needed to keep you in balance. This other hybrid probably has a bit more angel blood than you, but that's to be expected. Now, that only means it balances the amount of power between the two of you. He needs an edge over someone born as half werewolf."

"This isn't a competition," I scowl.

Nordic laughs heartily. "Perhaps not to you, but everything is a competition to us demons. Now, I'm going to tell you the name of a book and you will be able to find it in that secret room of yours. It is in the language of the angels. Do you know how to read that?"

I nod. "Yeah. Luke taught me."

"Luke?" Nordic gives me a look.

"My dad," I clarify.

Suddenly something else comes to mind. Something I haven't thought about in a while. Nordic sees the look on my face. "What is it now, little girl?"

I scowl at him then speak. "A while ago I learned that my blood burns demons when it touches them. I'm assuming that's because of the angel blood. Now, the other angel hybrid said when his blood touches demons it doesn't burn. What does that mean?"

Nordic rubs his chin. "Well, it's very possible that his blood never actually touched a demon before. Even if it seems like it would have. His blood should have the same effect as yours. Perhaps even more so. Though, it is very possible that the demon blood that was injected into him could have neutralized or put it into hibernation. I can't be sure. Either way, you should be able to figure it out once you finish your training. That is if you survive."

I sigh and rub my forehead. "Fine."

Nordic nods then looks at his wrist like he was wearing a watch when he really isn't. "Alright. I'm going to tell you the name of the book. You will go in the secret room quickly then come out with it. Then I'm going to take you to the demon world."

I'm immediately caught off guard. "Wait, what? Why?"

"Because putting your life in danger is the only way to truly bring out your powers," Nordic grins widely and dangerously. "Then when you have it down you can pass it on to your soul mate."

My hands start to shake. "The demon world…"

Nothing like that had ever come to mind before. Just the thought of it really is terrifying. I've seen what damage just a few demons can do, but an entire world of them is in a class of its own. Taking on a challenge like this to control my powers is more dangerous than anything I've ever done.

I make up my mind and turn to Nordic with my resolve shining in my eyes. "Alright. I'll do it. Tell me the name of the book."

Nordic grins wider. "It's called Guide of the Sacred."

I nod then look down at the necklace around my neck. I haven't been paying much attention to it lately, but I know what I have to do. I grab my knife and cut my finger. I notice Nordic take a step back. I press my bloody finger against the miniature doors.

They glow faintly until it's even brighter than a seraph blade. There's a flash and before I know it there's a set of huge double doors in front of me. I notice them opening. I look back at Nordic. Then back at the doors. I walk inside.

At this very moment the only thing on my mind is searching for the book. Is called Guide of the Sacred. I can only imagine what's in there. It better be worth going to the demon world. I rub my forehead with my hand and walk over to the bookshelves to begin my search.

It takes me a while to finally find the section that refers mostly to angels and those sorts of things. I look around trying to find the book, but it's pretty hard. There are so many of them.

Finally, my eyes land on a book near the end of the last shelf. It looks old and worn, but I get a sense of warm power coming from it. I walk over to it and pull it off the shelf. I open it to the first page. There it is. In angel language. Guide of the Sacred.

Now that I have it I can go back outside. I don't know how long I've been in here, but I know for sure that the time I spend in here will be the last time I have any sense of peace and safety. Not that I felt it before hand, but still.

When I go back out Nordic is still waiting for me. He smirks when he sees the book in my hand. "Good. You found it. Once you get into the demon world you'll learn exactly what's in that book. Right now I want to explain something to you so listen closely because I don't like to repeat myself. Got it?"

I nod once.

Nordic crosses his arms and adopts a serious face. "Alright. As you know demons are quite ruthless. They won't stop and take pity on you if you just so happen to be captured by one. That means you're not allowed to be captured by one. Are you skilled?"

"Yes."

Nordic nods slowly. "Good. That means this will be all the more easier for the both of us. I don't have to go through the tedious work of training you. Now, you must understand that where you are heading is like a living hell. This world is dominated by demons, but humans have lived in that world since the beginning of time. They are quite sneaky. Which is why the demons haven't wiped them out yet."

I cross my arms. "How long do I have to stay in that world?"

Nordic rubs his hands together. "Until you have a good handle on your powers and until you figure out how to get out."

"You're not going to take me out of there?" my frown deepens.

"Of course not," Nordic grins maniacally.

My heart starts beating faster than before. "That means I'm on my own. Well, it will be like old times. Only this time I'm really going to hell. I don't understand how my life could have taken such a turn… Alright. When do I head off into this horrible demon world."

Nordic snaps his fingers and a portal appears next to him. "As soon as you would like. This is a portal into the demon world. As soon as you step through it the portal will close. This is a decision you do not want to take lightly. The chances of you getting out alive are very low. Make sure this is something you want to do."

I bite my lip and stare at the ground. This may not be the only way to get to know my powers better, but it's probably the best. I'll be in a life or death situation. That will force me into using my powers. On top of that, I'll get more experience fighting demons. That will most likely come in handy if and when I get back.

With my mind made up I look up at Nordic. "Alright. I want to do this. I may not make it out alive, but I've been in enough of those situations to know to at least try. Who knows. I might just make it out alive."

Nordic nods and gestures at the portal. "Take care, little girl."

I close the doors to the secret room close and have it return to the necklace around my neck. I look up at the portal and step forward. I tuck the book into the back of my pants. Then I make sure all my weapons are where they're supposed to be. I flex my fingers to relieve some of the tension there.

Finally I step forward and stare straight into the portal. I let out a deep breath and step into the demon world.


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright people! Stay with me here. Things might not turn out the way you want or expect, but trust me. It will turn out fine in the end. I know what I'm doing. I've just been busy doing extra credit work so I don't fail Economics. I'm a little spent from trying to write a report on the ever exciting topic of rising gas prices... hehe, sarcasm... I'm getting off topic. So, as I was saying, I'm already working on the next chapter. It's nearly complete so it won't be long before it's up. Without further delay... please enjoy and review!**

**Clary has landed in a new and different world... but it's not anything like she expected it to be. She finds herself surrounded by strange and new people. With a war brewing, will Clary manage to finish her training or will she end up caught up in a battle of angelic proportions? Who will survive is the demons decide to start their war? Just what is Nordic up to with his games? And will Clary ever see Jace again? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 23

The first thing I notice after the blinding light is that everything is dark. That must mean that it must be night or something like that. I don't know if night is something that occurs in this world, but I'm just assuming that it does.

When I look around I can see that I'm on a field of grass. This is something I definitely didn't expect to see. Grass in a world where creatures of death and destruction exist.

I stand and turn in a full circle. I'm in a large grass field. I make a face then decide to head to the north. Might as well start walking and see where I end up. As far as I can tell there really isn't any life from where I'm standing.

Nordic did say there are humans in this world, but I haven't seen any so far. I keep walking. When I look up there are stars. It looks normal as far as I can tell. I don't know what this place is supposed to look like so I don't know if what I'm seeing is what it's meant to be.

As I'm walking the silence is broken by a single terrified scream. I turn in the direction of the scream and wait. It comes again after a few more seconds of waiting. Then others join it. I run in that direction. Those screams sound human. The only things in this supposed demon world that should be making them scream like that are the demons themselves.

I run faster than what I think is humanly possible. Maybe it's one of those new powers Nordic was talking about. I come to a small hill and stop at the top.

When I look down I see a group of at least seven humans being surrounded by a demons. I feel a fire burning in my chest. Those damn demons must think they're so great being able to terrorize these humans. I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget.

I pull out my knife, since I don't have my seraph blade anymore, and run down the side of the hill. I pick up pace then jump up and down onto a demon. I plunge the blade deep into its skull. I twist and pull out the blade. I turn to another demon.

They all eventually turn to me when that demon growls at me and I don't flinch. Even demons have egos. Go figure.

I cut my hand and drench the blade in it. I slash at the demons. Each of them earning death or a new scar on their bodies. Soon enough they scatter. Then I feel a dark presence behind me. I turn in time to see a huge claw come down on me. I throw myself out of the way before it can hit me. I quickly turn over and move onto my feet.

When I look up I see a huge demon. It has to be at least ten feet tall with bulging muscles. This is a demon that works with strength. I can tell just by looking at it. But when it was attacking me it was moving really fast. I was barely able to get out of the way. That means I'm dealing with something even more dangerous than before.

My vision gets a bit blurry at that moment. I remember I'm still bleeding from my hand. I grab my stele and draw the rune on my hand. The wound heals quickly.

The demon sees me do this and it's black eyes narrow. "Shadow hunter? What are you doing in this world?"

I stick the stele back in my belt and flex my hands. "It doesn't concern you."

"Shadow hunters aren't welcome in this world!" the demon bellows.

I take this opportunity to strike. My fist connects with the demon's stomach. To my surprise, my strength actually works. The demon is thrown back a few yards. I look at my fist then a small smile pulls at my lips. I just need to work on controlling my strength.

Then I run over to the demon just as it is about to get up. I bring my fist down on its head, crushing it. The crunching sound is familiar. It's the sound of bone being crushed. I pull back and watch as the demon lies there in a heap of broken bones.

My body starts to feel the effects of using so much blood to fight the demons from before as well as fighting this demon. I stumble a little before I manage to turn around to look at the humans that were being attacked. They watch me carefully as if I'm going to attack them.

I take a deep breath and walk steadily toward them. I look at each of them. None of them are any older than me. Probably taller. Damn it! I lift my chin. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You mean that?" one asks.

I take another breath before responding. "I think it would defeat the whole purpose of me being here if I did… tell me, how often do demons attack?"

One of them, a boy, steps forward. He has long dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Demons attack us humans whenever they get the chance. This world is filled with them and our kind are only able to survive because of our ingenuity."

I nod then cross my arms. "Right… well, be careful."

Just as I'm about to turn to walk away. The boy rushes forward and grabs my arm. "Wait. It's too dangerous to go out there by yourself. I can tell you're strong, but there are demons stronger than the ones you just defeated. Trust me. You don't want to go up against them."

I look down at his hand on my arm. He releases me immediately. I turn back to the boy. "Believe it or not I'm not afraid of what I might see out there. It might not be the wisest way to think, but it's how I am. You should get to where you're heading before you get attacked by more demons."

One girl moves forward and clenches her hands together. She has long black hair and deep blue eyes. "Please. Come with us. Even if you're not afraid we are. We don't really stand a chance against more than one demon. Please. We'll pay you if we must."

My instincts tell me not to trust them, but another part of me is telling me to go with them. They can get me to human civilization. If I don't then I might be stuck out here longer than I need to be. I have another world to go back to.

I step forward. "Alright. I don't need to be paid. I don't need it."

They nod. The boy holds out his hand. "My name is Jake. This is Jacinda."

I nod. "Clary."

Before the others can tell me their name I feel a sharp pain travel up my arm. I look down at the hand I'm hold then at Jake. He smiles widely. "Wow. Shadow hunters really are too confident for their own good. To shake the hand of a demon is quite bold."

"You're a demon?" I ask, not really interested.

Jake tilts his head at my tone. "Aren't you scared?"

"Not really," I bite my lip then spit the blood at his face.

Jace releases me and cries out in pain as my angel blood burns his jaw. I turn to Jacinda. She looks at Jake in horror as she realizes that Jake is actually a human. "I didn't know. I swear. I swear it."

The others in the group stare at me with demonic eyes. I turn to Jacinda. "Have you recently joined this group?"

Jacinda nods. "Actually, just a few moments before you. I was walking through the field when they appeared. Not long after the demons pounced. I thought it was strange that they barely reacted."

So Jacinda must have been the person I heard screaming before. The others joined in the cries of fear to put on a show for Jacinda. That's a show of teamwork. I guess the demons in this world are a lot more intelligent than the ones from where I'm from. Or maybe the demons that go into my world are just really stupid demons from a world other than this one.

When I turn my attention back to Jacinda I notice she's crying. I sigh and look at the other demons. "I'm going to need you to step back. I'll take care of them then you're going to take me to wherever you were heading before this mess happened."

Jacinda nods then moves behind me. I get a warm feeling from her. I can trust her. I turn back to the other demons as they morph back into their demon forms. They all sneer and snarl. I roll my neck. "Come on then. Let's get this over with."

A while later I'm panting hard and watch as the demons lying on the ground completely destroyed. The sky is already starting to lighten up. It must have been really late when I got here. I turn to look at Jacinda. She rushes over to me as I begin to sway. "Let me help you."

I let her drape my arm over her shoulder. She's surprisingly strong for her size. Then again so am I. I shouldn't really be talking. Jacinda takes me away from the pile of dead demons to an area that seems relatively safe. She sets me down so I can rest a bit.

I stare at the sky. "This is going to take me forever."

"Pardon?" Jacinda tilts her head.

I shake my head and continue to stare at the sky. I sigh and let my eyes drift shut for a moment as I gather my thoughts. Then I open my eyes and sit up. "Jacinda, is there anything particularly bad about this world? I know it's going to have something to do with demons, but anything?"

Jacinda looks down and thinks for a moment before sadness crosses her face. "Yes… for a while a war has been brewing between different demon clans and legions. It's only a matter of time before the fighting breaks out. We humans will be caught in the middle of it and we will most likely be destroyed."

My face lights up with understanding. I get it. So he sent me here, not because it's overflowing with demons, but because of the dire situation this world is in. I think I read somewhere that there were multiple worlds where demons exist.

I sit up straight and look Jacinda straight in the eye. "I'm going to do everything in my power to help stop this from happening. If I can't, then I'll help to stop it. I will fight if I have to."

Jacinda's eyes widen. Then her expression returns to normal. "I'm sorry to say that we humans really don't stand a chance against Saplings. Even you."

My interest is peaked at the mention of Saplings. "What exactly are Saplings?"

Jacinda's face is covered in anger for Saplings. "They're creatures like no others. I don't know if you can necessarily call them demons or not, but they are the worst kind of monster out there. They're enormous. The smallest of them is the size of a mountain. Their power is enough to level an entire city on their own. I've lost many friends to a Sapling once. They're too strong and the demons will use them in their war. Seeds take too much enjoyment in watching war not to take some part in it."

So the Seeds will be taking part of this war. I wonder if that includes Nordic. Maybe he doesn't want this war to take place considering he sent me to this world… then again he could have completely different motives.

I groan then fall onto my back again. "Damn it! Why does my life have to be so complicated? Jacinda?"

Jacinda perks up at the mention of her name. "Yes?"

"Where were you heading before you were attacked by the demons?" I ask.

Jacinda smiles softly. "I was going home. There is a human village not too far from here. It's one of the largest in the world."

I nod slowly then make up my mind. "I want you to take me there. I want to do whatever it takes to help you and the humans in this world. I think that's what I'm supposed to do."

Jacinda watches me for a few seconds before speaking. "I don't see how one person can make that much of a difference. I've seen how strong you are, but do you really think it's enough to defeat a Sapling. They are quite powerful."

This time a small smile plays on my lips at the thought of fighting a Sapling. "Despite how I look and what you saw, there is more to me than that. I'm much more powerful. Even I don't know just how powerful, but there is more to me than that. I just need time to get to know myself better."

Jacinda tilts her head in confusion. "You're a bit strange, aren't you?"

"Yes," I sigh up with a grunt then move to my feet.

When I sway slightly Jacinda comes to my side and drapes my arm around her shoulder again. "Very well. I'll take you to my village, but you need to talk to the chief. He will decide whether or not you will be allowed to stay in the village."

I nod. "That's doable."

Jacinda smiles then leads me in the direction of the village. "You'll love it there. It's very large and the people there are so kind. It's our shared grief in the past that brings us so close. Some may think it's depressing, but it's a common ground we share. Everyone has lost someone to demons. It might be difficult to accept someone out of the blue for them though."

I lower my head and stare at the ground. "I lost someone to demons."

"Oh… I'm sorry," Jacinda lowers her head as well.

I smirk. "Don't be."

Jacinda gives me a curious expression, but then snaps her head forward and a smile breaks out across her face. "There it is. My home village. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

When I look forward I see the huge village. Whoa. I've never seen something like this before. Sure there are cities that are bigger, but they're made using machinery and advanced technology. From what I can see this is a pretty primitive place. I'm impressed.

"Not bad," is all I say.

Jacinda beams then leads me down the slight incline towards the village. I'm feeling pretty exhausted at this point. I would love to get into a bed for some much needed rest. That's if I'm allowed to stay in this village. Hopefully Jacinda will be on my side.

Once we're close enough I can see guards standing at the entrance of the village. There's a huge wall surrounding it. It didn't look this big from the distance, but that must have just been an illusion of the distance.

When we get closer the guards see us and they rush forward. One of them sees Jacinda and breaks out into a loving smile. "Jacinda! You made it! I can't believe it."

Jacinda returns the smile. "It was nothing, but luck. Of course if it weren't for this girl I wouldn't have made it out alive."

The guard turns to me and his expression hardens a bit. "Are you sure she's not a demon in disguise?"

Jacinda shakes her head and smiles at me. "I'm sure. She actually saved me from some people who were demons in disguise. Trust me, Troy. This girl is incredibly. She took down an entire flock of demons all on her own. You should have seen it. Honestly."

Troy rubs his chin then turns to the other guard. "Trent, come here. Bring the rope."

I take a moment to look at Troy. He has light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He's actually pretty well toned. Nothing over the top. It's not that impressive. Of course I'm biased. I will always think Jace has the best body.

My body tenses at the thought of Jace. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself. "Clary?"

I open my eyes to Jacinda's concerned gaze. I try for a smile. "Sorry. I was just thinking about someone I left behind."

Jacinda's eyes soften. "Oh. Was it someone very important to you?"

"Very," I nod, sadly.

Troy walks over to me with the rope in hand. "Put your hands behind your back."

Jacinda gives Troy a look. "Really, Troy? She saved my life. She doesn't deserve to be treated like a criminal."

I smirk at the irony. "It's okay, Jacinda. He's only being cautious. I would do the exact same thing if the roles were reversed."

Jacinda doesn't look happy about it, but she lets me go so Troy can tie my hands behind my back. He does it tightly. Not tight enough for me not to escape, but tight enough. Troy grabs onto the ropes and places his other hand on my shoulder. "Start walking. Don't make any sudden moves. If I see you try to make a run for it I will strike you down. Is that clear?"

"Transparent," I arch an eyebrow.

Troy nods then pushes me forward gently. Jacinda stays by my side. "Just tell me if he starts holding you too hard. I will personally give him a good punishment."

I shake my head. "That's alright. I'm able to take a lot of pain if you can believe it. Eve if I was in pain, I wouldn't show it. It's all the years of practice."

"Practice?" Jacinda tilts her head questioningly.

I nod and look straight ahead as the gates open. "That's right. Practice."

Jacinda nods, accepting that as an answer for now. The gates open and I'm pushed forward. I walk at a leisurely pace. This seems to be a very nice place. The people look at ease for the most part. I can see a ghost of fear as they see me. I look around just taking in all the sights.

Finally, we get to a large building at the center of the village. It looks like an official place with a dais where I assume some business takes place. I look up to see a panel of five people speaking to one man in front of them. He looks to be nothing more than a merchant. Or, at least, that's what he could be. I can't really tell.

When we get closer I can see that the man is speaking in particular to the man sitting in the middle seat of the five on the dais. "Thank you for your time, chief. These compromises are sure to help my family and my farm."

The chief nods with a kind smile. "Of course. Please enjoy the rest of you day."

I take in the chief. He looks like he's in his early forties. Salt and pepper hair with old grey eyes. Troy leads me up onto the dais as Jacinda stays by my side. Troy keeps me moving until I'm just a few feet from the chief. "Chief Tomas. Jacinda was found by this person out in the field. She claims to have saved her. How shall we deal with her?"

Chief Tomas looks into my eyes. "What is your name?"

"Clary," I answer.

Chief Tomas nods then stares into my eyes. "I'm going to ask you some questions. Depending on how you answer I will decide on whether or not I allow you to stay in this village. Is that understood?"

I nod once.

"Very well," Chief Tomas sits forward and places his interlaced fingers on the table in front of him. "Why were you wandering the fields at such a late time?"

I think about that for a second. "It was really unplanned. I'm new to this world."

Chief Tomas's brows furrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not from this world," I restate.

Chief Tomas's eyebrows go up into his hairline. "Are you from one of the other worlds?"

I nod. "Yes."

Everyone's eyes widen. Even Jacinda takes in a breath with her surprise. Chief Tomas stands and takes a closer look at me. "You are from another world? Why would you come to a place where it is overrun with demons and on the verge of war?"

The corner of my lip tugs upward, but I manage to keep a straight face. "How ironic… it wasn't really my choice to come here. It was more like I was dumped here for some training. I didn't come here because I wanted to. It was decided for me."

Chief Tomas eyes me carefully. "What kind of training and who brought you here?"

I decide to put off the second question for as long as possible. "Well, I'm here to learn how to control my powers. They're new and if I don't get there situated soon then I won't be able to save my world from its impending doom."

"What powers?" Chief Tomas clasps his hands behind his back.

"For one…" I rip the ropes from around my rips. "My strength appears to have been enhanced. I also move a lot faster than I did before. So far, that's all I really know about my powers. Learning about my powers and to control them is why I'm here. Life or death situations apparently make it easier to do so."

Troy pulls out a sword and holds it near my throat. "I warned you-"

"Calm down, Troy," Jacinda snaps then walks to my with a smile.

I arch an eyebrow then turn back to Chief Tomas. "I promise I have no intention of hurting you or anyone in this village. In fact, I wish to offer my services. I want to help fight the demons. I know the humans have a very low chance of survival if this war is to take place. I know I can make a difference if you let me help."

Chief Tomas seems to really be considering this. "I don't know. You're a stranger to all of us. What would make us think you're trust worthy?"

I look down and bite my lip. "Demons ruined my life. They killed my mother and took my father. I was thrown into this world because my world is being threatened by a powerful demon. Everyone I love and care for will be hurt if I don't do something… if I can help your world then I can help mine. That's all I want. To make sure those dear to me don't get hurt."

Chief Tomas is silent for a moment. Jacinda is sad. Troy has even lowered his sword and watches me with sympathy. Chief Tomas suddenly nods and smiles. He moves forward and places his hand on my shoulder. "It would be an honor to have you fight by our side. You are welcome into the village."

I lift my head and try to smile, but I just can't. After saying all that I can't help, but feel really depressed. I just summaries everything that's been happening to me lately. Sure I left out a few details, but that doesn't make the pain go away. If I don't do something soon someone I care for with get hurt. I couldn't stand to go through that pain again. Like with Jocelyn.

Jacinda places her hand gently on my shoulder. "You can come stay with me if you like. I have plenty of space."

I nod then turn to Troy. "You would be more threatening with that sword if it held at a bit more of an angle. Thrusting the sword into another's throat is more efficient and quicker than just slicing it. Just some advice."

Troy looks a little shocked. Jacinda takes my arm and leads me down the dais. It's not two seconds before Troy falls into place next to me. "How do you know that?"

I look up at the sky and sigh. "Let's just say I know from experience."

Troy frowns slightly. "What situation would you need to be put in where you would learn something like that? Is killing something that is common in your world?"

I keep staring at the sky as I respond. "Death is common in every world. I'm just assuming that. What I'm saying is that I've had a pretty messed up life, if you didn't hear. I've done things I'm not so proud of. My past isn't perfect, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. It's made me who I am now. Better. Stronger."

Troy nods and looks at me with respect. "So, you must be a skilled fighter if you were able to travel through the field and survive by yourself. That place is infested with demons at night."

"You could say that," I look down at my hands.

Jacinda hooks her arms with mine. "You should have seen it, Troy. She was amazing. With one hit she threw a demon three times her size at least five yards away. I've never seen anyone do that. Not to mention how she took down all those other demons with a single blade. And-"

Troy looks at Jacinda worriedly. "What is it, Jacinda?"

Jacinda turns to me with a curious expression. "Why did you cut your hand? Before you started fighting those demons, I remember you cutting your hand. Why?"

I sigh. I might as well. "My blood is like acid to demons. That's why."

"How is that possible?" Troy frowns.

I sigh again. "It's a long and complicated story that I really don't want to go into. But to make a long story short, I'm an angel hybrid."

They both stare at me in awe. Jacinda leans forward then backs away quickly when I see her. "You're really an angel?"

"Half, yes," I nod.

Troy moves in front of me to stop me. "Okay, you're definitely not telling us everything. You really expect us to believe you are an angel. Even if you are only half angel, you're still an angel and angels have a lot of power. How does someone like you end up with power like that?"

I make a face. "Not by choice."

Jacinda takes my arm. "Come on. We're nearly at my home. I'll let you get settled in before I take you on a tour of the village."

"Okay," I sigh.

As we're walking through town I can see many people look at my with distrust and worry. I would be suspicious too if someone just randomly came into my home town without explanation. I'm going to need to earn their trust if I'm going to get anywhere in this world. I need to do it quick too.

Suddenly there is a huge gust of wind that blows through the street. I lift a hand to keep the dust from getting into my eyes. I turn my head slightly as the wind gets stronger.

Then I feel an immense power hit me. I gasp as it hits me and constricts my lungs. I fall to my knees, clutching my chest. Jacinda drops to her knees and grabs my shoulders. "Clary? Clary! What's wrong?"

I look up and my eyes widen. The person in black grins viciously and moves at a speed faster than I can see. He grabs me by the throat and throws me against a wall. I grab onto the hand. "Wha- what are you-"

"Doing?" he finishes for me.

I glare. "You son of a-"

The hand around my throat tightens. "Now, now. That's no way to speak to someone who's going to do you a favor, now is it?"

I sneer. "Go to hell, Nordic!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright everyone! Here is chapter 24. I really like this chapter. I've been getting into introducing some more characters and getting into the newest plot of the story. Things are going to get really complicated so try to hang in there with me. Alright! Please enjoy and review…**

**The world Clary barely knows is beginning to slowly fall into chaos as war is lurking just around the world. There are more troubles heading her way and no one knows what to expect. How will Clary keep the humans safe? Will she find her way out of the demon world? And when will she truly learn what her powers mean? Read on to find out…**

Chapter 24

As I stare into Nordic's bottomless black eyes, I notice people around me starting to panic. I can't let that happen. I tighten my grip on Nordic's hand. Nordic looks at my grip and grins again. "Really, Clary. Do you think I would reveal myself to such insignificant mortal if it weren't for something good?"

"You… bastard…" I gasp out.

Nordic chuckles and releases me. I fall to my knees then glare up at the Seed. Nordic waves his hands around, nonchalantly. "Honestly, Clary. Give me some faith. I'm helping you here."

"Nearly crushing my throat is your idea or helping?" I growl.

"There's no need for you to use that tone at me," Nordic tilts his head as if disappointed in a child.

My scowl becomes more prominent. "Just tell me what the hell you're doing here?"

Nordic holds up a finger. "Things will go too slow if I leave you on your own. Now, fight me and let's put on a good show. We want these people to trust you."

I narrow my eyes. "I almost suffocated and it's because you want these people to trust me? What kind of bull crap is that? And what is up with this world? I thought a demon world would have more demons than this."

Nordic crosses his arms. "If I put you in one of the demon worlds where it's completely ruled by demons then you wouldn't have survived as long as you already have. I need you trained, not maimed… hah! Did you see what I did there?"

I roll my eyes. "Will you be serious? Are you seriously going to make me do this? I'm not in the mood for a fight."

"Well get in the mood because we're doing this," Nordic holds up a hand toward me.

I quickly get to my feet just in time for me to be thrown back a few feet. I can feel the bruise already forming on my chest. I glare at Nordic who just throws his head back and laughs. I take a quick look around. The people are getting antsy. They're getting ready to panic or starting attacking. Neither would be good in this situation.

Nordic is doing this so I can gain the trust of the people in this village. That means he wants me to fight him off. How the hell am I supposed to fight off something as powerful as a Seed. I knew no demon could ever possible be sane.

When I rise to my feet I place a hand on my chest and try to breathe deeply, but it hurts. I need to heal myself, but I doubt Nordic will let me take the time to get my stele to heal myself with a rune.

I put my game face on and grab my blade. I have a second before Nordic strikes again. Thankfully it's physical this time… that sounded so weird. I shake my head of the thought and focus on what's going on around me.

Nordic thrusts his palm toward my chest. I spin out of the way and slash with my blade. Nordic backs away then lifts his leg to kick me on the back of the knees. I barely catch myself when I feel Nordic's elbow on my back.

Again, I stumble. I manage to stay on my feet. Nordic grabs me by the back of my coat and lifts me to throw me. My eyes narrow. I lift my arms and slide out of my coat. I quickly cut my hand and flick my blood into Nordic's face. He falls back a few feet. I throw my blood covered blade at him and he barely moves as it nicks his arm.

I bring my leg up to kick him on the side of the head. Nordic catches my foot and pulls. I lose my balance. I flick more blood into his face. Nordic slightly loosens his grip. I pull away. Then spin around, using the momentum to crush my fist into his chest.

Nordic flies back a few yards. I move to take a step forward, but my chest flares with pain. I clutch my chest and struggle to stay up on my feet. I see Nordic standing and holding his chest. I can plainly see that it's been crushed, but it's not effecting him like it did all the other demons. He just grins at me.

For a second there's silence. Then Nordic suddenly appears beside me, chest crushed and all. "Son of a bitch. I think I underestimated you. I wonder how much more fun you'll be to fight once you're at your best and in control of your powers. See you around."

Nordic suddenly disappears. I finally collapse onto my knees. Jacinda runs over to me. "Clary!"

Troy is right behind her. "What's wrong?"

I try to take a deep breath, but it hurts too much. I reach for my stele, but Jacinda takes my hand. "Let me get you to my home and I'll be able to take care of you there. Do you think you can walk?"

I nod slowly then make an attempt to grab my stele again. I decide against it. I don't want to do it out in the open like this. Instead I grab my coat and drape it around my shoulders. It's actually really cold out right now.

Once I've done that, Troy grabs me and lifts me into his arms. This suddenly reminds me of Jace and the times he held me close like this. Pain and loneliness fill me as Troy begins to walk.

As we move through the streets I notice people staring at me with a sort of awe and reverence. I guess Nordic's plan did work somewhat. I don't know why he had to go and beat me like that. I'm sure it was all part of his plan, but that doesn't mean he wasn't enjoying it. At least I got in some good hits before he took off.

Troy takes me to a small place. It looks large enough to house at least three people. I look it over. There are some security risks to this place, but I'm sure I can make a few adjustments and put up some traps to keep the area safe for the time being.

Jacinda opens the door and leads Troy to an empty room. Troy sets me down on the bed and sets my coat on a chair. I blink a few times before I realize just how tired I really am. It's still hard for me to breathe though.

I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep until Jacinda and Troy leave me alone. I open my eyes once I hear the door close and grab my stele. I hold my breath and draw the healing rune on my chest. It takes a few moments before I can finally breathe again. Next time I see Nordic I'll make sure to punch him in the face.

Once my chest is healed I move onto my hand. It's already starting to heal, but I might as well help it along. I draw the rune. Now I place the stele on the table next to the bed and lie back down. I stare at the ceiling for a few more seconds before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

When I wake up there's light hitting me on my face. I sit up and look around. It takes me a second to remember where I am. I rub my face then swing my legs over the side of the bed.

A moment later the door opens and Jacinda walks in with a tray of food. She smiles when she sees I'm awake. "Good morning, Clary. I'm so glad to see that you're up. How are you feeling? I know you must have been really tired after yesterday."

I roll my shoulders and wince when I feel a knot. I rub it with my hand. "I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks."

Jacinda nods and places the tray next to me. "Here. Why don't you eat up then I'll get your bath started. Would you like some new clothes to change into? Those are covered in blood."

I look down at myself. Damn it! I'm going to kill that Nordic. I nod at Jacinda. "That would be nice. No dresses. I cannot stress enough how much I hate dresses."

"Alright," Jacinda smiles then leaves me to eat.

While I eat I stare out the window and get a heavy feeling in my chest. I place my hand over my heart and sigh. I can feel Jace's heartbeat. It feels so lost and lonely. I feel the same way. A tear threatens to escape, but I wipe it away before it can fall. If I want to get back to Jace I need to be strong and get through this whole training thing Nordic set up.

I finish my food and grab the book in my belt. I look at the title. Guide of the Sacred. I open it to the front page and see a sketch of an angel. It's clichéd already. I flip to the next page.

The words start immediately. Apparently, the a fallen angel. I think back to a while ago when I was locked in the secret room with the others. I was reading that enchiridion about the origins of shadow hunters. There was something about a being that fell from the sky that was known as the Founder. The father of shadow hunters. I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be a specific angel. It just slips my mind which one it's supposed to be.

I read on and rub my forehead. This is supposed to help me deal with my powers. There's so much stuff to read and it's in the language of the angels. I sigh. Nothing is ever going to get easy for me.

Might as well get started on reading. There isn't much else I can do until Jacinda comes back from drawing my bath. I know my powers are important, but I don't know why I can't just figure it out while I go. Of course, it would take longer and the risks are even higher.

Then I look at the page again. Okay, so my powers are supposed to be a bit unstable at the beginning. Trying to control angelic powers is really hard and takes some time. It's more difficult when the person in question has no training whatsoever. I guess that's good for me. I've been trained my entire life.

After being trained for a good while the powers should come in more strongly. That explains why me and Jace are having trouble trying to control this hectic power. I'm sure he's having problems with the powers just like I am. He's just better at hiding it from everyone. I frown at that.

Jace better tell me what he's been experiencing when I see him again. If I see him again. I shake the thought from my head. Of course I'll see him again. Jace and I can't be separated forever. Just the thought of it makes me want to cry.

I place my hand over my head and whisper. "I love you, Jace."

Now I'm really in a bad mood. I don't understand how Jace can manage get under my skin even when he isn't even here. I put down the book and roll my neck. I place the book in my coat.

Then I stand and stretch. I need to stop thinking about Jace for right now so I can focus on what I'm supposed to be doing. Jace needs to be in my mind at all times, but I need to focus. I sigh and walk to the door.

When I open it I step into a short hallway that leads down to another larger room. This looks like the living room. Jacinda runs out and sees me. "Oh. Hello, Clary. Your bath is ready if you want to take it now. I was just about to get you."

"You look like you're in a hurry," I walk toward the door Jacinda motions to.

Jacinda nods and quickly grabs a basket. "That is correct. I'm going to meet Troy and bring him here. He wants to ask you some more questions about where you are from and who you are. I know it might seem like he's imposing, but he's really just doing his job. Troy really cares for this village."

I shrug. "That's fine. I would do the same thing."

Before Jacinda goes through the door she calls back over her shoulder. "Oh! Clary. I placed some clothes in the bathroom for you. I really hope they are to your liking."

With that Jacinda leaves. I shake my head and go into the bathroom. It looks pretty clean and not ridiculously sized. I look at the bathtub. It's full of fresh hot water. I look around until my eyes fall on a small pile of clothes. I go over and check them out.

It's a plain black shirt and some loose leather pants. These should do. I get undressed quickly and step into the bath. I sigh and sink down to my shoulders. This feels so good. I can't remember the last time I took a bath. Maybe five years. I forgot how good they are.

After soaking for a little while I scrub off the dirt from my body and wash my hair. I grab a towel from the edge of the bathtub and dry myself before wrapping it around my body. I go over to the pile of clothes and pull them on. They feel light and easy enough to move in.

Then I dry my hair the best I can then tie it back. I head back to my room where my coat is. Jacinda isn't back yet and I wouldn't mind getting in some more reading.

When I get there I'm stopped by the sight of someone in there looking through my coat. It looks like a young man. Maybe just a couple years older than me. He has dark hair, dark eyes, and light brown skin. His clothes look old fashioned. Like something people in the middle ages would wear.

He pulls out the book. I rush forward. The intruder sees me and jumps out the window quickly. I grab my coat and try to grab my weapons, but I see that he's taken those too. Damn it! I need those. Especially the stele.

I don't hesitate to jump out the window and chase after him. He's a lot faster than I would have imagined a regular human being. Maybe he isn't a normal person.

If that's the case then I pick up my speed. We make it into town before I finally cut him off. He bares his teeth at me. "Get out of my way. You don't' want to mess with me."

My eyes narrow at him. "If you don't hand over what you stole from me this instant then I will have no choice, but to use force."

The thief scoffs then pulls out my knife and points it at me. "Please. You're nothing, but talk. I actually know how to use one of these. I've used them plenty of times. I've even killed a few demons on my own. Now, why don't you step out of the way before you get hurt."

I sigh. "If that's how you want it."

He rushes at me and slashes widely. "Hey-"

I step aside and grab his wrist. I easily throw him down while grabbing my blade back. I stick it into my belt and move forward. "I'll say this one more time. Hand over what you stole."

The thief growls viciously. His body and face begin to morph and change into an animalistic expression. I watch expressionless while the people around me start to get panicked. I tilt my head when I see that it's a werewolf. No wonder he was able to move so quickly.

A moment after the transformation is complete he jumps at me. I hear someone scream, but I pay not attention to it. I grab the werewolf by the throat and slam him into the ground. He changes back to his human form. I search his body until I find my book and stele. I find another knife on him which I take for myself.

The werewolf growls at me. "You shouldn't be able to do that? I'm a werewolf. I'm stronger than any human."

"It's a good thing I'm not human then," I mumble.

The werewolf's eyes snap to mine. "You're not human? I don't smell anything else on you."

I switch my hold on the werewolf's throat for his wrists. I make him stand then push him against a wall. "I really don't understand it myself, but I am what I am. I'm half angel and half werewolf. The werewolf blood in me is overpowered by the angel in me."

"You're a werewolf?" the werewolf's eyes widen slightly.

I nod then look around. I see a couple of guards coming toward us. I turn back to the werewolf. "That's right. My father is a werewolf, but I've never really been involved in that aspect of my life too much. I don't even smell like one so no werewolf has ever bothered me about it before. Again, I can thank my angel blood for that."

The guards finally get to us and tie ropes around the werewolf's wrists. The werewolf sneers at the guards. "These ropes won't hold me long enough for you to throw me in a prison. And if they do I'll just break out of my cell."

I pull out my stele as an image appears in my mind. "Why don't I fix that then?"

My hand moves on its own. I draw a rune that quickly fades into the rope. The rope tightens and the werewolf hisses. I place the stele back into my belt. The guards watch me warily. "What did you do?"

"All I did is make the ropes stronger so he can't escape," I look at the werewolf with a look of pity.

Jacinda and Troy come running toward us. Troy sees the werewolf and sighs. "Honestly, David. Can't you stay out of trouble for five minutes. How many times has this make?"

David scowls. "This is only the third time."

Jacinda walks over to me and smiles. "I'm glad you liked the clothes. Um, sorry about David. He's a special case in the village. Please forgive him. He tries too hard to gain attention by stealing or doing other small crimes. Don't take it too personally."

I turn back to David. "I'm not really too keen on forgiving so easily. Maybe if David wants to give me some information…"

Troy grabs David's wrists and turns him to look at me. "Look at her, David. She's trying to be nice and not have you thrown in jail. The least you can do is make eye contact."

I step forward and stare into David's eyes. "I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them honestly. If you don't we're going to have a problem. I'm not going to have you arrested, but it will be something eve worse. Worse than anything you could ever imagine."

David swallows hard. "What do you want to know?"

It looks like my hard look still works like always. "Why don't we go somewhere we can have some more privacy. I don't want to talk about this kind of stuff out in public."

"We can go back to my house," Jacinda offers.

Troy pulls David after Jacinda. I walk behind David so he doesn't decide to make a run for it. I doubt he would be able to tear those ropes. Not with the rune I drew on it. Of course I don't know how I knew that rune, but it's working as far as I can see.

When we get back to Jacinda's house Troy makes sure to keep a tight hold on David's binds before sitting him down on the floor. I sit down across from David and stare into his eyes for a moment before beginning. "David, tell me where you are from."

David hesitates, but Troy nudges him and he starts speaking. "I don't know. The chief found me at the gates when I was an infant. I live with a pack here in the south side of the village."

I nod slowly then continue. "Why did you steal from me?"

David shrugs. "You just seemed like the right target. You're new here so I figured you wouldn't try making a big deal of it if I did steal from you. I guess I was wrong."

"Very," I cross my arms.

Jacinda sits next to me. "Why do you keep doing this, David? Getting into trouble like this isn't going to help you or anyone else. It's just going to end you behind metal bars. Is that what you want? To be thrown into a cell for the rest of your life. The chief can't keep bailing you out like this."

David stares at the floor. "The chief only does it because he feels guilty. He could find my parents and now he's just trying to get rid of his own feelings of guilt. There's nothing more to it."

Troy sighs and slaps the back of David's head. "When are you going to get it into your head that the chief isn't like that. He's a naturally ind hearted person and doesn't want to see anyone so young ruining his life by getting into trouble all the time and being thrown into jail. You're the one who needs to feel guilty for putting the chief through all of this."

David just makes a face. I look between all three people. Apparently, this isn't the first time they've had this conversation. I wonder how many times David has gotten into trouble like this before. I wonder how I manage to always get pulling into drama like this. It's not like I already had enough to deal with.

I sigh and place my elbow on my knee while leaning my head on my hand. "As fascinating as this conversation is I really just want to see the chief to figure out what I can do to help in the upcoming war. I'm sure there are a lot of details that still need to be worked out and I will be very useful in coming up with a plan of attack. Or defense."

Troy nods at me. "Alright. What do you want me to do with this one? You were the victim after all."

I wave my hand at him. "I really couldn't care less. I just wanted to ask a couple of questions and I got the answers I wanted."

When Troy tries to untie the ropes and fails I remember the rune. I grab the stele and go over to remove it. The ropes fall and David rubs his wrists. "What was that?"

"None of your business," I flip the stele in my hand then place it in my belt.

Troy walks toward the door. "David, I expect you to go back home and tell your parents that you were arrested again. If you don't I'll tell them and I'm sure they don't want to hear it coming from me. Clary, follow me. I'll take you to the chief. I'm pretty sure he's in a meeting discussing the current situation involved the demon war."

I nod and stand. "Lead the way."

Jacinda stands and smiles. "I think I'll hang back. I need to get dinner ready. Don't take too long, Clary. You don't' want to miss dinner when you're already so weak."

"Got it," I wave over my shoulder.

Troy walks silently next to me as we walk down the street. Then he clears his throat and glances over at me. "So… are you really going to help us fight in the demon war? You aren't from this world so you're not really obligated into doing that sort of thing. You could get really hurt."

I shrug and keep watching forward. "It's nothing. Besides, I need the experience. My world is in the same sort of situation. We're in danger of being attacked by demons and I'm here so I can learn everything I can and stop it from happening. Or at least be able to help more."

Troy glances over at me and sees my sad expression. "What's wrong? What's with that look?"

I stare at the ground. "I left behind someone really important in my world and I just can't help, but be worried for him even if I know he's strong enough to take care of himself. It's just hard being away from everything I know."

"Him?" Troy arches an eyebrow.

"You would pick up on that," I turn my eyes onto the sky. "Yes. I left _him_ behind. My literal soul mate. It's painful because the connection we have is on a angelic level. He's one of the most annoying, sarcastic, bastards you'll ever find, but he's also sweet, caring, and just wonderful overall. If you ever meet him, don't tell him I said that. It will only inflate his ego even further."

Troy arches an eyebrow. "I don't know if you're in love with the guy or if you're annoyed with him."

"Both," I smile slightly.

We arrive in front of a building that looks to be official. Troy motions for me to follow him inside. We walk through the doors and down a long hall. I rub my hands over my face then straighten my back. Troy goes straight to a door at the very end.

Inside is a meeting room where there are men standing around a table having a heated conversation. When we walk in they stop talking and turn to look at us. Chief Tomas turns to me with a smile. "Hello there, Clary. I'm glad you're finally able to join us."

I nod and walk to the table they're crowded around. There are a bunch of map and some recent reports from around the land of demon reports. I frown slightly at all the activity. "From what I see these are defiantly the first signs of war."

"How do you know?" chief Tomas leans forward.

I point at the routes some groups of demons have been taking. "These are strategic battle routes. They cut across the land quicker than anywhere else. The increased amount of activity in the last few months tell me that they're trying to set up these routes for active use. The bad part is that these paths cross right through human settlements."

Chief Tomas nods and looks down at the map again. "What should we do?"

I tap my chin then point at some human villages. "These villages are directly in the path of the demons. I've noticed there are a lot of attacks recently by demons especially in these villages. I suggest you get these villages to pack up and move to villages that aren't directly in the path of the demons. That would be the safest course of action at this point."

Another old man with graying hair and brown eyes shakes his head. "What makes you think these people will just up and leave their homes?"

I sigh and lean against the table. "I think the threat on their lives and families will be enough to get them moving. There is no doubt in my mind that the demons will not hesitate in slaughtering all of them. I would know. Now, how quickly can you get this done?"

"It would take a few weeks," chief Tomas sighs.

"Not fast enough," I look at the map again and see a bunch of routes leading into a valley within some mountains. "What's this region right here?"

"That's a large valley about two hundred miles to the East," Troy answers.

I tap my chin. "Hmm…"

Troy gives me a look. "What is it?"

I sigh and look up at chief Tomas. "If this information is up to date and true then it's most likely that the main battle will take place there. That means that we can arrange for the humans around there to be safely removed from the area and taken somewhere they won't be harmed by the war. Then it's just a matter of survival. I'm sure you don't want to take part in the war."

Chief Tomas nods then stares at me in awe. "I can't believe I never saw that before. You really are talented, Clary."

I nod at the compliment then get thoughtful again. "But we still need to be prepared for battle just in case."

Chief Tomas just nods and goes off talking to the other men. I get really quiet. I know I need to help the humans, but I need to start making plans against the demons and try to figure a way out of this world. I know Nordic told me I had to find my own way out and that's exactly what I'm going to do. The only question is how…


	25. Chapter 25

**Finally! Chapter 25! It's been a while since I've updated this story, but I've been busy with life. I just recently graduated high school and I'm working on classes for college. Now I'm searching for a job. It's not like I was doing this on purpose. There is a reason behind my lack of updating. Trust me, I've been working on this chapter as much as I can and I only just recently finished it. Now I'm posting it. I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter up, but I swear it will be sooner than it took this one. Anyway, enjoy the story and please review!**

**Preparing for a war can take its toll on anyway and that includes Clary. Being all alone in a new world has finally caught up with Clary and she is missing her friends dearly. There is only one way to get back home and that is through the war. Can Clary make it through to the end? Will her new powers make things harder or easier? How will Clary survive the quickly approaching demon war? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 25

Things have really started getting busy. I always knew what it took to prepare for war, but I was never the one to do all the planning. I was the one behind the scenes. I was the one people called to do the dirty work no one wanted to do or see.

It's al starting to get on my nerves. Everyone in the village has some kind of expectation of me. Even Jacinda and Troy. I don't have anyone to just talk to. Whenever I talk to someone it's always about the war. It's only been a couple of days, but it's really starting to get to me.

After those two days I finally manage to find some time for myself. I somehow found a little lake a ways off from Jacinda's house. It's surrounded by trees so there's n way for someone to see me out here. It gives me a sense of privacy.

I sit against a tree, staring at the lake. It's a beautiful night tonight. I pull out the guide and open it to the page I left it on. I sigh and continue reading. My power is of angels. Angels have a sacred sort of power. It's meant to be pure. To use this power I need to think or feel something pure. My mind goes straight to Jace.

My body starts feeling warm and tingly. I close my eyes and think about Jace some more. He always has that sarcastic smirk on his face. The bastard always thinks he's so perfect, but then there are those moments when his act falls and he lets me see the real Jace. Those are the moments I cherish the most. I love all of him. No matter what.

A smile spreads across my face. I open my eyes and see a golden light. I open my eyes a bit wider and try to find the source. The light's not going away either. I look down at the guide again to try to find something on this. That's when I see my hands.

I drop the guide and stare. My entire body is glowing. When I move my arm I feel so light. I grab the guide and keep reading. Apparently it takes years before finding a pure enough feeling to activate my powers. I guess I really am in love with Jace.

Just thinking about it makes me smile a little bit more. The golden glow gets even stronger. Then I feel the strange urge to place my hand over my heart. That's when I feel a sharp tug. It's not painful though. I gasp and let my eyes flutter shut.

There's this strong and steady beating not so far away. Almost like a heartbeat. A familiar one. My breathing intensifies when I see a mass of golden light appear in front of me. It slowly takes on the form of a person. More specifically a man. My heart skips a beat.

The man walks toward me and stops a few feet away. He lifts his hand and lightly strokes my cheek. I feel a jolt throughout my body. I sigh and step closer. Out bodies are touching now. It's like we're melting into each other.

When I look up I notice the man has no face or defining features, but he does have his hair that looks long and wavy. Like it hasn't been cut lately. I gasp when I realize who it is. I throw my arms around him and hold on for dear life.

It takes a moment for him to respond, but when he does it's very passionate. I try to get as close as possible. Hugging isn't enough, but it will have to do until I can do something about it.

Unfortunately the embrace has to end. We both pull back hesitantly. I reach up to touch his cheek. He leans into my touch. I sigh when I feel his hands on my hips. Then I feel myself being pulled away. I use my last seconds to whisper into his ear.

Then I'm being thrown into my body. I gasp and sit up straight. I look around and stare into the concerned eyes or a familiar werewolf. I groan and sit back against the tree. "What are you doing here?"

David frowns and crosses his arms. "I could ask you the same question."

"Seeing that you're here, it must be because you were searching for me and had something important to tell me," I rub my hands over my face then turn back to David. "So, what do you want?"

David sits there in silence for a few seconds before speaking. "I want you to come meet the other werewolves."

"Why?" I yawn widely.

"Because you're part werewolf and when I told my dad he told me to come get you," David huffs as if the memory is getting on his nerves.

I run my hand through my hair and shrug. Luke is one and so am I. Or I'm part werewolf. I still don't really see how it works, but whatever. I'll do this while I figure out what just happened to me and why. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I get to my feet and grab the guide then stick it into the back of my pants.

"Lead the way," I motion for David to go on before me. It's not like I know the way.

David walks slowly and keeps glancing back at me. Finally I get fed up with it. "Is there a reason you keep looking at me?"

"I just don't understand how there can be a werewolf like you," David shakes his head.

"Me either," I mutter.

We keep walking until we reach a street. It's pretty dark out at this point so there aren't many people wandering about. That's a good thing too. Otherwise I would be swarmed by all the people asking me about what's going to happen with the war.

Finally, we reach an area of the village that I've never been to before. Mostly because I've only been here a few days and I've been stuck with the chief discussing the war and dealing with my own crap.

David leads me through the unfamiliar street toward a really nice looking house. I check for all my weapons just in case I need them. It's not that I don't trust werewolves. It's that I would rather have them and not need them than not have them and need them.

When David opens the door to the fancy house he steps in and holds the door open for me. "Come on in."

I step through the threshold and take a look around. It's not overly decorated and I like that. It's not all that impressive to have a bunch of stuff in a house when it's not necessary. It's annoying.

David motions for me to follow him. "This way."

I'm lead down a long hall then into a large living room. We walk through it into another hall. The farther along we go the more prominent the sound of children squealing and laughter is. I tilt my head when I hear this. How many children live here?

David gets to a door then turns to me with a serious expression on his face. "Prepare yourself because it can get pretty intense in here."

I'm honestly just confused so I nod. David pulls the door open and a wall of sound hits me. It leaves me stunned for a moment before David snaps his fingers in front of my face. I shake myself out of my shock and glare at David. "Don't do that."

"I told you to prepare yourself," David frowns slightly then walks into the room.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes.

David takes me to the far side of the room where there are three adults and four older looking people. Not quite adults, but still older than most of the children in this room. I'm guessing these are the people David wanted me to meet.

One of the adults, man, looks up when he notices us approaching. He sees David then his eyes shift over to me. He arches an eyebrow at David. "Is this the girl you were talking about?"

David nods. "Yeah. This is her. This is Clary."

The man turns to me and nods. "I'm Ed. This is my wife and mate Lucy and her sister, Rebecca."

Ed has short brown hair and kind grey eyes. He looks absolutely huge and has to be made out of muscle. He has a kind, but commanding presence about him. This must be the pack leader. The Alpha. Just like Luke.

Lucy has long blond hair that falls to her waist and striking blue eyes. Her looks like it's used to laughing a lot and there's a wicked sort of gleam in her eyes. She's a very dainty looking woman, but not short like me. That's annoying. I'm still the shortest.

Rebecca looks similar to Lucy only she has a darker shade of blond hair and her eyes are hazel. She also seems to be a light sort of character. I wonder if all werewolves are so lighthearted and easygoing in this world. With the exception of David. He seems to be the one to have the sourest attitude.

Ed clears his throat. "Sorry for my children. They tend to get out of control sometimes."

I look around and my eyes widen in shock. "These are all your children?"

Lucy chuckles. "Of course not. If they were I probably wouldn't be able to walk at this point. Only eleven of them are mine. The other seven are my sister's."

"Only eleven?" I frown slightly.

"Yeah, it is still amazing how many I've had, but I do love children," Lucy grins.

Ed wraps his arm around Lucy. "We've only had so many because werewolves do tend to be born in litters. It's rare that they're born as a single child."

So does that mean that I'll have more than one child if I ever decide to have kids one day. Hmm… I think these people are the right people to ask about those sorts of things. I may not take after Luke much, but that doesn't mean I still don't have his blood in me. I'm going to take after him in some way. I just don't know how. Better safe than sorry.

I step forward. "I have a few questions I want to ask you."

"What kind of questions?" Ed retorts.

I lick my lips. "I may not really take after my werewolf blood, but I still have it and it's going to have an affect on my body. I just want to know the basics."

Ed rubs his chin then nods slowly. "Okay. I'll tell you as long as you let me ask you some questions in return."

"It's a deal," I sit with my legs crossed in front of Ed. "Can you just start with what I should basically know because I haven't known about this for very long."

Ed taps his finger on his knee. "First tell me which of your parents is the werewolf."

"My dad," I respond.

Ed nods then continues. "That's to be expected. Most werewolves are male, but there is a small percentage that is female. David told me that you don't change so I guess that takes at least a few hours off of what you need to know. You do need to know that your instincts should come to the forefront no matter how diluted your bloodline is."

"That makes sense," I nod.

I nod at Ed to continue. "What that also means is that you will eventually come into something known as Heat. It's something that happens usually around spring, but it really depends on your body. It only starts when you find your mate. I don't know if that's happened for you or not, but it's a natural part of yourself if you start lusting over your partner. Do you have any questions so far?"

I swear my face is turning a light shade of red. I lean forward and let my hair cover my face. "How do I know if someone is my mate?"

Ed grins. "You'll feel the overwhelming urge to protect and possess. Especially when your mate is threatened. It could be in a life or death situation or it could be because of another possible suitor trying to take your mate."

My eye twitches. "Damn it."

"What is it?" Lucy inquires.

I sigh and lean my cheek on my hand. "I've already found someone. He is my mate. He's is absolutely the most gorgeous person I have ever met, even if I won't admit it to his sarcastic, egotistical face. He has more than a few other girls falling over him all the time."

Lucy gives me a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. I'm sure if he truly loves you then he will not betray your trust."

"I know he won't," because if he does I swear I'll castrate him.

I see the males stiffen suddenly. Ed rubs his arm. "Whoa. What was that? I just felt a sudden chill. It felt like someone's manhood was just threatened. That's the only way I can describe this malice."

"Shall we continue," I speak up.

They all look at me then Ed breaks out in a grin. He then turns to Lucy. "It looks like we have another strong and independent woman who isn't afraid to explode with rage and, if necessary, cut off a few balls."

Lucy giggles at Ed's crude words then turns to me. "I used to have some issues when I was younger when it came to controlling my anger so I know exactly what you're thinking. Ed here was quite the lady killer as well. Trust me, you're going to want your man to keep his… parts, for the future. I'm just saying."

My face gets a little redder. "Um, okay."

Rebecca giggles at my reaction. "Stop talking like that, Lucy. Look at her. You're embarrassing her."

I clear my throat. "You said you had questions for me?"

Ed chuckles. "Right. Sorry about that. First, I want to know why your blood is so diluted. Why don't you change?"

I sigh and let my shoulders drop. "It's a long story that started before I was even born. There's experimentation, conspiracy, uprisings and so much more. I've only learned about these things just recently, but it's been a pretty rough few weeks."

Ed's face suddenly gets serious. "How exactly did you get here? I've heard that you're not from this world."

My mind goes back to that first day after school when I get home and didn't find Luke there. "It all started when my dad was kidnapped by demons. I was out that day and by the time I got back he was gone. I tried to find out on my own what happened, but it just made things more and more confusing. The web just got complicated."

Lucy's face drops a little. "I'm sorry. Have you found out what happened to him?"

I shake my head. "He was the pack alpha back home. And I know for sure that the most significant figures in the city were disappearing. Downworlders and shadow hunters alike."

"What are Downworlders and shadow hunters?" Ed inquires.

I shift where I'm sitting. "Downworlders are the werewolves, vampires, faeries, etc. Shadow hunters are a race of humans with angel blood that fight demons."

Ed and Lucy share a look. Lucy scoots closer to me. "There is an entire race of humans that fight the demons? How did that come to be? This world could definitely use those."

I shake my head. "They were created many years ago. Near the very beginning. They are the offspring of an angel that fell. I'm one of these. My mother was a shadow hunter. My mate is a shadow hunter along with his step siblings."

Rebecca clenches her fists. "You mean there are actually people out there that could help us with our demon problem and none of them have ever thought to come and help us."

"They have enough to deal with back in my world and I only got here with the special help of someone," I interlace my fingers on my lap.

Ed pats Rebecca on the shoulder. "It's okay, Rebecca. She's right. Besides, she's here now to help us. Though, no one really knows how she got here and why she's really here. Clary, do you mind elaborating?"

I narrow my eyes. "Sorry, but no. I can't tell you."

Just thinking about what they might do if they know a demon helped me get here. I know I'm supposed to be here for training. I don't need drama to go along with it. I'm sure Nordic would take great pleasure in watching me struggle with this though.

Then I feel a hand clamp onto my shoulder. I look over into David's eyes. "What?"

"You never told us why you don't transform?" he responds.

I sigh and move his hand from my shoulder. "I'm an angel hybrid. Before I was even born my mother was experimented on and I was injected with angel's blood. My werewolf blood balances it out so it doesn't overpower me and possible destroy me."

"You're an angel?" Ed inquires.

"Yeah," I nod.

"So… if someone were to mate with you then that would be creating a shadow hunter?" Rebecca inquires.

My senses go on alert and my eyes narrow. "Yes. My lineage would be passed down that way, but I don't plan on having kids anytime soon. I'm still dealing with all this demon crap and I don't want to be put in charge of another life so soon. Besides, I need to talk to my mate about that."

Rebecca watches me closely before turning to Ed. "I propose we get this girl to mate with one of our own. It would start the shadow hunter race here in our world and we would gain a great asset. She is an angel after all."

I frown. "I don't think so."

Ed shakes his head and gives Rebecca a hard look. "We can't do that to her. She is a person after all and she is helping the village with the upcoming war with the demons. We're not going to make her do anything of the sort if she doesn't want to and she doesn't want to."

Rebecca stands suddenly then turns a hard glare on me. "This way we can put up a defense against the demons."

Then she lunges at me. I grip my knees and lean back. Rebecca flies over me as she transforms into a wolf. I pull myself up straight and look over my shoulder. "The war will start very soon and it's not enough time for any child to be born in such a short time span. Your logic is wrong."

Rebecca charges at me in her light brown form. I spin out of the way just in time. I rise to my feet and stare down the wolf growling at me. "I've faced way scarier things. Demons tend to top most things."

Once again Rebecca jumps at me. I pull my arm back then shoot it forward as she approaches. My open hand connects with her stomach. A sudden jolt hits me. I can feel a little pulse under my hand. Actually, it feels like multiples. I pull my hand back and guide Rebecca around so she lands on the floor.

Lucy goes over to Rebecca's side. "Rebecca! Are you okay?"

"She's pregnant," I mutter.

Lucy turns to stare at me with wide eyes. "She's pregnant? Are the pups okay?"

I nod. "Yeah. I pulled back my hand before I hit too hard. They should be fine, but I think you should get it checked out to be sure. I'm still getting used to my own powers."

Ed turns to David. "You can take her out now, David. And it was a pleasure to meet you, Clary. I hope we can speak again under better conditions."

David walks to the door and waits for me. I look at Rebecca one more time before getting up and walking out. We walk in silence for a few minutes before David breaks it. "Sorry about Rebecca. She's really had it with the demons. They killed her older brother."

I nod in understanding. "I get it. Demons are the reason my life has fallen apart."

David sticks his hands in his pockets. "Sorry about what Rebecca said earlier as well. I'm not going to try to mate with you. Not after what happened when I first met you. I know you're more than capable of taking away my manhood and I do plan on having a family one day."

I shake my head and look up at the sky. "It's really nothing to apologize about. I'm more worried about her children. I don't want to be the one responsible for killing people who haven't even been born yet. That's where I draw the line."

"What do you mean?" David asks.

I look down at the ground as I kick a rock. "I'm an assassin. Or I was one. I retired a while ago. The point is that I used to kill people for a living. Sometimes I would kill for people at war with each other. That's how I know so much about the subject."

David looks at me with incredulous eyes. "That's intense. I didn't know your life was so complicated."

"It was my way of self destructing after my mother died," I sigh at the memory.

David squeezes my shoulder affectionately. "I'm sorry about your mother… and I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to steal and attack you. It's just my way of acting out and getting attention I suppose."

I give David a look. "If you want people to pay attention to you then do it in a way that will have a positive effect. Don't go around getting into trouble. Ed seems like a really good person. Why don't you try better for him?"

"It's not as easy as you think," David runs his hands through his hair roughly.

"You'd be surprised at what you could do if you put a little effort into it," I pat David's shoulder.

Then we get to Jacinda's home. I stop and look over my shoulder at David. I give him a once over before entering. The lights are all out which means Jacinda is already asleep. I guess that's to be expected. It is really late. I sigh and walk to my room.

I take off my coat and set my weapons on the side table. I drop onto my bed and bury my face into the pillow. I'm so tired all of a sudden. I close my eyes and let my muscles relax.

My mind flashes back to what happened at the lake before David showed up. It was one of the strangest things I've ever experienced. It's a different kind of strangest. A good kind of strange. It was a good experience for me. It gave me the smallest inkling of hope…


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay... I know it's been a really long time, but I suffered from a writer's worst nightmare... writer's block! That and life. Between college and trying to find a job in this economy, I've been having a pretty tough time trying to fit everything in. Anyway, I know people have asked me to write a chapter in Jace's POV so that's what I did. I'm think I'm going to write another one in this style, but I might just move back to Clary's POV. It really depends on how I'm feeling. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy my newest update. Please read and enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Now that Clary is gone, Jace must learn to carry on without her and find a way out of the black and white world they seem to have been thrown in to. How will Jace cope? What new secrets will be discovered when the gang runs into a familiar face? What is in store for a certain golden haired shadow hunter? Read on to find out...**

Chapter 26

**JPOV**

I stare off into the direction my Clary disappeared into. A hollowness begins to seep into my chest as the realization hits me of what just really just happened.

When I stop struggling Simon and Alec let go of me. I fall to my knees and swallow hard, trying not to break down. I have never wanted to just scream and curse so badly in my life. I mean, I've only known Clary for a short while, but she has made my life so much more bearable.

After a few more minutes of shock I finally rise to my feet and dust myself off. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over to see Izzy. "I'm sorry."

I bite my lip to keep myself from saying anything because at this point I really don't feel like saying anything to anyone. I shake my head and push past her to go back into the subway. I grab my bag along with Clary's. I need to find her. I can't let this go without doing something.

Once I finish gathering everything I stand and turn to go, but Simon is standing in my way. "Get out of my way, bloodsucker."

Simon narrows his eyes, but doesn't comment on my insult. "Jace, you need to think about what you're about to do. We can't afford to be separated even more than we already are. We need to find a way out of the city before things start to get even worse."

"I need to find Clary," I ground out between clenched teeth.

Izzy appears in front of me with an annoyed expression. "Honestly, Jace. Clary meant a lot to all of us and we're going to find her, but we can't if we stay out here and let those demons come after us again. Don't forget there is that other demon that apparently is lying low for now."

"What exactly do you expect me to do then?" I cross my arms angrily.

Alec comes forward with Magnus at his side. "Clary ran off from us for a reason. I think she saw something interesting enough for her to endanger herself by staying out longer than usual the way she did. Maybe we can go looking for whatever it was she saw and maybe then we can get that much closer to getting out of here and finding her."

I lick my lips nervously. "I need to find her. I don't know what I'll do if anything were to happen to her."

Izzy moves forward and gives me one of those awkward sibling hugs. "We'll find her, Jace. I know how much you love her. Believe it or not, you're less of an ass when she's around."

Once Izzy is finished hugging me step back and try not to look as depressed as I feel. I hide behind an expressionless mask. I don't want them to know just how badly not having Clary here with me is affecting me. I need her here with me.

Magnus snaps his fingers and blue sparks fly everywhere. "Alright, kiddies. It's time to get moving. I don't know how much longer we'll be able to stay here before those demons figure out where we're hiding. We need to find a better place to hide."

We all gather our things before we leave the subway. I don't feel right just leaving without Clary, but we can't stay here. I know that. It's only a matter of time before those demons come back and we'll be vulnerable.

Alec and Magnus take the lead while Izzy and the bloodsucker are next in our procession and I take up the rear. I grip tight onto my seraph blade. As we walk. I keep a sharp eye out. I'm not going to be taken by surprise like last time. This time I'm not losing anyone else.

As we pass an intersection I hear something. Simon turns his head too and frowns in the direction of the noise. I look down the street to see a girl trying to break into a store with a crowbar. "There's someone there."

Everyone turns to look where I'm looking. I take down the street toward the girl. I stop when I recognize the girl. "Aline?"

The girl looks up and her eyes widen. "Oh my GOD! Jace!"

Aline pounces at me. I step aside when she tries to latch onto me. "What are you doing here, Aline?"

When Aline looks at me she gives me a pout and widens her eyes innocently. "Why'd you do that, Jace? I was so scared and I just wanted to feel safe in your arms."

"You didn't answer my question," I'm starting to get annoyed.

Aline huffs and throws her hair over her shoulder. "I'm taking refuge in some weird temple thing just down the street with a bunch of other people."

"What do you mean by temple?" I frown slightly.

Aline sighs in annoyance. "I don't know. It's like one of those ancient looking temples. It's really hard to explain. It just appeared out of nowhere when things started getting weird. It's been like this for like a month. So, do you want to come back with me and we can keep each other company?"

I ignore the last part and turn to the others who are just catching up to me. "There's a temple down the street that apparently showed up out of nowhere where a bunch of people have taken refuge. Maybe we can go there and try to figure some more stuff out."

"It would be a lot easier if we still had that wonderful library," Alec sighs.

I wince at the memory of Clary. Alec sees my expression and quickly apologizes. I shake my head and turn to Aline. "Can you take us to the temple?"

Aline smiles seductively and runs her fingers down my arm. "Sure, but only if you promise to give us some alone time to get reacquainted with each other."

"If you don't want to then we'll find it on our own," I push past Aline.

I'm really not in the mood for dealing with this crap. I want to find out where Clary was taken and I don't want to deal with someone clinging to me all the time.

"You're playing hard to get," Aline giggles and skips after me.

I roll my eyes and look over my shoulder at the others. "Are you just going to stand there or are we going to get going? We need to find a place to rest safely. Then we need to start figuring how to find Clary and how to get out of this city."

They nod and follow my lead. Aline moves in front of us. "I'll take you there, but only because I know Jace will come around eventually. They all do."

Simon leans in to whisper in my ear. "Dude! That girl is seriously obsessed with you!"

"You think I don't know that?" I whisper back, harshly.

Simon frowns at me. "I'm just saying. You need to make sure she doesn't think you're interested. It will make things all the more complicated with we get Clary back."

I sigh, knowing he's right, but I'll be damned if I ever say it to his face. I just wave him off. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Alec moves up to walk next to me. "So what is the plan? Every book we could have used is in the secret room Clary took with her. We may be able to find something in this temple we're heading to, but it's a long shot. We're just going to have to hope for the best."

"There's no damage in just trying," I run my hand through my hair.

Alec pats my shoulder. "Clary is a strong girl. She can take care of herself, wherever she is."

"I know she's strong, but I want her to be here with me so I can protect her," I stare at the ground intensely as I walk.

All of a sudden the sky starts to turn red. I hear Aline gasp before taking off in a sprint. "Run! Run or they'll catch you!"

We don't need to be told twice. We take off like we're being chased by the devil himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually was. Nothing has been going our way lately. I just really hope Clary is having better luck wherever she is.

As we're running I can feel a chill run down my back. I glance over my shoulder and feel my eyes widen slightly. I turn back forward then keep on running.

The sound of those bird demons are closing in on us quickly. Soon, though, there's what looks like a temple just up ahead. We use all of our speed to get to the doors. Aline pushes open the doors and we all fall in. We push the doors closed before the bird demons can come inside.

Once the doors are shut tightly I let out a breath of relief. I run my hand through my hair and look around. I'm just a bit surprised at what I see. Half of New York has to be in here. With that said, this temple place is enormous.

Aline walks up next to me and wraps her arms around my waist. "What do you think? We've been surviving all on our own for a while now. I'm one of the only people brave enough to go out and look for supplies. Don't you think that's impressive?"

I huff in frustration before prying Aline off of me. "Is there some kind of library here?"

"Why?" Aline scrunches up her nose as if just the idea of a library disgusts her.

Alec moves forward to stand next to me. "Jace has the right idea. If there's a library in here there's a chance it has some books that could tell us more of what's been going on around here."

Aline pouts and points off to the left. "There's a hall down that way with a bunch of doors. We're not able to open any of them. We've tried everything, but there's no hope. Why don't you just stay here with me so we can get comfortable?"

I push past Aline and walk in the direction of the hall. There has to be a library down there somewhere. If there's a chance that there's a way to get Clary back then I'm going to try it.

When I get to the hall I look at the first door. It looks very familiar. I don't look over my shoulder when I hear Alec approach from behind. "This looks like the doors to the secret room."

I nod and run my hand over the door. "This definitely isn't the library if there's even one in here. If I know anything about libraries in our line of work, it's that they're always behind ridiculously gigantic doors."

Alec chuckles slightly. "Right. Well, let's get looking then. We'll just do down the hall until we find the right door."

I turn away from the door and start walking down the hall. I look behind us. "Where are the others?"

"Trying to figure out what happened to the city while we were trapped under the Institute," Alec looks at a passing door with invested interest.

"What's there to try to figure out?" I barely glance at the next door we pass. "It's obvious some freakish demon laid waste to the city, and probably the entire state, in its search for us. The only problem is finding out why the city is the way it is now and how to get rid of it."

Alec gives me a scrutinizing look. "What are you holding back?"

"What are you talking about?" I do my best to avoid looking into Alec's eyes.

Alec lets out an annoyed sigh. "Jace, I know you. You're hiding something. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"How exactly are you going to force it out of me?" I arch an eyebrow.

Before Alec has a chance to rely I look forward once again and notice the ridiculously humongous doors that signal the presence of a library. I take off down the hall toward it. I hear Alec complain before taking off after me.

I reach the door and place my hand on the wood. Alec runs his fingers down the intricate design on the door. "This has to be it."

I take a step back to get a better look at the door. It has the same type of art carved into it. It's not the same picture, but it's similar enough to know this has something to do with the door on the secret room.

Alec runs his hands over the door then releases a relenting sigh. "There's no doorknob or handle anywhere. Maybe I can get Magnus to take a look at this and try to open it with magic. It's not going to get opened any other way."

Just as I run my hand over a part of the door a section opens and something that looks like a cup. I frown slightly. I remember this. It's how Clary opened the door to the secret room. With her blood. Angel blood.

I pull out my knife and cut my hand. Alec lets out a protest. I hold my hand over the cup and let my blood drip in. Just a second later the door creaks open. I look over at Alec with a smug grin. "I'm amazing."

Alec rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go inside."

I push open the door with my uninjured hand and take a peak inside. Alec grabs my hand as he pulls out his stele. I know what he plans to do, but I can't help, but take a dig at him. "Honestly, Alec! What would Magnus think if he found out you were coming on to me?"

Alec drops my hands like it's made of fire. He then proceeds to blush furiously and glare at me. "That's not funny, Jace! Give me your damn hand so I can draw an _iratze_ on you!"

I chuckle and hold out my hand. "Alright, alright. I didn't mean to get your panties in a twist."

Alec glares at me again. He presses the stele harder into my skin than necessary and I wince at the sharp pain. I pull my hand away immediately and rub at the sore skin. "Geez, Alec. There's no need for you to go all sadistic on me. Why don't you try it on Magnus? He seems to be the kind of person who would go for that crap."

"Can we just check out the room already?!" Alec snaps.

I can't help the laugh that bubbles out of my mouth. I walk through the door with a grin still on my face. I can automatically tell that this is definitely the library. The row upon rows of books kind of gives it away. I notice Alec already skimming them.

"Do you see anything interesting?" I call out as I stride over to a conveniently placed couch.

Alec opens his mouth to say something, but he takes one look at me and his glare returns. "What the hell, Jace? Get up and help me. Don't you want to find a way to get Clary back?"

I immediately bolt up straight before hurrying to another section of the library. I pull the first book I see out of the bookshelf. I flip through some pages before realizing this is in Latin. I sigh and read the title. I shake my head when I figure this book won't be of any use to me.

The next few books are the same until a weird feeling falls over me. I roll my shoulders and shake my head to try to get rid of it, but the feeling just gets stronger. It feels like a tugging sensation in my chest. I put the book in my hand back where I got it from and try looking around.

Alec is on the other side of the library looking at some book. I start looking around again. I turn in one particular direction before the tugging in my chest gets really strong. I figure that's the way I'm supposed to go. I abandon my searching and follow the feeling.

The farther I walk into the library the darker it gets and I start to get anxious. My muscles tense, ready to spring me into action. I keep on going for some reason. I guess it's just the promise of danger.

There's some sort of hum of power. It buzzes in my ear and it makes me feel a bit light headed. I keep on walking until a sudden pressure in my head makes me stop. I grunt and blink a few times to make the hazy feeling in my head.

All of a sudden I feel myself being thrown to the floor. I gasp and clutch at my chest. It feels like someone is suffocating me, but when I look around I don't see anyone.

After a couple more seconds I don't feel like I'm being suffocated and I can get off the floor. I groan and roll my neck. I keep walking in the same directions as before.

Now my body begins to tingle with some sort of power floating in the air. I keep moving forward until I find another door. As I get closer it opens on its own. I hesitate for a second before walking through the new passage way.

Once I'm past the doors they slam shut behind me. I narrow my eyes, but keep on going. I'm now in some kind of garden area. Either this is another part of the temple or some more supernatural crap.

As I move through said garden I find myself walking down a cobblestone path. I look across the garden and see some kind of pedestal at the center of it. There's some sort of _thing_ on it. I'm too far away to see what it is. I walk on the path for a few more seconds before realizing it goes in a spiral and it ends at the pedestal.

I jump over some hedges and a few flower beds before making it to the pedestal. I look down at what looks like a dagger, but it looks gold and clear at the same time. It reminds me of a seraph blade. I hesitantly reach out to touch it.

The blade pulses then flies at my chest. I fall back onto the floor. The tip of the weapon floats just above where my heart is. I swallow hard and don't move a muscle. Whatever's happening, it's obviously something to do with all the other angel stuff that's been going on.

Slowly, the seraph blade rises and returns to the pedestal. I let out a sigh of relief before getting back to my feet. I walk around the pedestal for a better look. I look closer and see a chip in the blade. That's strange. It looks totally perfect otherwise.

As I'm taking a closer something hits me on the back of the head, _hard_. I let out a curse under my breath before turning to see what it was. I look down to see a thick book lying on the ground next to me. I rub the back of my head as I lift it up.

I scowl at the damn thing before looking at the cover. Damn it! It's in that angel language that apparently only Clary knows. I sigh and prepare to throw the book in a random direction for hitting me on the head when it starts to glow.

The book suddenly flies open. The papers flip to a certain page before stopping. On the page is what looks like a drawing of the seraph blade in front of me. I frown slightly before bringing the book closer to me.

A flash of light blinds me and images flood through my brain. I'm able to catch a few things out of the chaos in my head. The seraph blade, a golden outline of a man with wings, and something snapping.

Suddenly there are two blades. One is bigger than the other and only one of them is glowing gold. I see a dark figure that gives me the chills. It looks overwhelming and even I have to admit it would be idiotic to take something like that on. It looks like some kind of demon.

Then the visions are gone. I gasp and drop to my knees. That's one hell of a rush. I grab my head and the book from the ground before walking back through the garden again. I go to the door that led me in here and it's open when I get there.

I walk through quickly before it can close on me again. I keep rubbing the back of my head. I think the stupid book broke skin. I'll have Alec draw an _iratze_ on me when I get back.

As soon as I'm back in the library I hear Alec calling out my name. I sigh and follow the sound of his voice. I find him walking down one of the aisles. He gives me a reprimanding look. "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling your name for the last ten minutes."

"Shouldn't you be calling Magnus' name instead?" I arch an eyebrow as I pass a furiously blushing Alec.

Alec huffs and follows after me. "Where were you? Honestly. I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Because I was-"

My throat constricts. I clear my throat before attempting to speak again, but my voice is determined to not let me speak about what I was just doing. I notice Alec giving me a strange look. I shake my head. "Never mind. Anyway, did you find anything interesting here?"

Alec nods slowly before holding up a book. "It looks like a book that can translate that angel language that Clary can read."

I immediately take the book from Alec and run over to one of the tables. I hear Alec complain behind me. "Stop whining and go tell the others that we found this place. I think I'll hang out in here reading this book for a while."

Alec gives me another suspicious look before walking out of the library. I turn to the two books in front of me. I open the book that would help me translate the stupid book that gave me a freakin concussion.

I start to translate the first few lines. It takes me nearly two hours just to translate the first page. Damn! There are hundreds of page to this book and I'm not anywhere close to finishing. This is going to take a while. A long, long while.

All I'm really finding out so far is some more of our history. I get that it's important to know all this stuff, but I'm seriously getting tired of reading this crap over and over again.

So I'm just sitting at the table for a few more hours before I feel a hand fall on my shoulder. I look up, over my shoulder. I frown when I see that it's Aline. "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something?"

Aline drags her fingers down my arm. "I was just thinking maybe you could use some company. Maybe I can also help you relax. You seem so tense lately."

I push away her hand and turn back to the books. "No thanks. I don't need you distracting me."

"Oh, now I'm a distraction?" Aline arches an eyebrow. "You didn't think that when we were together."

"That was then and this is now, so go away and let me focus," I huff and try to focus on the words in front of me.

Aline moves around me and sits on the table right in front of my books. She crosses her legs and pushes out her chest. I sigh in frustration and look up at Aline with annoyance written all over my face. Aline runs her hand up the length of my jaw. "Why are you playing so hard to get? You know you want me."

I glare up at the idiotic girl who can't seem to take a hint. "Listen, Aline, you obviously can't take a hint so let me be blunt about it. I'm trying to figure out a way to get the love of my life back from wherever she was taken to and you're not helping. Now go away before you waste any more of time."

Aline sits there with her mouth hanging open in disbelief before snapping it shut and smirking lightly. "I get it. You're trying to make me jealous. There's no need for that. I'm already all yours."

I'm about snap when I hear another voice do it for me. "What about 'no' don't you understand, slut! Get the hell away from him!"

We both turn to see a pissed looking Isabelle. I give Izzy a grateful look. She arches her eyebrow at me before turning to Aline who looks particularly furious. "What do you want? Can't you see Jace and I are in the middle of something? Don't you know when you're not wanted?"

Izzy scoffs before striding forward and pulling Aline off the table. "Don't you know when you're not wanted? Jace isn't interested in you. He has a girlfriend who he's trying to find and you're not doing anything to help. Now get the hell out of here before I kick your ass."

Before Aline can respond, Izzy grabs her and throws her out of the library. I lean back in my chair and pick up the translating book up to my face. "Thanks for that, Izzy. You're a doll. Now why don't you go pick up my dry cleaning and grab me some coffee while you're at it."

Izzy rolls her eyes and moves to stand right in front of me. "Shut the hell up, Jace. I'm here to tell you we found out something really interesting about what happened to the city. I think you'll find it very enlightening."

I sigh and leave my work behind to follow Izzy back into the main area of the temple. Everyone is gathered at the center of the room with all the others.

Alec is sitting next to Magnus and Simon is trying not to look too disgusted at how Magnus is openly trying to grope Alec. I chuckle to myself. I move to sit next to Alec. "Honestly, Alec! I didn't think PDA was your thing."

"It's not," Alec grumbles as he tries to keep Magnus' hands from wandering.

I laugh out loud just as Izzy sits down next to me. "Alright, listen to me, you idiot. It turns out that the city was apparently attacked by some kind of demon. They obviously didn't know that at the time, but it's pretty obviously to people like us. Most of the people in the city were able to escape, but there were those who didn't make it during the demon attacked and overran the city."

Alec choosing this moment to join in on the conversation. "This temple appeared not too long after the initial attack. When the temple doors closed for the first time there were still a lot of people panicking in the streets."

"When the doors opened again, there in that weird black and white world," Simon adds.

I nod slowly and think hard, trying to put the pieces together. "Clary said she saw the city in a practically destroyed state and it was nothing like this. The only explanation I can think of is that we're in some weird other dimension."

The others nod in agreement.

Someone in the crowd around us clears their throat. "I'm sorry, but what exactly are you talking about?"

We turn at the sound of the voice. It's a middle aged man with a little girl, who must me his daughter, on his knee. Alec speaks up for us. "We're talking about our current situation, sir. We're professionals."

"Professionals of what?" the man eyes us suspiciously.

Alec sighs and turns to the rest of us. We just shrug and nod our encouragement. Alec turns back to the man. "We are what are known as shadow hunters. We are a race of humans who specialize in fighting demons."

"What makes you any different from regular humans," the man asks.

"Unlike you mundane, we have angel blood in our systems," I point out, bluntly.

The man frowns slightly before turning back to Alec. "Okay. So if you're all a bunch of angel people, why the hell aren't you doing your jobs and protecting us from those demons."

A faint frown appears on Alec's normally collected expression. "It's not like we were just sitting around doing nothing, letting everything happen. There's a whole lot more to this story than you know. More than we can really tell."

"And not all of us are shadow hunters," Simon so helpfully points out.

"What do you mean?" the man asks another one of his

Simon raises his hand. "I'm Simon the vampire."

"And I am the almighty High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus," Magnus holds his head up high proudly at his title.

I roll my eyes at their introductions. "Anyway, if we're all done here I need to get back to the library to finish some unfinished business. I was very rudely interrupted last time."

Without another word I get up and head back to the library. I notice Aline starting to get up to follow me. I frown and speed up. I reach the library and shut the doors. I wait until I hear Aline curse before walking toward the table I was working at before.

I sit down and sigh. I sink down in my seat a little before finally getting back to work. The next few pages are all about our history and it takes me another five hours to translate.

Just when I thought there's nothing important about this book after all, I find something interesting. It's about sacred weapons and how they were created by the father of all shadow hunters, Raziel. They were used to fight ancient demons that were so enormous it took an entire army of shadow hunters to take one down.

My mind flashes to the seraph blade in that garden I was dragged in to. I felt a lot of power coming off of it. If I were someone else, someone without extra angel blood, it might have been too much for me to handle.

I keep on translating and for a long time to learn more about some freakish demons known as Sapling that are controlled by other demons known as Seeds. Sapling are gigantic demons that haven't been seen in the human world for thousands of years. They disappeared off the face of the Earth after some huge battle between their leader and the human race and shadow hunters.

With this new information I'm starting to think something way bigger than anything anyone has heard of is happening. This book wouldn't have hit me on the head if it wasn't important. The only question is, how does it tie into what's happening know. And what does Clary have to do with it.

I run my hands through hair and place my head down on the table. I close my eyes for a second before feeling a warm feeling envelop my entire body. I sigh with contentment.

All of a sudden I I'm standing in some dark space. It's like I'm floating and I feel completely weightless. I look down at myself and see that I'm nothing more than a mass of golden light.

I look around and see another light not too far away. I frown and narrow my eyes to try to see it better. My eye sight is a lot better than most others, but I can't seem to pick out any distinguishing features. It looks vaguely human, but I can't be sure.

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm walking toward the other figure. I stop a few feet away. Now I see that this person is a girl. She's so small and delicate looking. I can't see any of her features, but she seems so familiar to me.

She seems to let out a sigh and steps forward. After another moment she throws her arms around me. It takes a second for me to understand what's going on, but then I finally understand why this girl is so familiar to me. I recognize the feel of her body. It feels so right against mine.

Holding each other we're able to transfer so much emotion to each other even if it's not enough to fill that void that I'm missing. It's enough to keep me going.

Before long, we pull away from each other. She lifts her arm to touch my cheek and I lean into it. I place my hand on her hips. Then I feel like we're being pulled apart. I gasp as I'm thrown into my body. I fall off the chair and stare at the ceiling.

Well, that was interesting. Maybe I should go share it with the others. I stand and move over toward the library doors. I'm surprised to notice Alec standing there with a look of desperation and a fist raised, ready to knock on the door.

I arch an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Alec stands there looking shocked for a second before glaring at me. "Do you know how worried all of us have been? You've been locked up in the library for days. What the hell have you been doing?"

I think about telling him, but then I decide that it's a bit too personal. I decide to inform him on what I found out in the book that gave me a concussion. "Let's get the others and I'll tell you."


	27. Chapter 27

**OH MY GOD! It's been way too long! I know I haven't been updating as often as I would like, but I've been really busy lately. I've been doing a lot of studying for school and I've been looking for a job. Also, I haven't been getting a lot of inspiration for any writing lately. I would like to hear all of your ideas and thoughts on what should happen next in my story. I'm honestly at an impasse. Please help me! Anyway, I know this isn't a continuation of the story, but it's something to keep you guys interested until I can find the inspiration to continue the actual story. This chapter is in Isabelle's POV and it will be the first of a series of multiple POVs to come. They're all going to be somewhat short. The next one is going to me in Simon's POV so please give me some ideas for that. They're all going to take place when Jace is locked away in the library for a few days while he has his revelation thing going on. I've never written for a character quite like Izzy, but I hope it turns out well enough, I've always found the idea of unrequited love very interesting so I'm going to play with it and thow in some angst while I'm at it. Now I'm babbling. Please read and review! Tell me if it's any good and please be gentle. Enjoy!**

Chapter 27

**IPOV**

As I watch Jace walk off I can't help, but feel a heavy weight on my chest. I don't know how long I've been harboring these feelings for him, but I know at this point it would be devastating to tell him. He's with Clary and I'm supposed to be with Simon. It just wouldn't work.

It's not that I don't love Simon, it's just that I just don't love him the same. Watching Jace fall apart at not having Clary in his arms tears my heart out, but I just want him to be happy.

Simon moves to sit next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. "Hey, Izzy. What's the matter? You look really down."

I sigh and shake my head. "It's nothing really. I'm just thinking. Jace is really torn up about Clary not being here."

Simon arches a dark eyebrow at me. "Well, Jace is Jace. I'm sure he'll bounce back quickly. Nothing can really keep him down for too long. Just have some faith in him."

I smile up at Simon before turning back to look down the hall that Jace went. Maybe if I go talk to him it will make this pain in my chest lessen. I'm sure he needs a shoulder to lean on. I don't mind being that shoulder.

After a few silent moments Simon shifts then stands. "I'm going to go look around. I'm going to see what I can find. Who knows? Maybe there are other rooms around here that can give us some more clues on what's been happening."

I nod quickly. Simon leaves soon after and leaves me alone to my own thoughts. Maybe I can go talk to Jace to see if there's anything I can do to help him. I stand and start walking toward the library.

When I get there the I see that the doors are closed. I try to push them open, but they won't budge. I huff and kick the door as hard as I can which just ends up with me have a sore toe. I sigh and turn to go back to the others, but I come face to face with one bitch. More specifically, Aline.

Aline stands in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest and a glare on her face. I scowl at her and walk past her. "What are you staring at, bitch?"

Aline's frown deepens. "Tell me what's going on with Jace right now. He would never have turned down a chance to be with me before. Why is he acting like he doesn't want me?"

"Because he doesn't like you," I roll my eyes and keep walking as I talk. "Jace is with someone right now. She may not be here right now, but that doesn't mean he's not thinking of her all the time. He's really desperate to get her back."

Aline huffs, but follows behind me quickly. "As if. There's no one that Jace wants more than me. It was obvious when we were together. He couldn't keep his hands off me."

"That was because he was a manwhore before, but now that he's with Clary he's changed," I shake my head as the sadness washes over me.

I'm sure Aline still has more to say, but at this point I'm too deep in thought to even pay any attention to what she's saying. I need to ask Magnus if there's anything he can do about the doors to the library. I'm sure he would have an answer.

I find Magnus and Alec talking quietly together against a wall. Something tells me that they were in the middle of a really important conversation, but this is important too. Whatever it was, they can get back to it later.

Alec looks up when he hears my heels coming toward him. He blushes a bright red and scurries off somewhere. Magnus arches his perfect eyebrow at me. "Can I help you?"

I nod, curtly. "Yeah, the doors to the library are closed and I can't open them."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Magnus leans back against the wall while examining his nails.

"Do something about it?" I place my hands on my hips.

Magnus sighs and waves his hand lazily at me. "Alright. Lead the way then."

I scowl at the sparkly warlock before turning on my heel and strutting back to the library doors. When I get there I kick the doors and look over at Magnus. "These stupid doors won't open. There was no problem with them just a little while ago."

Magnus sighs then mutters something under his breath as blue sparks fly out of his fingertips. "I don't think my magic is going to do anything here. I may be a few centuries old, but whatever is at work here is much older than I am. This is a little out of my league."

I sigh and wave my hand dismissively at the door. "Forget it them. I just needed to ask Jace something, but obviously these doors aren't going to let me in. So, what do you want to do?"


	28. Chapter 28

**OH MY GOD! I have been busy. My first semester of college is coming to an end and I'm studying like crazy. I'm sure no one wants to hear about that though. I'm trying to do the best I can with my stories, but school has to come first. I'm not abandoning this story, or my other one if anyone is reading that one too. I'm just taking my sweet time. I just need to get my brain juices flowing again. Creativity isn't easy to come by when my mind is constantly being bombarded with math equations and whatnot. Anyway, this is to remind everyone that there is more than one couple in the gang and that they have problems too. Just a little something to keep you guys going.**

**As time goes on rips between the most loving people can be formed if enough strain is placed on a bonded.**

Chapter 28

**SPOV**

It hurts.

It hurts to watch the woman I love pine for someone else. I don't know when it started, but I can tell it's been a while. I didn't want to notice so maybe it's only been just recently that I started to see the signs. Isabelle doesn't love me as much as she used to. Or maybe she never loved me that much and I was just deluding myself.

My Izzy is in love with someone else and it hurts me to see her obsessing over the shadowhunter of the generation. I honestly don't know what she sees in him, but it's something.

Now Clary is something to behold. She may not be the most cuddly and open person in the world, but she's a hundred times better than Jace. It's a wonder how a relationship that's only exists for not too long could tear a rip between another relationship that's been there for so much longer. I guess that goes to show the kind of strength we have as a couple.

Even from the beginning I knew I was always out of Izzy's league. I saw it in the way guy would stare with shocked expressions when I would hold her hand or kiss her. This was before I got turned into a vampire. After, it didn't get all that better, but at least I got the stereotypical good looks vampires are known for.

I watch as Izzy grabs Magnus to help her open the door to the library. She doesn't think I know what they're up to, but super hearing makes it kind of hard for me not to listen in conversations. Another bonus of being a vampire.

With a sigh I turn to go explore the temple when I almost run into a certain blue-eyed shadowhunter. Alec arches an eyebrow at me. "What's with the long face?"

I sigh and run a hand through my messy hair. "It's Izzy."

"Don't tell me you guys got into another fight," Alec crosses his arms and frowns at me like it's my fault.

I shake my head before letting my shoulders sag. "That's not it. It's the complete opposite. We don't fight. We barely talk now. Our relationship was already rocky before all this craziness started and now that Jace is being all moody, Izzy is barely paying any attention to me."

Alec lets his arms fall to his sides. "What does Jace have to do with this?"

"Do you really not get it?" I look over at where Izzy walked off to. "I don't know why, but for some reason has some weird obsession thing with Jace. I don't know if she really has feelings for him or if this is something else, but it's tearing us apart. It started getting worse when Jace and Clary got together."

Alec looks shocked at first before nodding slowly. "It's been subtle, but I think I've noticed it too. I don't know what to say to you though. I've only ever been with Magnus. Maybe you should talk to him. He might have more insight for you."

I snort. "No offense, but your boyfriend and I don't exactly get along all that well."

Alec shrugs. "It's just a suggestion. He has more relationship experience than anyone I know. I don't know what's been going on with my sister, but you're her boyfriend. Just try to be a little patient."

With that, Alec walks away, leaving me with my thoughts. It's easy for him because he's probably going to end up marrying the sparkly warlock. I, on the other hand, am wondering whether Izzy and I will come out the same once we find Clary and this whole catastrophe is over.

I really do love her, but if I feel like there's nothing for us then I guess there's nothing I can do about it. I don't want to spend the rest of my life fooling myself. I have a long life to live and I'm not going to make myself miserable.

I sigh, tiredly. "How did I get myself into this mess?"


End file.
